Harry Potter and Rough Justice
by imgeorgenotfred
Summary: Sequel to Power of Sacrifice, read first. Harry must deal with consequences of his victory over Voldemort both good and bad. He wants obscurity but fate has other plans and a storm gathers that'll change the Wizarding World for ever. No slash Post HBP
1. Honeymoon

**Chapter 1**

**Honeymoon**

Harry stood on the beach scrunching the sand with his toes, watching and listening to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. He had never been more relaxed in his life than he was now. Up until this moment his whole life had seemed to been one struggle after another. At this time of year he would normally be staring out of the Dursleys spare bedroom window, watching the residents of Privet Drive go about their humdrum lives. Thankfully that part of his life was over for good. Although thinking about it, maybe he should stop by and tell them the war was over. Then again maybe he wouldn't bother, and they could just sweat watching the news for any freakiness, and then panic about it.

It had been three weeks since he and Ginny had left St Mungo's, and started their honeymoon on their secret Caribbean island. Almost every minute had been perfect. He still wasn't exactly sure where the island was, but he thought having made a few astrological calculations with Ginny one night, that they were somewhere between Jamaica and Cuba. They could have tried to be more accurate, but half way through they had got distracted by each other. They'd both learnt that night in the clearest way possible that sand and romance didn't mix. Harry smiled at the memory, it was amazing how easy and wonderful it was to be alone with Ginny. He was certain that Ron and Hermione would have half killed each other by now, as there was very little to keep them occupied, but themselves.

They had arrived with just a few clothes, two Firebolts, and a large quantity of gillyweed. Winky had insisted on accompanying them, and considering the state of the only large bungalow on the island they were very grateful that she had. It looked as though no one had visited the deserted island in years. Thankfully it had only taken the little Elf half a day to clean it to a habitable standard. She had even managed to create a meal for them when they had arrived back from exploring the whole island, and since then they hadn't seen her once. They knew she was still around as meals magically appeared when they got hungry, and drinks appeared when they got thirsty. Harry could only assume that she was being a 'proper house elf'.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the scar on his arm started to give him a warm glow that made his spine shiver. A smile formed on his face, someone was waking up finally, but instead of going back to the bungalow he continued looking out to sea at a flock of seagulls that were ducking and diving into the water, just beyond the coral reef. No doubt they were feeding on one of the many shoals of fish that they had seen on their numerous diving trips, using the gillyweed. A small pair of hands suddenly wrapped themselves round his chest from behind, and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Morning sleepy head," Harry said turning around within Ginny's grasp, and holding her in return.

"You heard me coming," she complained with a small pout.

"With all the noise from the waves, and the gulls I couldn't hear a thing, but I did feel you wake up," Harry replied.

"Oh our curse scar, I still haven't got used to that, it's going to be difficult getting away with anything."

"I know, somehow we're going to have to find a way to live with it."

"I like knowing how you feel, though." Harry smiled as he brushed back the usual errant lock of hair that had fallen across her face.

"So do I, but there's going to come a time when it might be a problem."

"We'll just take it one day at a time then," Ginny said kissing him, "and if it becomes a problem then maybe we can block each other out with Occlumency. Anyway it's a minor problem to deal with compared to what we might have to deal with when we get home."

"Yes," Harry said his mood darkening.

"Things might have quietened down after all it's been over a month since Tom died," Ginny had already had a minor brush with Harry's fame, and had found it weird and obtrusive.

"No such luck our absence will have probably have made it worse. They're probably all sorts of rumours by now, saying that we've been kidnapped or murdered. We could always stay here, and pretend the rest of the World doesn't exist."

"Sounds wonderful, but it's only putting of the inevitable, besides we've got the Quidditch World Cup to go to. We can't miss that."

"I suppose not, so we're really going back today. The Honeymoon is over."

"We can come back any time we like Harry, it's a large four bedroom bungalow, and even if Hermione and my idiot brother are here, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I think we might have to wear more clothing if they're here as well, but it just might keep me sane knowing that we can escape back here whenever we want." Harry took a deep breath of sea air, closed his eyes and tried to fix the memory of this moment in his mind. Ginny sensing his mood laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating.

The first two weeks had not been as pleasant as they might have been, after a couple of days nightmares had plagued them both. Harry guessed that they had relaxed sufficiently to allow their subconscious to take over at night. When one suffered a nightmare the other would be woken up, thanks to their joint scar that had linked both their emotions. This allowed them to comfort the other, letting each of them know that they were there for the other, and not alone. The intensity and regularity of these nightmares eased over the following days. That wasn't to say that they didn't still suffer from bad dreams occasional, but not as often as they had at first.

"Come on Gin let's get some breakfast, and then we can pack and leave this wretched paradise, it can't be good for us all this pleasure and happiness," Harry said eventually grinning at her. They walked back to the bungalow where the elusive Winky had laid out the usual selection of toast, fruit, and tea that they had taken to eating in the mornings sitting on the veranda overlooking the beach they had just walked from.

"Another thing I'm going to miss when we return home," Ginny said looking out at the view.

"It's a whole different World isn't it, real but not quite. If you see what I mean?" Harry said.

"Oh I do, it's like we're rich and famous or something. Oh wait a mo we are!" Ginny said laughing. Harry joined in nobody made him as happy or laugh in quite the same way as Ginny did.

"Winky I know you're somewhere near it's time to show yourself." The little Elf popped into view right beside them, and gave a small curtsey.

"Has everything been satisfactory for Master and Mistress Potter, and can Winky get them anything else?"

"Winky I can say without question that this has been the best holiday I have had ever, or probably ever while have," Harry said refraining from adding that it was the first and only holiday he had ever been on. The Elf beamed at the praise, and when she swayed as though she was about to pass out, Harry thought he might have over done it."

"Are you ok Winky?"

"Yes Mistress I is not used to the heat that is all."

"Then I guess it really is time to return to the vagaries of a British summer, and Dobby of course," Harry said.

"Yes Master it will be good to see both of them again, Winky will never ever complain about being cold or wet, ever again."

"Ok Winky we'll get our things, and then we can take the Portkey back."

"No need Master, Winky has already done it" she clicked her fingers and two cases appeared beside them along with their brooms. Ginny though couldn't accept that everything had been packed, and proceeded to search the whole bungalow, even the rooms that they had never been in, just in case as she put it. Harry had seen this routine many times before at the Burrow. It always happened just before they were all meant to catch the Hogwarts Express. Winky had looked shocked at Ginny's behaviour, and Harry had to try and explain that it wasn't an insult to her abilities.

"Happy now?" Harry asked with a neutral face when Ginny finally sat back down again.

"Yes thanks, and there's no reason to be cranky."

"I'm not cranky."

"Yes you are. I can feel it."

"Alright I'm a little annoyed, but you upset Winky, and quit using the curse scar to know what I'm feeling," but Ginny just smiled right back at him.

"Mistress should trust Winky to do her work right." she said forcefully.

"I'm sorry Winky, but if I don't check, then I worry I might be leaving something behind, its just who I am."

"She's telling the truth Winky. She was worried."

"Now who's using the curse scar," Ginny retorted.

"Not that we couldn't replace anything if we did leave something behind," Harry continued. "Or pick it up next time we're here."

"I wasn't brought up to waste money Harry, so get use to it."

"Ok fine. I won't mention it again, but you should let me be annoyed at you, without you knowing about it."

"You what?" Harry thought about what he had just said, and realised it didn't make much sense.

"I should be allowed to be annoyed at you, without you knowing that I'm annoyed at you. If I want you to know I'm annoyed at you I'll say so. Instead of you feeling the annoyance I'm feeling. Is that any clearer?"

"No, you're not making any sense at all, and I'm finding this whole conversation more than a little annoying."

"Well I know what I mean, even if you don't."

"I look forward to a lifetime of similar stimulating conversation," Ginny said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Come on then I guess we'd better get back, or Ron or Hermione might think I've fed you to that shark we saw last week." Harry said remembering the brief panic he had felt, when they had watched it slowly swim over to them check them out, and then turned away back out into the deep.

"Gave you quite the fright didn't it," Ginny said with a cheeky grin.

"Only because it was eyeing you up, and I was between you and it."

"My hero saves me again." Ginny then put the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon.

"Now I know it's time to get back, that way you can take the mickey out of Ron instead of me," Harry said trying to look affronted and failing. Harry tapped the reusable Portkey with his wand making it glow a light blue, and the three of them grabbed hold. The blue light disappeared, and Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel jerking him forward, his feet leaving the ground as he was swept away in a rush of wind.

He landed on his feet swaying to keep his balance, until Ginny bumped into him knocking him over on his back with Ginny lying on top of him. Harry gave a quick look round relieved to see that they were once more in the Hollows entrance hall. He still had a fear of Portkeys after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, never quite believing that he would arrive at where he was meant to. Ginny started to move trying to get up, but Harry wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to him.

"I swear you do that on purpose," he said to the grinning face inches away from his own. "You did the same thing on the way out."

"It's just my way to make sure that the all conquering, and mighty Harry Potter keeps his feet on the ground."

"I was doing just that, until you knocked me off them."

"Well any excuse to have you at my mercy."

"Is that what you think? I know all your ticklish spots now, Mrs Potter, do you want to surrender now, or should I make you suffer first?"

"I know your spots as well, Mr Potter, so don't be so cocky."

"I refuse to admit that I'm ticklish in any way what so ever," and Harry gritted his teeth and waited for the onslaught. It never came though.

"You two are still talking to each other then?" Harry looked up from his position on the floor and saw Ron's face peering down at him from the top landing.

"Of course we're still talking to each other. We have serious, and in depth conversations about a lot of things," Harry answered.

"Yea I heard," Ron answered as he began to walk down the stairs.

"So in depth, the last one was indecipherable," Ginny said climbing off Harry.

"Oh, one of those. I have those with Hermione all the time. Just nod your head a lot, and say yes or no when you can get a word in, works most of the time," Ron said.

"Where is she?" Harry asked now lifting himself up off the floor.

"She's having a lie down, she's not been sleeping very well," the smile left Ron's face. "She's been suffering from nightmares."

"Oh I'm sorry," Ginny said, "Is it anything in particular."

"Those two death eaters she killed in Hogsmeade, I think. She doesn't want to talk to me about it. Says she'll get over it, and I'm not to worry. I think she's wrong, but you try telling her that. Hermione doesn't do being wrong." Harry's good mood evaporated, for years Hermione had tried to get him to talk about it, whatever that was at the time. He'd always been difficult, and sometimes plain rude, and here she was acting just like him.

"Perhaps I better have a word with her when she wakes up," Harry said. "I've been there, and done the whole nightmare thing."

"So have I Harry," Ginny said, "and I'm a girl. I'll talk to her now."

"If she starts saying she's fine, just tell her that's my line, and for your information you're not a girl. You're all woman," Harry said as Ginny swayed up the stairs. She beamed back down at him, and gave him a wink, before disappearing round the corner.

"Could you not say things like that when I'm in earshot?" Ron said grimacing.

"Oh lighten up Ron. So what have you been up to while we've been away?"

"Not much, flying my broom, bewitching quaffles, so I can practise saving them. I've been trying to ignore Hermione's suggestions that I should be reading this years text books, before we return to Hogwarts. That sort of thing, still now you're back things should liven up. So what did you get up to on the Island, was there anything to do?" They were now walking towards the study, and Harry turned and gave Ron a look, but he didn't see it.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ron's face suddenly went a bright shade of crimson. "I thought not." They entered the study in silence, Ron obviously deciding not to risk opening his mouth. Harry opened the door and got a shock. His desk, the two armchairs, and the far corner of the room were buried under thousands of letters and parcels. Without even realising it his jaw dropped in astonishment, much to Ron's amusement.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, you had a little post while you were away."

"A little, there must be thousands of letters here," Harry said.

"Well Hermione figures tens of thousands. Poor old Dobby has been spending half his day making sure they're safe."

"Who are they from?" Harry asked rather stupidly.

"Anybody and everybody, that lot in the corner are addressed to Ginny. You don't think after getting rid of Riddle people weren't going to show their appreciation." Ron looked at Harry's face. "You weren't expecting this at all were you? Honestly Harry sometimes I wonder if you're on the same planet, as the rest of us."

"But… what on earth," words seemed to fail him. "What about you and Hermione are you getting any post like this?"

"Well we didn't get any at first, but once the papers couldn't find anything new to write about you and Ginny, they started writing about us, Neville and Luna. The next day the owls just wouldn't stop coming for both of us, it was total mayhem.

"Have you opened any of them?" Harry looked around the study wondering where he was going to start, or even if he was going to bother.

"I've opened all mine, and I think Hermione's opened hers, mind you we've only received a few thousand each, compared to your tens of thousands. Quite a few of mine had galleons in them, as well as pictures of witches in various states of undress. I'm up to three marriage proposals, so far." He said with one of the widest grins Harry had ever seen on his face.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope straight up. You should have seen Hermione's face when I showed them to her." Harry could well imagine what it had looked like.

"I bet she shook her head, and went tut, tut?"

"She was a little more vocal than that, especial when she saw two of the pictures that were enclosed."

"I assume they weren't wearing much?" Harry asked.

"The strumpets weren't wearing anything at all," the voice in the door way said, "and I burnt the pictures, so don't ask to see them."

"Hermione, it's great to see you, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry." Her eyes looked tired, but otherwise Harry thought she was ok. He went towards her, and gave her a hug like the old friends they were.

"You're not alone in having nightmares Hermione. Next time wake Ron up, and talk to him. You'd do that wouldn't you?" Harry said looking at Ron.

"Of course I would," Ron replied.

"It helped Ginny and me. It should do the same for you. The mind thinks strange things in the dark at three in the morning, if you're on your own."

"Make sure you have a good hex ready to wake my brother up with though, because that's the only way you'll be able to manage it," Ginny added.

"I don't need a hex. There are other more direct ways that have worked in the pass," she answered and Harry saw Ron wince.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Harry said as he began to idly pick through the nearest stack of letters. "Your letters are over there in the corner Ginny, and if you get any marriage proposals remember it's too late, you're mine." Ginny followed Harry's pointing hand to the massive pile in the corner.

"Do you think that's likely?" she asked.

"Well Ron already has three. What about you Hermione any proposals?" Hermione didn't answer straight away, and Harry thought he saw her face turn slightly pink.

"Come on you can tell us, we're all friends here," Harry said.

"Eight," she muttered, "but six of those are from wizards who must be over the age of seventy." Her disapproval was evident to them all.

"I see a competition in the making," Ginny said.

"Don't be daft Ginny. Harry's going to win hands down. He'll probably end up with a thousand," Ron said. "You've been out of sight for over a month, and the country has gone mad about you two. Mum can't go shopping without a dozen people asking about both of you, and the twins say half the people that come in the store pester them for news. Mind you it sounds as though very few of them leave without being made to buy something." Harry smiled at least someone was profiting from all this nonsense.

"It's out of my control, so I won't worry about it." Harry said as he slit open a letter, which immediately dropped ten golden galleons onto his lap. "Where did they come from, the letter was completely flat?"

"Magic Harry, remember you're a Wizard," Hermione said giving him an exasperated look. Harry quickly read the letter, from a Dimple Pellish.

"He says thanks for ridding the World of you-know-who, and please accept this small donation on behalf of his family, to do with whatever I like. I can't take this. I'll have to send it back." He looked at the letter again, but there was no return address.

"You can't do that Harry in the Wizarding World returning a gift is a grave insult. Remember Percy and his Christmas present," Hermione said. Harry looked at the galleons and at all the post littering the room. What if they all had ten galleons in them?

"I didn't fight Voldemort for money!"

"Of course you didn't, but you can't send the money back either. He wants you to do whatever you like with it Harry so do that. I'm going to use what I've been given to promote Elf rights. What you do with yours is up to you."

Harry nodded and opened up another letter. This one though had no money, but a request that he come and eliminate a werewolf, which was apparently terrorising the writer's local area. Harry drew his wand, and incinerated it in disgust. Is this what people were going to expect from him now. He had only been back a few minutes, and he already wanted to return to his Island paradise. A warm hand then slipped into his, and the disgust he had been feeling ebbed away.

"Thanks I needed that," he said to Ginny. He was just about to kiss her when there was a loud pop, and Dobby appeared right next to the desk. In his excitement several of the piles of letters collapsed onto the floor, half burying him. He seemed totally unconcerned, and grabbed onto Harry's leg.

"My great friend Harry Potter has returned home. Dobby is so glad to see you looking so well, and the wonderful Mistress Potter is looking more beautiful than ever." He let go of Harry's legs and clung onto Ginny's instead, nearly toppling her over, as she was taken by surprise. Fortunately Harry was still holding her hand and prevented it.

"It's good to see you again Dobby, next time you must come with us, and we'll take you diving among the reefs," Harry said genuinely pleased to see him.

"Oh Dobby would love to, but that would not be proper. I work for the great Harry Potter."

"Dobby when you come I would insist that you take time out, and learn what a holiday is all about. This was my first, and I think you would benefit from it."

"That's right," Hermione said, "don't forget you're a free Elf, and a holiday is a part of being free." Dobby looked unconvinced at this statement, and Harry thought the biggest obstacle to the ending of Elf slavery, were the Elves themselves, and not the wizarding community. Hermione was going to have an up hill struggle, if she couldn't persuade even Dobby to take a holiday.

"Dobby will think about it, but I can't be on holiday for too long. I likes to work, and as a free house elf it is my right to work, if I want to." He said staring hard at Hermione, daring her to disagree. "Now I must go, and make the treacle tart for dinner," and with a pop he vanished.

"They're strange little creatures, aren't they?" Ron said.

"They just don't understand what they want, that's all," Hermione snapped.

"You can't have it both ways Hermione," Harry said. "They're free, and can do what they want, but you telling them what they should do, is taking their freedom away."

"I know, I know but it's so frustrating when they won't see what is best for them."

"I think you're going to have to take a very long term view on Elf rights. One or two life times, at least," Ginny said as she ripped open a letter, from her pile, causing two galleons to fall to the floor, "Cool." Harry smiled at her expression of joy. She was like a small child opening Christmas presents.

The novelty though had worn off after an hour and a couple of hundred letters, which didn't even leave a dent in the mountain of post remaining. The pile of galleons was growing and Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to do with it. St Mungo's had more money than it knew what to do with it, thanks to the confiscation of known Death Eater's wealth. It was the next letter he opened though that made up his mind.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_My brother and I would like to thank you for killing you-know-who. Our parents were killed by him just over a year ago. Please find enclosed our pocket money. It's not much I know, but the Orphanage has very little money to give us, but I hope it will be enough for you to buy an ice cream._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Melissa and Alan Gallien._

_PS. I hope you like ice cream._

Harry looked at the coins in his hand that had been in the envelope. They barely added up to half a galleon in total, but the gift affected him more than he would like to admit. There were two more people out there that had become orphans at the hands of Voldemort, and when it all came down to it, the whole mess started because Voldemort had been brought up without receiving, or understanding what it meant to be loved.

"What's the time?" Harry asked he had yet to change his watch back to British time, and the time difference had confused his body clock.

"Ten to five," Ron replied adding three more coins to Harry's pile of coins, and then writing down how much had been sent on the letter, before placing it in one of several boxes. After opening a couple of dozen letters they had quickly fallen into certain types. The vast bulk had been those congratulating and thanking him, without money or presents. Then there were those with money, or a small present. A small minority, but a disturbingly high number to Harry, consisted of indecent proposals, marriage proposals, and requests to save them from some sort of evil, and of course anonymous death threats. Hermione had insisted that a filing system should be set up, just in case in the future they needed to look up who had sent what to whom, especially the death threats.

"Right it's not too late then," Harry said waving the letter at Ginny so she could read it. "I'm just going to have a word with Dobby and Winky, and then I'm going to visit both of them. You're all welcome to come along," he said indicating the letter. Ten minutes later the four of them apparated away from the house overloaded with ice cream, and all the galleons that Harry had recovered in the last hour.


	2. Happy Birthday

Not mine JKR's

Chapter 2

Happy Birthday

It was just over three hours later that they returned from their impromptu visit to the Orphanage, stuffed to the gills with ice cream. The welcome had been warm once the staff there had got over the initial shock of their surprise visitors. Harry would have been happy to stay longer, but someone had tipped off the press. Unwilling to talk to them he promised that he would return, and discuss renovating and enlarging the building with the Members of the Board another time.

"You're a good man Harry," Ginny said as they sat in the living room together. "You made their day."

"There was plenty of times that I wished someone had done something like for me, when I was growing up. It may have been rundown and cramped, but the place had a warmth to it. I wish I'd been placed there rather than with the Dursleys," he said running his fingers through her hair and finding a large patch of melted ice cream. "I think you need a shower."

"Well I didn't start the fight, Ron did."

"But you didn't have to join in though did you?"

"What miss the chance of a food fight, and not have my mum shout at me afterwards. How could I resist." She said grinning from ear to ear at the memory. "I'll go and have a shower, so long as Ron hasn't used all the hot water."

"Go on you grubby little urchin. I'll see you in a bit, and we have plenty of hot water." This left him alone with Hermione who had become quiet and withdrawn while staring hard at the unlit fireplace.

"Do you want to talk about it Hermione?" he asked after a few minutes of strained silence. She shook her head and then lifted her eyes to look at Harry, and started to open her mouth, but as quickly closed it again. Harry said nothing, waiting to see if she would continue.

"Harry how do you live with it?" she asked suddenly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bought it up. It's my problem I can sort it out myself." Her mask had slipped and he could see the real pain behind her eyes.

"Hermione we're the best of friends. Ask me anything you want, shout at me if it'll help. I won't mind, I promise you." She took a deep breath and looked away again back at the fireplace.

"How do you deal with the fact that you've killed people?" Even though he had been expecting the question, it still made him wince.

"I don't know that I have."

"I'm sorry Harry you don't have to answer. It's just that seeing all those children without parents, made me realise that some of them might be orphans because of me." This was a most unpleasant truth that Harry hadn't considered before, and he tried not to think too deeply about it.

"It's possible I suppose, but not very likely. Besides if some of them are the children of Death Eaters then its better that they be brought up without all that pureblood bigotry." He could tell that he hadn't convinced her. He hadn't convinced himself. "If I'm honest with myself I only deliberately tried to kill two people, the rest just happened. The first was that Santangelo person on Capri. He didn't leave me any choice in the matter, despite me saying I only wanted the cup he insisted on fighting me. I haven't really thought about that much since, which isn't all that surprising considering the cracked skull I ended up with."

Harry stood up and sat down next to Hermione wondering if that confrontation could have gone any different, and deciding that he might have been able to subdue him, but then he might have been killed himself.

"What about the second time Harry?" she asked her voice no more than a whisper.

"It was that bloke I hit in the back with a Reducto curse outside the restaurant. I never gave him a chance, but he was about to kill Hagrid and Grawp. I wasn't going to let that happen, not for anything. Looking back I suppose I could have stunned him instead, but it's no good second guessing yourself after the event. That lesson I have learned."

"Would you do that again?"

"In a heat beat."

"I'm not sure I could."

"And those two guys who leapt out from behind those logs could have killed any of us. How would you be feeling now if Ron had died instead of them, and you could have prevented it." It was a low blow, but Harry thought the point should be made. He put his arms around her shoulders. It was this simple act that released the dam of emotions that had been building up for the past month. With great shudders her body shook as tears fell down her face in a continuous stream.

Harry's experience of crying females was not good, but somehow this felt right, and he didn't need to do anything but sit there. He wasn't sure how long they had been there when he saw the flicker of a shadow, and he twisted his head to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Been there long, mate," he asked.

"Long enough."

"Right we better swap places then," he said getting up off the sofa.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione managed to say between breaths.

"Anytime, I know you'd do the same for me. Now Ginny and I got up late this morning local time, so I think we'll have an early night, and that way we can get back into the right time zone quickly.

"That doesn't make any sense Harry, it must mid afternoon for you. There's no way you could get to sleep this early." Hermione even in her emotional state couldn't stop her logical side from trying to correct him. Harry knowing her as well as he did hoped that it would distract her from her thoughts.

"I never said anything about sleeping. I just said we'd have an early night."

"Will you stop it Potter. That's my sister you're talking about," Ron shouted.

"That's Mrs Potter to you. Now be good you two," Harry said laughing, glad to see Hermione eyes laughing at Ron's reaction.

XXXXX

Despite his joking, he and Ginny had found it very difficult to get to sleep the previous evening, so the next morning Harry entered the kitchen yawning and bleary eyed, alongside a similar sleep walking Ginny.

"Good morning my great friend Harry Potter, and the wonderful Mistress Potter, did you sleep well?" a lively Dobby greeted them as they sat down. Ginny made some sort of non-committal grunting noise, at least that's what Harry thought it sounded like.

"What we had was good enough Dobby," he answered watching Ginny try to chew on a piece of toast with her eyes shut. He began to feel a little more awake half way through his second cup of tea and third piece of toast.

"Are you excited about tonight's party?" Dobby asked.

"Sorry Dobby, what party is that?"

"Your birthday party of course," Dobby said looking shocked that he didn't know about it. Harry thought for a moment he was sure it wasn't his birthday today.

"It can't be Dobby, it's not my birthday. Is it Gin?" she just shook her head and began to stare off into the distance again. What was it about the Weasley's and getting up in the morning, none of them seemed to be able to manage it.

"Oh dear," Dobby said a stricken look on his face, "Dobby didn't know that he wasn't supposed to tell, bad Dobby." And he began to look around the kitchen for something to hit himself with.

"Dobby what have I told you about punishing yourself?" Harry said firmly.

"That Dobby is not to, but I'm a free Elf and can punish myself if I wish to."

"Not if you want to continue working for me." The look on the Elf's face was one of abject horror. "Besides Dobby I hate surprises, you've done me a favour. So where is this party being held?"

"At the Burrow, my great friend Harry Potter. They decided to have it tonight, because of the award ceremony that they are holding for both you and all your friends on your birthday." Harry felt his chest tightening, and even Ginny began to pay attention when she heard that.

"They're holding the award ceremony on my birthday? What bright spark in the Ministry came up with that idea?"

"I expect they thought it would be a double celebration for you," Ginny said.

"But I don't even want to go and now their going to spoil my birthday as well".

"I don't think you can get out of it," Ginny said.

"I won't go. They can't drag me there against my will. It's my birthday."

"So you want me to go without you then?" Harry looked at Ginny realising that he wanted the World to know what she had done, and be rewarded for it. He didn't give a damn for himself, he had is own very personnel reasons for getting rid of Voldemort, and they had nothing to do with fame and awards.

"No of course I don't. You deserve to be recognised, and so do the others" he said grasping her hand. "I'll be there right behind you trying to keep out of the way."

"Ha, like that's going to possible," she answered laughing reaching over and kissing him.

"You do that deliberately don't you? You heard me coming and immediately thought let's upset Ron's appetite," Ron sat down looking distinctly put out.

"Don't be daft Ron nothing's ever upset your appetite. We do it because we _love_ each other," Ginny answered putting an extra emphasis on the word love, "and of course anything to wind you up, dear brother of mine."

"Morning Ron," Harry said with a grin. The breakfast had worked its own brand of magic and he was feeling more wide awake. His amusement at Ron, who could be so easily wound up, was interrupted by his shoulders being squeezed.

"Thanks for listening Harry. I slept right through last night." Hermione whispered in his ear, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad somebody did," Harry said noticing that her eyes were looking much less haggard.

"Here we go again," Ron suddenly said as a couple of owls flew through the magical enhanced window. Those two were only the start as letter after letter was dropped, by a constant stream of owls ducking and diving to avoid each other. Dobby was franticly scanning each letter as fast as he could, and to Harry's surprise destroyed at least three of them before the torrent of birds finished.

"Blimey is it like that every morning?" Harry asked when he was sure that there was going to be anymore.

"No that was a probably the quietest it's been," Ron said sorting the letters by name.

"You're having me on. There's twice as many letters here as I opened yesterday."

"Afraid not mate."

"It'll probably be worse tomorrow," Hermione added.

"Why?"

"The Daily Prophet has several pages dedicated to our visit to the Orphanage yesterday." She turned the paper round she was holding to show the front headline. _'Harry Potter makes Orphans Day'_.

"All we did was take them some ice cream. It hardly warrants this sort of coverage."

"Harry you and Ginny have been missing for nearly a month, as far as they're concerned everything you do is headline news, and it's no good looking like that. You're going to have to get use to it for the next few months. It'll calm down eventually," Hermione said

"Besides my dear," Ginny said wrapping her arms round him, "what you did yesterday has highlighted the poor conditions those children were in."

"I suppose, so when were you two going to tell me about my birthday party tonight? Never mind this bloody award ceremony," Harry asked. He was determined to have a go at somebody this morning, and Ron and Hermione were available.

"The party tonight was going to be a surprise. Who told you?" Ron asked.

"Never you mind," Harry wasn't going to implicate Dobby, who was looking nervously from the other side of the kitchen. "Ok tonight was meant to be a surprise, but what about this award thing, on my birthday!"

"You must have an invite. We all got one," Ron said looking surprised that he didn't already know about it.

"This invite didn't come by post did it?"

"Err right, I guess you haven't found it yet have you," Ron said realising the problem.

"I guess if I don't reply. I don't have to go then," Harry said in triumph.

"I replied for both of you," Hermione said sticking her head out of the paper for a moment. "I said yes for you both."

"Perhaps I didn't want to go," Harry said.

"Well of course you don't want to go. That's why I accepted for you," Hermione said in her no nonsense voice.

"You can't get out of this Harry," Ron said. Harry had already come to that conclusion, but he hated the fact that it was all out of his control.

"Well I don't intend to enjoy myself," he said sulkily.

"That's alright Harry we don't expect you to," Hermione said with that infuriating look, which said I know exactly what you're thinking, but I don't care.

"Come on Harry lets take the mail through to the study, and we can spend some time opening them," Ginny said.

"Ok," he replied picking up some of the mail. For the rest of the morning the pair of them waded through a never decreasing pile. Now that he knew what he was going to do with all the money it was a much more pleasant task, and he found a growing satisfaction as the galleons mounted up. Even the odd death threat failed to change his mood, and the pair of them laughed at the growing pile of marriage proposals.

Harry and Ginny had an afternoon nap to reset their body clocks. All four of them then apparated over to the Burrow, despite the fact that Ginny didn't have a license yet. Harry felt overwhelmed by the greeting as he entered the kitchen. Every single Weasley was there, including the very heavily pregnant Fleur who was sitting down looking happy but uncomfortable. The amount of noise, and the usual chaos that surrounded you, when the Burrow was full, took Harry a little while to get use to after a month of near solitude of just him and Ginny.

The meal was up to the usual high standard and it wasn't long before Harry felt the familiar fullness that he only seemed to get at the Burrow. Everything was cleared away, after they had finished their desserts. Harry's had been an extra large helping of treacle tart. In fact he wondered if he was going to have any other sort of dessert at the Burrow, but he wasn't going to say anything though in case he never got it again.

Ginny he could see loved being back in the family home again, and she got big hugs from Bill and Charlie, and even Percy greeted her more warmly than Harry would have expected, from the normally reserved Weasley. And if truth be told Harry was more than glad to be back here as well. He wasn't sure before the final confrontation that he would be alive to see the Burrow again.

"Could I have your attention please," the still pompous sounding voice of Percy said as he tapped his glass with a fork. The whole Weasley family and Hermione, then moved and stood in front of the cleared kitchen table. This left Harry and Ginny standing alone together, bemused and not a little worried at this strange development. "It has come to all our attention that the recipient of today's birthday celebration, is rather difficult to buy for. After all what do you get the man who has everything?"

"He already has fame," Bill said.

"A modicum of wealth," Charlie added.

"Lets not forget two great business partners."

"And reliable tenants," Fred, and then George said.

"Then there is zee long list of 'eroic deeds," Fleur said.

"A large house, with a Quidditch pitch," Ron grinned at him, as he said this.

"And a large extensive library," Hermione finished with a beaming smile.

"And most important of all, my only daughter," Mr Weasley said with a small smile.

"So what do you get a man who already has everything? The answer of course is birthday cake," Mrs Weasley said. She then moved to one side to reveal a three storey cake with two little figures on the top layer, surrounded by lit candles, and added. "It's really a cross between a birthday cake and a wedding cake."

"It's wonderful, thank you," Harry said taken aback by the presentation. He then quickly blew out the candles before the figurines began to melt.

"Now this isn't all we got for you," one of the twins began

"We noticed last Easter that your house was lacking…"

"In a full range off alcoholic products."

"So we all clubbed together."

"To rectify this alarming oversight."

"After all with a life time sentence to our dear sister."

"A life time of drinking seems the only way out," the twins finished together, ducking in tandem as their mother tried to clip them both round the head.

"Would the guest of honour like to make a reply?" Percy asked. Harry looked at Ginny who gave him a look of pure love that made his insides squirm.

"Well there was one thing you didn't mention, and it's the most important to me. I belong to a wonderful family that has shown me nothing but kindness and love since the first day I entered this house, despite all the baggage I brought with me in being Harry Potter. I can never repay you for that." Fred and George then made loud retching sounds at this comment.

"There was something else you missed," Ginny said an evil grin on her face. "You failed to mention that Harry is sex on legs." There were cries of anguish from all of her brothers at this statement, but they were drowned out by Fleur's high pitch laughter at their reaction. Hermione, and then Mrs Weasley joined her, and Harry thought that they weren't going to stop, until Fleur suddenly let out a little yelp.

Minutes later Mrs Weasley confirmed that the baby was on its way.

There was a frantic rush as an overnight bag was collected, and some last minute items fetched to put in it. Then Bill and Fleur took a prearranged Portkey to St Mungo's.

"Right then," Mrs Weasley said her eyes a glow at the thought of becoming a Grandmother. "Ginny, Harry you better cut the cake, and we can eat it while we wait for news."

"But it could be hours before anything happens," Harry said as he picked up the knife.

"Not with magical births Harry," Hermione said. "They rarely last more than a couple of hours from the first twinge of labour. I was born at home on the library floor. My dad had to deliver me, it was lucky he had some basic medical training. The mid wife didn't arrive until two hours later."

"No doubt to find you reading a book," Ron finished for her, causing a round of laughter.

"I just don't know how those muggles manage. I've heard that they can be in labour for a couple of days. It just doesn't bear thinking about," Mrs Weasley said shuddering. "Now who has the camera?"

"I do mum," Charlie said as he got into position. Harry handed the knife to Ginny, and placed his hands around hers. Together they slowly cut the bottom layer of cake while the photo was taken. With great efficiency the cake was dismantled and devoured by the Weasley clan. Harry laughed to himself as he saw Hermione force Ron to put the second plate he had picked up, back down again.  
"How are you now George?" Harry asked, remembering that he had been in St Mungo's with a badly hexed leg just a few weeks ago.

"Oh it's all cleared up now, but we took a few pictures of it, if you want to see them?"

"Another time maybe," Harry answered, not wanting to ever see them. "So how's business doing, now the war's over."

"Well joke sales are at an all time high, but defence items have fallen through the floor," Fred said

"And we blame you and Ginny for that, but we forgive you," George finished.

"That's very generous of you," Harry said grinning, but Fred's next statement wiped it right off his face.

"So Harry tell us what went on between you and he-who-must-not-be-named, nobody really knows?" The question was asked a little too loudly just when there was a dip in the conversation, and the whole room suddenly went silent.

Harry though barely noticed, he had caught Ginny's eye, and in an instant knew he couldn't talk about it. They hadn't really discussed it in any detail between themselves. He knew it was impossible to talk about it to anybody else, even the Weasley's. The memories were just too raw and vivid, even now with his eyes open he could see Ginny writhing in agony, as Voldemort with blazing red eyes tortured her and taunted him. The fear and the helplessness that he had felt that day returned with a vengeance. He closed his eyes willing the image to go away as his whole body started shaking, but it just intensified as the echoes of her screams rang in his mind.

"Harry, I'm still here, it's not real." Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny right in front of him, concern all over her face. He grabbed onto her making sure that she was real, and breathed in deeply. It took him a few minutes to regain control of himself, and as he looked around the room he saw anxious faces looking at him.

"I'm sorry everybody," Harry said after taking a deep breath. "I hadn't realised that question would effect me like that."

"Fred, you should be ashamed of yourself," Mrs Weasley shouted across the room. Harry could see though that Fred was more than ashamed, he was mortified at the pain he had caused Harry. The expression looked totally alien on his normally fun loving face.

"Molly its ok," Harry said cutting her off before she launched a full scale assault. "Someone was bound to ask me that one day. I'm just glad I was among family when they did, rather than that blasted award ceremony I have to go to. Fred don't worry about." Fred nodded in relief, and stood there in silence.

"I knew I'd forgotten something," Mrs Weasley said distracted from tongue lashing her son. "Ginny we have to get you a new gown for the Ball that's after the award ceremony.

"There's a Ball afterwards, when were you going to tell me that," Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Well after your reaction this morning we thought we'd wait until you calmed down a bit," Hermione said. Harry wanted to storm off again, but found that he didn't really have the energy, and Hermione was looking worried. Maybe it was time to just go with the flow, rather than fight the current.

"Ok fine we'll go to the Ball as well."

"Oh good, Ginny I've discovered this little shop in Diagon Alley that resells second hand Ball gowns. There should be a really wide choice for you," Mrs Weasley said warming to the subject, now that Harry was relatively happy to go.

"Oh no you don't Molly, you and Ginny are going to buy the best gown there is, no matter what it costs, and we will pay for it," Harry said putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"But Harry there's no need. We have plenty of money now, and very little in the way of expenses."

"Molly if I have to go to this Ball, then I want everybody there looking at Ginny. I want all the women there spitting in envy, and the men gnashing their teeth that she's with me."

"You want me to be a trophy wife is that it?" Ginny said he eyes flashing dangerously.

"For one night only, yes a trophy wife sounds just about right. I want the papers talking about you the next day, not me."

"Fat chance of that, and what if I don't want to be the talk of the papers the next day?" she retorted.

"With the dress you and your mum are going to get, how can you not be. I want both of you to have a good time, without worrying about the cost, do it for me please."

"But Harry do you have any idea how expensive some of these gowns can be," Mrs Weasley said. "They can go for a ridiculous sum."

"I don't care if they cost the price of a small house, Ginny was the true hero that day, and I want it to be recognised," he said. Harry thought he might have got through to both of them, after a lifetime of just getting by. The idea of spending without worrying about the cost had a scary appeal.

"Ok Harry, we'll try, and mum I need to get Harry a birthday present as well."

"Don't buy anything too expensive for me though. If you're going to buy an overpriced dress we'd better save a few Knuts." Harry said with a cheeky grin, and then ducked behind George, as Ginny swung a mock punch at him. Fortunately he was saved by Bill apparating back into the kitchen with the biggest smile that had ever graced his scarred face. He stood there for a while looking at all the expectant faces around him, until Mrs Weasley could bear it no more.

"Well tell us Bill."

"It's a boy, just short of seven pounds, and in perfect health," he said.

"And Fleur how is she?" Mr Weasley asked.

"She's fine, but because it's her first baby they're going to keep her in overnight."

"Do you have a name yet?" Ginny asked.

"Alastor Harry Weasley," he answered, "Fleur was greatly affected by Moody's death, and wanted to honour him."

"Well with a name like that he's going to be a fighter," Mr Weasley said. "Now Molly where's the champagne."


	3. Birthday Nerves

It's not mine it's JKR's. All I get is the odd reveiw, which are most welcome, and an ever increasing hitcount!

**Birthday Nerves.**

Harry woke late on the morning of his eighteenth birthday. The sun was shining through the opened curtains, and a light breeze was flickering shadows of the leaves of the tree just outside across the bedroom ceiling. They had all stayed up as long as possible the previous evening. Hermione had insisted they try and acclimatise themselves for the coming late night, as the Ball was meant to last until first light. For the first time in years he wished it was already tomorrow. It wasn't the Ball that was worrying him greatly. He had a beautiful date after all, that is if your wife could be considered a date, and Ginny had brought him new robes, which she had said would match her evening gown. He had wanted to see the gownto make sure they hadn't skimped on it. Ginny though had wanted it to be a surprise, and no amount of pressure would change her mind.

What was worrying him the most was the award ceremony, or at least the press conference that was to be staged right after it. Something else Ron and Hermione had failed to mention until the previous evening. He was going to try his best to wriggle out of it, and find somewhere to hide until it was all over. He had very little hope that he would succeed.

He turned over to see if Ginny was awake yet, and was surprised to find that she had already got up and gone. Feeling a little disappointed and abandoned, he got up and went down to the kitchen grabbing a couple of slices of toast, and went to look for her. She was in the sitting room with Hermione and Ron, and they seemed to be waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday Harry, again," Ginny said moving over to let him sit down next to her.

"So what have you lot been up to before I got here?" he asked noticing a small present on the table.

"We've been discussing hairstyles for tonight," Ginny answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have missed that," Harry said raising his eyebrows at Ron who returned his gesture two fold.

"Don't worry you haven't missed anything we haven't decided yet, but now you're here we'll let you decide." Warning signs started to flash in his brain. This was a potential minefield, it didn't matter what he was going to say, it was going to be wrong.

"I like your hair just the way it is."

"You don't want me to try something new, put it up, and tie it in some sort of knot or style it somehow?"

"Not really, but go ahead if you want to."

"That's not exactly helpful."

"Look I like running my hands through your hair, but if you want to tie it up for one night I can forgo the pleasure."

"Look I'm doing this for you. The least you can do is give me a straight opinion."

"I thought I just did, besides why are you asking me. What do I know about hair? You only have to see what's on top of my head to know I haven't a clue," Harry said rubbing the top of his head making it look more of a mess than normal.

"He has a point Ginny," Ron said.

"Oh don't you start, you've haven't been any help either."

"Never said I was," Ron said. "I admit it, I'm more clueless than Harry when it comes to girly things, and that's pretty clueless."

"It's nothing to be proud of Ron," Hermione snapped.

"It just doesn't interest me. I like the way your hair was before you were hurt, and I can't wait for your hair to re-grow back to its former glory. It's just part of who you are. So have you decided what you're going to do?" he asked her, concern on his face.

"I don't know," she said dispiritedly.

"She's worried about the scar on the back of her neck, Harry," Ron said when he saw the quizzical look on his face.

"That scar is nothing to be ashamed of Hermione," Harry said more forcibly than he intended. "It shows that you were out there risking everything, while half those prats we'll meet tonight were hiding under their kitchen table, hoping that Voldemort would either just go away, or win. If you want to put your hair up you go right ahead and do it, and damn the lot of them."

"I'll get lots of stares though won't I?" she said.

"Yes, yes I'm afraid you will, and if that's going to spoil your evening then keep your hair down." Hermione sighed, and then seemed to come to a decision.

"I'd like to have it up, but I don't think I could stand all the looks. That's what comes with hanging around you Harry. I know how invasive it can be."

"I expect I'll be getting a lot of looks, as people check to see whether that curse scar has really gone. This is going to be the first time I'll have been out in public since the hospital. I'm really not looking forward to it. How was it for you Ginny, when you went shopping with your mum?"

"We went to muggle London, a huge place called Harold's I think, something like that, nobody recognised me," she said.

"I just hate having to adjust what I want, because of other people's reactions," Hermione said, "and it was Harrods, not Harold's."

"I'll keep my hair down as well then," Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said running his fingers through it. "It's one of your better attributes."

"Oh yes, pray tell me what else do you like?"

"What you want me to tell you with Ron here? I might traumatise him again."

"Tell me later then, in private. Do you want to open my present to you now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ginny handed him a small neatly wrapped box, which he quickly opened, and revealed two plain gold wedding rings.

"One for you, and one for me. Now you don't have to wear it, if you don't want to. I know how funny some men can be about wearing rings." Harry could feel a surge of love flow through him.

"Of course I'll wear it. I should have bought them for you in the first place, thank you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You two really have done all this inside out and back to front, haven't you," Ron said. "First you get married without telling anybody, including yourselves. Then you go on the Honeymoon, come back and cut the cake, and now you're exchanging rings. I suppose the reception is tonight."

"You know me Ron. I can never do things the easy way, and I suppose that includes Ginny now. It's the Potter way." He slipped the ring on his finger, and Ginny tapped it with her wand so it fit snugly. He then placed the other ring on her finger. He lifted his hand up twisting it in the sun light, when a thought struck him.

"We can't really wear these until we've announced to the World that we're actual married."

"So maybe you should announce it then," Hermione said peering out from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page proclaiming the imminent return of Harry Potter to the Wizarding World, along with Ginny Weasley. Harry leant forward to see what else they were saying, but the print was too small to read, from where he was sitting. He sat back again, not really wanting to know what they were speculating about, as they had no facts to go on.

He could always rely on Hermione to tell him any important news. To be honest he was surprised the news of their marriage hadn't already leaked out somehow. He'd learned since, that all magical marriages were automatically recorded in a book at the Ministry, but they were so rare he guessed nobody looked at it very often.

"What do you think Ginny, should we announce it?"

"I suppose so, but how are we going to do it?" she said not looking really bothered.

"Sometime tonight, I guess. If the opportunity arises."

"It'll give you something to talk about at the press conference," Ron said enjoying winding Harry up about it.

"Yea thanks for reminding me about it Ron. That's going to be the highlight of my evening. I'll tell you what. I'll pay you to speak on my behalf. What do you say, you can be my representative?"

"Oh no it's you and Ginny they want to talk to, not the rest of us. They caught Hermione and me, just over a week ago. We also saw a brief interview with Neville. They must have caught him at a bad moment because it was a ghastly picture. Tonight I intend to sit there looking dark and mysterious."

"I'd like to see you try that. Dark and mysterious hah!" Ginny said laughing, while Hermione tried to suppress a snort.

"If an opening comes up then I'll announce it tonight, unless you want to make the announcement Ginny," Harry said almost a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh no, you're the media expert."

"We could always wait until Professor McGonagall calls you Mrs Potter at Hogwarts. That would be the start of a great rumour."

"I don't think you can wait that long," Hermione said, "besides what's the big deal, most people would be shouting it from the roof tops."

"They may well do, but this is just going to end up as another media frenzy," Harry answered.

"So what," Hermione said, "everything you do at the moment is news. At least this will be for something real, and by the time we return to Hogwarts it'll be old news, and the papers will all be talking about why England lost the Quidditch World cup, and what they should have done instead.

"Hermione you can't say that. England can win the cup, our Chasers are much better than the Bulgarians, and Ireland still won even though they didn't catch the snitch," Ron said appalled at Hermione's defeatist attitude, and thoughts of wedding announcements forgotten.

"The Bulgarian Chasers are better than they were at the last World Cup, but England's are not as good as Ireland's were then."

"Yea but Tommy Quick is a much better Seeker than Lynch could ever hope to be," Ron said. Harry nudged Ginny and they both stood up making their way to the sitting room door, with the passionate debate still going on.

"Look Ron," Hermione said earnestly as Harry and Ginny reached the door, "you're just being emotional, but the cold hard facts tell anybody who can be logical about it, that Viktor will catch the snitch long before England can get a hundred and fifty points ahead." Harry closed the door quietly.

"Can you believe that," Ginny said astounded, "Hermione talking knowledgeable about Quidditch?"

"I know, still it's nice to know that they can argue, civilly for a change, even when Hermione brings up Vicky," Harry said smiling. "I missed you this morning."

"I couldn't sleep any longer, and I didn't want to wake you up with my thrashing about. I'm a little sacred, and excited about tonight, and you were looking so peaceful. I wanted you to get all the sleep you could, tonight's going to be a trial for you."

"It won't be so bad with you there," Harry said, "and I don't believe you been scared in your life. I've said it before, and I'll say it again you're the bravest person I know."

"I'm scared that you might not be there one day. I can't imagine life without you anymore. You and my happiness are the same thing now, and that scares me even more." Her anxiety clearly showed on her face and Harry could feel it as well..

"It's a frightening thought that you can be so reliant on someone else, but wonderful as well. Life is better when we're together," Harry said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm much more with you, than I am without you. Now when am I going to see this gown? I bet you didn't spend enough."

"All in good time, and if you behave yourself you can zip me in."

"I'd rather zip you out, to be honest."

"Oh you can do that too, but much later. So what are we going to do with the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well we could open a few more letters I guess. That way we can try and keep up with it."

"I really don't think I can face yet another day doing that. We really need some help," Ginny said.

"Yea but who. It needs to be somebody we can trust, and Ron and Hermione have done more than their fair share. We'll have to think about it, and I do my best thinking on a broom."

"Sounds great it's not long to go until my birthday treat, so a bit of practise won't go amiss."

Well that was something to look forward to, Harry thought, all he had to do was endure the next few hours, and they had the prospect of a day training with the England Quidditch team to look forward to. Fame had some blessings it wasn't all negative.

XXXXX

Harry had spent most of the afternoon on his broom. The freedom he felt in the air pushed his worries about the up coming evening away, and the longer he could do that the better. The time came though when he couldn't put off getting ready any longer, and he flew back to the house. Ginny had gone in over an hour before, and was doing Merlin knows what.

Ginny wasn't in their room so he stripped off, and got into the shower, wondering where she had got to. He made a half hearted attempt to tame his hair, and quickly put the new robes on. From beginning to end, he was pleased to notice, had taken less than twenty minutes. Assuming that Ginny and Hermione were getting dressed together he made his way downstairs, and found Ron fully dressed, engrossed in a Herbology text book. Wonders never cease, now Ron was studying without having to be nailed to the floor.

"Been ready long?" he asked.

"Seems like hours," Ron answered closing the book. "Any sign of them being ready yet?"

"I don't even know where they are."

"They took over one of the spare bedrooms, and I think Winky's giving them a hand as well. I don't understand what takes them so long. It's not like their even doing their hair up," Ron said shaking his head.

"Well fortunately if we're late I won't be bothered," Harry said.

"It's all right for you, but I'm the one who'll get the tongue lashing from my mum. Hermione's perfect in her eyes. You can do no wrong, and of course Ginny now being married to you is beyond reproach, so yours truly will get the blame."

"Tell your mum, its Fred and George's fault," Harry said laughing at Ron's morose face.

"That might work. She's always prepared to think the worst of those two, not without reason mind. The trouble is the revenge Fred and George would exact for dumping them in it."

"I can't help you then. I'll just sit here hoping it'll all go away."

"You really don't want to go, do you? You're getting an Order of Merlin first class doesn't that excite you at all?"

"No not really. I didn't fight Riddle for a medal Ron, and nor did you."

"I know you didn't Harry, but people want to honour you. People are grateful. You only have to look in your study to see that."

"I know, and I am grateful they want to honour me, but couldn't they just post the damn thing to me."

"Yea right they going to do that," Ron laughed. "So what are you going to tell the press?"

"I'll tell them as little as possible, and absolutely nothing about Horcruxes."

"Are you going to be alright when they ask... you know that question?"

"It's all right Ron, Fred caught me by surprise. Ginny and I had a chat about it later, and I know what I'm going to say, and what I'm not." At that moment a Patronus otter gambolled into the room, and ran straight into Ron.

"They want to meet us at the bottom of the stairs," he said blinking in surprise. "That was a funny feeling, pleasant, but weird." The pair of them got up and made their way to the main entrance hall. The butterflies in Harry's stomach began to make themselves known now that the time to leave was approaching. They were all going to apparate to the Burrow, and take a Portkey from there to the Ministry. That way they would avoid any crowds that maybe waiting for them. Harry would have to thank Scrimgeour for that later, if he got a chance to talk to him.

His thoughts though were interrupted as the two most important women in his life began to descend the stairs, although that didn't do them justice as to his eyes they seemed to float down. His eyes naturally gravitated to Ginny first who was dressed in a deep purple gown held up by the thinnest of shoulder straps. The top half hugged her figure tightly until it spread almost bell like down to her ankles, and Harry could see a short train spreading out behind her. Wrapped around her waist was a long wide lilac sash or belt, Harry wasn't sure what you'd call it, clipped together with a diamond buckle that sparkled as she walked under the hall lights.

To say Harry was gob smacked was an understatement, Ginny was outrageously beautiful, and if they had been any doubt before, there wasn't now, she was a fully grown woman in her prime. He caught her eye, and he silently mouthed, 'I love you.'

Hermione had kept her hair down, but a great deal of something had been poured on it, as it flowed much more like Ginny's, and had lost it's untidy bushiness. Her gown though was a deep blue, with shimmering beads in a flora pattern on the top half, and the bottom, like Ginny's, ended just above her ankles, but without any train. Harry looked over at Ron who had a glazed look on his face, and smiled.

"Well it was certainly worth the wait, you both look terrific," Harry said once he realised Ron wasn't going to say anything.

"Yea you look great Hermione," Ron said having finally found the gift of speech again.

"So are we ready to go?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

"Where are your wands?" Harry said, looking at Ginny and Hermione who as far as he could tell had nowhere to carry them. Ginny just flicked around the part of the lilac belt that was hanging down the front of the dress, to reveal her wand attached to the back of it. Hermione though just said.

"Don't ask, but I do have it with me."

"Fine I just don't know what to expect tonight, so it's best to be prepared."

"See you at the Burrow then," Ron said. Then he and Hermione apparated away one after the other, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

"You really do look magnificent. I'm going to enjoy showing you off," Harry said.

"I'm enough of a trophy wife, am I then?"

"No you're much, much better. You're the real thing, and I apologies for even thinking you were anything else."

"Apology accepted," Ginny said moving towards him. Harry held her in his arms breathing in her scent, and revelling in her warmth and softness. A question had been nagging at him ever since she had started to come down stairs.

"Ginny?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to stop people treading on your dress with that bit dragging behind you?" Harry asked his curiosity aroused as he looked over her shoulder.

"I've bewitched it so that it moves out of the way. Go on try to stand on it." Harry moved behind Ginny, and hesitatingly lifted his foot over the train, not wanting to damage it, but it elegantly swayed out of the way. He had another go, this time a little quicker, and again it moved smoothly out of the way.

"That's really impressive. At least I won't have to worry about stepping on it tonight, or anybody else doing it for that matter."

"Thank you Harry. Now we'd better go or everybody will think we've done a runner."

"We still could you know," Harry said.

"Harry we can't stay shut off for ever. This way we rejoin the Wizarding community in controlled circumstances. The place is going to be heaving with Aurors, and we're going to be among friends and family. They'll keep an eye out for us. I guarantee it"

"Alright then let's go. Do you want me to take you, or will you apparate yourself? After all you haven't got your license yet, and I don't want you getting into trouble," Harry said grinning at her, already knowing her answer.

"I'll risk getting caught thanks." They both arrived outside the Burrow to find nearly everybody waiting for them in the garden on a warm summer evening. The entire Weasley family had been invited to attend the festivities, to Harry's pleasure. Only Percy was missing and Harry assumed he was still working, or he hadn't bothered to leave.

"Ginny, Harry you got here, for a minute I thought you'd run away," Mr Weasley said when he spotted them.

"Don't think that Harry didn't think about it. How are you Dad?" Ginny said hugging her father.

"I'm fine my dear, a little nervous to be honest. This is a big day for the Weasley family." Harry had been so wrapped up in how this was going to affect him that he hadn't considered anybody else's feelings, and he felt a little ashamed. It was a big deal, he realised, and even though he didn't care for the award that didn't mean his friends evening should be ruined by his gloomy mood. He promised himself that he would try and lighten up.

"Well so long as none of us trip over when we go to receive the Order it should be fine," Harry said.

"Oh, now you've given me something else to be worried about," Mr Weasley said. "You both look fantastic, and if I feel any prouder I think I might burst."

"Don't do that Dad," Fred said.

"It would make a terrible mess in the garden," George finished. The arrival of the twins made Harry immediately nervous. Why he wasn't sure, after all he was their landlord and business partner. On top of that they actually respected, if not feared Ginny, but all the same when they spoke he felt nervous.

"I want to apologise again Harry, for what I said last time," Fred said suddenly serious.

"You don't have to Fred. In fact you did me a favour. When they ask me that question tonight I'll be ready, and if I'm not you can let something off as a distraction."

"We can at that."

"You can rely on us," they both said.

"You two will do nothing to ruin tonight, do you hear me," Mrs Weasley said. "Hello Ginny, hello Harry you're both looking lovely. I'm so glad we went for that gown instead of the other one, even if it was more expensive, that one suits you so much more. Now have you put a charm on that buckle? I wouldn't want it to get lost."

"Yes mum its fine, stop worrying," Ginny said.

"I can't help it," Mrs Weasley replied brushing off imaginary flecks of fluff off Ginny's gown. "Now where are the Lovegoods, they'll make us all late if they don't arrive soon," and then she was off again through the crowd of Weasley's.

"Your parents are in a right state, anybody would have thought they were the ones being forced to parade in front of all those people," Harry said having a sudden attack of nerves.

"Yea I know," Ginny said feeling Harry's nerves, and grasping his hand in support.

"Mr Potter, if it's possible, could I please have a quick word with both of you?" Harry turned around and to his surprise saw the face of Amos Diggory. Time and the death of his only son had not been kind to him. What was left of his hair was completely grey, and there were large bags under his eyes. There was a general tiredness, and defeated attitude about him. Harry thought that he probably no longer slept very well.

"Of course you can Mr Diggory," Harry answered, nervous about where this was heading. Mr Diggory paused for a moment as he tried to collect himself.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for avenging the death of my son. If there is anything, that I or my wife can give or do for you, please never hesitate to ask. We are in your debt."

"That's very kind of you Mr Diggory, but you don't need to be in our debt."

"I need to be in your debt. I want to be in your debt," Diggory said in a fit of sudden passion.

"Ok Mr Diggory if something comes up I'll remember," Harry said taken aback. Mr Diggory nodded, happy that he had made his point, and turned away to leave.

"Mr Diggory," Ginny suddenly said her face thoughtful.

"Yes," he answered turning round again.

"You might have read about our visit to an Orphanage the other day."

"Yes I did, it did my heart good, to read about it. You're good people."

"Well Harry's been donating some of the money that people have been sending him to them, and the Orphanage Board has offered him a position with them. The trouble is that with us going back to Hogwarts he's not going to have the time. Maybe you or your wife could fill in."

"So you want me to take over for him?"

"Only if you want to, Mr Diggory. They meet twice a month so it's quite a commitment." Harry said looking at Ginny with admiration. He hadn't wanted to let the Orphanage down, but this would be a great compromise.

"So what do you say?" Harry said.

"They may not want me to replace you. They may just be after your name."

"You maybe right Mr Diggory, but at least this way we'll know for sure, and besides you'll be my representative that should be enough. Will you do it, or do you want some time to think about it?" Harry asked.

"Let me talk to my wife. I expect she may want to be involved as well. Thank you Mr Potter this means a lot to me. I'll send you an owl with our decision."

"Please call me Harry, and it would be better if you sent the letter here to Mr Weasley, as I have a bit of a post problem at the moment."

"Fine, and please it's Amos." As Mr Diggory walked away Harry thought that there was a little more purpose in his stride.

"I've married a very smart witch," Harry said to Ginny.

"And don't you forget it. Wait here I want to talk to Luna, she's just arrived. I want to tell her that we're married before we announce it."

Harry couldn't help wondering what Luna's reaction would be, but Ginny had told him to wait, so he did watching the exchange from a distance. After a short conversation, and Ginny showing Luna her wedding ring, Harry got a shock when Luna leapt forwards and hugged Ginny. Of all the reactions that was the one he hadn't been expecting, and from Ginny's face nor had she. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Luna had always had the capacity to do, and say, the unexpected.

"Right it's time to go," Mr Weasley announced, "everybody grab the rope." Harry joined them, and within moments he appeared in the Ministry Atrium to find Percy waiting for them.

"This way everybody," he said assuming an air of superiority, and walking through the golden gates, without bothering to check if anybody was following him. All the lifts were open and waiting for them, and Percy stood in front of them waiting for everybody to catch up. "Come on, come on hurry up."

"Percy if you continue in this vein one or more member of your family is going to hex you into the middle of next week," Mr Weasley said, "and I wouldn't blame them." Mrs Weasley promptly glared at her family daring them to do so. Nobody did.

"I'm sorry father," Percy said looking a little embarrassed. "Now everything is going to happen in the Apparation Test Centre on level six. It's the largest open space we have here at the Ministry. It's also useful that the Floo Network Authority is just down the corridor, and will be open so guests can Floo home when they wish. Those who are, how shall I put it, slightly worse for wear will be able to get a Portkey."

"Thank you Percy," Mrs Weasley said as she entered a lift. "No dawdling everyone." Harry moved into a lift away from Percy and was followed by Ginny and Luna.

"Hello Harry, Ginny told me the news. I'm very pleased for both of you," Luna said. "I can't wait for you both to make me an Auntie."

"Right err… thank you Luna." Harry was, like many times before, lost for words when talking to Luna. "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Not really, I'm feeling a little nervous. I don't like crowds of strangers."

"Stick with us," Ginny said, "we must look after Auntie." Harry couldn't help himself, and let out a laugh. Luna turned her eyes onto him.

"You're both making fun of me," she said.

"Just a bit Luna. I think you being an Auntie is a wonderful idea," Harry said. "Just not anytime soon," he muttered to himself.

The lift opened and they made their way to where Harry had got his Apparation licence a year ago, Luna and Ginny on either side of him. His nerves increased as he heard the sound of hundreds of people talking. Ginny found his hand, and he could feel her nerves as well. He glanced at Luna and her usual air of indifference was gone replaced with one of anxiety. Without thinking about it he grabbed Luna's hand and squeezed it. He was rewarded with a squeeze back and a grateful look. Outside the Apparation centre was a very relieved looking Neville when he saw that they had all turned up.

"The six of us have to stay here until we're called," he stammered out.

"Are we going in together or one by one," Ron asked his normally rosy cheeks looking pale.

"I don't know I didn't ask." Harry looked around at his five friends who had faced Death Eaters intent on killing them. All of them seemed to look, as Harry was feeling mildly terrified. It was ridiculous instead of being excited about being honoured everybody looked as though they were about to be hung drawn and quartered.

"I haven't felt this nervous since I had to face that Hungarian Horntail," Harry said with a half forced grin. "Mind you at least I had half a plan then." The mood amongst the small group lightened as they all smiled.

"So where would you prefer to be now?" Ron asked. "Here or waiting in that tent to face that dragon."

"No contest, the dragon. Look how about we all go in together no matter what they want?" Harry asked. The five smiling faces told him all he needed to know.

"One for all, and all for one," Hermione said.

"Not quite how I'd put it but close enough," Harry answered.


	4. Awards and Press

Not mine JKR's

**Awards and Press.**

In the end it was no big deal. Luna was called first, but Harry led the way, and after an initial moment of surprise and confusion, Rufus Scrimgeour regained control quickly enough. The Orders of Merlin were all handed out without any fuss. Harry estimated that there must have been several hundred people in the room all sitting in endless rows of chairs. There was a great deal of flash photography and clapping, but when he saw a long ling of redheads sitting on the front row, Harry noticeable relaxed. Alongside them was Lupin, sitting next to a redheaded Tonks, who when they caught each others eye, changed her hair to imitate Harry's own, forcing a laugh out of him and Ginny when she saw it as well.

"It's time to meet the press Harry," Scrimgeour said once he had showed them all off into a side room. "Just answer a few questions, and if they start to get out of hand I'll interrupt. I have an announcement that should distract them for the rest of the evening."

"Anything that'll shorten this ordeal is fine with me, but it'll have to be a major piece of news to distract them from something I intend to announce," Harry replied.

"Is it something I should know about before hand?"

"Tell me your news first, and I'll let you know who gets the front page of the Prophet tomorrow."

"Are you a betting man Harry?"

"No not really, but go on tell me what you've got in mind."

"Ten galleons that I'll be making the headlines of the Daily Prophet tomorrow, not you." Harry thought for a moment what could possibly wipe him off the front page, not that he really wanted to be there in the first place, either way he would win.

"Ok Rufus you're on." Harry said sticking out his hand which Scrimgeour took and shook.

"I'll let the vultures in then," the Minister said leaving Harry and the others to sit, behind a long wooden table with seven chairs. Assuming that the central one was for Scrimgeour they split into two groups of three, so Harry ended up with Ginny on his right, and Luna in the next seat. Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself. With his eyes shut he could hear numerous feet enter the room, but he didn't open them until Ginny gently squeezed his thigh.

The room looked a lot smaller now that thirty to forty people had suddenly barged their way in. For the next few minutes there was a great deal of pushing and shoving as they jostled with each other for a front position. Harry noticed that Rita Skeeter was one of them, and her pointy elbows seemed to be designed for this sort of melee.

"Ok settle down. Now I want to make it clear from the beginning that none of the six heroes here tonight are very keen on being here," Scrimgeour said in a firm commanding voice. "They're here as a personnel favour to me, and if they don't want to answer one of your questions then you won't get an answer. Mr Stansky if you'd go first."

"Mr Potter, on behalf of everybody here I'd first like to thank you for ridding the World of Tom Riddle," Harry barely nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Can you tell us in your own words how you feel about it all, and the honour of receiving an Order of Merlin First Class, at such a young age?"

"I'm glad he's gone. The world is a better place without him. In regard to the Order of Merlin I appreciate the gesture, but I went after Riddle because I chose to. Not for fame and glory."

"What about you Miss Weasley?"

"I agree with Harry. I went with Harry because I chose to."

"If she hadn't I would have failed. Ginny's the real hero, not me," Harry added.

"Mr Potter, You-know-who has been reported as finally dead. How can we be sure, as he cheated death once before?" another reporter asked.

"There are two reasons why I know Voldemort is truly dead." He used that name in irritation that the reporter still used that ridiculous title. "Firstly I know how he cheated death in the first place, and with help from friends, and many nameless others we removed those means, making him mortal. Secondly some of you may remember that he left me with a scar that connected us." There was a light ripple of nervous laughter at this statement. "The scar vanished when he died." Harry then pushed his hair back to revel an unmarked forehead. There was a sudden flurry of flashing as cameras went off, forcing Harry to shut his eyes.

"Mr Potter, I'm Jessie Knittel, could you give us a bit more information on how he cheated death?"

"No." Harry was about to leave it there, but knew that he wouldn't be allowed to, so he continued. "He used a very old and obscene piece of dark magic, which does not need to see the light of day ever again."

"Excuse me for asking but how did someone of your age and experience find out about this."

"The late great Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"Is that what you were doing the night he died?" a nameless face asked.

"Yes."

"And what about the last year is that why you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger didn't return to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."  
"Mr Weasley can you tell us anymore about it.?" Everybody's attention suddenly shifted to the far end of the table, where Ron was looking shocked at suddenly being included in the conversation.

"Dark and mysterious, he looks more like a startled rabbit," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"No," Ron said eventually.

"What about you Miss Granger?"

"No, and I think you should change the subject for the reasons already given."

"What about you Miss Lovegood."

"I have an exclusive deal with the Quibbler," she answered gazing at the ceiling. Neville made an effort to ignore the looks other reporters were giving him, in case he wanted to say anything.

"Mr Potter the second most popular question our readers ask us is, how did you actual kill Tom Riddle?" Harry had thought long and hard how he was going to answer this question. He'd also discussed it with Ginny at length one evening in bed, and even now he wasn't sure what he should say. If he started talking about one part of the final confrontation, then they would want more and more detail, including Ginny being tortured and possessed, and he in turn possessing a snake. It would all become a horrible mess.

"I'm sorry neither of us is prepared to talk about what happened that day. Not even our close friends or family know the details, so we're certainly not going to tell you."

"Mr Potter the public has a right to know," Jessie Knittel said.

"No they don't. The public has a right to know that Voldemort is really dead. He is I guarantee that!"

"Can you at least tell what his weaknesses were? He must have had one, or were we mistaken in the fact that he was the must powerful Wizard of his age."

"Well arrogance I suppose. He certainly believed that he was the greatest Wizard of all time, but even great Wizards can be brought down. His greatest weakness though was his desire to be immortal, because he feared death so much. He spent so much time pursuing this he actually forgot to live."

"Did you use the killing curse on him?" asked a man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"No."

"But it's been established that was the cause of death, so you, or Miss Weasley must have used it," he insisted. Harry could feel, and see Ginny tensing up next to him. He was struggling himself, with little flashbacks.

"I did not use the killing curse, and I would be grateful if you didn't call me a liar." The atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed.

"My apologies Mr Potter, that wasn't my intention," his eyes though didn't agree with his words. "I'd just like to know who cast the killing curse that killed him."

"He cast it himself," Ginny suddenly said next to him.

"You're saying that he committed suicide," the black haired man said looking surprised. This was a possibility that no-one had considered.

"In a manner of speaking," Ginny said.

"We were prepared to die for each other. As a result his curse rebounded back onto him in much the same manner as it did when my mum died to protect me as a baby," Harry added.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Not really, except to say that love is and always will be the most powerful magic there is. That day was extremely hard on both of us, emotionally and physically, and we don't intend to say anything more on the matter." Harry looked at Ginny as he said this.

"Do you really expect us to believe that love killed the most powerful Wizard in history," the pony tailed man persisted.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Voldemort didn't understand love at all, and you seem to be having trouble as well."

"The subject is closed," Ginny said.

Harry turned his attention away from the man to Rita Skeeter, who he could see was itching to ask a question, but she kept looking anxiously at Hermione who was pointedly not catching her eye.

"Go on Rita ask the question. I'm sure it won't _bug_ me," Harry said amused when he saw her face twitch.

"I assume Miss Weasley is your girlfriend, so could you tell us all how long you've been going out together?" she asked quickly, before she lost her nerve or Hermione could stop her.

"No she's not my girlfriend she's much more than that and we've been dating for over a year, mostly in secret." Harry answered as a predatory look came over on Rita Skeeter's face.

"So this is serious then, can we expect wedding bells soon?"

"No," Harry said looking at Ginny and seeing her unspoken agreement added. "We're already married." For about five seconds you could have heard a pin drop until as though a silencing charm had been lifted, every reporter in the room began to shout incoherent questions. Ignoring all of them Harry leaned over towards the Minister.

"So Rufus can you beat that, or do you want to pay up now," Harry said with a broad grin.

"What can I say Harry you've taken me completely by surprise. I didn't think Ginny was old enough yet."

"She isn't, but somehow we were magically married at the hospital," Harry said.

"Full of surprises aren't you, congratulations Harry. I like her she has real spirit. Life will never to dull with her in your life." Scrimgeour held out his hand which Harry willingly shook to another barrage of flashing camera bulbs.

"Thank you Rufus I agree. I'm a lucky man."

"I'll keep the bet going though it should be a close call." Scrimgeour then stood up and tried to calm the reporters down, which took some time.

"Let's leave once he's made his announcement," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Your wish is my command Mr Potter," she whispered in his ear. Ginny's face seemed to be glowing and Harry wasn't sure whether that was from embarrassment or pleasure.

"Can I have that in writing?"

"No."

"Wizards and Witches, esteemed members of the press," Scrimgeour shouted above the hubbub as he stood up. "I have an announcement of my own." It took a while but eventually the room quietened down to just a low murmur.

"Minister could we ask Harry a few more questions before your announcement," Rita Skeeter asked a pleading expression on her face. Scrimgeour gave a side ways glance at Harry who just shook his head.

"It appears not Rita. I'm very sorry," he answered without any real conviction. "Now when I first took up this position of Minister of Magic I promised that it would only be for the duration of the war. The War is now over, so I hereby hand in my notice, effective from the first of October. This should give plenty of time for the Wizengamot to find a suitable replacement for the position of Minister of Magic." The uproar from the reporters was now so loud that it was painful to Harry's ears. He stood up rummaging around in his robes, and pulled out ten galleons which he counted into Scrimgeour's hand.

"I'll pay you now," he said bending close and shouting in his ear so that he could be heard. "I can't compete with that."

"Keep it Harry, and pay me another time, you never can tell what these people think is really important." Scrimgeour was forced to shout back over the shouted questions.

"If I win, which I doubt, then I'll trust you to pay me back. After all you're a politician. If I can't trust you who can I trust?" Rufus Scrimgeour threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Very good Harry I'll remember that one." He put the ten gold coins in his pocket, and then held out his hand, which Harry took once again.

"I wish you well Rufus."

"And you Harry." Then with as much haste, as dignity would allow, Harry left the room of shouting reporters, followed swiftly by his friends. He had to nudge Luna as he passed her, as she seemed to have drifted off into one of her other realms. The six of them were so eager to leave that none of them noticed the pony tailed man watching every move they made with narrowed eyes. Once outside in the corridor again Harry leant up against the wall, and let out a sigh of relief.

"That's true then," Neville said. "You and Ginny are married?"

"Yep, sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but there was never really a good moment Neville," Harry said.

"But when… how?" Neville was looking very perplexed, more so than usually.

"It's a little difficult to understand, to be honest. It magically happened when Ginny was in hospital. Not really sure how or why, but it did and that's that. We would have invited you, if we knew what was going on."

"It's never simple for you is it?" Neville's face was still looking confused, and Harry couldn't really blame him. Even a month later he woke up in the morning still thinking it was all a weird dream.

"No fun in the simple life Neville, so what plans do you have for the future?"

"I may have a job lined up, but I don't want to say anything until it's been confirmed. What about you lot?"

"Oh we're all going back to Hogwarts for our final year," Hermione said perking up at the thought.

"It'll be strange going back, and you not being there Neville," Ron added.

"Well at least I won't have to listen to your snores anymore," Neville replied with an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Oh he doesn't snore anymore I fixed that," Hermione said. "It was just a simple spell I found in one of Harry's books. I couldn't sleep for the noise."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you had just closed the door Hermione," Luna said as she gazed down the empty corridor.

"Err… no Luna they share a room," Ginny said.

"Oh right, sorry. I didn't realise," and for the first time ever Harry saw Luna blush. He was amused to see everybody else apart from Ginny, looking mildly embarrassed as well.

"Is there going to be any food at this ball thing? I'm hungry." Ron said breaking the sudden silence.

"I expect so," Harry said. "We'd better move from here. I don't want to be hanging around when those reporters come out." Taking off the Order of Merlin First Class, which was still hanging around his neck, he slipped it into an inside pocket of his robes.

He then led the way re-entering the Apparation test centre. The rows upon rows of chairs had been moved to make way for a dance floor. The guests had all made their way to the back and were sitting around dozens of circular tables. The decorations seemed to be in a Caribbean style with palm trees dotted around, but large banners were hanging from the ceiling rather spoiling the effect. What these banners were meant to represent Harry had no idea, and he might have asked someone, but Percy was bearing down on them with his official face on. No doubt he knew the meanings of all these banners, but Harry had no wish to be bored to tears for the rest of the evening by Percy explaining.

"Back so soon," Percy said. "I would have thought those reporters would have questioned you all for hours."

"I'm sure they would have done, but we left," Harry said simple. He could tell by the look on Percy's face, that if the media wanted to talk to him, he would have to have been dragged out kicking and screaming.

"Oh right, well let me show you where you're sitting. The Minister's not back yet?"

"No, he was busy resigning when we left," Ginny said causally looking around the room. Harry had the impression that she was imitating Luna at the moment. Percy immediately reacted the way Harry knew Ginny was hoping for.

"He's what!" His voice was higher pitched and had a hint of panic to it.

"Resigned Percy," Harry said as though Ministers did this every day of the week.

"But… but why?"

"Because he said he would when he took the job on. Amazing really, a politician that's keeping his word," Ginny said. Percy was stunned and seemed unable to say anymore. In fact he had stopped walking half way across the dance floor, as the news sank in.

"Percy where are our seats?" Hermione asked.

"I better go and give the Minister a hand. He'll need me." Without another word Percy turned round and left them all on the dance floor.

"Sometimes I wonder if having that git of a brother back in the family is worth the trouble," Ron said looking disgustedly at Percy's back.

"Well I can see Daddy, and I think that's your grandmother on the same table Neville, so we'll see you later," Luna said.

"Save me a dance Luna," Harry said.

"Ok Harry," and Luna drifted off towards her table.

"Neville I don't think I want to dance with you, so I'll see you later" Harry said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Neville answered.

"I'd like a dance with you though," Ginny said. "I haven't really thanked you properly for saving our lives."

"You don't need to, but I look forward to the dance," Neville said blushing before following Luna.

"So where are we sitting then," Harry asked the others as he began looking around the room for the Weasleys. It was Ron's extra height that allowed him to spot them first, and so they followed him. The entire Weasley family was there except of course for Fleur who had remained at the Burrow with little Alastor, but there was no place setting for Ginny and Harry.

"I think you're meant to be sitting on the Ministers table," Mr Weasley told them.

"You must be joking. Why would I want to sit there?" Harry said.

"Well you're the guest of honour Harry. Whenever someone gets the Order of Merlin First class a Gala Ball is held in their honour. It's a tradition that goes back hundreds of years, and you and your guest are meant to eat on the Ministers table. It would have all been explained on the invitation." Harry had quite got to like Rufus Scrimgeour over the past year, but he was damned if he was going to talk to him, and his cronies all night.

"Well I haven't found the invitation yet, but as guest of honour I'm starting a new tradition. I'll sit where I damn well please. Ginny you sit in Fleur's place, and I'll take Percy's. He can sit with the Rufus. He'll enjoy that."

"Wait a minute Harry," Bill said, "you can have my seat. I really want to get back to Fleur and little Alastor."

"It's alright Bill, don't leave on my account," Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry I only really came to see you all receive your Orders, so come and sit by your wife." Bill suddenly looked around to see if anybody had overheard him. "Are we allowed to say that yet?"  
"Yea we've announced it to the vultures, but they seem more excited by the Minister resigning," Ginny said as Harry pulled out her chair allowing her to sit down. "Thanks Harry." Harry sat beside her and let the conversation the Weasley's were having about the resignation wash over him. He was among friends and family and it relaxed him like nothing else could. The press ordeal was over, and he could try to enjoy the rest of the evening.

The noise level had been fairly consistent up to that moment, but the word had got out, and Harry could see people leaning from one table to another passing on the news. The volume increased in a sudden wave action across the room. Well at least they won't be talking about me, Harry thought. The election campaign was bound to start tonight with the most senior people in the Ministry here.

"Going to put your hat in the ring Arthur?" Harry asked.

"Good grief no, I couldn't think of anything worse," Mr Weasley replied, "besides no one would vote for me. You've got more chance of becoming Minister than I have Harry." Harry mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Sounds like a nightmare to me, and I have plenty of those already thanks." The words had slipped out without him realising. Fortunately only Ginny and Mr Weasley, who was sitting next to her, heard him. He felt a small warm hand press into his letting him know he wasn't along.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't Harry," Mr Weasley said. "I can't image what you two went through, but if the day comes when either of you wants an ear to talk to, know that mine is always available." Harry knew with utter certainty that he would never ever speak about what had happened to Ginny and himself with Mr, or Mrs Weasley. He couldn't bear to see the pain on their faces, or burden them with what he had done, or not done, and witnessed. Looking back on it he still couldn't understand how they had survived.

"Thank you Arthur, maybe one day. Do you know when we get to eat?" I think Ron's about to devour the table cloth."

"I guess it'll all appear once Scrimgeour finally arrives. Lets hope it's soon for the tablecloth's sake," Mr Weasley said glad, like Harry, for the change in subject matter. Ron and Harry, whose stomach had growled several times already, were forced to wait though. It was close to half an hour before the Minister had managed to shake off the reporters, and then he insisted on making a short speech to everybody, restating what the rumour mill had already informed them all of.

It was a much happier Harry, and an ecstatic Ron, once they had finished off an excellent meal. It had appeared on their plates in the same way as it did at Hogwarts, and he suspected that the Hogwarts Elves had been drafted in to prepare the meal. It was certainly up to their high standards. He quickly glanced at his watch and was shocked to see that it was nearly midnight already, and they hadn't even started the dancing yet.

People were starting to move about talking to people from other tables, and small groups were gathering in tight little knots. Arthur had already left the table engrossed in one of those discussions, leaving the chair next to Ginny empty. Thankfully it was taken by Remus Lupin who Harry hadn't spoken to since the Battle of Hogsmeade. The full moon was only a few days away, and he was looking rougher than normal, but a broad smile was on his face.

"So how are Mr and Mrs Potter?" he said in greeting sitting in the empty chair.

"Very glad to see you Remus," Harry answered. "You've heard our news then, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you before hand."

"Oh don't worry, at least this way I can get out of giving you a wedding present. I should also point out that there are a great many disappointed witches out there, now you're off the market."

"Their loss, my gain," Ginny said her eyes flashing around the room.

"I assume the Order of the Phoenix has closed up shop?" Harry asked.

"Yea there's no need for it now, but we did all promise to meet up in a year's time. Just for a chat about old times if nothing else."

"So you're out of work again?"

"I started looking last week, but it won't be easy, attitudes haven't changed, and in some cases have even hardened."

"I've got some temporary work if you're interested. It's not very exciting I'm afraid," Harry said anxious not to upset his father's friend pride.

"It's not gardening is it? I don't do gardening, because if it is everything I touch tends to die," Harry laughed.

"No it's not gardening. We've been getting excessive amounts of post recently and we need someone to open and record it all. It's desperately dull work and we've only made a small dent in it since returning from our honeymoon."

"Sure I can help you with that. Although I'll have to have fairly flexible about the hours I work."

"We'll pay you by the hour then you can come and go as you please," Harry said. "I guess we have to discuss how much an hour next."

"Not tonight Harry. Tonight is for enjoying yourself I'll see you after the new moon. I won't be up for much till then."

"Ok Remus," Harry wasn't really up for a Dobby like discussion about how he was too generous.

"I should get back to Tonks, but before I do, be sure of one thing, your mum and dad would be bursting with pride at the man you've become. I know I am, and Ginny, Lily would have adored you." Ginny blushed at the praise.

"He's right you know," Harry said after Remus left, "you are adorable, especially when you get flustered."

"Well Mr Potter are you going to ask me to dance, or will I have to get Neville to step on my feet again."

"I happen to know that Luna has given him a few private lessons, so your feet should be fine. Luna really is a gifted dance teacher. Even I improved after a couple of hours instruction the other day."

"When did you have time to do that?" Ginny asked amazed as they had rarely been out of sight of each other.

"When you bought this wonderful gown. I had to do something to distract me from your absence. Now Mrs Potter would you care to dance with your two left footed husband." Harry extended his hand as he stood up and Ginny took it in hers.

"Husband hey, I like the sound of that. I would be delighted to dance with you, husband."

Time for Harry from that moment on slipped by without him noticing or caring. He danced with Ginny for almost the rest of the night, breaking to have a dance with Luna and Hermione, and even a couple with Mrs Weasley and Tonks. Despite all his misgivings before hand he found he was having a fantastic time, much to his surprise. He was totally unaware of the jealous looks Ginny was getting from some of the younger witches there. Somehow he had managed to block out the existence of anyone outside his circle of friends and family. He had no intention of sharing himself with strangers.

It was while having a short break for a drink, and to cool down that one little group of Ministry officials caught his eye, and one of their number made his blood boil. They had all made a poor attempt to stay out of sight, and Harry recognised all but one man. There was the man with long black hair in a pony tail, he was the reporter that had made a fuss about how Voldemort had died, but he hadn't found out his name.

There was the tall and painfully thin Cresswell from the Goblin office, who at that moment was talking to Barnabas Cuffe the Daily Prophet editor. The fourth man Harry had no idea who he was. He had thick wavy grey hair that looked as though it took a lot of maintenance, and a large expanded waist line that didn't. It was the finally person though that had angered him.

Delores Umbridge was standing there with her toad like smile that could curdle milk at a hundred paces. She wasn't dressed in a ball gown like every other witch here tonight. She had another of those sickening pink cardigans on, so Harry could assume that she hadn't received an invite. Maybe she was the guest of that fat bloke he thought. Harry then spotted Percy waxing lyrical about some important project he was on, to a group of bored looking wizards and one witch, who to Harry's surprise was looking adoringly at him.

"Gin I just want to have a quick word with Percy. I won't be long."

"Are you mad? You'll die of boredom."

"I'm sure you'll rescue me before that happens," he replied giving her a quick kiss before heading over to Percy.

"Don't count on it. I don't want to get sucked in."

"Percy can I have a quick word," Harry said once there was a small break in the conversation, although Percy was doing all the conversing.

"Of course Harry, what can I do for you?" looking very pleased with being recognised. "Can I introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy?"

"Nice to meet you Cindy," Harry said causing the rather bland looking girl to blush. The wizards who had been looking bored took their chance, and disappeared into the crowd. "Percy who's the fat grey headed bloke over there."

"Oh that's Quinton Wriggleswort he's head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. He's been there for years, a definite waste of space if you ask me. A very weak willed man. He always has the opinion of the last person he spoke to, doesn't seem to have a mind of his own. His office is right next door to Creswell's."

"So he's not likely to be the next Minister of Magic then," Percy looked appalled at the prospect.

"Merlin's beard I hope not, nobody would know what was going on, why do you ask?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to upset him for what I'm about to do if he was important. I know the others and I don't care what they think," Harry answered looking around the room and spotting Hargrove and Walsh the two Aurors on duty by the door.

"What are going to do?" Percy said a worried look on his face.

"A bit of pest control there's one too many toads in this room. Tell you what why don't you have a dance with the…err lovely Cindy, and stay out of the way."

"But Harry…oh, Umbridge," he said weakly when he saw her standing with the crowd. "Come on Cindy I'm not very good, but I think we should have at least one dance tonight." The poor girl didn't even have a chance to disagree before she was whisked away. Harry meanwhile had a quick chat with Hargrove and Walsh, before making his way over to confront Umbridge.

"Excuse me gentlemen could I interrupt whatever it is that you are all plotting in this corner?" Harry asked totally ignoring Umbridge's presence.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter what plot are you talking about," Mr Cuffe said with a startled look on his face.

"With an election in the offering I'm sure you and everybody else here must be plotting something."

"Oh… oh, I see. What can we do for you then," Mr Wriggleswort asked looking relieved. For just a moment Harry thought they really had been plotting something.

"Well Mr Wriggleswort I was under the impression that this was an invitation only party, and I know that someone here has gate crashed," Harry said staring hard at Umbridge. "I would suggest that the toad had better leave of her own free will, before the fat slag is dragged out of here kicking and screaming." Harry was impressed that the same sickly smile stayed on her face, but her eyes blazed out hatred worthy of Voldemort.

"Now really Mr Potter there's no need for language like that," Wriggleswort said.

"I was under the impression Umbridge," Harry spat the name out. "That you were sacked, and banned from entering the Ministry ever again."

"Harry, Delores works for me now as my personnel assistant," Mr Cuffe said trying to calm the mood down.

"I thought you were married Barnabas," Harry's was not shouting, but his voice was certainly louder than it need to be, and heads were beginning to turn. "Did you not bring your wife with you tonight, or are you having an affair with this pond scum? Frankly you could do better"

"Now really Mr Potter, a little more decorum please" Wriggleswort said looking anxiously at all the turning heads.

"It's bad enough that the cow had the nerve to turn up to Dumbledore's funeral, but to turn up tonight shows that she's not worthy of any decorum."

"Mr Potter the Minister resigned tonight, it's a big news story. I need Miss Umbridge to make sure that tomorrow's edition is up to the mark," Cuffe said his face turning puce at Harry's insinuations.

"If you want to work then leave, but it's just gone two o'clock and I would have thought if you haven't got tomorrows edition done by now it's too late. So what exactly are you all doing here?"

"That's none of your business Potter," Cresswell snapped.

"I'm making it my business. So for the last time Umbridge are you going to leave peacefully?"

"I have ever right to be here Potter, and I suggest you lower your tone you're making a scene," she answered in a girlish voice, that dripped venom at the same time. Harry looked around, and fully half the room was now watching them. First among these were Fred and George standing either side of Ginny.

"I haven't even begun to make a scene Delores. I have tried again and again to get you to leave peacefully. The message apparently has not sunk in." Harry then stretched his arm behind him, and without looking round beckoned at Hargrove and Walsh. Both Aurors in full dress uniform strode across the dance floor parting their way through the people.

"Good evening Mr Potter, I gather this person needs to be evicted," Hargrove said.

"Delores put that silly little wand of yours away," Harry said when he saw it in her hand. "It's not like you know how to use it is it." Umbridge glared at him, and made a move to wave her wand. He wasn't sure whether it was because he had called her Delores, or had insulted her skills with a wand. With seeker reactions he suddenly snatched it out of her hand, and with his thumb snapped off the tip, causing little red sparks to fly to the ceiling.

"Sorry about that, but you have to understand that the last person who drew a wand on me died suddenly." The colour from Umbridge's face drained away when she realised who he was taking about. Hargrove and Walsh then grabbed an arm each and started frog marching her backwards towards the door. Her short stubby legs were unable to keep up with them, so she was half dragged across the floor.

"Sorry for the interruption gentlemen, I'll leave you in peace now to plot the downfall of the Wizarding World," Harry said to the four remaining men. "I would suggest that you be more careful who you employ Mr Cuffe, but I fear I would be wasting my breath. Umbridge has far too much ambition, and very little talent… oh if she makes a fuss about her wand then just remind her about the two Dementors she sent to kill me." All of them looked stunned at what had just happened, except the man with long black hair, whose face showed a look of shrewd calculation, unnerving Harry.

He left them stand there and made his way back to where Ginny and the twins were standing. The rest of the room soon got back to normal, and Harry saw Rufus Scrimgeour raise a glass to him.

"What do you say to."

"Your favourite brother-in-law."

"When he's just humiliated the toad."  
"In front of the great and good," the twins said in unison.

"Nice one Harry."

"Have a glass of champagne."

"I know it's French, but don't hold that against it." Harry took the proffered glass and took a sip. His experience with alcohol was limited, but he quickly decided that he liked champagne.

"Very nice, by the way I'm your only brother-in-law. What do you think Gin?"

"Wait a minute Harry she's not old enough to drink," George said.

"Mum wouldn't be happy to see her little girl drinking," Fred added.

"Since when did you two care about rules, and what mum thinks," Ginny said angrily. "I'll have you know that I'm considered an adult now, and anyway I'm seventeen in eleven days." Harry smiled warmly at her, and handed his glass over to her. "Thanks Harry."

"Watch how you go. I don't want to have to carry you home. Tell you what Fred I'll swap your glass for the remains of the toad's wand. You can put it on display in your shop."

"Great idea Harry," Fred answered handing over his full glass.

"Now if you could get You-Know-Who's and Snape's wand it could become an attraction," George said.

"Sorry boys I don't know what happened to them. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to dance with the love of my life once more."

"What you want to dance with Hermione again," Fred said.

"Don't be daft it's Luna," George chipped in. Harry ignored them both and lead Ginny away. The bands music had slowed down allowing Harry and Ginny to dance closer. The room had started to thin of guests, but Harry didn't care. The rest of the World could have slipped into the sea and he wouldn't have noticed. There was no where else he wanted to be, and no one else he wanted to be with.

It was just before five o'clock that the band started to pack up, as dawn was just breaking. Harry was disappointed, but despite that he went over and thanked each member personnel for giving him, and Ginny a wonderful evening. There were very few people left, Hermione and Ron had left an hour earlier. When everybody else had gone he had no idea, but to his surprise Percy was still there.

"Where's Cindy Percy?" Harry asked looking around.

"She had to leave. She's got to work later this morning. I managed to get you a Portkey back to your house Harry. The staff member on duty wanted to leave, but didn't want to disturb you both, and neither of you is up to apparating. Especially Ginny who doesn't have a license, and is drunk."

"I'm not drunk Percy. I'm just barely sober, that's all," a bleary eyed Ginny said.

"Thanks Percy I appreciate you waiting," Harry said as Ginny leant heavily on him.

"It's not a problem Harry. The pair of you deserve it, and more." He then handed him a small figurine of a lion. "Tap it with a wand, and it'll activate after five seconds."

"You're alright Perc for a stiff neck," Ginny said an inane grin on her face.

"Take her home Harry," he said looking kindly on his sister. "I hope she can handle a hangover."

"Thanks again Percy. I hope I can handle Ginny having one."

XXXXX

The first thing Harry noticed when they landed was that they weren't at Godric Hollow. Without even thinking Harry flung himself at Ginny knocked her to the ground covering her with his body, wand already in hand.

Thanks to all those that have reviewed. Opening the e-mail gives me the same feeling of anticipation as opening a present.


	5. The Long Way Home

This World belongs to JKR.

**The Long Way Home.**

****

"Harry I'm really not dressed for rolling around on the grass, fun though it is," Ginny said from underneath Harry's right shoulder.

"Quiet Ginny we're not at the Hollow. The Portkey has taken us somewhere else." Harry rolled off Ginny, and moved into a crouch, wand in hand, his eyes peering into the shadows around him. The sun had yet to fully appear over the horizon, making visibility difficult. It was the perfect time for a trap. Harry remembered someone telling him once, probably Hermione, which this was why attacks were often launched at dawn.

"Can you see anything," Ginny said in an overly loud whisper. Ginny being quiet, and being drunk, didn't go together Harry thought. He put up his hand to silence her, but to no avail. "What are those little men doing?" Harry looked at where she was pointing, and visible relaxed. It was a group of muggle garden gnomes standing around a sad excuse of a garden pond. He finally recognised where they were.

"It's alright it's not a trap. I know where we are," Harry said lowering his wand, in relief.

"Where's that. It all seems too neat and tidy this garden, unnatural if you ask me," Ginny said finally standing up, and brushing herself down.

"That's what Tonks said about the kitchen a few years ago," Harry said. "We're in the back garden of number four Privet Drive."  
"What, this is the home of your Uncle and Aunt," Ginny said in surprise.

"I guess somebody at the Ministry forgot that I no longer live here."

"Did you tell them that you'd moved?"

"No, I never thought about it to be honest. I didn't know I had to, still the less people who know where we live, the better I like it."

"You couldn't tell them anyway Harry. I'm the secret keeper, remember."

"Ginny could you try and talk a little quieter. We don't want to wake the Dursleys up."

"Ok, but you're shouting as well you know," she said again too loudly. Harry shook his head, and regretted it when he felt dizzy. It was like she thought everybody was deaf. Well at least she was a happy drunk, loud, but happy. It could be so much worse. She could always start picking fights when she'd been drinking.

"Come on then lets get to the front of the house, and then we can decide how to get home."

"Why don't we just apparate from here?"

"No, I don't think either of us is in any condition to do that, and as much as I love you I have no wish to be splinched to you." Harry led the way through the narrow gap between the house and the panel fencing. Too much alcohol had slowed his reactions, so he only just managed to step over the small stack of terracotta pots that hadn't been set flush to the wall. Unfortunately he forgot to warn Ginny who walked straight into them with her shins.

Harry's childhood had not been happy, but in one respect it had been a very sheltered upbringing. Foul language at the Dursley's was like a speck of dirt. It was not allowed under any circumstance. Harry imagined that Mrs Weasley thought about it in much the same way. Ginny though had been brought up with six older brothers, and the language that flew from her mouth clearly illustrated this fact.

"Gin keep it down," Harry said desperately, but it was too late. The Dursley's were heavy sleepers. They had to be with the amount of snoring that went on in the house. Unfortunately the ruckus had woken a dog that Harry had very bad memories of, Ripper. "Aunt bloody Marge is staying. Come on we'd better leg it."

"Is that the one you blew up?" Ginny asked as she rubbed her shins, her gown pulled back over her knees.

"Yea and I don't want to meet the evil cow. Are you all right love?" Ginny was limping and by now they had reached the front garden of number four Privet Drive.

"I've had much worse on the Quidditch pitch, but it stings like crazy at the moment."

"Here let me," Harry said using his wand to gentle heal the scraped leg. It didn't take long.

"Thanks Harry that's much better. You have a gentle touch." Ripper, who Harry wished had passed on years ago, was still barking.

"Who's making all that ruddy noise down there," a voice bellowed from an upstairs window?" Harry quickly slipped his wand back inside his robes, gave a small sigh, and looked up at his Uncles face.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon, how are you?" Harry said in as normal a tone as he could manage.

"Oh my God it's the boy. Go away, how dare you turn up here after what you did the last time." Harry frowned, and then remembered that he had left a portable swamp in the bathroom. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Harry thought you might have a birthday present for him. He was eighteen yesterday you know," Ginny said laughing.

"And who the hell are you?" Vernon asked.

"I'm Mrs Potter, and you're Uncle Vernon. Harry's told me all about you," Ginny said. "I have to say he doesn't think much of you, you know, and having met you I can understand why."

"What's going on Vernon," A new voice boomed out, "Who are these hooligans?"

"Don't worry Marge I've got it all under control." Uncle Vernon was looking panicky now, and Harry knew why. There were no underage restrictions on using magic anymore.

"You can't pussyfoot around with hooligans Vernon. Move out of the way let me give them a piece of my mind." A large pug faced woman appeared at the window, and for reasons that Harry didn't understand immediately Ginny burst into hysterical laughter.

"I don't believe it, it's a butch Umbridge, and look at that moustache," was all Ginny could manage, before bursting out into peals of laughter again. Harry was trying not to join in, but the combination of alcohol, their emotional link, and Ginny's infectious laugh was too much. The comparison was just too good, and Harry was soon laughing with her, both of them ignoring the tirade that was being spewed down on them.

"Right that's it. I going to come down and give them both a damn good thrashing," Aunt Marge said her face disappearing from view. Uncle Vernon's face reappeared and Harry couldn't decide whether he was angry or sacred.

"For God sake boy leave, do you want the neighbours to see, leave now," he bellowed.

"Say please, and his name is Harry you fat lump," Ginny yelled back. Harry wondered if there was anybody still sleeping in the street.

The idea of calling Harry by his name, and saying please to him, was obviously a step too far as Uncle Vernon's face also left the window. There was a brief flash of Aunt Petunia's face at the window, as though she was checking that it really was Harry.

"Where's the damn blasted key to the door Vernon," they heard from inside the house. After a great deal of shouting, the door eventually opened inwards, and then there was a great deal more pushing and shoving, as the over weight brother and sister fought each other to be the first one out. Aunt Marge not surprisingly won as she was holding an aggressive barking dog under her arm. Harry had slipped his wand back into his hand, but slipped most of it up his sleeve. Ginny, he was glad to see was still unarmed, but he knew that could change in an instant.

"Right, you hooligans are in for it now," Marge yelled brandishing her walking stick in one hand. In fact he wasn't really sure why there were still there. Ginny though showed no signs of wanting to leave, in fact she was enjoying herself, and of course he couldn't abandon her.

"Look you bearded monstrosity, if you must call as hooligans at least have the good grace to call us well dressed hooligans. I don't get dolled up that often, so you could at least notice," said Ginny grinning broadly finding the whole situation hilarious. Marge Dursley was stopped in her tracks by these comments, and for the first time she actually looked at the two people she had been haranguing

"You, it's you boy! How dare you come back here. You should be locked up for stealing or drug dealing, or whatever crime you committed to get the money for…for clothes like that."

"Marge will you please calm down, or you'll wake the whole street," Vernon said desperately his head managing to look in six directions at once.

"Never mind the damn neighbours Vernon. The boys obvious broken out of St Brutus's, and gone on a crime spree. You need to ring them up, and tell them to come and fetch him, now!"

"It's a strange thing you know, but Harry doesn't go there anymore. They said he was cured, so there's room for Dudley now," Ginny said.

"Don't be ridiculous he's been a criminal his whole life. Not surprising considering his parents, bunch of no good layabouts sponging off the hard working taxpayer. Get them Ripper," she said putting the elderly dog on the ground.

Ripper was now well pass the prime of his life, and waddled rather than ran at them. Harry hated this dog, just as much as he hated the Dursley's, and he was sorely tempted to hit Ripper with a stunner. Instead with minimal movement, so the wand wasn't seen, he wordless cast a stinging hex, hitting the dog right on the nose. The dog may have been old and slow, but the reaction was immediate, and with a high pitch yelp it turned tail, and waddled back into the house.

"Not much of a dog Aunt Marge," Harry said, "sacred of its own shadow. I'd guess it must be bad breeding, a bit like its owner."

"Ripper come back to mummy," Marge said waddling after her dog. Vernon's eyes narrowed, and Harry could tell that he knew that he had used magic.

"Don't you dare use your unnaturalness here amongst normal people."

"Or what?" Harry said not attempting to hide his wand anymore, or contempt. "Now I suggest that we take this indoors."

"We don't want you here," Uncle Vernon blustered.

"Trust me nor do I we're only here by mistake, but we have some news that may interest you." Uncle Vernon looked like he would try and argue the point, but Harry pointed his wand at him, and he reluctantly followed his sister indoors. Once in the house Harry turned into the sitting room that he had always been banned from, and stood by the fireplace, with Ginny beside him.

"What are we doing in here Harry?" Ginny asked looking at the spotless room, distastefully.

"I figured we'd better get inside. This way I have more freedom to use magic without getting caught. No magic in front of Aunt Marge, if we can help it alright. Hermione can do memory charms, but I've never tried one."

"But why are we even bothering with them?"

"I figure they should know the war is over, as we're here." The Dursleys had all trooped into the kitchen after Ripper, but when they realised that Harry was in the sitting room they reluctantly followed.

"So have you come begging for money," Aunt Marge said nastily.

"No thanks, I have plenty, and making more all the time thank you very much," Harry said calmly. "First things first this is Ginny Potter my wife of the last few weeks, my best friend, and the bravest person I know."

"Ha I knew it she's pregnant. Well you can take your whore, and walk the streets like you deserve," Marge boomed.

"Right I've had enough of you," Harry shouted. "She is not pregnant you fat slag." He then pointed back out into the hall. "What's that behind you Marge?" Aunt Marge looked at where Harry was pointing, as she did so he pulled out his wand, and stunned her. She collasped face first over an armchair and lay motionless."

"Marge," Uncle Vernon shouted moving to help her.

"Stay where you are," Harry snapped." The evil bitch got a fraction of what she deserved, and if I hear anymore language like that, a lot worse will happen to you. When she wakes up you can tell her that Ginny hit her." Ginny laughed, but Harry's Aunt and Uncle went pale with fear.

"What do you want then?" Aunt Petunia asked. The first time that she had spoken that morning.

"Me. I don't want anything, like I said we came here by mistake. I just wanted to tell you that the war is over. Voldemort is dead. The murderer of your sister has finally received justice." Petunia moved to the sofa in a daze, and sat down. Uncle Vernon seemed unsure whether he should help his sister, who was still spread eagled over the armchair. Or should he comfort his wife who had been shocked by the news. In the end he stayed where he was, his fear of Harry's wand and anger, the deciding factor.

"He's really dead then," Aunt Petunia said after a silent pause.

"Yes."

"And did you, you know…"

"Kill him. In a manner of speaking, yes we did," Ginny finished.

"What, she was there?" Uncle Vernon blurted out.

"Her name is Ginny, and if that is too much for you, call her Mrs Potter," Harry snarled. "If it wasn't for her I'd be dead, so for once in your life show some respect to a person, who is more than you could ever be."

"Was it bad?" Petunia asked.

"Bad enough," Ginny said coldly.

"Of course it was. That was a stupid question, sorry," Petunia said quietly.

"Come on Ginny it's time to go," Harry said.

"What about Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"What about her?" Uncle Vernon closed his mouth when he saw Harry's expression.

"Dad what's going on," Dudley asked in his pyjamas. He had appeared in the doorway. The noise and the sound of raised voices had finally dragged him out of bed.

"Nothing to bother your tiny little brain about Dudders." Dudley then saw Ginny in her evening gown.

"Who's that?" he said with a leer.

"That Dudley is my wife, and you better be careful what you say or think next. She just punched your Aunt Marge out." Dudley's jaw dropped as he saw the large unconscious body of Marge sprawled across an armchair, and the slight frame of Ginny who was pretending to gently rub her hand.

"Tell me Dudley," Ginny said, "why do you wear a watch round your ankle? It can't be very convenient" Harry looked down at where she was pointing.

"That's not a watch Gin. Dudders here has been tagged by the police. Been a naughty boy again, haven't you. Don't tell me you've been driving other people's cars without permission again. It looks to me like prison is your next stop Dudders." Dudley just scowled and refused to say anything.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia struggled to say his name.

"What."

"I want to thank you, both of you." Harry could see that this was almost physical hurting her.

"For what?"

"I never liked my sister. We were just complete opposites from the word go. We had absolutely nothing in common. She was everything I wanted to be, popular, charming, intelligent, and beautiful, and despite that, even though I wanted to I couldn't hate her because she was a wonderful person. Then we found out she was a witch." Petunia looked up at Harry, and for the first time in his life he saw a tear run down her face. "Finally I had a real reason to hate my sister, and I did."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry said through gritted teeth trying to hold his temper in check.

"I never mourned her death. Why would I mourn somebody I hated, but she was still my sister, and I should have done. I want to thank you for avenging her. She was, and still is my sister." The tears were flowing more freely now, and Harry no longer wanted to witness his normally hard and cold Aunt breakdown.

"Fine. Come on Gin we'll catch the Knight bus," he said. Without a backwards glance he barged past Dudley and walked out on the last of his blood, followed by Ginny who now looked revolted by the whole episode.

They walked in silence towards the local park where Harry had caught the Knight bus once before. For the first time in his life his Aunt had shown a human side, and for reasons that escaped him he was furious with her for doing so.

"How dare she," Harry said through clenched teeth. "How bloody dare she hate my mum for being a wonderful person."

"I don't know what to say Harry," Ginny said.

"What the hell can you say about somebody like that? I can't even imagine how her mind works to come up with reasoning like that."

"Let's go home. I'm exhausted." Ginny said trying to distract Harry. Harry looked around and saw that the street was empty, and stepped off the curb with his wand held out. There was suddenly a deafening bang, and Harry was forced to leap backwards onto the pavement as a large triple-decker bus thundered into view.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard." Harry looked up into the face of Stan Shunpike, his face looked a few years older, but prison hadn't really left it's mark. Azkaban without the Dementors couldn't be as soul destroying as with them Harry reasoned.

"Good morning Stan, glad to see you've got your old job back," Harry said with a small smile. The Dursley's forgotten for the moment.

"Cor blimey, it's you, and…and her," he seemed quite unable to say anything else.

"It certainly is and can we keep it quiet?" Harry asked when he saw how full the bus was. The lower deck was packed with half asleep people he assumed were going to work. "Stan are all the decks this full?"

"Err no. The top deck is empty. People don't like to walk up that far." He was still staring open mouthed at them.

"How long will we have to wait?" Harry asked. Finally the shock wore off, and Stan Shunpike became all business again.

"Well," he said, "I reckon I can jump you to the front of the queue. I don't reckon anybody would mind. Seeing as what you both have done, and I owes yer a big favour or three, for getting me out of that there prison. I'll ask everybody, if they don't mind if you like?"

"Err no, don't do that." Tiredness was sweeping over Harry, and he couldn't stand the thought of being recognised and having to deal with it. "Look are the beds still out on the top deck?"

"They can be, don't take nuffink but the flick of switch to get them out again."

"Right do that then, and if you could stop anybody else from disturbing us we'd be very grateful."

"No problem."

"Great, and not a word to anybody while we're on board." Stan looked a little pained at this and struggled to answer.

"Yea alright, I wont say nuffink, while you're on board. After that I makes no promises."

"So how much do we owe you?" Harry asked drawing out his money bag.

"I don't want a knut off you. Have this ride on me. Now up the stairs, so we can get on. It'll be a good few hours though. It's the morning rush hour, we'll be busy for the next three to four hours."

"That's fine, we'll have a chance to sleep." Ginny he noticed was starting to wilt, and was hanging onto him for support. The steps were steep and narrow and twisty, making it hard work for Ginny to get up them as she was still in her ball gown. No sooner had they reached the top deck than there was a shout from downstairs.

"Take her away Ern," This was followed by another massive bang, sending Harry and Ginny crashing onto the nearest bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Clinging on for dear life they managed to sort themselves out, although it involved a great deal of giggling and laughing.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," Ginny said dragging an eiderdown over the pair of them.

"I do my best," Harry said as the bed sudden lurched across the floor crashing into the next bedstead along.

"I can't see us getting much sleep on this thing."

"Well just snuggle up to me," Harry said. Ginny moved in closer putting her head on his chest, yawning and sighing at the same time.

"My favourite place."

"What the bus?"

"Your chest silly.  
"Oh right." Harry absently began to rub the back of Ginny's neck, causing her to sigh again. "Thank you for a great evening, even if it did end badly."

"It was good wasn't it." Ginny raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Forget them Harry they're not worthy of your time."

"She's still my relative. The last surviving one. It's just that…" but he couldn't finish the remark he had no idea how to.

"They made your life a living hell. You're part of my family, our family now." Ginny then put her head back on his chest.

"I know, and I shall be eternally grateful for it." Harry lay there trying to relax as the bed moved backwards and forwards. The only tie he had with the Dursleys was blood. The ties with the Weasley's went much deeper than that, and when the time came to start their own family he would go their route, organised chaos not prim neatness. "I love you Ginny." Ginny though never heard, she had already fallen asleep. Harry followed shortly afterwards despite the erratic movement of the bus as it stopped and started.

It was mid morning when they finally arrived outside Godrics Hollow, after the Knight bus had dropped them off nearly half a mile away, for securities sake. They had managed to have three to four hours of constantly interrupted sleep. It wasn't enough, and they were looking forward to clambering into their own bed, one that wasn't being flung around every few minutes. Neither of them expected a reception when they opened the front door though, but that's what they got.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been," an angry Ron shouted at them as they walked in. Ron, Hermione, and both house elves were standing in the hallway.

"The Portkey took us to Privet Drive, so we came back on the Knight bus. We didn't trust ourselves to apparate," Harry said. "It took awhile."

"Merlin's beard we thought you'd been kidnapped or something," Ron said.

"Sorry about that. Look we're both knackered, can we explain later," Harry asked.

"Not really Harry we're about to Portkey to the Island," Hermione said.

"Oh yea, I forgot you were going there this morning. Have you packed enough books Hermione. There's not much to do there you know. Well apart from swimming, walking, and well you know what." Hermione flushed a light shade of pink, it was too easy Harry thought, and Ron wasn't much better as his ears glowed red.

"Yes thank you," she replied trying to recover her composure. "In fact we have all next year's text books with us."

"Sounds fantastic fun, and when are you coming back?" Harry said.

"The day before your birthday Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Ok we'll see you then," Ginny said. "Have a good time, we did." When they had finally convinced themselves that their lateness was all down to a bureaucratic cock up and not something more sinister, Hermione, Ron and Winky Portkeyed from the Hollow. Leaving Harry and Ginny to slowly walk upstairs to their room.

"So what do you reckon, will they stay the whole course, murder each other, or both of them come back early?" Ginny asked.

"They'll be fine. Ron's got his broom, Winky will feed him till he bursts, and Hermione has enough reading material for a month.

"I bet you they'll be back early. Now could you unzip me. I can't be bothered to try."

"Here you go," Harry said pulling the zip down. Ginny stepped out of it and threw herself into the bed, not caring about the rumpled gown left on the floor. Harry picked it up, and draped it over a chair. The gown itself looked in good shape despite it's morning adventures, and he was sure that Dobby could get the odd grass stain out. He turned his attention to the girl, no woman he corrected himself, who had become such a major part of his life.

When had she become so indispensable. Life without her was now unthinkable, in fact how had he coped before. He wasn't sure he had really. Despite his best efforts to ignore the feeling, deep down he was convinced that this would end badly one day. He didn't think he was meant to have happy ever after, something or someone would come and take all this away from him. Having undressed he climbed in beside an already sleeping Ginny, or had she passed out he wasn't sure. He decided he would take what life offered him, so he lay down, and watched her slowly breathing, until sleep overtook him as well.

XXX

I couldn't have an HP fic without the Dursley's. This was my way of getting them in it, with the Knight bus as a bonus.


	6. Family

**Family**.

Both of them were sound asleep when a tentative Dobby entered, and woke Harry up.

"My great friend Harry Potter it is time for you to wake," he said gently nudging Harry on the arm. Being a light sleeper Harry opened his eyes to see an anxious looking Dobby staring back at him.

"What's happened Dobby," he said sitting up immediately, and grabbing his glasses.

"You need to be at the Burrow in an hour, my great friend Harry Potter. It is nearly six o'clock." Harry fell back onto his pillow grateful that there wasn't an emergency.

"Thanks Dobby, you gave me a scare there for a moment."

"Dobby is very sorry. Dobby will make sure he doesn't do it again."

"No punishing yourself, do you understand."

"No of course not, my great friend Harry Potter. Dobby will go and have a severe talking to himself."

"Right," Harry wasn't sure he would want to witness that. It would be one of the more bizarre things, this bizarre Elf had ever done. "Dobby I promise I won't get angry with you if you wake me up for a good reason in the future."

"Master Malfoy always hit Dobby when I woke him. Even when he told me to wake him."

"I'm not Malfoy," Harry said angrily. It bugged him that after all these years of freedom the Malfoys were still terrorising Dobby. "Dobby Ginny's dress will need cleaning."

"Tis already done." Dobby then popped away. Turning his head round he saw that Ginny was still fast asleep with her mouth wide open. His mouth felt furry, so he went to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out, and looked at himself in the mirror. It was only then that he registered that his head was pounding. It wasn't that bad, he'd had worse headaches than this in the pass, but he guessed that this must be his first official hangover.

Entering the bedroom again, a glass of water in hand, he realised that he was going to have to wake Ginny up. For a moment he thought about calling Dobby back to do it for him, but that was the coward's way out. The trouble was that Ginny had definitely been drunker than him, and the hangover was going to be way worse. Gathering his courage he sat on the bed beside her and started to gentle shake her by the shoulder.

"Gin love we need to get up."

"Later," was mumbled back at him, her eyes still shut tight.

"No, we have to get up now," and Harry shook her a little harder. He was rewarded with one eye opening up, and looking at him.

"Why?" she croaked.

"It's six o'clock, and we're meant to be at your mum's for seven."

"Oh ok," with more effort than was really needed she sat up. "Oh that hurts!"

"Here," Harry said handing the glass of water over. Taking it, she slowly began drinking.

"I feel terrible."

"Your first hangover, congratulations," Harry said smiling at her. Her hair was sticking out at all angles, and her eyes were struggling to stay open. She was not looking at her best.

"What are you smiling about," she accused.

"You're still beautiful, even when you look and feel terrible."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"Come on we need to get going."

"I'm tired, let me go back to sleep."

"Nope up you get."

"My head hurts. You go and tell mum that I'm too ill to go."

"And if I did what are the chances that she'd be over here within minutes to fuss over you, and find out why you're not well."

"Alright, alright I'll get up. You big bully." It took them both longer than usual to get ready. Harry could tell that his headache wasn't in the same league as Ginny's, but everything still seemed to take twice as long to do as normal. For Ginny three or four times as long, and if Harry hadn't been there constantly nagging her to get a move on he knew that she would have gone straight back to bed. Finally at five to seven they were in the front hall. It had become an unspoken rule in the Manor that everybody apparated to and from the house from there.

"You know you really don't look all that well, maybe you should stay behind," Harry said looking at a perfect example of the walking dead. He had thought that once she had moved around a bit, and got the blood flowing she would feel a bit better. The opposite seemed to be the case. Her eyes were sunken, her skin paler than usual, and her hair, brushed mostly by Harry as she seemed to be incapable of doing it herself, wasn't as full of life as it usual was.

"I'm coming, and if I drop down dead in front of my parents it'll be your fault." Despite his own thumping headache he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Perhaps I should apparate us both there." It was an indication of the state she was in that Ginny didn't even attempt to argue with Harry, never mind respond to the drama queen crack. Holding her by the elbows, clearing his mind as much as possible and concentrating hard he felt the familiar squeeze of apparation.

Fortunately they appeared outside the Burrow, but the act of apparation had made Harry's headache ten times worse, or was that a hundred. On top of that he could feel the pain Ginny was in through their link. He quickly grabbed her to stop her from falling over. Her face was screwed up in agony, tears of pain running down her cheeks.

"I've got you Gin," he said taking her whole weight in his arms. "If I'd known that was going to happen I wouldn't have dreamed of coming."

"Give me a minute the pains easing," she said through gritted teeth. Harry could feel it fading slowly as well, although the headache was still worse than it had been.

"Come let's get inside maybe your mums got something for it. I'm prepared to be royally told off if we can get rid of this hangover." The door wasn't opened by Mrs Weasley though. Instead they were greeted by the beaming smile of Bill.

"Well if it isn't my favourite brother-in-law and sister." He was far too loud and hearty for Harry and he didn't respond. "Well I don't need to ask if you two had a good time last night if your faces are anything to go by. Drank too much didn't you. Come in and I'll get the hangover cure. Sit down right there I'll be back in a minute." Harry guided Ginny to a chair and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry Gin I should have left you in bed," Ginny didn't answer. Her expression though clearly showed that he had just stated the bleeding obvious. "Well at least that's another thing I've learned over the few hours."

"Oh yes, and what are these pearls of wisdom," Bill said coming back in with two potion vials. He handed them over, and indicated that they should both knock them back.

"Well the first is that Ginny here is a happy drunk, but a very loud one, and despite my first thought is more than capable of picking a fight if the opportunity arises."

"No change there then. She's more than capable of doing that stone cold sober." It appeared that Bill's humiliation the previous Easter was still fresh in his memory.

"True," Harry said feeling better as the potion began to work its magic. "The second thing is never, never, never, never ever apparate with a hangover."

"We all have to learn that one the hard way," Bill said laughing again much too loudly.

"I'll second that," Ginny said the colour slowly returning to her cheeks.

"So what was my little sister drinking, to get in such a state last night?"

"Champagne."

"And what else?"

"Nothing," Ginny answered keeping half an eye on the stairs for her mum.

"Ginny, quality champagne doesn't give you a hangover, unless you had something else as well."

"Alright Fred and George gave me some firewhisky," she hissed at him. "Don't tell mum she'll just go bonkers."

"Don't worry I won't, besides what she going to do. Send you to bed early. That's hardly a punishment anymore," he smirked.

"Yea very funny Bill, you'll have to do better than that to embarrass me these days. I just don't want to stir things up alright. How's little Alastor?" she asked determined to change the subject.

"He's great, but he hasn't quite got the hang of feeding yet. That's what mum's doing now, helping Fleur and Alastor do it right."

"Is that why you're hiding down here?" Ginny said.

"Damn right, I don't want to come between those two, besides what do I know about breast feeding. Mum said that only Ron managed to latch on straight away the rest of us were hopeless."

"Well that explains a lot," Harry said. Ron's appetite was still legendary. "Now we just have to find the right moment to inform him of that very embarrassing fact."

"Oh let me be the one to do it please," Ginny begged her face fully recovered.

"You really love to torment him don't you," Harry said.

"Well he's so easy, and he does go a beautiful shade of red. Especially his ears."

"What about Christmas lunch," Bill suggested a wicked grin on his face.

"Not bad, but I can't wait that long. How about in front of Hermione's parents at the station."

"That's evil Gin," Harry said appalled.

"Right it's settled then," Ginny said.

"I've married a monster."

"Well if you had done it the normal way, I could have warned you of that before hand," Mr Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I would have still married her Mr Weasley. I prefer her on my side, monster or not," Harry said.

"Harry please call me Arthur, only people at work call me Mr Weasley, and I'm not at work."

"Sorry Arthur, it's going to take me a while to get use to it, old habits die hard," Arthur just smiled back.

"So the hangover's been cured then." Harry and Ginny looked at each other in alarm. "I saw what you were drinking last night, young lady. I managed to distract your mum at the right moment so you're safe there."

"Yea Bill sorted us out."

"Good. Both of you needed a good blow out. Just don't make a habit of it, that's all. I don't suppose either of has seen the today's paper?" They both shook their heads. "Well the Minister gets top billing, but you two came a close second." Arthur placed the Daily Prophet on the table in front of them.

The banner headline screamed, 'MINISTER'S SHOCK RESIGNATION'. In a night full of surprises Rufus Scrimgeour has resigned and Harry Potter announced that he had married his childhood sweetheart Ginny Weasley, (see next column).

"Childhood sweetheart!" Harry shouted. "It's rubbish like that that reminds me why I don't read this rag."

"You were my childhood sweetheart," Ginny said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes I seem to remember an incident with a butter dish," Harry snapped back. Ginny immediately went pink, and silent her mouth open in shock.

"Wow Harry that's really impressive," Bill said. "I've never seen my little sister made speechless before. She never stopped talking when she was younger. It was as though if she stopped talking she ceased to exist."

"Be nice Bill, I'm very proud of Ginny, and it's been a pleasure all day to answer questions about her, and my son-in-law. Couldn't get any work done at all. Not that many people were in the mood after last night, and the Ministers resignation." The whole Ministry was a buzz with rumours."

"So have you heard anything interesting Dad?" Bill asked.

"Oh there are already several possible candidates, being talked about, but it's much too early to tell."

"Anybody I would have heard of," Bill pressed. Mr Weasley smiled and then let out a chuckle.

"There are two I'm sure you've heard of."

"Well."

"The first one is Cresswell. He's head of the Goblin office," Mr Weasley said to Harry and Ginny.

"We met him," Harry said frowning.

"Oh I seem to remember something about that, what did you think of him?"

"Not much," Harry said.

"He had the nerve to have a go at Harry," Ginny said scowling.

"Ginny gave him an earful," Harry said smiling at the memory.

"Self important prat," Ginny muttered.

"Why am I not surprised," Bill said raising his eyebrows.

"He hasn't got much of a chance. He's made too many enemies over the years," Mr Weasley said, "and of course as a muggleborn he's at a disadvantage straight away. Not that I agree with that sort of thinking, but that's how things are I'm afraid."

"I saw him talking to Cuffe, and some bloke called Wriggle something last night," Harry said.

"He was probably trying to see if the Daily Prophet would support him, and Wriggleswort and Cresswell are as thick as thieves."

"So we agree that we don't like him," Bill said, "What's wrong with the other candidate."

"Absolutely nothing, in fact he's one of my favourite people," Arthur answered with a broad grin.

"Who is dear," Mrs Weasley said as she entered the kitchen from upstairs.

"Harry, my love," Arthur replied.

"Well he's one of mine too. Right now that Alastor's finally getting a good feed upstairs I'll sort dinner out for the rest of us, shouldn't take too long. Fleur will be down in a bit Bill, but it's just as well not to distract them both at the moment."

"Thanks Mum. Now Dad about this candidate, who is it?" Bill said. Arthur's words had finally sunk into Harry's brain and he turned to look at Ginny to see if she had come to the same conclusion. She was biting her bottom lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Harry."

"You're kidding," Bill said.

"I'm afraid not." Ginny let out a burst of laughter, and Harry thought unkindly that he preferred her with a hangover. The Wizarding world was populated by idiots. There was no other explanation for it.

"Your face is priceless Harry. Honestly lighten up," Ginny said bursting into laughter again.

"They're mental, why would anybody think I'm suitable to become the next Minister of Magic," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it Harry the fuss will all die down in a day or two," Arthur said.

"I'd love to see Professor McGonagall try and punish one of her students who is also happens to be the Minister of Magic, her boss," Ginny said laughing even harder. Harry just shook his head exasperated.

"Now would be good time to shut her up again Harry," Bill said laughing.

"Of course if I was the Minister Ginny my darling, my wife would have to wear smart dresses every single day. Couldn't have her let the side down now, could I." Harry said. Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him laughter still in her eyes.

"Ginny put it away." Mrs Weasley said automatically. "Now let's sort out the table, and then we can eat." It was a very relaxed meal with the usual mountains of food that Harry was quite ready to tackle. The hangover had removed his appetite, and now it had been cured, it had come back with a vengeance. He concentrated on eating as Bill, Arthur, Molly, and eventually Fleur talked about other possible future Minister's of Magic.

"How's a Minister chosen anyway?" Harry asked as a second helping of treacle tart was put in front of him.

"By the Wizengamot of course Harry," Arthur replied.

"And who chooses the Wizengamot?"

"Well when a vacancy arises you can put your name forward, and the current members of the Wizengamot vote on them."

"So the ordinary wizard or witch on the street doesn't even get a say in the matter."

"Well no Harry, there's never been a need. It's always worked before." To say Harry was unimpressed would be an understatement. The Wizarding world was a place of wonder to Harry, but they were so backwards at times.

"Nobody complains that they don't get a say in who runs their lives."

"A few do, but nothing's changed," Arthur was now looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's the point of discussing who's going to be the next Minister, when it's all going to be decided behind closed doors by a self appointed club? The Muggle world would never stand for it, why do Wizards?" Harry wondered if Hermione knew about all this, and if she did why she hadn't complained about it before.

"Over the years Harry I've come to realise something," Arthur said. "I deal with the Muggle world a lot, and of course I live in the Wizarding world so I notice the difference on a daily basis. The Muggles love change, nothing stands still. They are always looking to improve, to change, trying to find ways to move onwards and upwards, no matter the risk. It's what makes my job so interesting. The Wizarding world though is happy the way things are, and largely wants them to remain that way. We like the status quo."

"Well the Wizarding world is wrong," Harry said simple. This was followed by silence, and Harry realised that he was the only one sitting there who had been raised like a muggle.

"Tea anybody," Molly said breaking the silence. The silence was broken, and the sudden tension eased.

"'arry I 'ope you are not cross that we called our baby Alastor 'arry, and not 'arry Alastor," Fleur asked. Her hair had not been brushed to her normal high standards, so it didn't shimmer as brightly as normal. She was wearing the minimum of make up, but on the whole Harry thought she looked the better for it. He didn't think he had the nerve to say so though.

"Of course not. I was very pleased that you chose to honour Mad Eye." There was a small tear at the corner of Fleur's eye. His death in her arms Harry knew had greatly affected her.

"Thank you 'arry. He was a great man." They were interrupted by a high pitch wail from upstairs, and Fleur sighed.

"It's alright Fleur I'll go and look in on him," Bill said gentle squeezing her shoulder as he stood up.

"I'll come to," Ginny said which caught Harry by surprise.

"Sure," said Bill. The pair of them ran upstairs, leaving Harry feeling unsettled. He had come to realise that he now hated any moment when Ginny wasn't within sight, and that fact irritated him. Much as he loved being with Ginny he couldn't live his life always in her presence. Maybe it was part of the trauma they'd been through together, and eventually this would pass, but until it did he would have to put up with this ridiculous reaction. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a peculiar sensation flood through him through his scar.

"Are you alright Harry? You're looking a little queasy," Molly said.

"Yea I'm ok. Ginny's just having an emotion I can't figure out."

"What do you mean?" Fleur said looking amazed. "How can you know what Ginny is feeling she is upstairs with Bill?"

"Oh right you probably don't know."

"What don't I know?" Fleur was looking affronted that there was something she was unaware of.

"You know we share a scar don't you," Harry said as he rolled up his sleeve to show his to her.

"Ah yes Bill told me about that, most strange."

"That's magic for you. Well to put it simple Ginny and I are connected emotional, in the same way I guess I was with Riddle."

"Ah yes I remember now Bill did tell me. I must apologies 'arry my memories were not too good when I was pregnant. I gather it happens a lot is that not so Molly?"

"I'm afraid so, it happened with all seven of mine. I'd suddenly find myself upstairs, and wonder what I was doing there, or I'd make myself a cup of tea with a perfectly good one on the table waiting to be drunk. And tea is meant to be good for the memory as well," Molly said with Arthur chuckling beside her, obviously remembering other incidents of his wife's temporary absent mindedness.

"Now the only excuse is old age dear," Arthur said.

"I am not old Arthur," she barked back, causing Arthur to give Harry a quick wink.

"Of course you're not. After all I'm two weeks older than you, and only people older than me are old," he replied. "So Harry what do you think is bugging my little girl?"

"Well I don't think she'd be too happy about being called a little girl, but on your head be it. As for what I was feeling I'm really not sure. It might be a number of mixed emotions. She's anxious, but happy as well. I don't really know. I'm not sure she knows what she's feeling herself."

"You don't think I should go and check on them?" Fleur said starting to get up.

"No there's no need for that," Harry replied. "I'm sure they're fine." In fact little Alastor had already quietened down.

"Good I did not really want to climb all those stairs again. There are far too many and they are all a little wobbly," Fleur said. "So what else can you feel through this scar?" Harry shrugged and thought for a moment.

"I've certainly felt when she's in pain through it, but I guess that can still count as an emotion if the pain is strong enough." What Harry hadn't told them was that Ginny was also feeling love. Not the same kind that she felt for him, that was unmistakable, this was different somehow and he just wasn't prepared to explain this to his father-in-law, mother-in-law, and sister-in-law.

"It must be nice to know what the person you love is feeling all the time."

"It is I suppose," Harry answered. "Of course there are times when I want to hide my feelings, and I can't, but the benefits out weigh the negatives I guess. At least at the moment they do."

"I always had trouble knowing what men really thought of me, until Bill."

"Yea I'd noticed that," Harry replied dryly as the sound of foot steps announced the reappearance of Ginny and Bill. They weren't alone, baby Alastor was wrapped up in a sheet and a blanket looking very much at home in Ginny's arms. She looked up and gave Harry an indecipherable stare, making Harry's insides squirm wondering what it meant.

"I see that Alastor has already made friends with his Auntie Ginny," Arthur said.

"He took one look at her and stopped crying," Bill said. "If you ever want to earn a few Knuts I'm sure we could line up some babysitting for you." Ginny just narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Don't be silly Bill," Fleur said. "Let me take him Ginny, and thank you, ignore your idiot brother." Ginny passed Alastor over, and again looked at Harry, and this time he could feel her tension and worry. This in its turn made Harry tense and anxious as well. The more they just stared at each other without speaking the worse each of them got, as they fed off each other. Eventually Harry stood up and went to the far side of the kitchen indicating that Ginny should follow him.

"What's bothering you Gin?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Well it occurred to me when I saw Alastor upstairs that we had never really talked about…" but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"About what?" Harry said not understanding what had brought this on.

"Well it occurred to me, having met the Dursleys that you wouldn't want to have a family of your own."

"But I love your family Ginny."

"No, I mean you and me having a family," Ginny had gone pink in embarrassment.

"Oh," Harry said finally understanding his face going hot.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to. After all they weren't exactly good role models," she hurriedly added.

"Of course I'd want to have a family with you, and you're right most people would have talked about this before they got married." Ginny's face relaxed, and her usual bright smile returned.

"I wasn't sure that's all." Harry pulled her into a hug his chin resting on top of her head. His eyes then saw the photo of a much younger Ginny. She must have been five or six, waving at him from a picture on the window sill.

"I love the idea of lots of little Ginnys running around causing trouble." Harry said pulling back to gaze into her brown eyes.

"Lots, just how many were you thinking of?"

"I don't know really, but on the few occasions I've thought about it there has definitely been a lot." Harry paused for a moment. "Seven seems a good number to me."

"Seven!"

"Yea. It's a lucky number, of course if that's too many I won't mind," Harry said quickly.

"But seven…"

"It's my favourite number, after all where would you be without it." Only then did Ginny register that she was number seven of seven.

"I'll think about it," she said frowning. A sudden panicky thought hit him.

"You're not thinking about starting any time soon?" Harry said.

"No Harry of course not." Harry tried not to let out the sigh of relief he was feeling, but he failed. "There's plenty of time to think about that sort of thing. I'm happy with just you and me."

"I'd just want to enjoy the here and now, and not think about the future."

"That sounds wonderfully irresponsible, just don't let Hermione hear you say that." Harry laughed he knew exactly what her reaction would be, after all NEWT's were only a mere ten months away. She was probably writing revision tables for them all while sitting on the beach, nagging Ron to study more.

It was all very well trying not thinking about the future but in just over a week they would be training with the England Quidditch team, and then watching them in the World cup final. Harry couldn't help but feel a buzz of excitement at the prospect.


	7. Quidditch 1

**Quidditch Part 1**.

Harry woke up with a painful crick in his neck, and a dead arm. He was about to fumble for his glasses when he realised that he was still wearing them. The reason for his dead arm, he saw, was that it was trapped under the soundly sleeping form of Ginny. He gently slide it out so as not to wake her up, wincing slightly as the blood rushed back up his arm giving him terrible pins and needles. At the same time as he looked around the room he slowly rotated his arm, and twisted his stiff neck to ease the discomfort. He noticed that they were both on a sofa in the Weasley's sitting room covered in a blanket.

They must have fallen asleep last night in the middle of Ginny's seventeenth birthday party. What must everybody have thought? Still when he thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising considering the day they had had. Harry had woken up early full of nerves and excitement about meeting, and then joining in a training session with the England Quidditch squad. Quidditch was important to him, and the thought that he might make a fool of himself while playing with them had got to him over the previous days. In the end it had been a blast, one he wasn't going to forget any time soon.

Hermione was the only calm one beforehand as Ginny and Ron were a bundle of nerves as well. It turned out that the members of the England team weren't much better. They had after all faced Voldemort down and won, and their reputation it appeared was growing by the day. Nobody really knew or understood how they had done it. This seemed to make the feat far more impressive than it actually was. Harry's thoughts on that day though were interrupted when he heard someone moving about in the kitchen. Looking at his watch he saw that it was barely six o'clock, way too early for anybody to be up and about in the Weasley household. He eased himself out from underneath Ginny, who remained fast asleep, and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie," Harry said when he saw who was in there boiling some water. "You're up early."

"Merlin Harry you made me jump. I thought you were still asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm still on Romanian time."

"I was already awake. I just couldn't believe that a Weasley was capable of getting up this early."

"Well normally I'd agree with you but I'm two hours ahead, and we always feed the dragons first thing in the mornings. It helps to keep them calm for the rest of the day." Charlie said handing him a steaming cup of tea, which he took gratefully.

"You can calm a dragon down. I never know that was possible, so are you going back today?" Harry asked.

"I'm due back tonight. If you two weren't the heroes of the wizarding world they wouldn't have let me come back at all. Not just for a plain old seventeenth birthday."

"Ginny's the hero, not me."

"You always say that Harry, and nobody believes you. Including me."

"Ginny was really pleased to see you. It's not often that she gets to see all her brothers at once anymore."

"Good thing to, after last Easter," Charlie said. Harry grinned back at him, but didn't comment, not wanting to rub his humiliation in any further.

"That reminds me she got her apparation test later today. It'll be good to have her legal, after all these months of her breaking the law."

"Yea I'm sure. Ginny didn't cripple any of the England players yesterday then?"

"Well I think she came close to hexing Jeff Lightfoot when he made no real effort to save her first shot at goal. She just gave him a mouth full instead. I could tell he was shocked at the language, but he did his best after that. Ginny still managed to get five more pass him."

"Now if there was one thing I learned early on with Ginny, it was not to patronise her. Nothing would get her angrier quicker than that. You're right Lightfoot had a narrow escape," Charlie said smiling. "I wish I could have been there."

"Well Tony Foster said she could play professional, and I think he meant it."

"From what I've heard about him he never says anything he doesn't mean. That's what makes him such a great Captain and Chaser. What did he say about you then?"

"He didn't really, except to say that all Seekers were a breed of their own and crazy."

"Well he's right about that. All us Seekers have to have a screw loose somewhere. I've been called crazy more than once in my playing days."  
"And working with dragons is a nice safe occupation then," Harry retorted.

"It has its moments, but I'm not taking any criticism from someone who managed to mix them both up."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, and she barely touched me with its tail." Charlie just snorted at this statement.

"Ron told me last night that you could have caught the snitch yesterday, but you deliberately fumbled it, so that Preacher got it instead."

"Yea well what does Ron know about Seeking," Harry said not answering the accusation.

"A great deal. In fact there's very little that he doesn't know about Quidditch. So did you fumble it?" Charlie pressed.

"No," Harry answered. It wasn't true though. They had been neck and neck chasing the snitch as they both dived towards the ground. It had been rushing up at them with terrible speed, and there had been an instant when Harry could have grabbed it. However the Cup Final was just over a week away and Harry didn't want to dent the pride and confidence of the England's Seeker, so he had swiped at it and missed, letting Preacher snatch it a moment later.

"I don't think I believe you," Charlie said, "and if they think Ginny can play professionally I know you can, so do you think you'd tryout?"

"I don't know really. I'd always had the idea of becoming an Auror, but after the last few months I'm not sure that I want to do that anymore."

"I can understand that, but you know you'd make a good one. Still there's no need to make up your mind yet, everything is still too fresh and you may change it again. So what do you think of England's chances?" Charlie asked knowing that they had strayed onto sensitive ground. Both of them spent the next hour talking Quidditch while waiting for the others to surface, allowing Harry to get to know the brother he knew least about. He came to the conclusion that Charlie was cool, but in a completely different way to Bill, and of the two he was most comfortable with Charlie.

"Good morning you two," Mrs Weasley said entering the kitchen her arms loaded with dirty clothes.

"Morning mum," Charlie answered.

"Harry what are you doing?" Mrs Weasley said when she saw a frying pan in his hand.

"Making Charlie and me some breakfast."

"Well you can stop now. I'll finish off, you just sit down."

"It's alright I enjoy cooking. I find it relaxing."

"I don't want to be rude Harry, but if I can't help in your kitchen. You can't help in mine." Mrs Weasley had unceremoniously dumped the clothes in the far corner of the kitchen.

"I don't mind you helping in my kitchen, its Winky and Dobby who object. In fact they don't like me helping them either."

"My kitchen Harry, my rules, so sit," Mrs Weasley commanded. Harry sighed inwardly and handed the frying pan over when he realised that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Are my eyes deceiving me the great heroic Harry Potter is ordered around by his own house elves," Charlie said laughing.

"They're not my house elves. They just work for me, and less of the stupid titles," Harry said glaring at Charlie.

"Behave Charlie," Mrs Weasley said. "Did you get enough sleep Harry?" Mrs Weasley never asked if he or Ginny slept well anymore, knowing they both hated admitting that they had nightmares to anybody other than themselves. So she got around that by asking if they had slept enough, which was not quite the same thing.

"Like a log," Harry said, "and thank you for the blanket, you should have woken us up."

"I didn't want to wake you. You were both sleeping so peacefully that I thought it best to let you get what rest you can."

"Well I had a good night, and I think Ginny did as well. In fact I'll go and wake her."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Charlie said.

"Why not?"

"Ginny's not a morning person and waking her up can be dangerous and painful."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ginny's a complete pussy cat in the morning." This wasn't strictly true, but he wasn't about to admit that to Charlie. "It's not like she's a sleeping dragon or anything. You just have to know how to handle her." Charlie started to open his mouth, but closed it again.

Ginny's legs had stretched out along the sofa after he had left, and she had managed to wrap the large blanket around herself, so that she looked as though she was cocooned. Harry stood there gazing at her for a moment drinking in the view. Her hair was spread out covering the sofa, and right across her face. He didn't understand how she could sleep with it over her eyes, nose and mouth, but she managed anyway. He knelt down beside her, and with his forefinger flicked the hair away revealing a calm and relaxed face.

"Gin you need to wake up," he said gentle nudging her shoulder. There was no response, so he leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. The corners of her mouth lifted up into a smile, but her eyes remained firmly closed. He slipped his hand under the blanket and began to walk his fingers across her stomach.

"If you continue to do that, you better be able to finish," Ginny mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Normally I would, but we're still in your mum and dad's sitting room," Harry answered. Ginny's eyes burst open and then pouted when she saw where she was and then looked Harry in the eye.

"Damn, I suppose everybody's up, and next door," Harry nodded his head, "damn." Ginny sat up slowly moving her stiff muscles she received from a day of Quidditch, and a night on the sofa.

"Your mums making breakfast," Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"She kicked you out, didn't she?"  
"Yep."

"Poor old Harry no one ever lets him do any cooking."

"I'll survive, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but it was worth it. I had a wonderful day, thanks Harry."

"It had nothing to do with me, Moncrief the Sports Minister made the offer," Harry said sitting beside her.

"You suggested my birthday, so you had something to do with it. Come on I'm hungry," and with that she leaped out of the sofa and headed into the kitchen. Breakfast was up to its usually high standard, and Harry got stuck in with gusto, and they were shortly joined by Mr Weasley.

"Good morning everybody, I see our unexpected guests are up and about."

"Morning dad, I hope we didn't upset anybody last night by falling asleep like that," Ginny said between mouthfuls of bacon.

"If it had been my birthday party I might have been a little upset, but it was yours. As for upsetting anybody else they all seemed to think it was a great laugh. I should warn you though that many pictures were taken." Harry groaned inwardly, and wondered when those were going to come back and haunt him. "You'll be pleased to hear that once again you're both on the front page of the Prophet."

"What are we meant to have done now?" Harry asked. No matter what they said about him, it still annoyed him that they wrote about him at all.

"It seems that there was a photographer at your Quidditch practise yesterday," Mr Weasley said.

"There couldn't have been we expressly stated that no reporters were to be present," Harry said, "and we never saw any."

"I don't suppose the team or the management knew anything about it. He was probably hiding in a bush, or under an invisibility cloak, or something. That's probably why they don't know what Ginny was yelling at the goalkeeper."

"Jeff Lightfoot," Harry said automatically. "Good thing too." He looked at the picture, and saw Ginny silently shouting at the goalkeeper her long hair billowing behind her. It made her look more beautiful than ever to Harry, despite the fact that he remembered exactly what Ginny had yelled.

"I don't suppose I want to know what you were saying Ginny," Mr Weasley asked.

"No I don't think you do," Harry answered for her. Ginny was looking very uncomfortable and embarrassed. Mr Weasley kept looking disapprovingly at his daughter, but said no more.

"I'm sorry dad. He didn't treat me with respect, and I got angry at him."

"I won't say anymore petal. Just remember whether you like it or not, you're a public figure now, so think before you speak. You never know whose listening." Harry was amazed that Mr Weasley had got through with such mild disapproval. Mrs Weasley could have yelled at her for an hour, and Ginny would have brushed it off in a couple of seconds. Harry then saw the front of the Daily Prophet, which Mr Weasley had unfolded, and noticed a small headline below the picture of Ginny. 'Explosion in Diagon Alley'.

"What caused the explosion Mr Weasley?" Harry asked wanting to move the conversation on.

"They don't say Harry. It happened late last night, so I guess they don't know yet or don't want to say. No one was hurt, but the store was gutted, and Harry call me Arthur please."

"Is it one of yours Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Ours Ginny, one of ours. I don't know," Harry answered. Mr Weasley scanned the article.

"Baloney's Food Emporium."

"No it's not one of ours," Harry said with relief. "In fact I don't even remember the place."

"I know where it is," Mrs Weasley said, "but I've never been in. It only sells luxury foods, for those with money to burn."

"Maybe the owners did it themselves for the insurance," Charlie said. "After all I expect a large chunk of their custom would have been Death Eaters."

"It's a possibility. Let's hope it's not the start of something more sinister," Mr Weasley said folding up the newspaper again and putting it under his arm.

XXXXX

Ron burst into the hotel room his face alive with excitement, interrupting Harry and Ginny from unpacking their suitcase.

"Harry you've got to see our room, it's amazing, and the bathroom is out of this world. And the loo…"

"It's exactly the same as this one Ron," Hermione interrupted shaking her head in bemusement.

"You like it then Ron?" Harry said enjoying his friend's wide eyed pleasure.

"Yea," he replied, distracted by the view through the plate glass windows that covered the back wall. "You've got a better view though."

"Really do you want to swap rooms then?" Harry asked looking out the window. The sight of a Japanese neon lit city in the distance didn't really do anything for him.

"We're fine Harry," Hermione said. "There's nothing wrong with our view. I like mountains." Harry just shrugged. It wasn't like they were going to spend all that much time in their rooms anyway.

"It's a step up from the Leaky Cauldron that's for sure," Ginny said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know to be honest it's what one o'clock in the morning here," Harry said looking at his watch, "which means it's four in the afternoon back home. It's too late to go out anywhere and too early to sleep."

"When does the match start tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Well it starts later today at two in the afternoon, which means five o'clock in the morning to us," Hermione answered making Ron's face fall.

"Doesn't look as though we'll be getting a good night's sleep," Ginny said.

"Well at least we're not playing," Harry commented, but the thought of another broken night didn't please him.

The next morning found all of them yawning in a private box, in a massive stadium, hidden from the Muggles in the mountains. It was an impressive feat. Hermione, of course, had found out that there was room for over a hundred and twenty thousand wizards, and witches. The private box was full off Ministry officials and their families, and they had managed to grab the seats in the bottom left hand corner as far from the entrance as possible.

"Mr Potter it's good to see you and your friends," a Wizard in a long purple cloak with gold trim said. "I hope the accommodation is satisfactory."

"It's wonderful Mr Moncrief, considering the time scale, it's far more than I expected. I would have thought every thing would have been booked up months ago."

"Well of course it was, but I deliberately over booked. There's usually a cock up of some sort along the way, so it's nice to have some slack to play with. If it's not needed then it's easy enough to get someone to buy the rooms and tickets, or we could even give them away to a deserving cause. Like you and your friends. In fact I can't think of anyone better."

"Thank you. If I can return the favour sometime let me know, just as long as it doesn't involve the press."

"Fine Harry I'll bear that in mind. I hope you enjoy the game. They should be starting soon. The powers that be decided to ban the team mascots, after the last World cup, so they won't be distracting anybody this time." Harry smiled as he remembered the chaos the Veelas had caused four years ago. It all seemed like another lifetime. He sat back down next to Ginny, who was fidgeting in excitement. Their seats were at the same level as the goal hoops which meant they would get a perfect view of the Chaser action. Harry would have preferred to be a little higher so they could get more of an overview of the game, especially the seeker battle.

"Put these on Harry, and you'll hear an English translation of the commentary," Ginny said handing him a pair of earphones.

"These are broken. The cables been cut off," he said. He had seen Dudley wearing a pair with his Walkman on his eighth birthday. The Walkman had lasted only a few seconds longer than the original batteries. When they'd failed he'd thrown it to the ground in a temper, smashing the Walkman. He of course had got the blame, and of course the punishment.

"They don't need a cable Harry," Hermione said as she removed a pair off Ron's head, and replaced them the other way round. Why she did this he didn't dare ask. Instead he smiled at Ginny, receiving one in return, and put the headset on.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup," a loud voice said in Harry's ears making him jump. Fortunately the volume sorted it's self almost immediately. "First out are the Bulgarian National Team, lead by their Captain Levski."

A scarlet blur flew out from somewhere below them and headed to the set of posts to their right.

"Pliska, Miosky, Dimitrov, Volkov, Vulchanov, aaaaand Krum. Can England beat a team that still has five members from the last World Cup, and who must be desperate to avenge their narrow defeat against Ireland?" All seven players were now in a close huddle floating above the central hoop, waiting for the English team to emerge.

"Come on you lot what are you waiting for," Harry heard Ron muttering next to him. The tension was radiating off him, as the England team didn't immediately follow the Bulgarians.

"They're playing mind games," Hermione said.

"Somebody could have forgotten their gloves, or something," Ginny said.

"No they're playing mind games. I heard the manager discussing it with the coach while you were flying with them. They're trying to upset the Bulgarians game routine."

"If they don't appear soon they'll end up forfeiting the match," Harry said.

"Yea Madame Hooch wouldn't put up with this," Ron added.

"There's no chance of that," Hermione said. "This is the World Cup Final. If the referee did that the crowd would tear him limb from limb. People have spent a fortune getting here." Harry had to admit that once again Hermione had a point, and so the crowd waited as the minutes ticked slowly by. The buzz of the crowd began to change. If something didn't happen soon they would end up ripping the team to pieces instead Harry thought.

"Well I think the plan might be working the Bulgarians seem to be getting worked up," Ginny said her omnioculars pressed tight to her eyes, "all except Krum."

Harry looked through his own pair, and saw Krum flying back and forward in a lazy figure of eight as though he didn't have a care in the World. The rest of the team had various looks of disgust and anger on their faces, as they all stared at the team entrance. The commentator had gone silent, although if Harry strained his hearing he thought he could hear urgent whisperings and mutterings in the back ground. So he was taken by surprise when the wizard's voice suddenly appeared again.

"At last here they come in one big group. Patton, Masters, Lightfoot, Winfield, Sherwood, Foster the Captain and the man with the hardest task of all Preacher the Seeker. I don't envy the man who has to catch the snitch before Krum. He's only failed to catch it once in the last five years." The wizard then went on and began listing Krum's achievements. Harry took the headset off so he could concentrate on the game instead of the commentator, and the endless boring statistics.

The game though was being delayed once again. This time it was the Bulgarian players, and they were haranguing the referee. The referee, a South African according to the program, though was having none of it. Tony Foster the England Captain had a broad grin on his face, obviously enjoying the anger of the opposing team. Krum though was still flying in his figure of eight, playing no attention to what was going on below him.

"He knows how to keep his cool doesn't he?" Harry said to Ginny next to him.

"I guess he must have seen it all, and he was a Triwizard Champion as well."

"All the same I admire the way he's keeping his cool. I'm not sure I could."

"A year ago you probably wouldn't have, but now I think you might. You're a lot calmer than you were, you know Harry. Things don't bother you like they used to. I know for a fact I couldn't," Ginny said turning her attention back to the pitch. The disagreement was over, and the referee was now standing on the ground next to a large wooden box. He kicked the lid off, releasing all four balls which immediately flew straight up into the air.

The Bulgarian Chasers though just weren't ready, and the Quaffle was snatched up by Nancy Sherwood. Both Bludgers were immediately smashed by Patton and Masters sending the three opposing Chasers in different directions as they tried to avoid them. With the way open to the goalposts Sherwood sped forward aimed at the left hand hoop, but at the last minute dropped it to Winfield who scored easily in the unguarded right hand post.

"Wicked move!" Ron screamed as the crowd around them went wild. The English fans seemed to be seated in one large group. England was ahead only seconds into the game. Harry shifted his attention away from the Chasers to search for Krum.

Krum was no longer doing figure of eights. In fact he was in a steep dive, and rushing his omnioculars ahead of him Harry saw why. He was chasing the Snitch, and Preacher was hot in pursuit.

"They've seen the Snitch," Harry yelled.

"It's a feint," Ron shouted back as the crowd noise was tremendous. "It must be."

"No it's not." Both Seekers were heading towards the ground at an eye watering pace, bashing into each other in an attempt to push each other off course and get ahead. Ten feet from the ground the Snitch suddenly changed direction darting straight towards the English central hoop.

"I hope they've seen the goalpost or they're going to crash right into it," Hermione said biting her bottom lip. The England goalkeeper sped upwards to get out of the way, allowing the Snitch to fly through the middle hoop. At the last second Krum and Preacher split apart neither of them daring to follow the Snitch through together, and then crashed back into each other again on the far side of the goal.

"Fantastic flying," Ginny said and Harry could only agree, but it wasn't over yet. The Snitch ducked down to ground level speeding towards the far side of the stadium, causing many spectators on that side to lean over the edge to get a better view. Harry never quite saw exactly what happened next, but the Snitch was flying within inches off the ground, and the base of the stadium, in what looked like a desperate attempt to get away from its pursuers.

Whether Preacher made a mistake, or Krum pushed him into the side of the stadium was never discovered, but the result was the same. Preacher slammed into the ground, and Harry was sure he heard his leg break, despite the fact that he was on the far side of the stadium, and the noise was now deafening. Krum on the other hand peeled away, and flew back up to the main play area with the Snitch held tightly in his hand above his head. It was over the World Cup was won by Bulgaria after only three and a half minutes of play.

The crowd's reaction was at two ends of the scale, most were shocked into silence, including Harry and his friends. A sizeable group, but still a minority of the huge crowd, was yelling and screaming in victory, the Bulgarian contingent.

"Bloody hell, I don't believe it," Ron said eventually.

"It was a little brief wasn't it," Hermione said with classic understatement, "exciting but brief."

"I'm glad we didn't have to pay for our tickets. I'd feel really ripped off." Ron said looking thoroughly depressed. Harry wasn't really listening he was still looking at Preacher who was now surrounded by a small crowd of Medi- Wizards. He had liked the man when they had met, and the thought of him being in two types of pain, mental as well as physical upset him.

"Poor old Preacher," he said half to himself.

"He did his best Harry," Ginny said.

"That won't be much comfort to him though will it?"

"I suppose not." Krum on the other hand was being enveloped in hugs and back slaps, by his team mates. Harry had mixed feelings he had wanted England to win, not quite as much as Ron. He just never really expected them to they were outclassed, but he was happy for Krum. A Seeker of his talent deserved his victory, and it was truly his victory, the rest of the team had played no part in today's game.

The crowd though had gotten over their shock, and were starting to make their feelings known. Ron had hit the nail right on its head. The crowd had spent a fortune to come a witness the shortest game in Quidditch history, and they weren't pleased.

"Mr Moncrief the board would like to have a word with you. They say it's urgent," an official said behind them. Moncrief jumped out of his seat and followed the official.

"What do you think that's about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know maybe someone's put in a complaint or something," Harry suggested.

"On what grounds, England lost fair and square," Hermione said not noticing Ron scowl at her as she said it.

"I think they're worried about the crowd's reaction," Ginny said, and with good reason the discontent was growing, and Harry thought that it wouldn't be long before curses and hexes started to fly. The thought of up to a hundred and twenty thousand wizards, and witches doing that filled Harry with alarm.

"Maybe we should think about leaving. Things might get ugly," he said.

"Oh I don't think we have to panic yet Harry," Hermione said.

"Harry's not panicking. He's never panicked in his life," Ginny snapped.

"Alright Ginny don't bite my head off, I don't suppose Harry has. If it all goes crazy we'll just have to apparate back to our hotel rooms."

"Fine we'll stay until Moncrief returns, and tells us what's going on."

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long," Ginny said with her earphones back on. "The announcer's saying that they're trying to organise a re-match. Bulgaria are still going to be World Champions, but they hope the teams will agree to a friendly."

"Good luck with that," Harry said, "England don't have a Seeker, and aren't likely too. Preacher's not going to be playing for a week with that injury, never mind the next few minutes."

"Well perhaps they can play without Seekers. Make it the first team to score two hundred points or something," Hermione suggested. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at her as though she was barking mad.

"They can't do that Hermione," Ron said appalled.

"Why not?"

"You just can't, ok."

"It's not Quidditch without the Seekers," Harry added.

"But Seeking's only part of the game," she persisted.

"You just don't get it do you," Ron said. "Look at it this way. It's like studying all year and there being no exams at the end of it. It's pointless."

"Studying for its own sake is not pointless."

"I think we're getting a little off topic here," Ginny interrupted, before Ron and Hermione could continue the argument. There was a sudden commotion as Moncrief barged back into the private box slightly out of breath.

"Mr Potter I need a quick word, and a really, really big favour," he said with a worried smile, making Harry's stomach lurch in alarm.

"Alright," he said cautiously.

"You might have already heard that we're trying to arrange a friendly game to entertain the crowd, and err…prevent any unpleasantness."

"Yes."

"And you may have noticed that Rafael Preacher is not in any condition to play," Harry already had a suspicion where this was going and his stomach was tying itself in knots.

"Yes."

"Well we've had a quick chat with the teams, and they're both agreeable to you filling in as Seeker. Mr Krum especially, he seemed quite excited by the prospect," Moncrief said quickly. Harry could suddenly feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he wasn't sure whether it was from fear or excitement.

"Bloody hell," Ron said without Hermione ticking him off, as she was looking as dumbstruck as Harry felt.

Will he won't he!


	8. Quidditch II

**Quidditch Part 2**

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said eventually.

"No we're not," Moncrief looked a little happier now that Harry hadn't completely blown him straight out of the water.

"There must be someone more qualified than me. I haven't played competitive Quidditch in over a year."

"There's no one else."

"Can't you portkey someone in from England?"

"There's no hope of that, first it's too early in the morning to contact anybody. Secondly even if we did all the professional teams are playing today, and they won't want too lose their best Seekers just for a friendly game. Lastly there's a great deal of paperwork for an international portkey, and those people that deal with it are somewhere out there in the crowd along with the rest of the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

"Harry this is a chance of a lifetime. I can't even believe you're even thinking about turning it down," Ron said.

"You did say you owed me a favour," Moncrief added.

"Go for it Harry," Hermione said.

"But I could make a complete idiot of myself out there."

"Of course you won't, you're a natural Harry and probably the only person who can beat Krum. I know you let Preacher catch the Snitch when we played with them, and don't try and deny it." Ron said when he saw Harry open his mouth. "Besides the only time you've ever missed the Snitch was when a hundred Dementors attacked you, and that pillock McLaggen hit you point blank with a Bludger."

"What do you think Gin?" Harry asked.

"I think you'll regret not taking this golden opportunity, and if you don't I'll be stuck with a grumpy git for years."

"I do not get grumpy!"

"Yes you do. Ever time someone mentions the Daily Prophet you get that look on your face." Harry perused his lips, and scowled at this. "There it is."  
"She's right Harry," Hermione and Ron said together, making Harry scowl even more.

"Alright I'll do it," and even as he said it his stomach seemed to hit the floor.

"Harry…"

"I'll be careful Gin," Harry interrupted.

"I wasn't going to say that, although that would be nice. I was going to say enjoy yourself, have some fun." Having fun was the furthest thought from his mind at the moment, but Ginny's words lit a fire in his chest, and brought a smile to his face. He grabbed her in a bear hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."  
"I love you to," she whispered back, and then in a normal voice. "Just make sure you show Krum whose best."

"We need to go Mr Potter," Moncrief said getting more agitated at the increasing volume of anger from the surrounding crowd, who hadn't been calmed by the plans for a rematch yet.

"Just a minute, nobody's said anything about any payment for Harry," Ron suddenly said. "You can't expect him to do this for nothing."

"Well I haven't given it much thought," Moncrief answered looking alarmed at this new development. "It's all been a bit rushed, but I don't see why he shouldn't get the usual fee an England player gets for a friendly. Although this will change him from an amateur to a professional."

"You mean he won't be able to play at Hogwarts anymore?" Hermione said immediately understanding.

"He won't be able to play," Ron said looking horrified, and Harry could see all his grand plans for the season going up in smoke.

"I'll remain an amateur then," he said before Ron could spontaneously combust. The next ten minutes turned into a blur for Harry, as he was rushed down to the changing rooms, where endless bits of spare kit were thrown at him, until he was finally dressed in the full England uniform. Nothing quite fitted the way it was meant to, but he was comfortable enough, and when he looked in a mirror he had to admit he looked the part, if nothing else.

"Harry if I remember right you had a Firebolt when you practised with us," Tony Foster the Captain said behind him.

"Yea, but I didn't bring it with me."

"I'd be surprised if you had," Tony said smiling. "We have a number of spare brooms here, but not a Firebolt." Harry's face fell. He was going to have to fly a different broom. That was going to make things even tougher.

"What do you have that's the closest to one then?"

"A Firebolt II, it's a lot faster in the straights, but at the top speeds it vibrates badly in the turns. Just make sure you slow down before you make any sharp turns and you should be fine. My advice is to fly it at the speeds of your old Firebolt, and you won't notice any difference." And I'm not likely to beat Krum, Harry thought.

"I'll try and remember that," Harry said through a forced smile. The butterflies in his stomach were now playing their own private Quidditch match, and Harry was itching to take off hoping that once in the air his pre-match nerves would vanish as they normally did.

"Your job, and only your job, is to either catch the Snitch, or prevent Krum from doing it. Don't worry about the rest of the game, leave that up to us." Harry just nodded his head the power of speech had temporally left him. He took the offered broom without really registering, and failed to take in a single word of Foster's warm up team speech. Forcing down the urge to throw up he followed the team out of the changing room, wincing at the sudden increase of noise on his eardrums. The crowd's mood had changed, and there was a loud buzz of excitement around the stadium again.

One by one the others took off into the air before he even realised it, and suddenly he was the only one left in the tunnel entrance. He very nearly turned around and returned to the changing room, until a little voice in back of his head said, 'enjoy yourself have some fun'. His mind made up, and a determined look on his face he mounted the broom and kicked off. He took it easy at first to get a feel for the broom. The noise was unbelievable as he entered the stadium, it felt as though everybody there was yelling at him, not that Harry could make anything out. The team had settled in a circle above a set of goalposts, and he sped towards them amazed at the increase speed and acceleration of the new broom.

"Harry, I thought you'd bottled out there for a moment," Foster said once he had braked hard, and joined them.

"I nearly did," he answered with a grin. The anxieties of only a few minutes ago had been banished with the joy of being airborne.

"What was it that changed your mind? The thought of your wife hexing you into the middle of next week," Jeff Lightfoot said.

"Something like that."

"Scary woman Harry, very scary." Harry just grinned at him. Ginny had never given him any reason to be scared of her, but he could see how others might be intimidated by her.

"Look I've had an idea," Harry said as he saw the Bulgarian team begin to take the field. They had insisted on leaving second this time. "I'll have a word with Viktor, and we'll come to some agreement not to catch the Snitch too soon. Then we won't have to do this all again."

"On first name terms are we," Nancy Sherwood said. She had long jet black hair, plated and double tied to stop it becoming a problem in the high winds.

"We know each other."

"Tri-wizard competition wasn't it," Foster said. Harry just nodded not wanting to encourage that conversation any further. "Can you trust him to keep to the agreement."

"Positive," Harry answered. His memory of Krum was of an honest but sullen man, and Hermione would have had nothing to do with him if he couldn't be trusted.

"Ok then, we'll let you deal with that then."

"Could you put in a good word for me," Nancy Sherwood said.

"If you want," Harry answered slightly bemused that he was being asked to match make.

"Alright get in your positions. The refs coming out. Harry watch your back," Foster said. Harry climbed higher to get a better view, and slowly drifted towards Krum, who was once again moving in figures of eight.

"Viktor," he said once he got close enough. "It's good to see you again."

"Harry it is good to see you too. It is a strange day, is it not." The normally grumpy looking Quidditch player had a beaming smile, and was looking happier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Well I think I've had worse, but yes it is a strange day. Congratulations on your victory that was a great piece of flying."

"Is Preacher going to be ok?"

"I think so. Look before the game starts how about we come to a deal."

"About vhat?"

"I thought that he should not try and catch the Snitch for at least half an hour. After all we're only here to entertain the crowd." Krum sat silently for moment thinking.

"England's Chasers are better than ours, you might be too far ahead for us to catch up in half an hour." Damn, Harry thought he's going to be difficult.

"Alright then how about half an hour, or when one team gets fifty points ahead."

"Yes that vould be good," and he stuck out his hand which Harry shook just in time as the balls were all released at that moment. "You are here vith your friends," Harry smiled inwardly he knew exactly who he was asking about.

"Yea they're all here and Hermione is well, although she has a nasty scar on the back of her neck."

"She is happy though," and Harry thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes she is." He thought it best he not pretend otherwise. Krum gave a deep sigh, and Harry could only feel sorry for him.

"Tell you what we could go and see them if you want while we wait. They're in one of those boxes over there," he said pointing in what he hoped was the right direction.

"No, no it is best I don't, she made her feelings clear in her letters. I am being silly." Harry didn't press the issue. He knew that Hermione would love to see him, but he wasn't really sure what Ron's reaction would be.

"Well Nancy Sherwood said that I should put a good word in for her, and that was just after you beat her in a World Cup final." Krum turned his head and looked at the Chaser who was busy launching a shot at goal which was knocked clear of the hoop."

"She is quite pretty," Krum said almost to himself.

"Well I'll leave it up to the pair of you. I need to get some practise on this broom."

"You 'ave not flown that broom before," Krum asked looking surprised. Harry just shook his head. "In that case let us fly, you lead and I'll follow." A wide grin spread across Krum's face, mirrored by Harry's own. He didn't reply but dropped the front of his broom, and fell into a steep dive heading towards the Chaser action.

He intended to skirt the action, but at the last second saw that one of the Bulgarian Beaters was teeing up a Bludger to hit the back of Sherwood's head. So he aimed directly for him, yelling in exhilaration at the same time. It was enough and broke Vulchanov's concentration, so that he miss hit, and the Bludger rocketed upwards as he sliced the shot. Vulchanov glared at him, and having achieved his aim he continued his dive, with Krum close behind.

The Firebolt II had handled superbly up to now, and Harry didn't think he had ever moved so fast on a broom. With the ground rushing towards him it was time to test its turning ability. On his old broom he would have waited until he was much closer to the ground, but he didn't trust the one he was flying yet, and he didn't want to show Krum all his moves before he had to. Yanking the handle up, and to the right as hard as he could he felt the vibration that Foster had warned him about. The more pressure he applied the worse it got, but he thought it was controllable, and nothing to really worry about.

Next he thought it was time to test its climbing ability, so he pointed straight up, and hung on for the ride of his life. Krum had stuck to him like glue until this moment. Risking a look back he could see that Krum was falling behind. He levelled out and came to a stop, allowing Krum to catch him up. He glanced at the score board which showed England leading forty to twenty, and less than ten minutes into the game.

"I am impressed Harry," Krum said.

"Have I got you worried then," Harry answered the adrenaline still pumping through him. Despite the huge crowd he was having fun, and was regretting the agreement already. He really wanted to start looking for that Snitch.

"You fly well, but I fly better, and 'ave much more experience. You vill not beat me."

"I have youth on my side. You're getting too old to play Seeker." Harry couldn't believe he had just said that, but he wasn't going to let Krum try and put him down without replying.

"I 'ave just won the World Cup, and I am twenty-two," Krum said looking outraged at Harry's statement.

"Yea, but that was an hour ago. It's old news now." Harry didn't dare wait for a reply, but sped off on a circuit of the stadium enjoying the rush of wind through his hair. This was his element there was nowhere else where he felt so at home. It wasn't until he was half way through his second lap that he looked behind to see that Krum was still behind him. He gave him a quick wave, and went into a steep climb. A quick look at the board showed that the score was now seventy to thirty. He would have to keep a close eye on the game now. Krum had stopped following, and was now actively looking for the Snitch.

Harry too began to search while keeping an eye on the score board, and the length of time played. As fate would have it was bang on thirty minutes that England scored again, and were now ahead by fifty points. Game on Harry thought, and his chest constricted as the reality sank in. This was for real. A few minutes of looking made Harry realise that the only way he was going to spot the Snitch would be from above, against the green of the pitch. The constantly moving crowd and endless flashing of cameras made an impossible background, so he gained height.

Krum followed Harry upwards not wanting to leave him the height advantage. Every time he moved up Krum would catch up with him, Harry would move up higher again until finally they were three times as high up as the tallest part of the stadium. It was no good Harry thought, any further and they would be unable to see the ground, so he settled into a roving search pattern one eye looking for the Snitch, the other trying to keep an eye on Krum. For a split second he thought he saw something flash right below him, behind the England goalposts, but it vanished just as quickly.

Had it been the Snitch?

He made a snap decision, and pointed his broom straight down. This wasn't a dive, this was falling. The wind was so strong that it felt like his uniform was going to be ripped off him, and his hair was finally lying flat on the top of his head for the first time in his life. A quick turn of his head showed him that Krum was following eight or nine yards behind him, but not in as steep a dive as he was. The pitch was rushing towards him with frightening speed, and then he saw it again a glint of gold flying above the pitch, and heading towards the Bulgarian end.

He was half way down and still falling vertically. If he didn't start to pull out of it now, he was going to plant himself so deep he'd be lucky to emerge next spring. He yanked back intending to follow the Snitch, but the vibrations from the broom became so severe that he had to ease off, or be thrown off. Harry now realised that he was in imminent danger of ploughing into the pitch if he couldn't lose speed, and lose it quickly.

In desperation he swung his legs off and removed one hand off the broom, and began sky diving. Instantly he felt the extra wind resistance slow him down, and he found he could control his direction by skimming off the vicious air currents. The exhilaration he felt was simply out of this world. He was now diving after the Snitch without the aid of a broom, he loved it. Time and distance was running out though, so with a great deal of effort, and his heart pounding fit to burst, he hauled himself back onto the broom, with only a few feet to spare. He had slowed himself enough and changed his direction as well.

Gasping for breath from the effort and in full control once again, he lay flat to the handle and accelerated once more after the Snitch, which was moving at its top speed into the maelstrom of Beaters and Chasers. Krum he saw was still descending, having not taken such a direct route to the ground, and had fallen even further behind. Harry was forced to roll upside down as a Bludger blasted its way towards him. Somebody else flashed across the front of him, so quickly he couldn't even tell which team they had belonged to, forcing him to change direction. The Snitch then whizzed past the Bulgarian's goalies left ear, making him flinch, and when he realised that Harry was heading directly at him and wasn't going to change direction, he ducked down as Harry zipped past going straight through the central hoop.

Krum meanwhile had gained ground. He was now only a few feet behind him caught in his slip stream. His route had been cleared by Harry, and when the Snitch changed course to the right he had cut the angles, clawing back even more ground. When Harry turned around he saw a face of fierce concentration on Krum's face, and determination in his dark eyes, gone was the unusual happy smiling face at the start of the game. Harry could tell that he could expect no quarter or favour. Krum didn't like to lose at any time, even in a friendly. Well Harry thought, neither did he.

The Snitch seemed to have taken its quick capture in the final to heart, and it was ducking and diving every which way to avoid being caught so easily this time. Every time it did it allowed Krum to gain on Harry. For the second time both Seekers were heading towards all the other players, and this time all the beaters were ready and waiting. A Bludger was slammed at him from Volkov, and another from his own team mate Patton. Harry had a choice, continue the pursuit of the Snitch and get slammed by one or even two Bludgers, or get out of the way and lose sight of his quarry.

He pulled up hard just in time to have the Bludgers pass beneath him, one of them hitting his left foot sending a stab of pain shooting through his whole body. He heard a grunt of pain behind him, and assumed that Krum hadn't moved out of the way quickly enough either. He didn't look behind though. He still had the Snitch in view, and nothing but nothing was going to deflect him from catching it. He pushed the broom onwards to regain the speed he had just lost avoiding the Bludgers, and tried to ignore the constant stabbing pain in his left foot.

Krum was now below him, he must have dived when he had climbed, also accelerating towards the Snitch. Harry tensed himself for the coming collision. Leading with his left shoulder he crashed into Krum's right side. Another wave of pain shot through him from his injured foot forcing him to cry out. Krum also cried out in pain, cracked ribs Harry thought, before turning his attention back to the Snitch which was just a few feet in front of them both.

For the next few minutes both Seekers tried to out manoeuvre each other. Nothing else in the World mattered to either of them. Harry had no idea what the score was, or cared less it was a one on one battle. Nor did he notice that the crowd had gone almost completely silent, as they watched with baited breathe for the conclusion of the Seeker battle. In the end it came down to a battle of elbows and fingers. Harry was never quite sure exactly what happened, but after a lot of scrabbling, the Snitch ended up in his hand, minus one of its wings. A quick look at Krum's hand told him where the other one was.

He never even saw the Bludger that smashed into the end of the broom, snapping it into two making it impossible to fly. Fortunately he was only a few feet above the ground, so when he hit it he added only a few extra bruises to his body. Opening his eyes he found himself on his back staring up into a bright blue sky, panting for breath. Had he just beaten Viktor Krum?

He lifted his left hand in front of his face. It was really there he hadn't dreamed it. He couldn't really believe it, and then he raised his hand in the air, and laughed in triumph. If he hadn't already been lying flat on the grass, the eruption of cheering and yelling from the crowd would probably have bowled him over.

"I think you vill need this bit," Krum said, after he had landed beside him, and handed over the wing of the Snitch that had been ripped off.

"Are you alright Viktor?" Harry asked as raised himself up on his elbow.

"I have had vorse. Your foot looks bad, you had best not move it." Harry stared at his left foot and rather wished he hadn't. His white England sock was soaked in his blood, and his ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"I've had worse too," Harry stuck out his hand which Krum took.

"It has been an honour Harry, and when we next compete I shall beat you."

"You can try old man you can try." All further conversation became impossible between them, as both of them were surrounded by their team's medics.

XXXXX

The next two hours had been mayhem. The broken bones in his foot had taken a while to be mended, because of the sheer number of them. Krum's ribs had been fixed in a moment, and he was soon carried off by his team to continue their celebrations. Later a small number of reporters were let into the changing room, once the players were decent, and to Harry's pleasure all they wanted to talk about was Quidditch. Voldemort wasn't mentioned once.

It was a new experience for Harry, talking about one of his great passions to people who knew what they were talking about, and felt the same way about it. The only fly in the ointment was having a new manoeuvre named after him, 'The Potter Plummet'. It wasn't that he was unhappy with the Potter part, in fact he felt really proud about that. It was the plummet part, it somehow lacked a sense of control and daring, and no matter what else he suggested, he rather liked Plunge instead, no-one listened to him.

The tensest moment came when Ginny arrived, and stood in the doorway, Ron and Hermione were forced to wait outside only being his friends. Her face was a mask, but through their emotional link he could feel her anger at him, and a cold sinking feeling spread through his stomach. The sort that appeared when you had been caught red handed.

"I don't know whether I should curse you, punch you, or hug you for still being alive. You stupid idiotic head case," she yelled.

"I know which I'd prefer," he said meekly. The room had gone deathly quiet. The entire England team were waiting to see what would happen next. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Jeff Lightfoot had stepped out of sight behind some lockers, and Beater Rodney Patton was looking extremely uncomfortable. Ginny was the smallest person there, but everybody from trainers to wives and girlfriends parted in front of her as she walked towards him.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? Do you have a death wish or something? And where's that idiot Patton who smashed your foot, he's meant to be on your side?" The area around Patton cleared like magic leaving him standing alone, and not a little worried. Harry climbed down off the treatment table that he had been sitting on, and stepped in front of her.

"He was aiming at Krum. I should have moved out of the way quicker that's all. Without my slight deflection he would have knocked Krum off his broom. It was very nearly a brilliant shot." Harry could still feel her seething her face red with anger, so he reached down and grasped her forearm. It was like he had turned on a tap, and the anger flowed right out of her.

"You stupid sod," she said and then clung onto him. A visible wave of relief swept through Harry as he hugged her back. The room seemed to give a collective sigh of relief as well and normal conversation resumed.

"I'm I forgiven?" he said so that only Ginny could hear him.

"Nearly."

"It is Quidditch after all." Ginny pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Yea you're right it is Quidditch, but don't expect Hermione to understand. She might kill you for that stunt."

"You'll protect me won't you," Harry said smiling.

"Maybe, I'll see. What was it like free falling like that?" There was a bright look in her eyes when she asked this, and Harry could tell she wanted to try it herself. Seekers they're really are half mad he thought, and as much as she wanted to play Chaser she was a Seeker at heart.

"It was amazing. Did you know that some Muggles do that as well?"

"Don't they kill themselves?

"They have parachutes. I'll show you a picture of it sometime," he added when he saw the quizzical look on her face.

"Are you free to go yet?"

"The Healer said I couldn't walk on it for about three hours, and he wants to check it before hand so I can't leave yet."

"I'd better go and tell Hermione and Ron. They won't let them in."

"Tell them we'll see them back at the hotel."

"Ok. By the way," she whispered in his ear, "you were magnificent out there. I'm so glad you're mine." Ignoring the catcalls and whistles Harry gave her a full blooded kiss, knowing that they were alright with each other. As she left the locker room his heart fluttered. He hated seeing her leave his sight, even when he knew that she would be back in moments.

"Hell of a woman, she scares the life out of me," Rodney Patton said behind him.

"I'll admit I was a little worried there for a second to," Harry replied.

"How did you calm her down so quickly? Power was just radiating off her. I thought I was a goner."

"I've no idea, but you would have been fine. She loves Quidditch as much as I do. She understands these things happen. What was the final score by the way?"

"Two hundred and sixty to seventy."

"Shame it wasn't the real score."

"Yea but at least we have something to be happy about."

"How's Preacher taking all this," Harry was feeling desperately sorry for the man.

"Not well, but he'll deal with it, all players lose at some point in time, and we all have to cope with it. Don't concern yourself about it. We wouldn't even be in the final if it wasn't for him. At least the papers will be leading with your exploits tomorrow rather than our defeat." Harry wasn't really sure how he felt about that. "We're going out tonight do you and your good lady want to come with us?"

"I don't think I'll be up for it to be honest. My body clock doesn't know what time of day it is." Ginny re-entered this time beaming at Harry. "Hi love were they all right?"

"Well Ron was worried that I'd killed you, and Hermione wanted to know whether there was enough left of you for her to finish off, but apart from that they're fine and they'll met us back at the hotel."

"Mrs Potter perhaps you could persuade Harry here that a night out would be fun for the pair of you. He's wimping out saying he's tired," Patton asked. Ginny looked at Patton and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't think I've forgiven you," she snapped. Harry watched as Patton stepped back swallowing nervously.

"Gin leave Rodney alone," Harry said. "Look Rodney we didn't get much sleep last night, our Portkey activates in about eight hours, and frankly I've had a busy day. I wouldn't be fit company, perhaps another time." Patton looked disappointed, but with Ginny eyeing him he didn't dare push the point.

"Ok Harry, but if you want advice about your Quidditch career anyone of us would be happy to give it."

"A Quidditch career!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't know about that."

"Are you serious, both of you are good enough to play professionally now."

"I doubt that," Harry said, "but thanks for the offer."

Harry was forced to shake everybody's hand as they left. Harry wasn't sure how he would have coped if Ginny hadn't been there with him. He could've done without her glaring at every good looking woman there, and there were plenty of them he thought in a small corner of his mind. It would be good to go home, and get ready to start his last year at Hogwarts. Now the time was close he was almost looking forward to it, except maybe the homework.

I'm a little anxious about this chapter I wanted to make the Quidditch realistic. (I can't believe I just wrote that.) I know what I envisioned I just hope it came out on the page. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot.


	9. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**.

Harry and Ginny appeared with a slight pop onto platform nine and three quarters. They were both early. In fact they were nearly forty minutes early. Their intention had been to arrive before anybody else, and jump on board the Express. That way they would be able to avoid the crowds, and all the unwanted attention that would come with it. Unfortunately for both of them the Hogwarts Express hadn't pulled in yet, so they were left standing on an empty platform, apart from one other solitary figure. Harry's heart sank when he recognised who it was.

"Hello Harry, Ginny," the figure said in a nervous voice, and Harry felt Ginny stiffen beside him. He found her hand, and gave it an encouraging squeeze, and she noticeably relaxed.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Well… you two to be honest. I've just started working for the Daily Prophet. I've spent the last year doing a journalist course. In which I came top of the year, and they hired me right out of school." It was Harry's turn to be given an encouraging squeeze.

"So you're looking for an interview then?" Ginny stated coldly.

"Well if you don't mind."

"How did you know we were going to be here?" Harry asked. They hadn't told anybody that they were going to be here so early, not even Ron or Hermione.

"I ran into Neville Longbottom a few days ago, and he mentioned that you were going back to Hogwarts, and that you'd been made Head Boy. That meant you had to take the train."

"But how did you know we were going to come early?" Harry persisted.

"I guessed you'd want to avoid the crowds, and I was right, wasn't I," she said smiling at her own cleverness.

"Yea I suppose you are. Smart as well as pretty. That's a dangerous combination," Harry said, trying not to show any pain from the crushed fingers Ginny had just given him.

"So can I ask you both a few questions? It would really help impress my boss." Harry really wanted to say no, but the pleading face in front of him was hard to turn down.

"Oh alright ask your questions," he sighed, "but I make no promises that you'll get an answer."

"Oh great, thanks Harry."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't answered anything."

"Right the first question is, are you both happy?" Harry raised his eyebrows, as first questions go that wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

"Yes very happy. In fact I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now." Saying the words out loud brought home to him just how happy he really was, and he glanced at Ginny the source of nearly all of his happiness.

"And does that go for you to Ginny?" Harry and Ginny had locked eyes.

"Yes… yes it does."

"That's good, oh, and my congratulations to you both."

"Err… right thanks," Harry muttered not really knowing what the correct reply was to that.

"Now what do you consider you greatest achievement, your Quidditch success at the World cup or the defeat of Tom Riddle."

"Well you're a Seeker Cho, what do you think?"

"You're serious!"

"Yes."

"Well that's a surprise I'm glad to see you've still got your priorities right Harry. Oliver Wood would be very proud. I interviewed him the other day, you know. He told me that he wants you to come and play with his team professionally. He's just been made Captain of Puddlemere, so watch out."

"Well he can dream, but I have other plans for this year."

"What like a nice quiet year at Hogwarts?"

"If I'm lucky," Harry answered.

"Well you've thrown me there a bit Harry. I was expecting you to say that the defeat of Riddle was your greatest achievement. Then I was going to do a whole lot of follow up questions, but you saw through my trap." Harry was taken aback at this he hadn't seen any trap. He really did think beating Krum at Quidditch was his greatest achievement. He'd done that on his own without help.

"I haven't anything else to add about Riddle. The man wasted the life he was given, and the World is a better place without him. It's time the Wizarding world moved onward, and upwards."

"So you disagree with Minister of Magic candidate Quinton Wriggleswort then."

"Do I?"

"Well yes. He's running on a platform of going back to basics, and traditional Wizarding standards. He wants the Wizarding world to be run by those who are fully committed to it." In other words Harry thought, not for those who had muggle connections. "At least that's what we think he's running on. He can be a bit vague at times. So you won't be giving him your support?"

"I don't see why my opinion counts. It's not like I get a say in who the next Minister is going to be. That'll be decided behind closed doors, and probably by the person with the most galleons to give away." As soon as he said the last part he realised that he had put his foot in it.

"You don't like the way the Wizengamot works then?" Cho asked, her quick quote quill now moving at high speed.

"No, it's run as an exclusive club."

"How would you change things?"

"I've no idea, but the magical community should have more say in who runs things. There are plenty of laws that I disagree with, but I have no way to change things."

"Won't that just make it a popularity contest?"

"It might, but so what, just as long as we don't get a Ministry that sits on its complacent backside, while bad Wizards get away with murder, and corrupt ones buy themselves special favours." Further conversation then became impossible, as the Hogwarts Express backed onto the platform, in a cloud of smoke and steam.

"Harry don't say any more you'll only get yourself into trouble," Ginny said into his ear, as the trains brakes screeched bring it to a halt. He nodded back realising that he was digging a hole for himself. The train came to a complete stop, four of the doors were flung open and a dozen Aurors in full dress uniform stepped out. It was quite an impressive sight Harry thought as he immediately recognised the bubblegum pink hair of Tonks, and her trade mark trip, which rather detracted from the grand display they all made. How she kept her job with a hairstyle like that, and her appalling sense of balance he couldn't imagine. Right behind her with a helping hand was Shacklebolt whose imposing presence seemed to fill the platform on its own.

All twelve Aurors walked over to them, and Harry noticed Cho Chang become visible more nervous. He supposed that was to be expected, it wasn't every day that a group of Aurors bored down on you. Harry though knew many of them by name, and recognised most of the others.

"Mr Shacklebolt it's good to see you again," Harry said his arm out stretched. "Wotcher Tonks." Shacklebolt shook his hand warmly, while Tonks gave him a mock left handed salute forcing Ginny to try and suppress a giggle. She failed miserably. Both of them spent the next few minutes shaking the hands of all the other Aurors, before they moved off to position themselves all around the platform.

"Is this reporter bothering you Mr Potter?" Shacklebolt asked as he eyed Cho Chang with distaste.

"What, oh no Cho's no bother we went to school together. Has there been some kind of threat?" Harry asked.

"There's no threat. Mr Scrimgeour thought there might be some crowd control problems when you arrived. However it looks as though you're ahead of us. I suggest you get on board before anybody else turns up. We've checked the train, it's clear."

"We intend to, and thanks."

"Tonks, it'll be best if you went with them," Shacklebolt added.

"Right you are then boss," she answered.

"And I suggest it's time you left Miss," Shacklebolt said to Cho Chang, who seemed to visibly melt under his gaze.

"Cho!" Harry said as she began to turn away...

"Yes Harry."

"Be careful, ok. Your boss is a nasty piece of work. He employed Umbridge after all, so watch your back."

"Ok, and thanks Harry you've really helped me. This is just what I need."

"One more thing, if Rita Skeeter gives you any trouble, just say that you'll have to have a word with Hermione Granger. That'll stop her bugging you." Cho looked startled at this, but managed a confused smile before being escorted off by Shacklebolt.

"Hey, hey what's all this then the great and noble Harry Potter has some dirt, on the greatest dirt digger of them all," Tonks said grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't ask me what it is. It's Hermione's secret to tell, not mine."

"Oh I don't need to know the secret. I already know what to threaten her with. Should the need ever arise of course. Now then where are your trunks?" she asked looking around as though expecting them to magically appear.

"We've already sent them on Tonks," Ginny said. "How's Remus doing?"

"Oh he's as well as can be expected this soon after a full moon, but never mind him Ginny tell me all about Harry. I've heard a rumour that he has a tattoo on his chest of a Hungarian Horntail." A rumour, Harry thought, that Ginny had started.

"Now Tonks a lady never tells," Harry said.

"Good thing I'm not a lady then," Ginny said with a wicked grin. "It's true he does have a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail. It breathes real fire, and roars when you tickle it under the chin."

"Ooh can I have a go," Tonks said.

"No I'm sorry it's far too dangerous," Ginny said managing to keep a straight face. "I'm the only one who can control it. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Ah please, I'm an experienced Auror, and I'm dating a Werewolf. I can handle it," Tonks said as she made a terrible attempt at pouting. By now they had reached the Prefects compartment, which consisted of five ordinary compartments knocked together, with scattered seating spread haphazardly throughout.

"Tonks act your age," Harry said laughing, but with his arms firmly crossed against his chest. He sat on a sofa in the far corner, and lowered the nearest blind to stop anybody from looking in.

"Where's the fun in that," Tonks said lowering the rest of the blinds, and lighting the lamps so they could see. Harry's last clear glimpse of the platform let him see the first people arriving on it.

"I can't believe you've never been fired."

"Oh I get warnings all the time, but I'm special you see, and they need my unique abilities, so I get away with just about anything. That said I know when to be professional. Which unfortunately is right now. You two lovebirds stay here, and get comfy, while I stop anybody who has no business being here from entering." Tonks then slide open the door, gave them a wink, and left.

"She's barking mad," Harry said as Ginny snuggled in closer.

"Well she was right about one thing, she is unique," Ginny said.

"And so are you."

"But it seems I'm not smart, and pretty though."

"When did I say that?"

"You haven't, but you've never called me that, unlike Cho."

"Oh I see! Of course you're smart. In fact you're way smarter than me."

"But I'm not pretty?"

"No… no I don't think that does you justice," Harry paused.

"Don't stop there Mr Potter, unless you enjoy pain." Harry smiled back at her, ignoring the attempt at a death glare.

"You're beautiful, and you will always be beautiful, even when you're old, wrinkle and grey. A person who is pretty can only be pretty for a short while."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, and I will always think that." Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That was a nice thing you did."

"What?"

"Giving Cho an interview."

"Well she's had a rough few years, it may help her, and it doesn't cost me anything."

"You're a kind soul Harry."

"She may not be so happy once they rearrange her story to suit whatever the current angle is." The sliding door of the compartment opened and Shacklebolt entered.

"Mr Shacklebolt is there a problem?" Harry asked reaching for his wand without thinking about it.

"No problem Mr Potter, and please I think we've known each other long enough now. Call me Kingsley."

"Only if you call me Harry."  
"And I'm Ginny."

"I'd be honoured to. The reason I've come back is to say something that needs to be said." Shacklebolt hesitated and drew breath. "What I'm about to say comes not only from me, but just about every other Auror in the Division. Should you ever need help, let us know, and we'll be there to back you up. Whatever the circumstances may be." Harry was dumbstruck.

"Wow, that's quite a statement," Ginny said. "Are you sure about such an open ended offer."

"I'm quite sure. Before you two finished off Voldemort we were losing. We knew that, most if not all of us, were going to die one way or other. Thanks to you two most of us survived. We all owe you a debt that will be difficult to repay."

"I appreciate the offer Kingsley, but won't it depend on whose going to head your department after the election of the new Minister," Harry said.

"It won't matter Harry. This is a Wizard debt of honour, and as such comes before any other." Harry didn't really know what to say.

"Kingsley on behalf of both of us, I accept your debt, and I hope we never have to call on it." Harry looked at Ginny in surprise, was this something else that he didn't understand because he was brought up with muggles.

"Thank you Ginny. Thank you Harry. I'll inform the rest of the Division that you've taken up the offer of our debt. I hope you have a great final year at Hogwarts. I know I did." Shacklebolt said with a smile and then gave a slow bow turned around, and without a backwards glance left.

"Blimey that was unexpected," Harry eventually said.

"Yea it was," Ginny replied. "Still I can't see a downside to having a debt like that owed to us."

"I suppose not," Harry said still in shock at the whole episode. "Mind you there must be an opportunity in this debt thing to play a prank on old Tonks. I could get her to clean my room or something."

"You'll do no such thing Harry," Ginny said with venom. "This is a serious matter, not even Fred or George would treat this lightly."

"Ok, ok I wasn't being serious."

"Good, I suggest we just forget about it for now," Ginny said as the compartment door opened again.

"What are you forgetting?" Ron said.

"It's none of your business Ron," Hermione said pushing Ron in. "Hi Ginny, Harry I see you made it in plenty of time."

"We were so early the train wasn't here," Ginny said.

"We thought we'd beat the crowds this year," Harry added.

"That's good, now Harry you've just got enough time to go over the prefect rosters, before the others turn up," Hermione then dug deep into the overflowing bag she had carried in, missing the looks the other three gave each other.

"Hermione you wrote the rosters didn't you?" Harry asked.

"You know I did."

"And no doubt you checked them yourself."

"Well of course."

"Hermione when have you ever asked me, or Ron for that matter to check your homework in the six years we've been going to school together."

"Well I think I might have asked a couple of times about defence against the dark arts."

"No you haven't. I would have remembered, in fact it would be etched into my brain. My point is that I don't have to check them, you don't make mistakes. At least any mistakes that I might notice."

"You're Head Boy Harry you need to know!"

"Hermione you don't understand the power of your reputation. If a query comes up people are going to come to you, not me. When Professor McGonagall needs any information, she'll turn to you, not me."

"So explain to me what you're going to do as Head Boy," Hermione was working up a head of steam, and Harry was secretly pleased to see the old Hermione returning in full flood.

"Whatever you tell me to do. I never wanted the job. I only took it for the private room that comes with it." Harry shivered as Ginny ran her hand up and down the back of his neck.

"You're going to be as much use as Ron, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Ron said.

"I promise I'll do my share, but please don't ask me to be keen," Harry said trying not to be distracted by Ginny's wandering hand.

"So it's true then," a voice said from the corridor.

"What's true" Ron said, "and who are you?"

"Ron don't be rude," Hermione said.

"Hi Palladino," Ginny said. "Come on in, we won't bite." The Slytherin prefect eyed them all suspiciously, before entering the compartment, followed by a number of others.

"It's true that you're coming back to Hogwarts."

"Yep," Ginny said. Sean Palladino was still not looking happy as he found a seat as far away as he could, and sat down. He was joined by five of his house mates. Harry looked over, and was saddened by their self imposed isolation, but didn't make any comment. It was too much to hope that attitudes would have changed so soon.

His thoughts were interrupted, as a horde of other prefects piled into the compartment laughing and joking. The time until the train left the station, was taken up with introductions and offers of congratulations. It was only bearable because Ginny was beside him, giving him physical as well as moral support.

Harry found people's reactions to him odd, as they ranged from the tongue tied, to the over enthusiastic, Harry was grateful that the Creevy brothers weren't prefects. He fervently hoped that things would improve, because he was sure he'd be unable to handle this for a whole year.

"Relax Harry it won't be like this for ever," Ginny whispered in his ear knowing what he had been thinking.

"Look much as I'm sure you're all enjoying this love fest, could we please get on with the meeting. I don't want to be stuck in here with you lot any longer than I have to," Sean Palladino said. A silence spread across the compartment, and many faces turned and glared at him.

"Well I'm not sure I agree with the sentiment," Harry said breaking the silence, "but I agree we'd better get on with the meeting. First off I'd like to apologise to whoever was going to be Head Boy if I'd hadn't returned this year. Don't ask me who it was going to be Professor McGonagall hadn't made up her mind when she offered it to me." Harry would have continued but was interrupted by Palladino.

"What is she doing her?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"I said what is she doing her? She's not a prefect" This time he pointed at Ginny.

"She as you put it is here because I want her here to be, and I'd appreciate a more respectable attitude in future," Harry said his temper just below the surface.

"Or what, you'll kill me."

"Manners cost you nothing Palladino, but I will not tolerate your rudeness to Ginny, or any of my friends. Do I make myself clear? Ginny stays as long as she wants to, and any threats or actions will be taken very personally by me." Harry was puzzled by the boy's reaction, as far as he could remember they had never even spoken to each other at Hogwarts, never mind crossed swords. Maybe he was just trying to take over Malfoy's position as chief git.

Palladino glared at him, but said nothing more. The other Slytherin prefects looked on anxiously at the silent confrontation, and only when a female Slytherin prefect touched Palladino's arm did he break eye contact with Harry. Harry looked around the compartment and found that nobody else would meet his eye. Were they now all so scared of him that they couldn't look at him, had he become so separated from the rest of the population? The thought depressed him more than he cared for.

"Right," Hermione said breaking the tension, "I've got a copy of the Prefects Roster which runs up to the end of term. The good news is that we have more prefects than normal so there will be fewer duties for everybody, giving everybody more time for their studies." Then with a large wad of parchment in her hand she walked around the compartment handing out a copy to everybody. When Harry received his he was only half surprised to find his name at the top written in Hermione's neat handwriting. Hermione must have personalised each copy, why he couldn't imagine, but it was so like her he had to suppress a snort.

"Harry."

"Yes Gin,"

"Do you mind if I go and find Luna. This looks like it's going to be really boring." Harry could see why she thought this, because Hermione was conjuring an easel, and placing a larger copy of the roster he had been given, on it. He had a sudden urge to leave as well, but knew he couldn't.

"A part of me wants you to stay and endure the lecture with me, but I'm not that cruel. Besides I'd like to know how Auntie Luna is doing, bring her back once the meetings finished would you."

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit."

"You owe me." Ginny then stood up, and slipped out unnoticed. Harry tried, he really tried, but he couldn't concentrate on what Hermione was saying. Ron was looking zoned out, no wonder he had never mentioned what went on at these meetings he didn't stay awake long enough to find out.

Instead he found himself thinking of what Hogwarts would be like without Dumbledore's presence as he watched the scenery flash past outside drawing them ever closer to the Castle. Could it ever be the same as he remembered it? More frightening than that though, was he the same person he had been before Dumbledore's death? Just how much had he changed, and would he be able to relate to anyone outside his close circle of friends.

Harry sensed someone looking at him so he turned away from the scenery and saw Palladino staring at him. Harry felt he had become a better judge of what people were feeling over the last year. He suspected that had come from his Legilimency skills. Palladino was close to boiling over in rage. His first thought that he was trying some Slytherin power game was wrong. There was far too much hate under the surface for that. He was tempted to enter Palladino's mind for just a brief moment, but decided not to. It was an act of last resort.

"Ok everybody I think that covers everything, unless there are any questions," Hermione said waking Harry up from his thoughts. There was a universal shaking of heads. "Harry anything you wanted to add?"

"Not really, except someone once said that your school days are meant to be the best days of your life. I'm not sure I can agree with that considering what's happened over the last few years, but I think that this year we should strive to make it an unforgettable experience."

"That's it, is it!" Palladino shouted. "You can just shrug off all the people you've killed with a few platitudes."

"I'm sorry Palladino have I wronged you in some way, because up to a few minutes ago I only really knew you by sight." A strange calm had come over Harry, despite the anger being vented his way.

"What you've killed so many that you don't know who you've murdered."

"Yes I admit I've killed people, and yes I admit I had no idea who most of them were. I never had the privilege of being introduced to them. One person in a Death Eater mask looks much the same as another."

"So you admit you killed my father then." Harry sighed internally, Palladino's anger had a reason, and nothing he was going to say or do would ever change that.

"I won't lie to you, I might have done, but there's no way of knowing." Harry was still looking at Palladino, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the pained expression on Hermione's face, and knew what she was thinking. Ron he could see was trying to decide between comforting her, and pounding Palladino into dust.

"Yea right like you're going to tell me the truth," Palladino snapped and stormed out of the compartment, followed by the other Slytherins.

"The bastard," Ron said his face bright red with anger. "How dare he accuse you of murder. His bloody father was a Death Eater. He was trying to kill us, and the pillock thinks we're in the wrong."

"Ron he's lost his father," Harry said.

"So what, lots of people have lost fathers. We visited an orphanage full of children who had lost both parents, probably thanks to that git's father."

"Ron remember how you felt when your dad was hurt."

"Of course I bloody do."

"He's feeling that and much worse, don't expect him to be rational about it."

"I don't see how you can be so calm about it," Ron persisted.

"He needs somebody to blame for his pain, and Harry is somebody he can lash out at," Hermione said having regained some of her composure.

"Well watch your back when he's around. I don't trust him."

"And neither do I Ron, neither do I," Harry said. "Now I'm hungry does anybody know where the food trolley is."

"Don't worry dear husband of mine. I think I have covered all your culinary desires," Ginny said entering with Luna loaded with packages. The compartment had almost emptied, leaving the five of them plus two Hufflepuff prefects who seem far more interested in each others lips than anything else.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said grapping a pumpkin pasty off the pile off she was carrying. "And how is Auntie Luna?"

"I'm very well thank you Harry. I don't need to ask how you are. I've never seen you so full of the Pikwees." Luna was still wearing her butterbeer necklace, but he saw that she had added her order of Merlin third class to it, without the gaudy ribbon.

"I'm full of Pikwees that's nice," Harry said with a straight face. "Tell me Luna do you know what Neville is up to."

"I don't know Harry, he's been very secretive. I think he's been infested with Spiret mites."

"You might be right Luna, Still I expect we'll find out one day." Conversations with Luna never got any easier, but Harry had learned to go along with them, rather than fight them. He could hear Hermione muttering under her breath behind him.

"There's an article in the Quibbler about them, do you want to look at it?"

"I'd love to," Luna beamed at him, and handed her copy over to him. Harry smiled at her, and as he turned round he gave Hermione a quick wink when he saw her shaking her head in disbelief. When he sat back down on the sofa Ginny joined him, and they passed the hours reading, eating and talking.

"Harry I think we're about half an hour out from Hogwarts," Hermione said. "I'm going to go down the train making sure everybody has changed into school robes."

"Sit down Hermione, I'll do it," Harry said. "I could do with stretching my legs anyway. Do you want to come with me Ginny?" Ginny had her nose deep in the Quibbler.

"I want to finish this puzzle, it shouldn't take long, can you wait a moment?" Harry didn't both answering, Ginny's eyes hadn't even left the page. Ron was playing Luna at chess, and having a hard time at it. It seemed her illogical moves had, as always, some sort of strange weird logic behind them. Hermione was leaning back reading a book entitled, 'Transfiguration beyond NEWT Level'.

Even though he had volunteered himself standing by the door he felt nervous, and he couldn't pin down the reason for it. He was being irrational. Everybody on this train was going to be at school with him for the next year, if he couldn't face them now, and deal with their reactions to him, he might as well give up, hide at home and never leave again. Gritting his teeth he set off without looking back, so he never saw the smile of relief Ginny gave to his retreating back.

In the end Harry had very little to do, most students had already changed, so he passed by without comment. The reactions though were wide ranging. He saw fear in the odd face, his argument with Palladino had spread. There was what he hoped was respect, but mostly it was surprise and to his discomfort something that looked like awe. When he had to speak the student usually jumped up and started to unpack his robes. It was in the last but one carriage that Harry heard shouting, and the sounds of spells being cast. Without thinking he drew his wand and burst into the compartment.

"Drop your wands, NOW," he bellowed. He heard two little squeaks, and the sound of wands hitting the floor. His heart pumping he looked around at the scene in front of him, and was unable to stop laughing.

Two first years had managed to hex each other. One was covered head to toe in a pattern of brown and white fur some of it up to two foot long. There was so much fur that Harry wasn't sure if there was a boy or a girl under it. The face was completely covered.

The other one was not much better off, a girl, if the long curly blonde hair was any indication. The face was covered in what looked like bright red dragon scales, and by her fidgety movements the scales must have covered most her body, even covering her eyes.

"Right what's been going on?" Harry said to the girl.

"She started it."

"I did not," a voice said from under all the fur.

"Yes you did you called me a Hippogriff's butt."

"Yea well you called me a…"

"Enough," Harry said not wanting to listen to the argument that had lead to this in the first place. "Right lets start with your names first."

"Hilary Widdick," said the fury girl.

"Irene Widdick," the other one said.

"Twins then."

"Yes," they both said together.

"And are you normally identical?" Harry asked trying not to laugh. Both of them nodded. "Can either of you see at all?"

"No," they chorused

"Can this be reversed?" Irene asked.

"I expect so. Tell me what spells you used first though."

"I don't know, I just kept pointing my wand at her," she wailed.

"I don't know either," Hilary added, "Oh mums going to kill us. We only got our wands today. She said we couldn't be trusted."

"Wise woman your mother. Well I don't think I'd better try reversing your spells, but I do know somebody who's more than competent."

"Can we see them now," Irene said. "I don't want to be expelled before we even get to Hogwarts."

"No I'm afraid not. Madame Pomfrey is the school nurse. She has plenty of experience in this sort of thing. Deals with it all the time"

"How much trouble are we in," Hilary mumbled from under all the fur.

"Well that depends on the Head Girl. I hear she's very, very strict and hates this sort of wild behaviour."

"Do you know her at all, could you speak to her for us." Harry was wondering how long he could keep on teasing them.

"What about the Head Boy can he help?"

"I'll have a word and see what I can do. Now you two stay here."

"I can't see, how can I go anywhere," Irene said.

"I can't either. You're not very bright are you?" Hilary added.

"Well I have been accused of that in the past. Now like I said, both of you stay here. That way you won't cause any more damage, and I'll let the Head Boy and Girl know what's going on. Then I'll come back and take you both to the Hospital Wing. We'll be arriving soon."

"You won't forget about us will you?" Hilary asked.

"Well I'm not very bright, but I'm not likely to forget about you two. By the way I've taken your wands, ok," Harry said.

"Ok, I'm sorry I suggested you weren't very bright," Hilary said.

"Apology accepted."

"Sorry but what's your name," Irene asked as Harry reached the door.

"Harry, my name's Harry."

"Thank you Harry," they both said together. He was chuckling to himself all the way back to the Prefects compartment, earning himself some strange looks.

"I was about to send out a search party," Ginny greeted him when he returned.

"I ran into a right pair of trouble makers. I'm going to have to take them to see Pomfrey when we arrive. Did you finish your puzzle?"

"What?" Ginny said. "Oh right, I wasn't doing a puzzle. I just thought you should go without me to holding your hand. You seem to be getting a little phobic about meeting anybody new these days."

"You really think that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't and you know it's true." She was right of course but he didn't think he had been so obvious.

"You're scary sometimes," Harry said gazing into her eyes. "You see right through me don't you?"

"Oh you surprise me on occasion. Sometimes it's frightening, sky diving honestly, other times you make my toes curl," Ginny flushed, and so did Harry.

"I enjoy making your toes curl. Look when we arrive could you let Hagrid know that he's going to be two first years short. I'll see you at the feast."

"Sure, I'll save you a seat." Ginny said as the train began to slow down.


	10. The Feast

Not mine.

**The Feast**

The walk back to the far end of the train was surprisingly easy, despite the corridor being full of students, eager to leave after hours of sitting down. As soon as he was seen they just seemed to move out of his way. He was soon guiding the Widdick twins into the first carriage in moments.

"Sit down you two I've had a word with the Thestrals, so it'll be a bumpy ride," Harry said climbing in after them."

"What are Thestrals?" Irene asked.

"Thestrals are the creatures that pull the carriages," Harry answered.

"Oh I wish I could see them," Irene said.

"They're invisible to most people," Harry said, and then had a terrible thought. "Stay here."

"Like we have a choice," Hilary muttered. Harry never heard because he was busy looking for Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He spotted them further back. All of them were standing around two Thestrals. Ginny was busy stroking one while Luna was talking to Ron and Hermione, all of them looked calm and relaxed. Relieved that they were taking it so well, he went back to carriage and climbed, back in.

"Hold on tight, it's going to be an uncomfortable ride." Harry thought that had been an understatement when they finally stopped outside the castle. He had several extra bruises and a sore lump on his knee.

With one on each arm he led them up to the infirmary, looking around at the familiar sights. The castle didn't feel like quite like home as it use to, but he was glad to be back all the same.

"Madame Pomfrey, I've got a bit of business for you," Harry said poking his head around the door of the hospital wing. The Medi-Witch walked out of her office to see who had called her. Her face turned into a scowl as soon as she saw who it was.

"Mr Potter, term hasn't even started yet, and you have already got yourself into trouble." Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning. It was nice to know some things never changed.

"It's not me this time a couple of first years hexed each other." Harry then led them both in.

"Well really, as Head Boy you were meant to be making sure this sort of thing didn't happen. Right sit them on those two beds, while I mix up a counter potion." Harry led the two girls over to the beds and helped them sit down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Harry Potter?" Hilary asked.

"And Head Boy," Irene added.

"I told you my name was Harry, and it is."

"Is it true that you killed a Basilisk?" Irene asked.

"Yea with a bit of help," Harry answered.

"Wow cool! Who helped you?"

"Well it wasn't a who. It was a Phoenix."

"Can we see the Phoenix?"

"No I'm afraid it's no longer here," Harry felt a tightness in his chest at this statement.

"What about the Basilisk, is the body still here?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know to be honest, but I doubt it. Its fangs were very poisonous and too dangerous to leave behind."

"Oh that's a shame, and did you really fight a dragon with your bare hands?" Harry laughed.

"No I didn't fight a dragon. I had to get past one, and I used a broom."

"Wicked, do they have dragons here?"

"No thankfully, or though I'm sure Hagrid would love to have some."

"Who's Hagrid?

"He's a professor, big chap can't miss him. Loves what he calls interesting creatures." Harry found he was enjoying talking to Hilary and Irene. Madame Pomfrey though chose that moment to return with two full glass vials full of a viscous grey fluid, with wisps of vapours rising from it in spirals. She handed one each to the girls, both of them sniffed the concoction suspiciously.

"Knock them straight back," she said. Irene and Hilary looked towards each other, and then at Harry, not that they could actually see anything.

"My advice is to do it as soon, and as quick, as possible," he said.

"Mr Potter is an experienced patient, I would follow his advice," Madame Pomfrey said. In unison they put the vials to their lips. Hilary was forced to push away the hair covering her mouth, and they poured the fluid down their throats. Both of them coughed and spluttered, and dropped the glass vials which smashed on the floor.

"Yuk that was revolting."

"Do all your potions taste like that," Irene added.

"If you think that's bad, you should have a taste of Skele-Gro," Harry said. "How long will it take Madame Pomfrey? They need to be sorted."

"It starts straight away. How long it takes depends on the number of hexes, and how powerful they were. If it takes too long they'll have to be sorted in whatever state they are in." Harry looked at them both, and thought he saw the start of a slight change in them. "Now while we wait I can give you a check over Mr Potter. I don't trust these foreign Wizards at the World Cup."

"I'm fine, and I was treated by the English medical team," Harry protested.

"That's my point exactly, they were foreign," she retorted.

"Well not to me they weren't."

"Get on the bed now. You may be the Head Boy, a Quidditch hero, and the saviour of the Wizarding World, but you're just another patient here in my ward." Over the years Harry had learned, slowly he had to admit, that there were some battles that just weren't worth fighting. He lay on the bed, and put up with being prodded by her wand. What wasn't so easy to take though, was the sniggering from the Widdick twins, who were now able to see him clearly now.

"So did they do a good job?" Harry asked.

"It's adequate I suppose," she answered.

"Good and it looks like you two are nearly back to normal." The twin's faces had finally appeared. Bright blue eyes shone out from below thick wavy blonde hair that reached just below their shoulders. There was a sense of mischief in their expression, which reminded Harry uncomfortably of Fred and George. "It's going to be a little harder to tell you apart though."

"I thought you would be taller," one of them said as Harry stood up.

"And have more muscle, you're far too skinny," the other finished. Madame Pomfrey was now checking both of them and looking satisfied.

"Right you're all fit to leave. Mr Potter tell your wife that I would like to have a talk with her. I've been a school nurse here for over fourteen years, and I'm proud to say there have been no accidents in all that time." Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Mr Potter is that even though you are both married, I would suggest that it is too early for both of you to take the path of parenthood." Realisation hit Harry, and by the renewed sniggering from the Widdick twins they understood as well.

"Her mum's told her all about it," Harry said trying to ignore the twins.

"This is the same mother who has seven children. It hardly fills me with confidence Mr Potter. I'll still want to have a word with Mrs Potter, unless you're willing to take responsibility yourself? I can talk to you about it now if you want."

"I'll let Ginny know you want to see her," Harry said quickly.

"I thought you might, and I won't be so kind to you two next time you appear in my hospital, wands are not toys," she said glaring at the girls with a stabbing finger, who immediately stopped sniggering. Harry handed their wands back and pointed at the door.

Despite the fact that the twins could now see properly, the trip down to the main hall took longer than it had on the way up. Both girls kept stopping to look, and touch everything they passed.

"Look you two they'll be plenty of time to explore after you've been sorted. Don't make me put you in detention."

"Are you really married. I know my mum said you were."

"Yea she thinks it's really romantic," they said.

"Does she, and what do you think?"

"I think it all sounds yucky."

"Yea sounds gross to me."

"Well when I introduce you to Ginny you can tell her it's gross and yucky."

"All boys are stinky."

"That's a sweeping statement, how many boys do you know?"

"We have two younger brothers."

"Daddy said it would balance the family, but they're really annoying."

"And smelly."

"That sounds like a nice balanced view," Harry said as they reached the main halls doors. "Right this is the parting of the ways. It sounds like the sorting has started, so you've missed the Hat's song. After I've opened the door join the other first years, and wait for your turn."

"Thanks Harry."

"Yea thanks, you're not really dumb, or stinky like a real boy."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. Now I'm warning you two stay out of trouble. The caretaker Filch is a nasty, vindictive piece of work and detentions with him are deeply unpleasant." Both of them nodded, but Harry didn't think they paid him any attention. He'd seen that same look on Ginny's face, when her mum was telling her off.

Harry swung the doors open and saw the occupants of all four houses turn and look at them. He nudged both girls in the back, and they nervously began walking down the hall towards the clump of first years.

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table, and saw a beautiful smiling face surrounded by brilliant red hair. Ginny gave a little wave and Harry, ignoring the stares from everybody else, went and sat down next to her.

"Glad to see you made it," Ginny said as Harry sat down next to her.

"Just about, those two kept getting distracted on the way here. They're going to be trouble."

"How much trouble?"

"Well I might be being a little pessimistic, but how about Fred and George trouble." Hermione and Ron's heads snapped round.

"You're joking. I hope," Hermione said.

"I wish I was. You didn't see what they did to each other, it was really impressive, and although they hadn't a clue what they did, it wasn't bad magic for first years. They're really cheeky as well, not an ounce of respect in either of them."

"Did they insult my famous husband then," Ginny said mocking him.

"Yea they did. I like them."

"Well never mind them, have you looked at the head table yet. See anybody you recognise," Ron said with a broad smile. Harry turned around and saw Professor McGonagall was sitting where Dumbledore used to sit, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He knew it was over a year ago now, but it didn't feel like it to him. The sights and sounds of the castle brought back the memoirs like it was yesterday. Hagrid was in his usual place dominating the table with his huge bulk, and beside him was Madame Sprout. On her other side was a face that Harry would never have suspected would ever sit on the high table, and very nervous and awkward he looked to.

"What's he doing there?"

"We have no idea," Ron said.

"We've been trying to work out what he could be teaching," Ginny said.

"I reckon old McGonagall's lost it, and he's going to teach potions," Ron said. "Can you imagine the lessons, we'd be lucky to get out with our lives."

"Ron don't be an idiot," Hermione said.

"I think he's joking," Harry said. "It has to be something to do with Herbology. It's what he loves, but Sprout is still here."

"That's what we thought," Ginny said. "The only other option is defence, but he's not good enough is he?"

"Well he's not that bad. Give him some credit he didn't spend any time in the hospital like the rest of us," Harry said.

"It's more than just wand work Harry," Hermione said. "There's all the course work as well."

"Maybe McGonagall is desperate, after all the position wasn't filled last year was it Ginny?" Ron suggested.

"No it wasn't."

"Well if he is the Defence Professor at least he won't be trying to kill me like all the others," Harry said, "at least not deliberately."

""Yea I suppose that's a plus," Ron added. "Hey I just had a thought, with Riddle dead the curse on the job must have been lifted."

"Careful Ron thinking can be dangerous."

"Ha, ha, Harry."

"Although you do have a point."

"He's not the defence professor, if you two looked closer you'd both see two more new faces up there. One for Potions, and the other for the Defence position," Hermione said.

"Just a minute there are three new faces," Harry said once he taken a second look.

"That's Miss Kittelson," Ginny said pointing at her, "she teaches fifth year and below in Transfiguration. McGonagall likes to keep her hand in, so she still does the NEWT students."

"Oh right, I suppose that makes a kind of sense," Harry replied. "I wouldn't want her, and her favourite student separated." Hermione scowled at him, but he could tell she was pleased that McGonagall would still be teaching them.

"So what do you reckon, which one is which?" Ron asked.

"What is it with you three?" Ginny said. "Do you have to solve every little mystery that comes along? Can you not wait a few minutes, when all will be revealed." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked surprised at her outburst.

"We're just curious," Harry said.

"Yea well save your detective skills, your two little girlfriends are about to be sorted. Hilary Widdick was the first up, and sat down like she did this every day of her life. The Hat though was having some trouble deciding which house to place her in, and it was several minutes before it loudly proclaimed Ravenclaw. Irene was already standing by the stool before her sister had stood up. She took the Hat off her sister before placing it on her own head. This time it cried out Ravenclaw before she had even sat down.

"That's what we all need, intelligent troublemakers," Hermione said gloomily as the Widdick girls walked over to the Ravenclaw table, who were all cheering.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about losing points," Ron said, but Harry wasn't really listening, he was watching the girls who turned around in their seats, and gave him a cheeky wave, and a grin. Ginny was right, he thought, he had been phobic about meeting new people. The Widdick girls though had shown him that he needn't worry about it. Sure some people would be gits like that Slytherin on the train, but he was old enough, and wise enough he hoped, to deal with it should he have to.

"To the new students, welcome, and to the rest of you welcome back," McGonagall said. "I have a few other things to say, but now is the time to eat." The food magically appeared in front of all the students, and Harry was glad to see all his old favourites in front of him. He tried not to over eat, but Ginny kept adding to his plate to, as she put it, keep his strength up.

"Harry?" Ron said half way through a mouthful of steamed chocolate pudding.

"What?"

"How come you're the only person with treacle tart?" Harry looked up and down the table, and shrugged.

"He has friends in low places," Ginny said.

"Oh right Dobby," Ron said just before he stuffed in another mouthful dripping in custard.

"He didn't tell me that he was coming back here," Harry said.

"He told me," Ginny said. "He was worried that you wouldn't allow it. He promises to keep an eye on Winky, and the house as well." Harry was pondering the strangeness of Dobby when McGonagall stood up for her welcome address.

"Before you all leave for a night's rest I have a few things to say." The hall listened in complete silence.

"We have three new teachers this year. Our new potions Professor will be Margarita Rossi she comes highly recommended from the Milan School of Magic." Harry looked along the table and saw a woman in her late twenties with long black hair, sun tanned complexion, dark eyes, and a slender nose. Many of the boys were making appreciative noises.

"Professor Urquhart is our new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and we wish him well." A man in his late forties with short brown hair tinged with grey and a large prominent nose nodded his head in brief acknowledgement. "He will also take over the duties as the Head of Slytherin House." There was light applause around the hall, and some muttering from the Gryffindor table.

"Now I'm sure most of you have recognised our last addition, but I shall formally introduce him anyway. Professor Longbottom will be teaching Herbology to the first and second years. He may also fill in for Professor Sprout as and when the need arises. Why do we need two Professors for the one subject? At Professor's Longbottom's suggestion Hogwarts will be branching out and supplying many rare plants and their ingredients across the country, and we hope in time beyond. The intention is to make a small profit for the school, and improve some of its facilities with the money. I think we all know that the school brooms are well past their best for an example." There was a ripple of laughter around the hall. The school brooms were a long standing joke and McGonagall's love of Quidditch was well known.

"There is of course a down side to this. With all the extra work there will be a great deal of scope for detentions. You have been warned." The laughter died away quickly the idea of shoving dragon dung, and many just as unpleasant tasks was not a laughing matter.

"The Forbidden Forest is just that. Every year at least one student seems to think this doesn't apply to them. The forest is far more dangerous than ever before. The colony of Acromantula spiders that inhabits it has expanded, and is threatening to take it over. Even Professor Hagrid rarely goes into the Forest anymore, for a student it would be certain death." McGonagall paused to let her words sink in. Ron's face had paled, and Harry thought that he was imagining them invading the Castle grounds.

"On a more pleasant note Quidditch trials will take place next weekend. Yet again I must give you all a warning. Any student and I mean any student, whether in a match or practise on school grounds, will be expelled immediately if they attempt to perform," and here the corners of her mouth turned up in distaste, "the Potter Plummet."

"It's the 'Potter Plunge,'" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Whatever it's called it is banned, and that includes you as well Mr Potter!" Harry thought for a moment he saw a glimpse of a smile, but if there was it vanished just as quickly.

"I'd like to end these announcements on a happier note. The Order of Merlin has been around almost as long Hogwarts itself, and over the years many people have worn it within these walls. However until today there has only ever been one student with the award and as it turned out his father gave it to him, so it was total unearned. It is therefore worth saying that we now have five students, and one Professor with the award. A round of applause is called for." The entire top table then stood up, apart from Neville who looked as appalled as Harry felt, and began clapping.

Harry didn't know where to look. The school followed the Professors example and stood up as well including the Slytherin table. Luna he noticed was being pushed back down by her housemates when she tried to stand up with them, pleasing Harry. She was getting the respect she deserved. His eyes then drifted towards the Widdick twins who were applauding with everybody else. When they saw he was looking at them, they both stuck their tongues out at them.

"I see your fan club knows how to treat you," Ginny whispered in his ear. "I think they're cute."

"I knew you'd like them, but don't be fooled by the cute look." The applause calmed down, and people began to sit down again, to Harry's relief. "I promised them I'd introduce you. They think us being married, and in love is gross and yucky, and all boys are stinky."

"I grew up with six of them. Trust me boys are stinky, very stinky, and when they're not they tend to be gross and yucky."

"Look I want to go and have a quick chat with Professor Longbottom," Harry grinned as he said it. It just seemed a ridiculous thing to say.

"I hope he doesn't expect me to call him that," Ginny said. Most of the students were finishing off their meals, but Harry could feel many eyes following Ginny and his progress, and he sensed that Ginny could feel it as well. Neville saw them approaching and stood up his hand out stretched, which Harry shook willingly.

"You're a dark horse Neville," Harry said.

"Well nothing was really finalised until a few days ago, so I didn't say anything just in case the Governors turned the idea down."

"So what are the chances of you taking a seventh year class?" Ginny asked.

"It's possible I suppose."

"I'll look forward to it. Just don't expect me to call you Professor. Congratulations Neville, and thanks again for saving our lives." Harry made sure that he said it loud enough for most of the table to hear him, especially the new teachers.

"Forget it."

"We won't Neville," Ginny said.

"Look I reckon you two are the right people to decide what to do with these," Neville then pulled two wands out of his robes. Two wands that Harry instantly recognised, and so it seemed did Ginny. With a slight hesitation Harry reached out and took Voldemort's wand, while Ginny took Snape's. "I gave that woman's wand to my mum. She snapped it in half herself, and then smiled."

Harry didn't need to ask who that woman was. The mad bitch was dead and Harry was glad for it. What was he going to do with Voldemort's wand? He could snap it in half as well. It had been used to kill his parents after all, but then he had managed to speak to them through it, or at least an echo of them, and destroying the wand would end any chance of that happening again.

"Thanks Neville, I'll have to think about what I want to do with it." Harry placed Voldemort's wand inside his robes. Ginny didn't hesitate, and in front of the school, which had fallen silent without Harry noticing, snapped the wand that had killed Professor Dumbledore in half. McGonagall gave her first genuine smile of the evening, and stood up.

"Right it's time to go back to your houses. Prefects make sure the first years get settled in properly." The hall echoed to the sounds of hundreds of students getting up and leaving.

"Alright there Harry, Ginny," Hagrid said. He stood up sending his chair crashing to the floor."

"Never felt better Hagrid, it's good to see you," Harry said.

"How's Grawp?" Ginny asked.

"He's great. I got him a job making firewood. It really suits him."

"I can imagine," Harry said raising his eyebrows. "By the way those two first years I bought in late seem to like 'interesting creatures'." Hagrid's eyes lit up at the thought of two like minded students.

"Pop round and see me when you get a chance you two. It wasn't the same last year without you Harry, and bring Hermione and Ron as well."

"We will Hagrid. Can't tell you when though, as I don't know how busy I'll be with Quidditch, work and Head Boy duties."

"I understand Harry. You better get going," Hagrid said. There was still quite a crowd of people leaving, but just as they had on the train it seemed to part before them. The ease at which this happened unnerved Harry, but it did make life a lot simpler.

"Do we know where our rooms are," Ginny asked as she slipped her hand into his.

"I do, we're not far from the Gryffindor common room. I should probably check in, to make sure everything is ok."

"Oh let Hermione do it you know she will."

"I should make the effort Gin. I'm apparently Head Prefect of Gryffindor as well, and I don't want Hermione breathing down my neck, about me not taking my responsibilities seriously."

"Well of course not. Why would anybody think you're not responsible, after all you only spent a year hunting down a Dark Lord, because you thought it would be a bloody laugh," Ginny snapped.

"Hey what brought that on?" Harry said shocked at her outburst. Ginny looked a little stunned herself.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be sorry. I love the way you jump to my defence."

"I'll always defend you Harry, but who was I defending you from then? Hermione isn't here, and she hasn't said anything."

"I think we're a little stressed that's all, it's been a long day." He stopped walking, and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the looks they got from those passing.

"I just get angry sometimes, and I don't know why."

"I'm sure Hermione could come up with a long winded explanation, using words that we don't understand, never mind spell." Ginny smiled at his answer.

"Come on Head Boy, duty calls," and grabbing his arm began to pull him up the last set of stairs to the Gryffindor level. They arrived outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, but before he could utter the password she opened up.

"No password will ever be needed for you two, my dears," she said in answer to their surprised looks. The Common room was only half full, most people had decided to unpack, and catch up on gossip in their dormitories. In one corner of the room an argument was going on between two fifth year girls, and a large fifth year boy whose back was turned towards them.

"Look give it back Burtch," one of the girls said tears in her eyes.

"You can have it back in the morning, once I've copied it," Burtch said with a sneer.

"Give it back or I'll tell professor Flitwick," the other girl said her face flushed with anger.

"Nobody likes a sneak Glover, so shut your mouth, before I do it for you." It was when he tried to push her away that Harry moved in. Burtch was tall for his age, and well built as well. His hair was cropped short giving him a menacing look. He'd make a good beater Harry thought if he had any talent.

"Burtch is it?" he said quietly from behind.

"What's it to you," he said before turning around.

"What's it to me? Well I like to know who I'm talking to. So are you going to explain what the argument is about, or will I have to ask one of the ladies instead." Burtch's face had paled slightly when he saw who was behind him, but his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"It's nothing, just a little disagreement that's all."

"He's stolen Penelope's Charms homework on the train, and won't return it," Glover said.

"Is this true?" Harry said calmly to Burtch, who was now looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I haven't stolen it. I just wanted to check hers against mine."

"Really! Tell you what why don't we do that now. Where's your homework?" Harry's calm exterior didn't show the anger boiling underneath.

"Err… it's locked in my trunk," he blustered.

"LIAR," Harry roared making all three of them jump. "You will hand Penelope's homework back now," he added in the same quiet voice that he'd been using. Visibly shaken by Harry's sudden outburst he held out some parchment that he pulled from the bag he had at his feet.

"I don't want it," Harry said. "Return it to Penelope, and apologise." It was barely audible, but they all heard his muttered sorry when he returned the parchment. "I'll be informing Professor Flitwick that you haven't done your homework, and the threats you've been using. Now get to your room, I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now." Burtch slouched off to the boy's staircase, anger on his face.

"Oh thank you Mr Potter he's always doing that," Glover said.

"Yes thank you Mr Potter," Penelope added.

"Call me Harry, and let me know if he's had a go at anybody else, and I'll make sure he's shovelling dragon muck for a month."

"Right… yes… ok."

"We will, thank you" they both flushed red, before they fled up to the girls dormitories. The common room had emptied during the confrontation, leaving both of them alone. When Harry looked at Ginny her eyes shone, and her face showed amusement, and mischief. He could tell he was in for a spot of teasing.

"Go on then, get it out of your system," he said before she opened her mouth.

"Of course Mr Potter sir, whatever you say Mr Potter sir. Mr Potter is amazing. Mr Potter is soooo… masterful. Mr Potter is the sexiest thing on two legs, and he makes my knees wobble."

"Oh hell Ginny you're doing it again," Ron said entering the Common room behind Hermione. "Can't you just say that sort of thing in private. You either talk like that all the time, or you hide round corners waiting for me to appear."

"I definitely talk like that all the time," Ginny said, "especially when Harry exudes, his natural authority."

"I hate bullies," Harry said, sitting down and stretching his legs out.

"What did you think of the new teachers," Hermione asked wary of Harry's tone, and wanting to change the subject.

"Well that Rossi woman is easier on the eye than Snape, that's for sure," Ron said.

"I can't argue with that," Harry said. Both girls didn't seem that impressed with their comments. "Urquhart bothers me though, and I don't know why."

"Well he's a Slytherin isn't he mate," Ron said dropping into an armchair.

"No it's not that. There was something in his eyes, a hardness."

"I thought he had a ruthless look about him," Hermione said. "I guess we'll have to wait and see whether he's competent."

"Come on I want to go and find our room. See what we've let ourselves in for this year," Ginny said when it looked like nobody was going to move.

"Alright then," Harry said suddenly keen to see his new living quarters. Ron and Hermione followed them back out into the corridor, and instead of turning right, which would have taken them back to the centre of the school, they went left. Harry had only been down this way a few times since starting at Hogwarts, mostly because he hadn't been concentrating on where he was going, and he had walked past the portrait in a daydream.

Thirty odd yards beyond the portrait of the fat lady was the door to the Gryffindor Head Girl's room. It hadn't been used in six years. Another twenty yards beyond at the end of the corridor was the Gryffindor Head Boy's room. Last used by Percy Weasley. Harry wondered whether it was going to be big enough for two.

"We'll see you in the morning then?" Hermione said outside her door.

"See you tomorrow. No sleeping in you two, lots of lessons to go to," Harry said getting two contrasting faces in return. Once Ron and Hermione had disappeared behind their door Harry held Ginny in his arms.

"Should I carry you over the threshold? I never really got the chance before." Ginny grinned back at him, Harry bent down and lifted her up into his arms.

"Why Mr Potter you're so strong," Ginny laughed.

"It's a good thing you're small and weedy," Harry said suppressing a grunt.

"I resent that, and I may have to take measures to prove you wrong."

"I look forward to it." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Right the password is 'amat'."

"Ah… how romantic, 'he loves'" Ginny said as the door swung open.

"I didn't set it that was McGonagall," Harry said.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, she has hidden romantic depths our Headmistress." Harry managed to enter the room without banging her head on the door jamb, and lowered her back to the ground.

He looked around and smiled. The room was big, a huge double bed sticking out prominently from the back wall. Well he thought that looks big enough. There were two desks either side of a bay window and Dobby he assumed had already unpacked all their books and supplies.

"Harry are those our wardrobes?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at where she was pointing, and smiled. Two wardrobes from Godric's Hollow had been placed either side of the bed.

"Sure looks like it. I guess Dobby thought we'd like to have them here. I wonder what our view is like." When they stood staring out at the grounds Harry felt Ginny's hand clasp his own, and he was grateful for it. To the left was Hagrid's hut, and in the middle was the wonderful panorama of the lake. They also had a great view, if you could call it that, of a large white marble tomb. It would be a daily reminder, Harry thought, of the price of peace.

"Do you think they know?" Harry asked.

"Who are they?"

"Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents. Do you think they know the war is over?"

"I don't know Harry, but if they do they would be very proud of you, as I am."

"They would be even more proud of you. You're my hero."

"And you're mine," Ginny said her head pressed against his chest, while he rested his chin on her on the top of her head.

"I've been thinking."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Hah, hah, very funny. Gin I love the fact that you will always defend me." Harry paused not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Go on," Ginny interrupted.

"Let me defend myself first before you get involved."

"I'm not letting anybody curse you, no matter what."

"Sorry love you're misunderstanding me. I mean if that prat on the train has another go at me, or someone like him. Let me deal with it, before you pitch in."

"But I didn't have a go at him. I wasn't there."

"You would have if you had been. Wouldn't you?" Ginny didn't say anything at first, but eventually she sighed.

"Alright I'll try, but if wands start being used then that's a different matter."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said smiling.

"The same goes for you!"

"Agreed, this all feels a bit weird don't you think, you and me in private room at Hogwarts."

"If I think about it, yea it's weird, but I wouldn't change it for anything," Ginny said.

"Nor would I," Harry said picking up a tattered old piece of parchment he recognised from one of the desks. He placed his wand on it and activated it, watching two names moving about on it, making him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Their first night here and already they're breaking curfew," Harry said letting Ginny see the Marauders map.

"I assume that they're your two new fans. Do you want to go and catch them?" Harry thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I believe the makers of this map would be horrified that it might be used in maintaining law and order. That's not to say I won't have words with the miscreants in the morning."

"Good decision besides I'm ready for bed. It seems like it's been a long day"

"Are you tired?" Harry asked.

"A bit," Ginny answered and then she saw and felt the look in Harry's eyes, "but not that tired."


	11. Back to Class

Chapter 11

**Back to Class**

"You three," Harry yelled down the corridor, "no running in the corridors." The three second year boys skidded to a halt, and began to walk at top speed around the corner. No doubt to immediately start running again once they were out of his sight.

"Hypocrite," Ginny muttered beside him.

"I know, but what am I meant to do, ignore them."

"I suppose not," Ginny answered yawning.

"Did you sleep alright? She didn't reply, just shrugged her shoulders.

"What did we promise each other Gin?"

"That we'd tell each other if we had bad dreams."

"Your idea if I remember. So did you?" Ginny nodded. Harry didn't push any further. He hated when others pushed him. Instead he put his arm around her shoulders, as they continued to walk to the great hall for breakfast.

"I was back in the Chamber again," she said as they waited for a set of stairs to swing round towards them.

"It's been awhile since you've dreamt that one," Harry said. "Anything different about it this time?"

"Not really."

"I guess being back here prompted it."

"I suppose. I'm being silly. It just seemed so real at the time that's all."

"You should have woken me. That's what we agreed."

"I know, I know. I just didn't want to disturb you. It being the first day, and you being Head B oy and everything."

"You're my first priority always. Anything else is unimportant, and if needs be I'll crash one of Binn's lessons and catch up on my sleep with him," Harry said making Ginny laugh. They were almost at the bottom of the stairs when Harry saw a pair of familiar heads below them.

"Is that them?" Ginny said.

"Yea that's them. Widdick wait there," he shouted. "Yea both of you," Harry added when both of them looked confused. The twins had been at the centre of a group of Ravenclaw first years who hurriedly abandoned them for breakfast.

"Morning Harry," they both said cheerfully.

"Good morning Hilary, Irene," he said

"She's Hilary, I'm Irene," one of them said.

"No you're not," Harry said smiling at the obvious trick. "Now this lovely lady beside me is Ginny, and she agrees with you about brothers. She though, unlike you, has the misfortune of having six older brothers. So if you think you've got problems…"

"Six brothers!" Irene interrupted her eyes opening wide.

"That's right, and two of them are twins as well," Ginny said laughing at their eye popping reaction.

"Cool," Hilary said, "did they come to Hogwarts.

"Yep, but don't believe half of what people tell you about them. Especially the fantasies that now surround what has become the epic tale of their departure."

"What's the real story?"

"Tell us please," they said eyes alight with excitement.

"There's no time," Harry said. "It's time for breakfast, but before you go I know you were both out after curfew last night. If I catch you out tonight it'll be a detention."

"We weren't honest."

"Now listen you two I have a certain magical gift. I can tell when I'm being lied to, and just because I didn't catch you red handed last night doesn't mean I don't know what you were up to. Now go and get breakfast."

"I like them," Ginny said as the twins walked through the doors of the great hall.

"I knew you would."

"And you're right we have got to keep them apart from Fred and George. I know that there's about nine years difference between them, but Hogwarts would never survive if they produced any offspring."

"We'd better get Fred and George married off then," Harry said laughing.

"Who'd have those two? I grew up with them, and I wouldn't inflict them on my worst enemy."

"Then Hogwarts and the Wizarding world is doomed," Harry said seating down and pulling a large plate of toast towards them.

"Very likely, still I did learn something else from them."

"What?"

"You're going to make a great dad one day," Ginny whispered as Ron and Hermione sat opposite them. Harry couldn't help himself he flushed bright red while Ginny helped him close his mouth. Fortunately Ron was too bleary eyed to notice, and Hermione was busy opening her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Mr Potter?" a delicate voice said behind him. Harry turned and saw Miss Kittleson the other Transfiguration teacher standing holding a wad of timetables. Harry guessed she was in her early thirties with short brown hair that framed a plain looking face. She was also looking and sounding nervous, something that Harry was starting to get used to when new people spoke to him.

"Yes, Professor Kittleson," Harry replied.

"Um I have your timetable, and Miss… sorry Mrs Potter's as well." She handed over two pieces of parchment.

"Does this make you the head of house for Gryffindor Professor?" Harry asked trying to ignore how flustered and flushed she had become.

"Oh no the Headmistress still holds that title. I just get to do the donkey work," she said a anxious smile on her face.

"Well ok thanks for this," Harry said raising the timetable in his hand before turning back towards his breakfast.

"So what's first," Ron asked between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

"Defence against the Dark Arts," Ginny answered without looking up from her timetable.

"I guess we'll soon know if he's competent Hermione," Ron said, but she hadn't heard. Her head was deep in the Prophet.

"What's got your interest Hermione?" Harry asked a little louder than Ron had spoken.

"What… sorry Harry, did you say something?"

"The paper Hermione what's caught your interest?"

"Oh right. It's been sold." Sometimes a conversation with Hermione could be a tortuous process.

"What's been sold?"

"The Prophet, someone's bought a controlling stake in the Prophet."

"Who?" Ron asked before Harry could.

"It doesn't say. A private buyer, all minority shareholders are going to be bought out. I guess you'll probably be the one who finds out Harry," Hermione said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said.

"Why? You're going to get your money" Ron mumbled with a full mouth.

"I don't know really, it just doesn't feel right. I just…"

"What Harry is trying to say Ron is that the Prophet, which is still the main source of daily news for the Wizarding World, is going to be in the hands of an unknown quantity," Hermione said. "If they start to have a go at Harry again, he won't be able to defend himself like he did last time, because he's no longer a shareholder."

"Blimey," Ron said.

"Is that what I meant to say Gin?" Harry said.

"I expect so. Your second brain is usually correct," Ginny said a broad grin on her face.

"Oh that's ok then," Harry said smiling at the scowl on Hermione's face at being called Harry's second brain. He saw Luna Lovegood getting up from the Ravenclaw table, books in hand, just behind Hermione's head. "I guess we should make our way to class."

"Yea we don't want to be late," Hermione said her face beaming with anticipation, while Ron's showed resignation. Catching Luna up was easy as the crowd of students again seemed to melt away in front of them. It was one aspect of their fame that Harry was beginning to appreciate.

"Good morning Luna," Harry said.

"Hello Harry, off to Defence?"

"That's right, you too?"

"Of course Daddy insisted I take it. It's going to be a lot of work though. We didn't have a teacher last year. Did you know that?"

"Yea Ginny told me. That's probably because I wasn't here for them to try and kill me." Luna frowned for a moment then said.

"They haven't all tried to kill you have they? That nice Mr Lupin wouldn't hurt a Nargle."

"He was a transformed werewolf at the time, so I suppose it wasn't really wasn't him."

"Oh, well that doesn't really count." Harry couldn't quite grasp how it didn't, after all Hermione and he would have been dead or infected without Buckbeak. Luna though, he had learned from experience, lived in a world with different rules to everybody else.

"Well I don't hold it against him, so perhaps you're right." Luna gave a broad smile. Harry had noticed she always smiled when someone agreed with her, and the world some how seemed a better place when she did.

"I'm sure Professor Urquhart won't try and harm you Harry."

"Well he'd be a first." The five of them were the first to arrive in the classroom, and the Professor was already there. They all sat in a group at the back and to the right and waited for the other students. Harry was glad of the time to study the man. He moved about fixing up the same posters that Snape had used in his first NEWT class, but it wasn't the subject matter that caught Harry's eyes, distressing though they were. It was the confident presence he exuded which told him that this man was not to be trifled with. He moved with short deliberate steps no movement was wasted.

Harry also noticed that when the other students arrived all of them, with only one notable exception, sat as far away from them as they could until they had no option. The exception of course was Colin Creevey, who immediately sat in the desk in front of him. Harry was realising that most of the students didn't know how to deal with him, any more than he did them.

"Hi Harry it's going to be great having lessons with you. It'll be just like the DA all over again," he said in his usual breathless manner. "Dennis is really jealous, it's a shame he can't be here too." Harry shuddered internally, the thought of one Creevey was bad enough, and both brothers would be a nightmare.

"I'm not teaching Colin."

"No, but I bet you're better at it than him," Colin whispered. Urquhart was now counting the number of students in the class, and with a grim smile seemed to believe that everybody was here.

"Right unless someone here is in the wrong class we have the right numbers. I don't intend to take a roll call they waste time, and time for this class is going to be at a premium, as we're going to have to cram two years into one. If you don't turn up for a class in the future that's your problem not mine." A few hands, including Hermione's, immediately shot up into the air, but Urquhart indicated that they should be lowered.

"I realise that those of you that were here last year were encouraged to study in your own time, in the hope that there would be a Professor this year. That also explains the reduced numbers. It seems teenagers and independent studying rarely go hand in hand. I hope that you have studied, it'll make your life a lot easier." Hermione's hand was once again in the air. "Go on then Miss Granger."

"Professor Harry, Ron and I have all completed the sixth year."

"I realise that Miss Granger, but that was over a year ago, and memories fade. If they haven't, then all well and good, but I must insist that you carry out the same work as everybody else." Ron gave Harry a look that said he should say something about having to do all that extra unnecessary work, but Harry felt that Urquhart had every right to ask that of them.

"My mission therefore is first and foremost to get you people to pass your Newts exam at the end of the year with the highest grade possible. This I'm afraid means that we will be forced to concentrate on the academic side, rather than learning how to actually defend yourselves." There was a great deal of moaning and groaning at this.

"You're joking," Ron said.

"No Mr Weasley I'm not. If I had two years with you then I would be delighted to teach you the art of defence, but I don't have that luxury. I would suggest you join the sixth year classes if they coincide with one of your free periods, but again I will leave that to your discretion. The exam is the target, and if you learn how to defend yourself along the way that'll be a bonus." Ron again looked at Harry mouthing silently to object. Harry though again found he agreed with Urquhart, and refused to comment.

"But what about the practical side of the exam," Ron insisted when he realised that Harry wasn't going to intervene.

"We'll be covering that side sufficiently Mr Weasley, but two thirds of the marks will come from your written papers, and that's what we will have to concentrate on. By all means feel free to practise in your own time. Now I feel it is my duty to tell you a little about myself, considering the wide range of teachers you have had in the past, and some of their abilities or lack of. I can't believe you learned much from a complete ponce, and a bureaucrat for example. First off I am not, nor have I ever been a death eater, unlike it seems several of my predecessors." Harry couldn't help himself and let out a snort. This earned him a wry grin from his teacher.

"I understand your scepticism Mr Potter, past experience has taught you to be wary. I'll let you make up your own mind, and in your own time. Now back to me, twenty-six years ago I left Hogwarts with I like to think were good results. My father was a muggle, and he came from a long line of Military officers. So long in fact that two of my ancestors fought at Waterloo, and one at Blenheim. If you don't understand any of the references I'm sure somebody will let you know after class. I joined the British army as a private. My Hogwarts qualifications weren't really helpful for joining the Officer programme. When I retired last year I'd managed to reach the rank of Major. Since then I've been training as a teacher." Harry wasn't sure he'd ever heard such a long and successful career summed up in so few words.

"Now I think we should have a general discussion about self defence. What would you say is the most important thing to remember if you're ever attacked?" Urquhart asked. "Yes you, tell me your name first."

"Colin Creevey sir, how about a shield charm."

"Well that'll be useful, but not what I had in mind, anybody else?"

"How about a good array of offensive spells?" a girl sitting at the front said.

"No I don't think that's the most important thing. Mr Potter perhaps you could enlighten us?" Harry groaned inwardly, you take down one Dark Lord and suddenly you were the expert.

"The most important thing to remember is not to panic, and then find an escape route."

"Good answer, nobody in this room is a trained Auror and to have a go, as they say, is brave but not necessarily the correct option."

"What if there is no escape?" Ron said. Harry could tell his friend was getting annoyed with Urquhart's lack of aggression.

"Then you maybe forced to defend yourself. A shield charm would be very handy then Mr Creevey." Colin grinned in pleasure at being recognised.

"What do you mean maybe, of course you have to defend yourself," Ron said ignoring Hermione who was trying to silence him.

"Mr Weasley the Wizarding World is no longer at war, thanks mostly to the efforts of you and your friends. However not every dangerous situation you may find yourself in, will be life or death. If a group of thugs leap out at you one night, demanding you hand over your galleons the safest course may well be to hand over the galleons. Not start blasting away with your wand, which could end up in injury or death."

"I'm not going to hand over my galleons without a fight."

"That'll be your choice Mr Weasley. Just remember that you will be choosing for anybody else with you, and those standing nearby, including the thugs. I've spent twenty-five years getting into and out of dangerous situations, and sometimes the best option is to just walk away. You're all young, and some of you may think you're invincible, let me assure you, none of you are."

"So what do you suggest we do if we have to fight?" This time it was Ginny who asked the question, her eyes narrowed. Urquhart didn't answer but looked questioningly at Harry.

"My advice, for what its worth, is don't hold back, and keep it simple," Harry answered.

"Good if someone ambushes you, an immediate violent counter attack will put them of balance, and have them reacting to you, this will give you the upper hand. Mr Potter could you give us some examples of keeping it simple?" Harry was just wishing the man would leave him alone.

"Expelliarmus saved my life once," he said unconsciously fingering the extra wand that was still in his inside pocket.

"A disarming spell, simple but very effective, and like Mr Potter here has saved my life on more than one occasion. Continue Mr Potter."

"Stunners, binding spells, summoning and banishing spells, creating fire and water in the right situations, but my favourite tends to be blasting hexes and curses."

"Is that how you killed my father," a voice shouted from the far side of the room.

"Mr Palladino I will not have outbursts like that in my classroom," Urquhart snarled in anger at him. "See me in my office at five. I'm sorry Mr Potter." Harry just shrugged his shoulders he didn't feel the need to get upset. He could feel Ginny's anger flare up, but he slid his hand across, and gentle squeezed her knee to reassure her.

"Right I know I said at the beginning that we'd be concentrating on the academic side this year, but for the rest of the class I would like to see what you're all capable of. So we'll be practising these simple, but effective spells."

Harry found that he was suddenly transported back three years to the DA, and without thinking about it found himself correcting the wand movements of others in the class. Hermione and Ginny followed his lead, and it wasn't long before nearly everybody there was successfully disarming and stunning each other, and blasting apart targets that had been conjured at the back of the room. The three of them didn't bother approaching Palladino, but he seemed competent enough and didn't really require any help. Enjoying himself the lesson finished much sooner than Harry wanted it to.

"Right that'll do for today, after that performance there's hope for you all out in the big bad world. The next lesson is Thursday afternoon, for homework I want you to answer as many questions as you can from the list I've written on the scrolls that are sitting on my desk. This is so I can gauge your general knowledge of the subject. Please put as much information down as you can. If you have no knowledge of any of the subjects say so, please don't try and look up the answers to try and impress me. This is a search for what you know, not a test." He looked directly at Hermione as he said this.

"Someone's already warned him about you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Could you five stay behind for a few minutes," Urquhart asked making Harry's shackles instantly rise. "I promise I won't keep you long." The rest of the class filed out with Palladino giving Harry a death glare that he frankly found pathetic, Draco Malfoy had been much better at it, mind you he might have stood in front of the mirror for hours practising it. Colin Creevey looked like he wanted to stay and listen, but a sharp look from Urquhart sent him scurrying away.

"First of all I want to thank you for all your help today. I don't think I've been that nervous since I took command of my first platoon."

"You're welcome Professor," Hermione said trying to be polite, but Harry could tell she wasn't happy about being singled out.

"Mr Weasley I want to thank you for stirring things up, but I hope you take on board what I said. You're a long time dead, try and remember that. Now to get to the real reason I wanted to talk to you. You may have noticed that I was a little brief about my service record."

"It sounded like a classic case of British understatement," Ginny said.

"Yea well, not everybody needs to know my history, and I'll be grateful if you don't bandy what I'm about to tell you, but I digress. I spent a fair proportion of my time in Special Forces of one sort or another, it's easier when your a wizard, and I've seen more than my share of violent death in my time. If any of you need someone to talk to outside of your tight knit circle, please don't hesitate to come and see me. I've had some experience of dealing with battle trauma, and trust me when I say talking about it amongst your friends, and sometimes with a stranger when you can't, can really helps."

"I think we'll be fine," Harry said.

"I hope so Mr Potter, I hope so, but my offer stands. The Country owes you all a debt and I'd like a chance to have a part in playing some of it back."

"Well thanks for the offer sir," Harry didn't want to be rude, and it had been a reasonable lesson. Trust though had to be earned, and it would be a long time until he would even consider trusting someone he'd only just met. None of them spoke until they were outside the classroom and walking down the corridor.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Hermione said.

"Yea that was a cool lesson. Shame none of the others will be as good. What did you think of him Harry?" Ron asked.

"We've had worse, but I'm reserving judgement. Everything he said could be a pack of lies." He looped his arm with Ginny's and looked at Luna who was quietly humming to herself. "What do you think Luna?"

"He'll be fine," was all she said and then continued humming.

"I've got to go to Ancient Runes," Hermione said, "coming Ginny, Luna."

"Yea ok, see you at lunch Harry," Ginny said. Harry had time for just a quick kiss, and she was gone leaving him feeling deflated.

"You're really going to have to get over this Harry," Ron said.

"Get over what?" Harry answered not paying attention as he was still looking along the corridor Ginny had walked down.

"Get over being parted from Ginny of course." Harry looked at him in amazement he would never have suspected Ron to notice his reactions. "Hermione pointed it out," he added when he saw his look.

"I can't help it. I'm fine if I'm leaving her, but when she leaves me it's different somehow."

"It's not like she's running off to meet someone else."

"I know that. There's as much chance of that as there is of me running of with someone. She was willing to die for me!"

"So what is it?"

"I get this bad feeling something's going to happen to her if I'm not there."

"Have you got any evidence to back that up," a frown crossed Ron's face.

"No of course not," Harry said and Ron's faced relaxed. "I think it all started when we were separated, me here in the hospital wing, and Ginny at St Mungo's. I hated that, and I don't want that to happen again."

"I'll make you a promise Harry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that it won't, alright." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, I guess we should make a start on the homework."

"Are you mad, it's only the first day."

"Have you looked at it yet?"

"No."

"He's given us forty-nine questions to answer, and I can give some sort of answer to all the ones I quickly looked at. It's going to take hours to finish it."

"Well just say you don't know anything about some of them. How's he going to tell the difference."

"He's not, but Hermione will. Besides do you really want to have a lesson on something we've already covered?" Ron's face fell at the thought, and then groaned.

"I suppose we could make a start."

XXXXX

It was just the four of them for potions. Luna had dropped the subject, even though she had received an outstanding, when she had eventually taken her OWL. She had said it was too much like cooking. Harry entered the dungeon with a sense of resignation. Without question he had spent some of the worst moments of his life in here with Snape, and although Slughorn had been a vast improvement he had still felt uncomfortable.

Harry sat at his old table with Ginny beside him, and pulled out the battered copy of Advanced Potion-Making that he had retrieved from the Room of Requirement just before lunch. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell Hermione had recognised it, by the severe glare she gave it, but he pretended not to notice. Ginny picked it up and began to flick through it, occasional squinting as she tried to read the appalling handwriting.

"You can borrow it if you want," Harry said.

"I could have done with this last year," she said as she twisted the book around to read something scrawled down the centre margin.

"Slughorn said you were a great potions maker anyway."

"That probably had more to do with the fact that I was using Ravenclaw's possessed cauldron. I was always mediocre before then."

"Rubbish that had more to do with the git who was failing to teaching it correctly, just because you were another Weasley."

"I could still have used this though."

"Well you're more than welcome to look at it, and copy anything out of you want," Harry said this loud enough for Hermione to hear. She pretended not to hear. Harry smiled to himself. If it wasn't part of the official book, then it must be cheating. Despite the fact that the results were the same if not better.

"I think I will," Ginny said.

"Welcome to the seventh year potions class," Margarita Rossi said with a slight accent. She had glided into the classroom from the store cupboard without Harry really noticing her. Snape had always made a dramatic entrance intending to intimidate his class, while Slughorn had just sort of wobbled in.

"Now this class has had some very patching teaching over the last year, so it's going to be tricky getting you all prepared for your final exams. There will be extra work on top of what is already going to be a busy year. A select few of you have already completed the sixth year. I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to repeat certain parts of it again." Ron groaned out loud, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Hermione, and a snicker from Ginny.

"Seventh years are also required to conduct a year long research project. This year I want you to come up with a way to test if someone has taken the antidote to Veritaserum. How you go about this is entirely up to you. I should point out that there is no known test available at the moment, so don't try and find it in the library or any where else you'd be wasting time. It does not exist. I do not expect any of you to succeed. Marks though will be earned on how you go about it and your research notes. We will cover how to do all this in more detail next lesson, but you have been warned." There was a gleam in Hermione's eyes at the thought of being the first person to discover a viable test.

"Today I thought we'd do something new for everybody. The Skele-Gro potion, does anybody here have any experience with it." She looked around expectantly waiting for a hand to rise, but Harry was determined not to become the centre of attention again and stayed silent. "I can't believe nobody here has ever had to take some. What has become of the reckless youth these days surely somebody here has injured themselves sufficiently to take it."

"Harry has Professor," Ron said eager to please and earning a glare from Harry.

"Is that correct Mr Potter?"

"Yes I've had to take it."

"So what did you think of it?"

"It was definitely one of the most unpleasant experiences of my life."

"So you wouldn't want to take it again?"

"Not if I can help it, but to be honest there's usually no alternative. The first time I took it was when that pillock Lockhart banished the bones in my arm. The second was a few months ago for my legs. It was revolting both times."

"You didn't tell me about that!" Ginny said her face suddenly red with anger.

"Well it never came up."

"You lose the bones in your legs and you don't think to tell me! We're together you're meant to share things like that."

"I forgot ok. Things were a little crazy back then. You were in coma. I was more worried about you than my already healed injuries." Harry could tell that Ginny was about to have another go at him, but was interrupted by a loud cough from Professor Rossi.

"Diverting though this is perhaps we should get back to today's lesson, and you can sort out your delightful domestic problems later."

"Sorry Professor," Harry said thoroughly embarrassed. Ginny remained silent but he could feel her seething underneath her not so calm exterior, it was only the fact that they were in a public place that prevented her from continuing with the argument. He tried to hold her hand but she slapped it away, confusing Harry further.

"For the next hour and a half I want you to all to start the first part of preparing Skele-Gro. While doing that I want you to think about how you can improve on its favour, or whether we should even try to. The last half hour while be a group discussion on that very topic." Flicking through his potion book Harry found the correct page and began to follow the instructions, but was unable to concentrate fully as Ginny refused to met his eyes. It was only the timely intervention of Professor Rossi that prevented him from botching the potion. It was a long two hours for Harry, and when it ended it was with some relief and not a little trepidation.

Both of them walked back to their room in silence. Ron and Hermione had caught the vibrations, and parted company from them as soon as possible. Harry couldn't understand what he had done, or why Ginny seemed to be so mad at him. Her anger had ebbed and flowed throughout the lesson baffling him further. If it had been anybody else he knew he wouldn't have stood for this treatment, but it was Ginny and he loved her.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said as soon as he had closed the door to his room. She sat at the end of the bed her head bowed and in her hands.

"You're sorry. I thought you were angry at me," he said totally puzzled.

"I was, and now I'm angry at myself, for getting angry at you." Harry sat down next to her and cautiously put his arm around her. He was rewarded when she leant her head on his shoulder.

"I nearly told you about my injuries several times," he said quietly, "but I didn't want to spoil the mood. We were having such a good time."

"I don't know why I got cross. It's not like I even asked you about your injuries. It's… it just boils up in me sometimes, without warning." Ginny gave a sniff.

"Come on love we knew it wasn't going to be easy to get over something like that. Tell me what to do."

"Just hold me for now, please."

"That I can do, or at least until your stomach starts growling for food." Ginny gave a short laugh. The Weasley stomach was notorious for letting everybody know when it was hungry.

"So what did you think of the new Professor?" Ginny asked.

"She's ok I guess, as Ron said she's easy on the eye, but she's not in your league," he added quickly. "What did you think?"

"There was something off about her," she answered and when she saw his face added. "I don't know what it was, so don't ask. I just have this feeling she was hiding something."

"Well she stopped me from ruining my potion. So she can't be all that bad. Snape would never have bothered to do that."

"Hmm, I reckon she fancies you."

"Oh please, don't be silly. She must be twice my age."

"No I'm telling you, she kept looking in your direction the whole time."

"Yea well even if she was its tough. My heart already knows where it belongs."

"Ah that's lovely Harry, very smooth. You should have saved that for when Ron was in earshot. It's enough to make the strongest stomach puke."

"I don't know I try to say something nice…"

"I appreciate every sentiment," Ginny interrupted, and pushing him on to his back.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Mrs Potter?"  
"You bet your last galleon I am Mr Potter."

"It's probably a good thing to. I have to go on patrol tonight."

"Then I think I might join you, and keep you out of trouble."

"Get me in it more like."

"Enough talk," Ginny said, and Harry found he didn't want to say anything as she forced her lips against his, sending shivers up and down his spine.


	12. Bad Press

**Not Mine JKR's**

**Bad Press.**

The weeks began to fly pass, Harry's time was filled with Quidditch practise, prefect duties, and mountains of homework. It was the sheer volume of homework that only ever caused Harry to doubt whether he should have come back to Hogwarts. He could have been sitting about at home living off his money and not doing a lot. He had been sitting at his desk at the time, not working on a particularly boring potions essay, while torrents of rain lashed at the window. It had had been very easy to dream of soaking up the sun on a Caribbean island at the time. Hermione of course ruined that image, when he mentioned it by telling him that it was hurricane season out there at the moment.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said from behind her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said stifling a yawn.

"Everything go all right on patrol last night.

"Yea it much the same as usually. We ran into Filch, who tried yet again to put Ginny into detention for being out of bounds. He's such twisted git."

"What did you do," Ron asked as he loaded his plate to overflowing.

"I lost my temper with him this time. I threatened to turn him into a toad, and send him to his girlfriend Umbridge in a very small box if he ever spoke to either of us like that again."

"You know if he wasn't a Squib he'd have been a Death Eater," Ron said.

"I'm quite sure he would have been," Harry answered.

"Be fair you two, it can't be easy being a Squib in the Wizarding World," Hermione said. Harry knew she was comparing her life as a witch in the muggle world.

"My old neighbour Mrs Figg is a Squib, and she didn't turn out to be an evil swine," Harry said. "Slightly nuts I'll give you, but that's all. Filch chose to work in a school of magic as a caretaker."

"I love the way you always support a lost cause," Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"Speaking of lost causes," Harry said before his friends started an argument. "We caught the Widdick twins again last night."

"How many times does that make it now?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Three times for us, and last time I heard just the once for you two."

"Hey you have an advantage with that map of yours," Ron said.

"It's not a competition," Hermione said.

"We don't use the map," Harry said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We felt it would be going against its maker's original intent, and we wanted to honour that."

"Quite right," Ron said, "and there'd be hell to pay if Fred and George ever found out that it was being used for up holding law and order."

"Well ok I suppose I can understand that," Hermione said grudgingly. "What are we going to do with those two? Detentions don't seem to work, and they seem to be out two or three times a week." Far more than that Harry thought, remembering the number of times he had seen them on the map, but he said nothing.

"They don't seem to be very good at avoiding trouble," Ron said.

"Well they don't have the advantages that we had," Harry said.

"That's true it's a lot easier to sneak about with the map, and an invisibility cloak," Ron said turning his attention back to the mountain of food on his plate.

"Nothing else to report then?" Hermione asked.

"No, apart from Peeves making unwanted advances on Ginny again. He's taken a real shine to her. You wouldn't believe some of the lyrics he sings at her. I'm sure one night Ginny's going to die laughing, and don't ask me to repeat any of them. There are young ears around."

"He's only doing it because she's married to you. By the way where is she?"

"She had to drop off a book at the library, but something is getting her angry."

"Can you tell what?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I don't think it's any of us."

"How can you tell?"

"She's trying to keep control. I don't think she'd bother if it was something one of us had done." Ron mumbled something that Harry took to be agreement.

"Well we'll have to wait and see," Hermione said. "Still there's one piece of good news for you Harry the Prophet has finally agreed a price for its shareholders, looks like you've made a bit of money." Harry just shrugged he wasn't all that bothered about the money, and he didn't like discussing it in front of his friends. "They still don't say who the buyer is though, strange that."

"They just want to keep out of the limelight." Harry could sympathise with that.

"Well they shouldn't expect that. People are influenced by what they read. You should know that better than anybody, so it's vital we know who's pushing what agenda and why. Especially considering what they're writing about today." The look on her face made Harry's stomach sink.

"Tell me the worse."

"Well you know they made that idiot Quinton Wriggleswort Minister of Magic last week." Harry wasn't sure he was ever going to forget. Hermione had gone on for most of last week about him. The fact that he had been head of the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had not endeared him in her eyes. As far as Hermione was concerned he was solely responsible for sentencing Buckbeak to death.

"Yea I remember," he said hoping they weren't going to have to go through all that again.

"Well he wants to launch an investigation into what actually killed Riddle and Snape."

"That's stupid I told them what happened."

"I know Harry. You don't have to shout at me."

"Sorry, but what are they trying to prove. They've both been dead for months."

"Well it says they've kept the bodies for study at the Department of Mysteries."

"Gross," Ron said before shoving in another forkful of crispy bacon.

"Why?"

"They want to find out why he didn't die the first time he tried to kill you, and why he died this time."

"Ah, well that could be awkward, but I don't see how they could find anything out from their bodies."

"I expect he's just trying to ride along with your popularity in killing him, so it looks like he was actually involved in the whole thing," Ron said. Harry looked at him in amazement, Hermione was more vocal.

"Why Ron that's very perceptive of you. That sounds just like something a politician would do."

"Well whatever the reason I don't care. Let him play his silly games, it's not my problem. Anything else in that rag to spoil my day?"

"Not really it appears someone has destroyed another store in Diagon ally, no-one hurt. I think that makes a grand total of four now. It's not one of yours though."

"Well I hope they catch him soon, before someone is hurt or killed." Harry could tell that Hermione wanted to discuss it further, but the anger he was feeling from Ginny was starting to distract him.

"There's Ginny, and boy does she look mad!" Ron said his eyes widening. Harry turned his head and saw her enter the great hall pursued by a large well built boy with long flowing blonde locks. Harry supposed that most girls would find him attractive, but Harry's first thought was that he looked like a complete ponce.

"I don't think I should see what's going to happen next," Hermione said lifting her copy of the Prophet so high she disappeared from view. Harry looked up at the teachers table to see who was in having breakfast. To his relief McGonagall wasn't there. However he did see three professors in a little group, Kittleson, Rossi, and most worryingly of all Urquhart. He would be the one to intervene first, Harry was sure of that.

"Who is that prat?" Harry asked.

"He's a sixth year Hufflepuff called Travis Breedlove," Hermione's muffled voice said. "According to the girls who care about that sort of thing, he's the current Hunk of Hogwarts, and he knows it."

"Mental girls," Ron said. "Why isn't Harry the Hunk, hey that as a nice ring to it."

"Because everybody knows he's off the market."

"What and Ginny isn't?" Ron said. Hermione didn't reply because they could now hear both of them.

"Come on Ginny you know you really want to. There's no need to play hard to get," Breedlove said running his fingers through his hair a vacant sort of grin on his face. Ginny stopped walking away, closed her eyes took a deep breath, and turned around to face him, her back towards Harry.

"Look Breedlove I've done my best to be polite. I realise that you've not been blessed with a great deal of the grey matter, but if you don't piss off now you re going to be in some serious pain." She might as well have saved her breath for all the notice he took of her.

"We'd have a great time you and me. We're made for each other. We famous people should stick together."

"Is he truly that thick?" Harry said.

"He must be," Ron answered. "Maybe you should intervene."

"No we promised each other we wouldn't, or at least not until wands were drawn," Harry answered still watching the scene unfold. He thought that he should be angry at Breedlove, but frankly he was bemused by the whole thing. He knew where he stood with Ginny.

"Since when have you been famous," Ginny said a little too loudly making more heads turn their way.

"Well I can't really talk about it in public, but I was working for the Ministry all last year in secret. You-Know-Who couldn't have been destroyed without my vital information. When you come with me to Hogsmeade I'll tell you all about it." Harry could tell the fool actually believed what he was saying. Even Hermione's head popped out from her paper a look of utter incredulity on her face.

Breedlove then made another mistake and attempted to grab Ginny's wrist, which she slapped away. Ginny drew her wand, and Hermione's face quickly disappeared again. Ron's mouth was hanging open in disbelief at the boy's foolishness. Having a rough idea at what was about to take place Harry thought as Head Boy he shouldn't witness the actual act. Everybody in the Hall by this time had all stopped eating, and were watching intently, including Harry saw the teachers on the top table. Urquhart instead of getting up to intervene though was leaning back in his chair his hands behind his head with a large grin on his face, obviously enjoying the sideshow.

"You are the sorriest excuse for a human being I have ever laid eyes on and that includes Voldemort and Snape." The use of the Dark Lords name had finally penetrated through Breedlove's thick skull. He realised that he was in trouble and he took a step back. "How dare you try a pick up line like that. While you were gazing at yourself in a mirror crimping your hair and picking your spots, brave men and women were dying fighting that monster." Ginny flicked her wand at him several times, and Harry saw him stagger back, and he crumpled to the floor hands clutched to his face.

With Ginny between him and the prone body, Harry couldn't see the complete results immediately, but he saw several huge bats fly up into the air and begin circling. Ginny turned around her face like thunder, and walked towards where Harry was sitting. All the students who had been watching the argument suddenly found their breakfast more interesting to look at, rather than risk catching Ginny's eye.

"Sit down and have some breakfast," Harry said winking at her, but Ginny's humour had yet to return. He patted the bench beside him encouraging her to sit down, which after a moment's hesitation she did.

"Eat something, it'll make you feel better," Harry said pushing a large plate of toast at her.

"Bloody git wouldn't leave me alone. Kept nagging me all the way back from the library, despite me telling him I was married. Do you know what he said next?" Harry shook his head not daring to interrupt. "He said it wasn't a real marriage. That it didn't count. He's got less brains than a Flobberworm, and what the hell was he doing near a library anyway. I'm surprised he even knew what one was, let alone walk into one." Ginny then stuffed a slice of toast in her mouth chewing violently, and still muttering under her breath, giving Harry the opportunity to see the results of her wand work.

The bats had vanished by now, giving him a clear view of the Flobberworm, which is how Harry now thought of him. Ginny hadn't been satisfied with just the Bat Bogey Hex his head was also covered in multi-coloured boils. His whole head, not just his face, as there was also a pile of blonde hair on the floor making him completely bald.

"Nasty," Harry said and got a glare from Ginny, "but well deserved," he quickly added, not wanting to become the second victim of the morning. The Flobberworm got to his feet slowly, and there was a loud round of laughter throughout the hall when those sitting further away could see the new improved Breedlove. Harry noticed that it came mostly from the male students, and the lower years. From the look of shock from most of the older girls he had been very popular. There was no accounting for taste he thought.

To Harry's surprise the Flobberworm, instead of slinking of quietly to lick his wounds, walked over towards them his cheery disposition a distant memory. Harry had quietly slipped his wand into his hand, but still kept it from view.

"Are you going to do anything about this Granger?" he snapped.

"Are you talking to me?" Hermione said lowering her paper her eyes narrowed, "because if you are I suggest you drop that tone of voice. I will not be spoken to like that by anybody." Harry slipped his hand onto Ginny's knee in an attempt to forestall any more wand work.

"Look at me. Look at what she's done to me!"

"Who's done what to you?"

"Weasley or Potter or whatever the hell she's called."

"Oh you mean Ginny," Hermione said icily. "What's the problem."

"What do you mean what's the problem look at me?"

"You look alright to me. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can sort those spots out for you. The transition to adulthood is a very awkward time for a lot of people." Ron couldn't stop himself and burst out laughing, at what Hermione was saying. Harry was dumbfounded this was so un-Hermione. Ginny meanwhile was staring at her in disbelief.

"It's not bloody funny she hexed me, and you saw it."

"I didn't see anything, and don't swear. It's a sign of a lack of vocabulary and intelligence." Hermione then picked up her paper again, and disappeared behind it.

"You're meant to be Head Girl. You can't ignore this." Hermione turned a page, shook the paper, and made no sign that she had heard him.

"I'm Head Boy, and I didn't see anything either," Harry said. "I was looking the other way. Tell me do you know a Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ron burst out laughing again, and Hermione's paper began shaking.

"Yea he's my father's cousin." The Flobberworm looked totally confused at this change of subject.

"That explains so much."

"Well perhaps you could explain it to me then Mr Potter. What has been going on?" Professor McGonagall had appeared behind them. "And why is there a pile of hair on the floor?"

"I'll just get rid of that Professor," Harry said sending a small ball of fire from his wand which then incinerated it.

"Hey that was my hair," Breedlove said with a look of horror on his face.

"Mr Potter that could have been reattached," McGonagall said.

"Really, I didn't know you could do that," Harry replied knowing full well that the Headmistress knew he was lying.

"Well perhaps you know why Mr Breedlove," it was as though saying the name caused her pain, "is covered in boils and bald."

"I hexed him Professor," Ginny said turning round for the first time.

"Why?"

"Because the Flobberworm," Harry was sure he saw McGonagall's lips twitch, "wouldn't take no for an answer. What kind of idiot tries to ask me out repeatedly, claims he's famous, and that he's some kind of spy for the Ministry."

"That's no excuse for using magic Mrs Potter. Now please apologies to Mr Breedlove."

"Some people can't be reasoned with Professor, and I have no intention of apologising." McGonagall drew in a breath and sighed.

"In that case I'm forced to give you five days of detention with Professor Longbottom Mrs Potter, and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Yes Professor," Ginny said with a straight face.

"You can't do that Longbottom's their friend. She won't get to do anything," Breedlove said.

"I am not in the habit of having my decisions questioned Mr Breedlove. You on the other hand will have five days detention with Madame Sprout, and if I hear another word from you it will be ten. Stupidity is not yet a criminal offence, but in your case I'm making an exception. Twenty points from Hufflepuff. Now go and see Madame Pomfrey." Finally engaging a few of his brain cells the Flobberworm left the Great Hall breakfast forgotten. "Now I expect a better example from my Head Boy and Girl, and a senior prefect. This was not the correct way to deal with…"

The Professor though was interrupted when a small brown owl suddenly swooped down, narrowly missing her head, and dropped an official looking letter in front of Harry. There was a distinctive logo on its front. A pair of crossed brooms interspaced with the four Quidditch balls.

"Blimey Harry it's from the England team," Ron said. "Maybe they want you to play for them again." Harry twirled the letter in his hand wondering what on earth they could be writing to him about.

"Well go on then Mr Potter open it," McGonagall said a hint of excitement on her face.

"They'd better not want you to play on the same day as the Slytherin match. If they do you'll have to turn them down Harry. You'll do that won't you?"

"Mr Weasley let him open the letter." A little nervously Harry ripped open the letter, and pulled two sheets of parchment out. The letter, itself was surprisingly brief.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please find enclosed the bill for your medical expenses that you incurred while playing for the England Quidditch team._

_You are classed as an amateur player, which means the team's medical insurance does not cover you._

_We would appreciate prompt payment on this outstanding bill as a great deal of time has past since these expenses were incurred._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Marcel Wooderson._

Harry had to read the letter twice, and then checked it again for a sign that this wasn't a joke cooked up by Fred and George, but everything seemed genuine.

"What's it say Harry?" Ginny asked confused by his reaction to the letter. Harry passed the first piece of parchment over to her, and glanced at the second to see a figure in the bottom right corner of three hundred and seventy-two galleons and three Knuts.

"Those cheap bloody bastards!" Harry said loudly completely forgetting that he was in the Great hall and Professor McGonagall was standing right behind him.

"Mr Potter there's no need for that sort of language, ten points from Gryffindor. Now explain yourself." Ginny had already finished reading the letter, and Harry could feel that she was ready to explode again. So he careful pulled the offending parchment out of her hands, and wordlessly handed it over to McGonagall to read. Harry watched her face as she read it. Her lips tightened in displeasure, and her eyes glared in barely suppressed anger.

"Sorry about the language Professor," Harry said when she handed the parchment back, which was immediately snatched out of his hands by Hermione.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for unbelievable restraint Mr Potter," she replied.

"Don't you dare pay it Harry," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"It's not worth the hassle Gin," Harry immediately knew he had said the wrong thing as a surge of anger washed through him from her.

"You bl…," she just caught herself, "pay them and you'll wish you were that dumb Flobberworm."

"Ok, ok I'll let you sort it out," Harry said handing her the bill with his finger tips.

"I'm going to send off a dozen Howlers."

"To who?"

"Anybody I can think of," Ginny said standing up. "I may be late for Transfiguration Professor." It was a sign of the Headmistress's own anger that she just nodded her head in silent agreement, and walked up to the teachers table for her breakfast. Ginny left in the other direction, bill in hand, students parting in her wake.

"Not a bad old stick is she?" Ron said after he had read the offensive letter.

"Well she does love her Quidditch," Harry answered.

"She has a soft spot for you as well Harry," Hermione said folding up her paper.

"She does not," Harry said feeling uncomfortable at the very thought.

"Course she does Harry," Ron added. "She just very good at hiding it."

"Do you think it's wise to let Ginny handle this?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

"So why are you letting her?"

"Because I'm not stupid enough to try and stop her, and when it comes to standing up to Ginny I'm a complete coward."

"Don't be stupid Harry you're nothing of the sort," Hermione said.

"There's a fine line between stupidity and courage," Ron said, "and in this case Harry's being smart. Ginny will calm down in a month or two." Harry laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter one way or another to me. If she upsets a few twits in the Ministry I won't lose any sleep over it. Come on we'd better get ready for class."

XXXXX

"Come on in you four," Hagrid said once he opened the door to his cabin. All four of them were dripping wet from the horizontal rain they'd walked through to get there. "Get over by the fire and warm up."

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione said using a drying charm on herself, and everybody else. For a few minutes the hut was full of wisps of steam until they were drawn up the chimney by the roaring fire.

"Great game of Quidditch this afternoon, although I nearly thought you weren't going to get the Snitch there 'arry for a moment," Hagrid said lifting his huge kettle off the fire, and pouring the boiling water into an equally large teapot.

"For a moment there so did I," Harry answered. "That second year Seeker bodes well for the future of the Slytherin team. She's completely fearless I can't image how she didn't get into Gryffindor."

"What's her name again? Hermione asked.

"Tara Hardy she told me she was muggleborn, and wanted to be a Quidditch player from the first time she got onto a broom."

"And then he starts to give her all sorts of tips. Right before the game!" Ron said clearly still upset at Harry's actions.

"She's only twelve Ron, and it's not like it would have made a difference to the result. We were a hundred and ninety points ahead."

"It would have been embarrassing for you Harry," Harry just shrugged at Ron's comment.

"What is with you these days Harry you just seem," Hermione paused. "You just seem, well what's the word for it? You just seem mellow. Nothing seems to rile you these days."

"I don't know there doesn't seem to be anything to get upset about anymore. It all seems to be a bit petty after Riddle. I've never been as happy as I am now," he said looking at Ginny the core of his happiness. She looked back at him with the half smile that always made his insides squirm.

"Well I don't want to rain on your parade 'arry, but I reckon all this nonsense in the paper about whether you or Ginny used an Unforgivable should give you cause for concern."

"Ah come on Hagrid it's all a storm in a teacup," Harry said gratefully receiving the large cup of tea Hagrid handed him, and sitting back in the huge armchair he was sharing with Ginny.

"I don't think you can pretend its all going to go away Harry." Hermione said, "There hasn't been a week when the papers haven't mentioned it. Endless people are writing letters about it."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to take any of those seriously. They range from leave me alone, to we're the new Dark Lord and Lady, and the World is about to end."

"Well I's known you for years Harry and I don't care whether you used an Unforgivable or not. That Riddle needed to be gotten rid of."

"We didn't use an Unforgivable Hagrid," Ginny said through clenched teeth. Harry could feel her anger growing again.

"Of course you didn't Ginny, I knows that. What's I'm trying to say is that thousands of people out there don't care if you did or not."

"Is that true Hermione?" Harry asked. "Has there been a single letter in the Prophet agreeing with Hagrid." Hermione looked uncomfortable at Harry's gaze, and shifted in her seat.

"No Harry there hasn't."

"That doesn't mean anything Harry. The stupid Prophet just hasn't bothered to print them," Ron said.

"Exactly Ron," Hagrid said. "Just about everybody that I've spoken to down the pub have all said it's a load of nonsense, and agree with me."

"But they know you're friends with me," Hagrid smiled at being called Harry's friend. "So they're not going to argue with you, are they?"

"I've never heard such poppycock in my life Harry. A couple of drinks is all anybody needs to start a good argument, and a couple of more to start a fight. I've argued with them all of them over the years about loads of different stuff, never got into a fight mind." The thought of anybody being so drunk they would try and pick a fight with Hagrid made them all laugh.

"Thanks for that Hagrid."

"You're welcome Harry everybody owes you lot a great deal. You've got more friends out there than you know."

"You could end the speculation if you wanted to," Hermione said.

"Oh yes?" Ginny snapped, her temper was never far below the surface these days.

"If you told the full story of went on between you Riddle, and Snape then they wouldn't have anywhere to take it," Hermione said ignoring the warning signs.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. You just want to wallow in the sordid details like every other bloody git, out there," Ginny yelled.

"That's out of order Ginny," Ron shouted back.

"Ginny if you and Harry just said what went on you'd both feel better about it."

"Feel better, feel better about it! You have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's well documented that if you share a trauma it lessens it," Hermione persisted. "You need to talk about it."

"Enough you two," Hagrid said, "we're all friends here."

"Well it doesn't feel like it to me," Ginny yelled at Hagrid, something she had never done before. "I'm sick of being told what to do, and what I should be feeling. You have no idea what that sick bastard did to us, to me. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have… forget it? It's none of your damn business." Ginny stood up suddenly, and in the process knocked Harry's cup out of his hand, which smashed as it hit the floor. She then stormed out of the hut slamming the door on the way out. The silence she left behind was deafening.

"I'd better go after her," Harry said eventually shocked at what had promised to be a pleasant evening turning so sour, so quickly. He hadn't reached the door before Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry I had bring it up. It needed to be said."

"I'm sure you think that."

"Her anger has been getting worse every day. You must have noticed."

"Of course I've bloody noticed. It's damn near impossible not to with this scar," Harry said pointing at his forearm, and then wrenching the door open. "You just don't know what you're asking of us."

The weather outside hadn't improved, in fact Harry thought it was probably getting worse. Within minutes he was soaked to the skin again, and if it wasn't for the water repelling charms on his glasses he would have been unable to see more than a few feet.

The gap between both of them leaving Hagrid's hut hadn't been long, but in that time Ginny had covered a good distance. Harry was forced into a slow jog so he could catch her up. The ground was saturated making the going difficult. He had no idea what he was going to say to Ginny when he did catch up. He just knew that he had to. Hermione meant well, she always did. It was that sometimes her execution was lacking in tack, and now he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Gin wait a moment," Harry said once he got within shouting distance. Ginny though ignored him and started walking faster. Realising that she wasn't going to stop Harry put on a spurt of speed to catch up with her. When he got level he stopped running and began to walk beside her, without saying anything. Ginny slowed the pace down her face looking down as they headed into the driving rain. She was soaked through, and her normally vibrate hair was hanging down in sodden handfuls.

"Even looking like a drowned rat you're still beautiful," Harry said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it Harry, not now not ever!"

"I know you don't, and I agree whole heartedly," Harry answered.

"You do!"

"I do," Harry said stretching out his hand half way across the gap between them. Ginny gave a side ways glance and took his hand into hers.

"Why does she have to know everything?"

"It's part of who she is my love. She means well. She's worried about you."

"She has a damn funny way of showing it."

"I know, but the intent is there. She wants to be involved, so she can come up with the solution. To be honest she usually does. Your anger has been getting worse, she's right about that."

"I know," she said in a small voice. They'd stopped walking now and were facing each other, the rain still slashing down. "I can't help it, the walls suddenly close in and all I want to do is lash out, and then I feel terrible about it which just makes me even angrier."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry said having no ideas of his own.

"I don't know," Ginny said with a look of desperation. "I don't know what to do." Ginny's face crumpled, and unbidden the tears streamed down her face mingling in with the rain. Harry enveloped her in his arms wanting to squeeze the unhappiness out of her. Her whole body shock as the raw emotion took control.

Harry had no idea how long they stood there in the wind and rain, but it was long enough for the cold to sink into his bones. Pulling his wand out he cast a shield charm lessening the amount of wind and rain they were buffeted with. He followed this with a warming and drying charm over them both, although it wasn't easy as Ginny was tucked in tightly into his chest unwilling to let go.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody about this," Harry said fearful of the reaction he was going to get.

"I don't want people to know. I don't want people making judgements or looking at me with pity."

"I wasn't meaning everybody my love. Is there someone other than me that you could talk to? You could swear them to secrecy, or make an Unbreakable vow if you really wanted to." Ginny looked up from his chest her eyes were red from crying, but the desperation that was there had gone.

"I don't know. Do you have an idea?"

"Well your dad…"

"No! Nor anybody else in the family."

"Professor Urquhart made an offer, but I don't know how much we can trust him. He says he has experience in this, but it's only his word that he has," Harry said. "Mind you I could get him checked out. Shacklebolt has the contacts."

"Well maybe," Ginny said but Harry could see that she wasn't convinced, "anybody else?"

"Well it's a little left field, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but she has helped me in the past…"

"Luna you're talking about Luna," Ginny interrupted.

"Yea I know it's a stupid idea."

"No it isn't she could be the ideal person," Ginny said some of the sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Well think about it. I think of all the people I know she's the least likely to make any judgement," Harry said tenderly touching her cheek with his hand. "We'd better get out of this weather. I don't want to get a Howler from your mum for not looking after you." They both began walking back up to the castle.

"I'd send one right back," Ginny growled, "with interest."

"I believe you would to. In fact I think your mum would know that as well, so maybe I'm safe. You're always ready to defend me from your family, that's one of the reasons I love you, even though it's not needed."

"I don't understand why you love me Harry. I'm just another cry baby like Cho, and I know you hated that."

"I didn't hate it. I just didn't know how to handle it, that's all. I like to think I'm better at it now, besides you're the toughest girl I know, you're no cry baby."

"I'm the toughest!" Ginny said raising an eyebrow at him.

"In a good way," Harry added quickly.

"There's a good way?" Harry could see that a little mischief had returned to Ginny's mood, and after the emotional rollercoaster they had both been on he was glad. If that meant he had to suffer a little verbal humiliation he was more than happy to pay the price.

"You're mental tough."

"Not just mental then."

"Oh you're definitely that. Growing up with six brothers is bound to leave it's mark, especially when two of them are Fred and George."

"So why do you love me if I'm mental and damaged goods?" Harry never ceased to be amazed at how quickly girls could twist your words around, and Ginny was a past master at it when she wanted to.

"Do you know the real reason I love you. It's because you're just the right height, you make a great chin rest when we hug. I find it very relaxing."

"Oh well so long as it's for a good reason. I thought it might for my charm, bodily assets, or even my sense of humour."

"Nope definitely the chin rest," Harry said with a straight face.

"I suppose I'll have to settle for that then."

"How about a trip to the Prefects bathroom to get the chill out of our bones, and then you can show me these bodily assets you mentioned." Ginny didn't reply just gave him a sly grin and picked up the pace.


	13. Dark Clouds

Chapter 13

**Dark Clouds**

Speaking to Luna seemed to do the trick. Incidents of Ginny's anger exploding at random, and without any good reason dropped of, but on the occasions they did Luna and Ginny would disappear together, sometimes for hours at a time. What they spook about was a mystery to Harry but nor did he ask either of them for details. He didn't want to break the mood. All he knew was that Ginny had a smile on her face after each session, as she put it, and Luna treated him in the same ethereal manner she always had. No hint of judgement or pity ever appeared, for which he was eternally grateful.

Ginny also made genuine apologies to Hermione and Hagrid, both of whom brushed it off saying they understood. She even apologised to Ron which took him completely by surprise, and in private afterwards told Harry that he couldn't remember when she had ever done that.

Everything seemed to be back on track, even Sean Palladino had stopped glaring at him every time they passed each other. He wasn't friendly by any means, but it was an improvement. It couldn't last, Harry knew something was going to disturb the good times they were having, apart from the mountains of homework that seemed to grow larger week by week. He was proved right when, on the last Sunday before the Christmas holidays, he and Ginny were woken up by a loud banging on their bedroom door.

"Harry, Ginny wake up," They heard a muffled, but familiar voice shout. Harry looked at the clock, and saw that it was a few minutes after seven o'clock, and cursed under his breath. Ginny on the other hand opened just the one eye saw the time, and promptly stuck her head under a pillow. Struggling out of bed knowing that there was no chance of Ginny answering it Harry had the presence of mind to check the Marauders Map before opening the door.

It was Hermione. Wearily he thought that no one else would have the nerve to wake them up at this time on a Sunday. Grabbing his dressing gown he put it on. He and Hermione had been friends for years, but he didn't think either of them wanted to test it with his current state of undress. He opened the door but before he could even speak a whirlwind of hair, more flyaway than usual, flew into the room.

"Harry have you seen the paper this morning? No of course you haven't, you don't take it, do you? Terrible news, that poor old witch, what a shocking way to die, especially as the war is over," it all poured out at a typical Hermione rush.

"Take a breath Hermione," Harry interrupted, "and start somewhere near the beginning." Hermione sat in one of the armchairs, but Harry went and sat back on his side of the bed, forcing her to stand up again and follow him over.

"Here you must read it," she said waving the paper at him.

"I don't do reading before my first cup of tea Hermione, you know that." He could hear some bad tempered muttering under the pillow next to him, making him grin. The last time Hermione had ruined his Sunday morning lie in Ginny hadn't been there, and it had been even earlier.

"It's important Harry it involves you."

"So tell me about it then," he said putting his glasses on wondering what ridiculous gossip, the ridiculous paper had made up now.

"Well last night was a really bad one. They're saying another eight shops were destroyed, and they still don't know how, or at least they're not saying how." Harry sighed. He'd been expecting it really. With these eight that made over thirty stores that had now been destroyed. No one believed that it was about collecting the insurance money anymore. It all seemed bizarre as thanks to magic they were all rebuilt inside a week. The main problem was the destruction of the goods in them.

"So how many of those belonged to us then?"

"That's the problem Harry, none of them."

"Why's that a problem?" a dishevelled Ginny said finally emerging from under her pillow, having finally given up on trying to get back to sleep.

"It's a problem because someone has worked out that none of Harry's property have been destroyed, so therefore they believe that he must be behind the bombings."

"Well that's stupid thinking," Ginny said.

"Well I know that, but with this witch being killed the Ministry has decided to take it all more seriously."

"What witch?" Harry asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"She was apparently looking for one of her cats, at three o'clock in the morning if can you believe it, and was caught up in one of the blasts. Died instantly the paper says." That was scant comfort Harry thought.

"Cresswell says he's going to insist the Wizengamot starts an investigation into both of you. He says there are a lot of unanswered questions that still need answering. The man's English is appalling."

"But he's the Goblin Liaison," Ginny said. "It's got nothing to do with him."

"Not anymore he's the head of Magical Law Enforcement now."

"Even the Wizengamot wouldn't start an investigation on an accusation without any evidence," Ginny said.

"The Prophet is backing Cresswell, stating that it has hundreds of letters complaining that nobody is taking the threat of a new Dark Lord rising seriously enough."

"They're accusing me of being a Dark Lord!" Harry said.

"Oh not directly, they just say that you should be eliminated from their enquires that's all, but the inference is quite clear," Hermione was trying to suppress her outrage, but it was as nothing to Harry's. He was struggling to get his emotions under control. How dare they accuse him of being a Dark Wizard. He had an irresistible urge to march up to Cresswell and smack him in the mouth.

"Who are these letters from? Do you have any names?" Ginny asked wide awake now.

"Of course they don't. I doubt they even have any," Hermione hissed.

"Cuffe wouldn't dare print something like that without the backing of the Prophet's owners," Harry stated remembering the spineless man with a look of disgust on his face, "unless of course it's the new owners pushing this."

"We need to find out who they are," Hermione said. "I'm sure things will become clearer if we knew."

"I've tried Hermione, but everybody I've written to either doesn't know or won't reply to my letters."

"What about Cho?" Ginny asked.

"She said she had no idea," Harry said looking at Ginny to gauge her reaction to him having written to an old girlfriend without telling her. Ginny though was thinking hard, and either hadn't heard or didn't seem to care.

"Rita Skeeter?" Ginny said.

"She didn't know either, but was really keen on an interview with us," Harry shuddered at the thought of it. "I didn't bother to reply."

"Money!" Hermione shouted, "You need to follow the money."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said.

"There's bound to be a money trail, and we should be able to follow the one that was made when Harry's shares were bought out."

"Brilliant Hermione," Harry exclaimed, "truly brilliant as usual."

"You've lost me," Ginny said.

"You don't just buy a newspaper with a bag of gold Ginny," Hermione explained. "There are bank transfers, and exchanges of certificates of ownership, and each transfer leaves a massive trail of paperwork. If we follow it back we'll discover the owners." Comprehension dawned on Ginny's face, and then changed into a scowl.

"How are you going to do that? The Goblin's privacy laws will prevent you. You know what they're like. They don't like to tell anybody anything." Harry's sudden elation vanished.

"You're right. I know I have good relations with them, but I don't see them breaking their own rules on this."

"Harry you have a right to know where the money came from."

"They've gone to great lengths to remain invisible Hermione. It'll be some holding company that'll tell us next nothing about them. I should know I have one myself, not that it seems to have helped me stay invisible."

"Try Harry, just try," Hermione begged, "please."

"Alright I'll have a word with Grabbit, and tell him our concerns." All three of them jumped when Dobby popped into the room without warning.

"My great friend Harry Potter wanted some tea," Dobby said holding a tray with four steaming cups.

"Ah Dobby you're a life saver," Ginny said sitting up, grabbing one of the steaming cups while at the same time protecting her modesty with the top half of an eiderdown.

"Thank you Mistress. Is young Mister Wheezy not here?" Dobby asked looking under the bed as though expecting Ron to be lying under it.

"He's still asleep Dobby," Hermione said. "Apparently he didn't think the newspaper article was important enough to get up for." Harry rather agreed with Ron. The news was bad, he agreed with Hermione on that, but it could have waited a few hours. Lying in bed with Ginny on a Sunday morning had become a very pleasant ritual that he would like to become sacred. The trouble with Hermione though was nothing was sacred except the search for knowledge.

"I shall take it to him," Dobby said.

"No, no don't do that I can manage," Hermione said,

"It is no trouble Miss Granger, Dobby likes to serve such great Wizards as yourselves."

"I insist" Hermione said. Dobby made to continue the argument, but Harry cut him off.

"Let her do it Dobby, or the tea will get cold while you both fight over who has the privilege to serve that idle sod. Thanks for telling me the news Hermione. I don't know off hand what we can do about it though."

"Contact Gringotts as soon as possible," she answered heading out the door. "Oh and expect a flood of mail from the rest of the media." Harry groaned inwardly knowing how right she going to be.

"Is there anything else that Dobby can do?"

"No we're fine," Harry said glancing at Ginny, "and thanks for the tea." Dobby gave a low bow, and popped away with a large smile on his face.

"Alone again," Ginny said.

"Whatever will we do till breakfast," Harry said.

"Well I'm finishing my tea. I don't know about you."

"I think you're becoming an addict."

"There are several things I've become addicted to, so drink up, and we may have time for my all time favourite."

"What do you mean may!"

XXXXX

On the morning of the following Friday, the last day of term before Christmas holidays, the letter that they had been dreading arrived. All week Harry's and Ginny's post had been full of requests from journalists wanting comments, and interviews. They had both decided to ignore all of them, not wanting to inflame the situation by a misguided comment. In fact there were two letters. The Ministry in its wisdom had sent one to each of them saying the same thing.

"Well that's going to ruin the Christmas spirit," Ginny said slamming her copy of the letter on the table. Hermione reached across for the letter and began reading it. Harry was still looking at his wondering why these things always seemed to happen to him.

"Well they haven't actual charged you with anything," Hermione said tentatively when she saw the look on Harry's and Ginny's face. "All they want to do is talk to you."

"Oh yea right, that's all. Tell me why it has to be in front of the full Wizengamot, if they're not trying to incriminate us." Harry said. "You'll have to excuse me if this doesn't look like a witch hunt, to use a Muggle expression."

"All you have to do is answer the questions you want to, and refuse to answer those you don't," Hermione said ignoring Harry's anger.

"You think they're going to let us get away with that," Ginny snapped.

"They can't do anything else until they charge you with an actual crime, and you haven't done one so no problem." Hermione was trying to sound up beat, but Harry could tell she didn't believe a word she was saying.

"I'd like to believe you Hermione, I really would."

"But we don't," Ginny finished for him.

"Look it's not until after the New Year," Ron said putting down the copy he had read. "So forget about until then."

"I suggest you get a lawyer," Hermione added. Harry wasn't happy to hear that suggestion. The idea that he was going to have to get a lawyer made the whole thing that much more real, and therefore much worse.

"Something else for us to talk with Grabbit about on Monday," Harry said.

"Well why don't we all make a day of it, and do our Christmas shopping at the same time. Get it out of the way," Hermione said trying to cheer them up.

"Yea sounds great," Ron said. Harry looked at Ginny and saw a smile on her face.

"Ok we'll do that, sounds like fun. I just hope my shopping goes better than last year." Ron frowned for a moment until he realised what Harry meant. They'd had to battle Death Eaters in Diagon Alley last year.

"Lighten up Harry, it's Christmas," he said.

"Come on it's time to catch the train," Hermione said.

"Ah come on, can't we just apparate home rather than sit on that train for hours," Ron complained. Hermione didn't need to say anything she just glared at him. "Alright, alright I'm coming."

The four of them plus Luna were comfortably settled into the Prefects cabin enjoying the extra space, as there was no need for a meeting. An hour into the journey the Slytherin prefect Sean Palladino entered their compartment, a serious and nervous look on his face.

"Potter could I have a word?" he said. Harry and Ginny both stood up. "Not you Ginny."

"It's all right Gin. I'll be fine," Harry said when he saw the nervous look on her face. Palladino stepped out into the corridor and Harry followed, sliding the door closed behind him. Palladino began to walk down the train.

"If you want a word with me then it'll have to be here," Harry said not moving. "Not unless you want Ginny to follow us." Palladino turned around and stood in front of him, his wand not visible. He looked into the compartment and saw everyone in there looking at him.

"Fine," he said.

"So what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"I want to apologise," he hesitated for a moment. "I had no right to accuse you of my father's death. I was angry… and I was wrong." Harry was taken aback at this sudden and unexpected confession. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh… right… ok," he stammered. "Thanks Palladino I appreciate it, but there wasn't really any need to apologise. I understand some of the rage you get, when you lose someone close to you. I hope your Christmas isn't too bad." Harry stuck his hand out not sure if Palladino was going to take it. He could see it had taken him a great deal of courage to get up the nerve to apologise to him, and he wanted to acknowledge that.

"Well we're going to be short of money this year thanks to the Ministry confiscations," he said bitterly. "But we'll do our best." He then took Harry's hand and shook it firmly.

"It's the company you keep that matters," Harry said thinking of the Weasley Christmases he had enjoyed.

"Yea well we'll see," Palladino said clearly not convinced, and started to turn away before stopping. "Oh I nearly forgot the Widdick girls were out of bounds last night, again. I didn't really have a chance to do anything about it this morning."

"They're a nightmare those two. I'll take care of it." Palladino gave a half smile and then walked back down the train watched by Harry until the sliding door opened again.

"What did he want Harry," Ginny asked.

"To apologise," Harry said walking back into the compartment.

"Really, that's a turn up for the books."

"It's not really," Hermione said. "Urquhart's been counselling him all term. It looks like it might have had some effect."

"Perhaps we should get him to have a word with those Widdick girls, because nothing else seems to work with them," Harry said. "I'd send them to do their detentions with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, but I think they'd enjoy it. Instead of being scared half to death like a normal person."

"The Forest is too dangerous even for Hagrid remember," Hermione answered.

"I guess. In fact I think I'll find them now and take their wands off them, before something happens."

"You can't do that without just cause," Ron said. Of all of them he was the softest on the twin terrors, and rarely punished them for anything.

"They'll give me a reason, don't worry." Every time he had met them during the last term he had either caught them doing something, generally jinxing something in the castle, or he had found them with complete innocent expressions on their faces. He knew that they had done or were about to do something, what he never found out. The temptation to use Legilimency was becoming overwhelming.

Harry went in search of them, it wasn't difficult to find them as it turned out. He hadn't reached the end of the second carriage when there was the most almighty bang that reverberated up and down the train, and for a moment Harry thought the train might be derailed. With his head still ringing from the concussion Harry managed to quickly track down the source. The passage way had numerous students staggering around in a daze, hands over their ears.

Sitting in a compartment, fortunately by themselves were Hilary and Irene Widdick. The glass in the sliding door and the windows separating them from the corridor was lying on the floor in a million pieces; it was only good luck that nobody had been walking past at that moment. His stomach felt sick at the thought of what might have happened. They would have been seriously injured maybe even killed.

The outside window in the compartment had vanished, and there was a howling gale as the wind rushed in as the Express thundered on. Harry took his wand out and repaired the internal windows and sliding door. There was nothing he could do about the other window all the glass would now be laying beside the track several miles behind them.

The girls themselves were sitting with a stunned look on their faces, and shaking their heads. They'd probably deafened themselves Harry thought as he held out his hand. Both wands were placed in his hand without him having to say anything. The look on his face was enough. He had never been really angry with them all term, until now.

"Can you hear me," he shouted the ringing in his own ears had subsided, although the noise of the wind was loud enough to make normal speech impossible.

"No," they both shouted back. Either they could lip read or they were having him on. He was sure, considering how much trouble they got into, that they were more than capable of both. This time they had gone too far.

"Come with me," he shouted. The corridor of the train was now full of people wanting to find out what was going on. Once the three of them had left the compartment Harry closed the door, glad to be out of the wind and its noise. Ignoring all the shouted questions he frogmarched the twins back to the Prefects compartment, and with a hand on each shoulder steered them into a corner, and made them sit down.

"We're sorry Harry, honestly we didn't know that was going to happen," Irene said in an over loud voice.

"We were just experimenting," Hilary finished her face downcast.

"You could have killed somebody, as well as yourselves."

"What?" they chorused. Harry gave up he wasn't prepared to have to constantly shout at them to make himself understood.

"Stay there," he said making sure they could see his mouth, "do not move." For the first time ever Hilary and Irene looked as though were sorry for their actions, and although he wanted to tell them off further, he just didn't have the heart. "Hermione could you look at their ears, see if you can do something."

In the end some of their hearing was restored, and Hermione said St Mungo's could sort the rest out. In a long drawn out discussion, that took most of the rest of the journey, it transpired that the twins had tried to combine the Sonorous Charm with a Firecracker Hex. Unfortunately it had resulted in the equivalence of a magical feed back loop, which made a noise like a huge explosion, without thankfully the energy of one.

Hermione had made endless notes on what they had done, and how they had done it. By the end she had almost ceased to be disapproving of their actions. The merging of one spell with another was considered the most advanced magic there was. The fact that it was done by two first years, with only a term's tuition was extraordinary Hermione said. Harry found the whole thing more than a little worrying. When the train began to slow down as they neared King's Cross Harry gave the Widdick twins the bad news.

"Hilary, Irene I'm going to have to speak to your parents when we get to the station. They're going to have to know what you've done to the Hogwarts Express."

"Do you have to?"

"That missing window is going to have to be replaced, and paid for."

"Oh," they said together. With a squeal of brakes the train shuddered to a halt and hundreds of students poured off eager to find their parents and begin the Christmas holidays. Harry and Ginny though stayed in the compartment with Hilary and Irene waiting for the crowd to thin out before they disembarked.

The platform was a mass of Christmas trees and decorations. Harry thought that they had gone well overboard this year, even for the Wizarding World. No doubt they were making up for the previous years. He knew he couldn't wait until everybody had left the platform. It would only worry Hilary's and Irene's parents more than he had to, so when he saw that no one else was getting off the train they stepped off themselves.

"Can you see your parents?" Harry asked. Irene though gave a squeal of delight and ran at a couple with two small boys beside them. Hilary was close on her heels. It was obvious that they got their looks from their mum. She had the same wavy blonde hair, and if it wasn't for the age difference they could almost be triplets. Dad on the other hand was tall and balding, and what remind of his hair had gone grey. Harry suspected Hilary and Irene had played a large part in that occurring. With Ginny beside him they walked slowly over, wanting the family to have time to greet each other before ruining the moment.

"Mr Widdick I need to have a quick word before you all go home," Harry said hating himself for interrupting.

"Oh my, Mr and Mrs Potter," Mr Widdick replied. His reaction was one of surprise, and it took a few moments to pull himself together. "This is my wife Darleen. Let me say it's an honour. What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

"Nothing I'm afraid. Your daughters though managed to err… remove one of the windows of the Hogwarts Express's windows on the way back."

"They did what," Mrs Widdick exclaimed. "What are we going to do with you two, all term we've been getting reports of both of you getting into trouble, and now this?"

"The driver gave me the companies address so you can arrange payment with them," Harry said pulling an envelope out of his robes along with two wands. "I confiscated their wands as well. It might be better if you kept them safe. I wouldn't want them to break the underage restrictions."

"Thank you Mr Potter I must apologise for my children, and the trouble they've no doubt have caused you this term," Mr Widdick said taking the wands and the envelope. "Fortunately the company that runs the Express is a client of mine, so the only lawyer I'm likely to deal with is myself."

"You couldn't recommend a lawyer could you Mr Widdick?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Of course, what sort of legal work are you looking at," Ginny didn't answer but just handed over her copy of the Wizengamot summons. Mr Widdick's expression changed from curious, to disgust and then to anger as he read it. "I can handle this nonsense if you want me to." Ginny looked at Harry and without needing to speak silently agreed.

"We'd be delighted Mr Widdick," Harry said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Leave it to me Mr Potter.

"It's Harry and Ginny."  
"Then you better call me Greg. Now I shall formally reply on your behalf, and state in the strongest terms possible terms the ridiculousness of this meeting, and its libellous nature. We'll also reserve the right to start proceedings against them in return."

"Are you sure that's wise? I don't want to rile them up anymore than we have to," Harry said.

"A good defence is a good offence. If it looks like you're going to lie down and take it Harry, they'll walk all over you."

"I agree," Ginny said. "Greg we have another out standing matter, and it's probably time a professional took it on, can I send you the details."

"Certainly Ginny what's about?"

"I'm refusing to pay a medical bill that Harry ran up at the World Cup." Harry raised his eyebrows up at this. He thought that had been sorted as he hadn't heard anything more about it." Mr Widdick pulled out a card from one of his pockets and handed it to Ginny.

"Send copies of all correspondence to the address on the card, and a return address once you've decided you want to hire me and I'll be in contact."

"Thank you Mr Widdick."  
"It's Greg Harry. On a more personnel note we don't believe a word that the Prophet has been spouting for the last few weeks."

"Thank you Greg," Harry said. "Hilary, Irene have a Happy Christmas, and try and stay out of trouble."

"Happy Christmas Harry," they chorused. The whole Widdick family then left by Portkey. Once gone Harry let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Do you think we've done the right thing? After all we know nothing about him," Harry asked.

"We can change our minds so stop worrying. Let's go home." Home, Harry thought that sounded fantastic his home.

"Can't yet I'm afraid we need to check the train for stragglers, and anybody who's been hexed."  
"What you mean like Malfoy," Ginny said laughing.

"Yea just like Malfoy," Harry said wondering how Draco was doing. It was coming up to his first anniversary in jail. Only another six years to go if he behaved. There was always the chance that he'd be in the next cell on a trumped up charge he thought. Wouldn't that be a turn up for the books.

It turned out that Ron and Hermione had already searched the train and discovered nobody changed into an unrecognisable blob or fast asleep, so their responsibilities were officially over until the return trip.

"See you on Monday then," Harry said. Ron was going back to the Burrow to no doubt be overfed for the Weekend, while Hermione was off to her parents. From then on Harry was confused as to where both of them were staying. Harry imagined that a great deal of the holidays would be spent at Godric Hollows, where the sleeping arrangements were definitely more relaxed.

"We'll apparate over to you Harry, and then go on from there, if that's ok with you?" Harry just nodded at Hermione and apparated away.


	14. A MIxed Christmas

Chapter 14

**A Mixed Christmas. **

His first weekend back from Hogwarts had been wonderful, just him and Ginny. There was no homework that had to be done immediately, and best of all no Head Boy duties that had started to become irksome at Hogwarts. In fact they did very little except visit the Burrow for Sunday lunch. Monday morning, and real life, came around far too quickly for Harry's liking.

There were few people about that early in the morning in Diagon Alley, but the atmosphere was relaxed, even the Goblins at Gringotts seemed almost welcoming to everyone. All four of them withdrew money without fuss but getting out of Grabbit's office, his personal manager took more time than Harry would have liked.

"I'm sorry we took so long," Harry said to Hermione and Ron in the Gringotts Foyer, "but he insisted in updating us on every little decision that he's made in the last three months."

"Everything's all right then?" Hermione asked. Harry knew that she was only being polite. For someone who usually wanted to know about everything, she found money to be distinctly unimportant, and rather beneath her.

"Everything's great," Ginny answered, "I think that's why it took so long. I'm sure if he'd messed things up we'd have been out of his office in seconds flat. He just wanted to tell us how clever he'd been."

"That sounds like Goblins to me," Ron said. Now that he had a few galleons of his own he seemed to have come to terms with Harry's and Ginny's wealth. "So did he tell you who owned the Daily Prophet?"

"No he just gave us the name of the bank that the money came from," Harry answered. "It's a private Italian bank with a branch based in London. The cheque was drawn from an account called Gathman Investments."

"That's all you've got?" Ron said looking disappointed.

"Gringotts have no links to them. Even if they wanted to they couldn't find out anymore than that. Grabbit suggested that if we wanted to find out more we'd have to use Muggle methods."

"That's disappointing," Hermione said, "but not really surprising. Did he suggest a good lawyer?"

"He said that Greg Widdick was more than adequate for a Wizard, so we'll stick with him. I don't see what else we can do at the moment."

"In that case it's time to start Christmas shopping," Hermione said. "Come on Harry cheer up this is meant to be fun."

"I never know what to get," he said. Shopping had never been fun to him, unless it involved Quidditch equipment.

"I do," Ginny said, "leave it to me." A huge weight lifted from Harry's chest. He had always found it difficult to buy presents for the Weasleys, especially balancing how much he could spend on them without causing offence or embarrassment.

"Thank you. You are truly the most wondrous person I know."

"All you have to do is buy me a present," she said with a beaming smile.

"That'll be easy," Harry said with a fake smile on his face as he had no idea what to get for her either.

"Why don't we split up? You boys go together, and we'll meet up at Fred and George's in an hour," Ginny said.

"Great idea," Ron said and dragged Harry to one side before Hermione could say anything different. "That was a narrow escape I didn't fancy shopping with those two all morning."

"Well I was really hoping Hermione could give me a clue on what to get Ginny," Harry said looking wistfully at the departing backs of the two girls, as they walked out of the bank.

The intention had been to get most of their shopping done early before the crowds turned up, but with the delay in the bank it was already mid-morning. Once Ron and Harry had walked out into the pale winter sunshine they could see that Diagon Alley had become packed with shoppers. Harry stopped, as a wave of uncontrollable panic swept through him. He didn't want to mix with the crowd. He was worried about people's reaction to him after the recent bad press about him.

"Come on Harry," Ron said when he saw that Harry wasn't following him.

"Perhaps I'll go back home and come back when it's less busy," Harry replied eyeing the crowd for any signs of hostility.

"Ginny warned me this might happen," Ron said sighing. "Look Harry the Prophet and the Ministry are run by a bunch of morons, people don't care what they're saying."

"Says who!" He couldn't stop himself and immediately regretted snapping at Ron.

"Says everybody I've spoken to, and everybody they've spoken to as well. Now get a grip and let's go shopping." Ron grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him down the steps from the bank, but Harry shrugged him off and stood still again.

"I just don't know what to expect anymore."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Now come on if it goes pear shaped just apparate out of here, or have you forgotten that you're a Wizard."

"Fine I'll come with you, but if things turn nasty I'm gone." Harry could see the logic in Ron's argument, and in his discomfort he had forgotten he could apparate away quickly. "Ron can I ask you a personnel question?"

"You can ask, but I don't promise to answer."

"Has what we've all been through affected you in any way?"

"What you mean like Hermione's nightmares, and Ginny's uncontrolled outbursts of anger?"

"Yea."

"No. I don't think so."

"Why is that, do you think?"

"I don't know really. Hermione asked me that once. She reckoned after she thought about it that I didn't have enough imagination. I've never worked out whether that's a good thing or not." Harry suspected that Hermione had been trying to insult him, but it had clearly gone straight over Ron's head. Harry found he was slightly cheered that Ron probably had a lifetime ahead of him of being intellectually insulted, and he would never realise it.

"So what am I going to get Ginny?" Harry said as they began to walk down towards the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley.

"Never mind her. What am I going to get Hermione?" Ron retorted

"What! That's easy you get her a book or two."

"But what book. She's already read thousands of them. I don't want to get her something she's already read. Besides it's hardly romantic."

"Not to you or me, but it is to Hermione. Just search the shelves until you find some obscure or weird book that you wouldn't touch with a barge pole. Now more importantly what about Ginny?"

"Get her some jewellery, girls love that," Ron said.

"You really don't know your sister do you mate. She doesn't wear ear rings. She dislikes fancy rings because they get in the way of playing Quidditch. The only thing she will wear round her neck is the medallion I gave her last year, and I don't want her taking that off for anything else. My over all knowledge of jewellery is limited, and as far as I can see this leaves me with buying her a Tiara, which is quite out of the question."

"Yea point taken," Ron said laughing at the thought of Ginny wearing a Tiara. "What about clothes?"

"I know less about clothes than you do."

"Perfume."

"She's never worn it, or bought any, besides I like the smell of the shampoo she uses, and I'm not about to insinuate that she stinks."

"Fair point," Ron said, "chocolate, she loves chocolates. Especially those fancy assortment things."

"Brilliant, I'll get her the largest box I can find," Harry's gloom lifted now the decision had been made.

"Good morning Mr Potter," a passing man suddenly said. "It's good to see you out and about." The man then raised his pointed hat and walked on. It had all happened so quickly that Harry hadn't had time to respond.

"See I told you people don't believe the Prophet," Ron said amused by the surprised look on Harry's face. "Hermione reckons that they've told so many lies about you over the years that when they have a go at you, everybody believes the opposite of what it says."

"That was one person," Harry said, but despite what he had just said he felt happier inside. It didn't end with one well wisher. More alert to the other people in the Alley he saw many of them acknowledge his presence by smiling at him, with the odd person making a personnel greeting. Harry didn't really know how to respond, so he just smiled back weakly, and nodded his head back in return.

Despite the spate of bombings the Alley was in good shape. The buildings had all been rebuilt, magic really was a wonderful thing, but many of them were still closed. Harry assumed that they had had trouble restocking or had just given up.

It took Ron twenty minutes in Flourish and Blotts to buy Hermione's book. It was so covered in dust that it had clearly been a long time since it had seen the light of day. While he was waiting Harry had found a new book on Chaser moves, which he bought. They then moved on to Calcao Confectioners. In previous years they had both walked past it many times but had never entered. The exorbitant prices in its small window displays had always been a disincentive.

The smell that hit them though when they entered was indescribably wonderful as the chocolate assaulted their senses and all thoughts of price vanished. On a central display was a magnificent chocolate fountain spewing white, brown and dark chocolate into the air. There it intertwined in spirals settling back into the reservoir basin where the three types of chocolate magically separated again.

It was at moments like this that Harry remembered why he loved magic. If it hadn't been for a discreet cough from behind the counter Harry would have probably have gazed at the fountain in fascination for hours.

"It is a real honour to have Mr Potter in my little shop, and I believe you are his friend Mr Weasley," the man who had coughed said. Tearing his eyes away from the hypnotic sight Harry saw a small grey haired man wearing half moon glasses, in a similar style to the ones Dumbledore used to wear.

"That's a wonderful piece of magic," Harry said.

"It is, isn't it, if I do say so myself. The Chocolate's not real I'm afraid, but the smell, and everything else in the shop is."

"That's a shame," Ron said, quickly withdrawing his hand which had been hovering over the basin.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a large box of assorted chocolates," Harry answered.

"If you'd come this way then sir." The little man led them to the back of the shop where there were shelves of pre-packed chocolate boxes.

"I'll take the largest one you've got," Harry said trying to ignore the huge price tag attached to it. He knew that he could afford them easily, but it still took his breath away. Ginny would probably curse him if she found out how much he was spending on her. Her frugal upbringing had made her very careful with money. He began to count out the correct number of galleons, but was cut off when the little man interrupted him.

"There'll be no charge Mr Potter. Consider it a small gift for making the World a safer place."

"No I insist I pay you. I couldn't accept such a generous gift," Harry said shocked at the gesture. Harry then spent the next ten minutes trying to pay for the chocolates. In the end he managed to pay for the large box in full, but he came away with another two smaller boxes for free.

"I see your negotiating skills are as good as ever," Ron said laughing as they shut the door behind them. "It must be all that practise you had with Dobby."

"Yea, yea very funny. Look I can't give Ginny all these, she'll think I'm fattening her up or something. You take one box for Hermione, and we'll have the other one on Christmas day." Ron frowned, and Harry thought for a moment that he was going to explode about getting a free gift.

"Alright Harry but it'll be a joint present to her from both of us ok," Ron said instead. "It's the least we can do for all those years of help with homework." The street was becoming more and more crowded, despite that Harry found that people seemed to magically part in front of him giving Ron and him an easy passage.

"You're right… just a minute," Harry said as something caught his eye in a window they were passing. Taken by a sudden impulse Harry dived into the store followed by a bewildered Ron.

The store inside was dark and gloomy and seemed to sell a wide range of strange artefacts. It reminded Harry of Borgin and Burkes, but as far as he could tell none of the items seemed to be dark. There was only one other person in the place and all Harry could see of him was his back. He was a big man, although Hagrid would still have dwarfed him, but his hair seemed to be just as black and wiry.

"What're we doing in here Harry?" Ron asked gazing around.

"I saw a large safe in the window."

"You've already got one back at your house."

"Yea but I can't open it. There are no keys that I can find to fit it. I don't even know if there's anything in there."

"Do you know the make of the safe sir?" Harry was asked by the man who had turned round when he heard voices. Sometime in the past he had been in a nasty fight as there was a large jagged scar that ran from his forehead through his left eye, which was now covered with an eye patch, and ended on his jaw line. The whole effect gave him a piratical look. Harry wondered if he did much business looking like that. It would certainly put off most people.

"I think it said Clarkson five thousand and something."

"That'll probably be the Clarkson five thousand and forty. A top of the range safe in its day Sir." The man then proceeded to rummage around in a large drawer sending parchment all over the place, until he pulled out a poster size piece which he slammed onto the main counter. "Here you are. Does that look like it?" Harry moved over and stared at the picture.

"That's what I've got," he said recognising it instantly.

"Good grief you're Harry Potter," he suddenly said. "I'm sorry I didn't recognise you sooner, the lighting in here is atrocious."

"Do you know a way of opening it?" Harry asked ignoring what the man had said. He had given up on the safe months ago, now there was a glimmer of hope."

"Ah I'm afraid not. I'm assuming that this was your parents," he said pointing at the picture again.

"Yes," was all Harry said.

"In that case there's no chance I'm sorry. Not only do you need a key, but you need the blood of whoever has access to it. No-one else's will do, not even yours." Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Ah well, never mind. I don't suppose there was anything interesting in it anyway. What can you tell me about the one you have in the window?" Harry asked.

"No keys or blood needed for that one Mr Potter. Its password protected."

"What's the password?" Ron asked.

"Whatever you like. You just need to do the right charm to set it. I should tell you though that they've fallen out of favour. What with the number of these new extendable ears in circulation. It makes it easy for someone to overhear you saying the password. That said it's of the finest quality."

"You better forget it Harry. With Fred and George around you might as well not bother locking it." Harry though had a way to get pass that. The thing that had caught his eye as he had walked past hadn't been the safe, but the engraving of a snake on the front of it. A password in Parseltongue would be virtually unbreakable, and Ginny would be able to access it as well.

"How much do you want for it?" Harry asked the store owner.

"I couldn't accept less than three hundred and fifty galleons for it Mr Potter sir." Harry smiled inwardly at the 'Mr Potter sir'.

"You just told me they've fallen out of favour. How about two hundred galleons?"

For the next few minutes both of them bargained, eventually agreeing on three hundred, with free delivery by commercial Portkey. After paying and helping to create the Portkey, so that it would arrive in the exact position he wanted in their room at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron walked back into the Alley. Harry though didn't set the password in the store, as he had no intention of advertising his snake talking abilities any more than he had to.

They hadn't taken more than a half dozen steps outside when a witch in well worn and tattered robes wielding a wand and with wild staring eyes began to shout at them.

"Abomination, abomination murderer of the blessed pureblood," she screamed. Everybody in the Alley suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at the crazy witch. "How dare you tarnish us with your polluted blood, you revolting half breed." It took Harry a few seconds to recover from the surprise, but his wand appeared in his hand without him having to even think about it.

The rest of what the witch said became incoherent, and despite being ready for it Harry was still taken by surprise when a wildly aimed blue curse was flung at him. He ducked his head underneath it and it cracked past him hitting the guttering of the shop he had just left. He sent a disarming spell wordlessly back. She blocked it with ease by casting a shield. Almost instantly the area emptied of people much to Harry's relief as he didn't want anybody to get hurt by a stray spell or worry about one of his doing the same.

"Something's never change, hey Harry," Ron said beside him his wand already out.

"Try not to hurt her, ok she's clearly mad or under an enchantment," Harry said moving away from Ron so that they could divide her fire. The witch had thrown several more spells at Harry ignoring Ron altogether. These had been easy to dodge as her mad rage was putting off her aim. Harry didn't look but he could hear windows smashing behind him.

"What the great Harry Potter not fighting back, afraid to hurt me are you," she taunted, but Harry had been taunted by Bellatrix and didn't react.

"Put the wand away," he said quietly, "and then nobody will get hurt."

"Nobody will get hurt," she yelled. "I want to see you suffer. I want to see you screaming in pain. I want revenge."

"Well I want the Cannons to win the league," Ron said now ten paces away from Harry, "but we don't always get want we want." His flippant reply seemed to send the witch into higher levels of fury.

"Crucio," she shrieked. Ron tried to leap out of the way but the curse hit him in the leg making him cry out in pain as he landed on the ground. Harry took the opening that Ron had given him and stunned the Witch who was busy pouring all her hate into Ron. She collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap, where Harry quickly bound her and summoned the wand. It had only been a few seconds, but the Unforgivable had left Ron panting for breath.

"Merlin that bloody hurts," he said on all fours between taking large gulps of air.

"Honestly Ron you're an idiot sometimes, still that was very Gryffindor of you," Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him rising. "Get yourself together before you try and stand up. It leaves you with shaky legs."

"How can you stand that."

"You don't. That's why you should stay down," Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder as he refused to stay down.

"And that bastard did that to Ginny," Ron said his face still pale.

"Yea," Harry said simply, not wanting to dwell on what she had been through.

"I'll never complain about her taking the mickey out of me again."

"Of course you will. In fact you'd better. She won't thank you for treating her any differently."

"Harry," Ginny shouted on the run.

"Hey Gin," Harry answered. "You missed all the fun." Now that it was all over it seemed only right to make light of it.

"You're not hurt then?" she asked with a piecing gaze worthy of Mrs Weasley.

"No, not a scratch. Ron had a touch of the Crucio curse. That's all."

"That's all," Ron exclaimed.

"You ok Ron?" Ginny asked genuine sympathy on her face.

"Yea it wasn't for long," Ron said ashamed at his outburst.

"I'm sure Hermione will kiss them better, if you ask nicely."

"Kiss what better?" Ron asked looking confused.

"That very sensitive part of the male anatomy, Harry told me what it's like for you blokes." Ron's face suddenly went a deep scarlet when he realised what she was talking about. "Look here she is now."

Hermione had appeared out of breath from running from the twin's shop, while Ginny showed no sign of it. Rather than stay and look at Harry and Ginny in his embarrassment Ron hurried over to her.

"You can be really evil when you want to be," Harry said.

"Well he's not thinking about the lingering pain anymore is he?" she answered. Harry had to concede the point, but he wasn't sure that Ron would appreciate it any time soon.

"Mr Potter in the thick of it again I see." Harry turned around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt appear with three other Aurors who he didn't know by name, but did recognise.

"It's good to see you Kingsley," Harry said shaking his hand. "We ran into a spot of bother. Mad old witch had a go at us." Two of the Aurors went up to the bound and unconscious witch checked her over for injuries, and then levitated her up in the air.

"Anybody hurt?"

"She used an Unforgivable on Ron, but he'll be fine. Oh and here's her wand," Harry said passing it to him. "Go easy on her she's lost her mind."

"We'll need a statement from you all, but I don't see this incident becoming a problem."

"Oh I expect somebody will find a way."

"Not when I've finished writing the report. Is there anything we can do to help you?" Shacklebolt asked in a low voice.

"There is actually," Ginny said in a low tone. "We want to find out who owns the Daily Prophet. The Goblins have told us where the money came from but to get any further we need some Muggle connections." She then handed him a copy of the letter Gringotts had given them earlier that morning.

"Leave it with me, but it could take some time. I'd like to know myself anyway."

"There is one more thing," Harry said. "Can you find out more about Urquhart the Defence Professor?"

"Why is he giving you any trouble?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No, that's just it he's been really good. One of the best we've had. It's just I've had trouble with all my Defence Professors, including Remus. This time I want to be ready."

"Ok Harry I'll see what I can do. That may take a while as well." It only took a few minutes to make a statement, and then they were all allowed to finish their shopping.

XXXXX

"Stop hogging the potatoes Ron," Ginny bellowed. The noise was so loud at the table it was the only way of being heard. The entire family had made it to the Burrow for Christmas lunch, and the house seemed to be bursting at the seams. Magic was all well and good but fourteen around a single table, however long it was extended to, was still a crowd. For the first time ever Hermione had joined them for the meal, but she was eating sparingly because she and Ron were off for another Christmas meal with her parents in the evening. Ron though wasn't holding back and had a small mountain already on his plate, and was trying to add more.

Harry as the only non male Weasley was sitting next to Mrs Weasley who was at one end of the table while Mr Weasley sat at the other end with Fleur and baby Alastor in a high chair. The surprise guest was a woman called Sarah that Charlie had brought back with him from the Dragon reserve. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her before they sat down to eat so he knew very little about her. The only thing he was certain of was that whatever type of family she came from, it wasn't as large or as boisterous as the Weasley's. She looked to be in a complete state of shock at the chaos around her.

The potatoes finally made their way to their end of the table allowing Ginny to pile several on her plate, and even more on his. The disorganised nature of the whole thing somehow worked, and before long everybody had a full plate in front of them. What Harry loved most about the Burrow, and its inhabitants, was how unlike the Dursleys they were. There was no higher praise in Harry's mind.

"Before we start this wonderful meal," Mr Weasley said a glass of wine in his hand, "we must toast the providers of this meal, to Mum the best cook in the Wizarding world, and her able assistants Winky, and Dobby." The whole table raised their glasses, and Harry was happy to see that both elves were smiling broadly at the praise instead of cringing in embarrassment.

"Come on, everybody tuck in," Mrs Weasley said beaming in pleasure at having all her family surrounding her.

"There's one more toast that I'd like to make first Molly." Mr Weasley said. "To peace long may it reign." This was followed by a chorus of 'to peace' from all except baby Alastor who slammed his bottle down as though in agreement. The meal passed almost without incident. Fred and George were on their best behaviour, although they were giving Charlie and Sarah a hard time. Sarah, who seemed to have finally gotten over her culture shock, had obviously been warned about them and refused anything they offered her.

Half way through the meal Ron was hit on the back of his head by a plate of mashed up vegetables thrown with surprising accuracy by Alastor. Fleur waved her wand cleaning up the mess trying not to laugh, everybody else though made no effort to hold it in, and poor old Ron was once again the butt of the joke. It didn't get any better when, once the laughter had died away, Ginny yelled in her best imitation of Madeye.

"Constant vigilance Weasley, constant vigilance." The table again erupted although Sarah looked a bit confused at the reference.

There was only one other incident a deliberate one. Harry and Ginny had decided before coming, to offer the spare box of chocolates they had been given around after Christmas lunch. In most households this was a normal, and risk free event. Not so in at the Burrow. For many, many years it had become a game of Russian roulette, to the extent that few were willing to risk playing. Ginny though was a great salesman, and after she and Harry had tried one each, chosen by someone else, and with no adverse effects, everybody relaxed.

Fred and George were one of the last to take one, and for a little while nothing happened after they ate them. Ginny told Harry later that she had placed an invisibility charm on the offending chocolates so no one else would pick them by chance. When it came to Fred and George she removed it, and placed a notice-me- not charm on the rest of them, forcing them to choose the doctored ones. Harry was stunned. The slight of hand to achieve this was worthy of the best muggle magician.

Fred's head, without warning and a loud popping noise, turned into a donkey with a Weasley red stripe down the middle. George who was sitting opposite him burst out laughing only to have his own head pop into a donkey, again with the red stripe. Fred no doubt trying to laugh, brayed instead, and produced a short burst of blue flames out of his mouth. George followed suit and before long the table had to be abandoned as some of the more elaborate decorations on it caught fire.

Mrs Weasley rebuked Ginny, but not Harry, even though he had helped her prepare the chocolates, and the fire breathing had been his idea. Her heart though wasn't really in it, and it seemed to be done more out of habit than anything else. Harry suspected after all the years of mayhem the twins had caused she considered them fair game, and their prank fairly low key. For the rest of the afternoon Harry and Ginny were plagued by Fred and George for the recipe. Harry refused to say anything, while Ginny kept giving them tiny little clues to wind them up even more.

The Burrow thinned out as the afternoon wore on. Charlie and Sarah were the first to leave for her parents, followed shortly by Ron and Hermione. Alastor became tired and cranky and was taken home for a nap with Bill and Fleur. Fred and George then said they had been invited somewhere but refused to say by who, or where. This left Harry and Ginny in the company of Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the dubious pleasure of Percy. He was a lot less of a git than he had been, but he was still the self obsessed crushing bore he always had been.

"How are you both getting on at Hogwarts?" he asked as they sat down in the sitting room with a cup of tea, and a large slice of Mrs Weasley's legendary Christmas cake.

"Oh things are fine," Harry said. "Not much changes really."

"Not getting into any of your usual trouble then." Even when he was trying to be jocular Percy could still sound disapproving, and Harry felt a flash of irritation from Ginny.

"The only trouble we're getting at the moment is from your blasted Ministry," Ginny snapped.

"I know, and I wanted to have a quiet word with you about that. I have no actual proof, but I think a group of people are trying to set you two up for something."

"We'd worked that out for ourselves thanks Percy," Harry said a little more tersely than he meant to. He'd spent the whole day happily ignoring what was to come and here was Percy dragging it up again.

"I thought you might have, neither of you are stupid. Anybody who can pull one over Fred and George must have a brain cell or two. I really enjoyed that by the way."

"Is there a point to all this Percy?" Ginny said.

"I want to help you both, if I can."

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I would become, as Ron so delicately puts it, Percy the Prat again. If I can convince these people that I disapprove of you and Ginny being together, and I want to break you up, maybe they'll let me in on what they're up to."

"I don't see that working Percy. I think everybody knows that you've made up with your family. They're not going to believe that you've fallen out with them again so quickly," Harry said.

"If there's something I have learnt over the last few years it is that people will believe what they want to see. I am after all living proof of that. If they like the idea of me betraying my family again, then with enough evidence, that is what they will see."

"So you want us to have a public row condemning me for corrupting your baby sister," Harry said.

"Something like that, but only if you two agree."

"And if this is all a storm in tea cup?" Harry asked.

"Then no harm done."

"Your mum and dad won't like this."

"We let them in on it. Any information I find out I can pass on to my father at work, and he can tell you."

"What about everybody else?" Ginny asked. Harry could tell she wasn't happy about the family being divided again.

"Tell them by all means. It won't be for long, but not until after we've fallen out in public. Their reactions will be more genuine." Harry thought through what Percy had said, and despite misgivings knew deep down that he would accept Percy's offer. He looked at Ginny and could tell by what she was feeling and her resigned expression that she agreed.

"Ok Percy we'll go along with it. When do you suggest we have this falling out," Harry said eventually.

"No time like the present. You maybe surprised to hear but Christmas day is the most popular day of the year for family disagreements. So if I have to go to St Mungo's with a holiday related injury that would be a good start." Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory of a witch with a Satsuma jammed up her nose.

"I'm not surprised, but do you really want a piece of fruit shoved up your nose," Harry said. "And what if nobody you know sees you."

"Well that's the clever part," Percy said with a smug smile. "It's traditional for the Minister of Magic to visit the Hospital every Christmas, and I happen to know that he will be arriving there at six o'clock this evening."

"Tell me Percy why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?" Ginny asked. Harry could tell that she was impressed with his deviousness.

"I nearly was, but I managed to persuade the hat to put me in Gryffindor. I was appalled at what mum and dad would think," Percy said shuddering at the memory and looking at the carpet in front of him. "I've never told anybody that before."

"Me to," Harry said.

"What!" Ginny said looking at him in surprise along with Percy.

"The hat wanted me to go to Slytherin, but I'd met Malfoy on the train and demanded it put me anywhere else but there. The only person I ever told was Dumbledore. I thought I might have been the heir of Slytherin at one time because of that." Ginny's face paled at the thought that she was the cause of that. "What about you Ginny, were you always meant for Gryffindor? You can be quite devious when you want to be."

"Well um…" Ginny muttered.

"Spill it wife," Harry said with mock seriousness.

"Oh alright it wanted to put me there as well. I asked it to put me in the same house as you Harry." Harry couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. "Satisfied now." Her face had suddenly turned bright red.

"A right bunch we are. Maybe we should start plotting and take over the Ministry like true Slytherins," Harry suggested still laughing.

"And just what would you do with it," Ginny said annoyed that for once in her life she was the source of Harry's amusement.

"It doesn't matter. It's not going to happen."

"I hate to break up your plans for world domination, but one of you needs to send me to the hospital," Percy said. Harry thought he looked different, and then realised that the usually serious young man was actually smiling.

So it was that at a quarter to six Percy apparated away from the Burrow with bright green hair, boils all over his face, and his ears transfigured into Satsuma's. Harry couldn't resist doing that. The rest was all Ginny's work closely supervised by a disapproving, but resigned, Mrs Weasley.


	15. Wizengamot

I'm not JKR, if I was I wouldn't have spent a couple of weeks under canvas being rained on.

**Chapter 15**

**Wizengamot**

"You're right you know," Harry said staring at the twinkling stars above him while swinging in the two man hammock he was sharing with Ginny.

"I always am," Ginny answered her head lying on Harry's bare chest her eyes closed as she listened to his heart beat. "What am I right about this time?"

"That coming back here would be a good idea."

"Oh that and you didn't."

"No of course I wanted to return here. After over three months in a cold and draughty castle who wouldn't. I just thought we should stay home in case the Ministry tried something else."

"I told you Harry the Ministry doesn't do anything over the Christmas, New Year period." Harry was having trouble concentrating as her fingers were making circular motions across his chest.

"Well that's why we're here lapping up some winter sun, instead of freezing to death back home" Harry said his hand rubbing his nails along the back of her neck.

"We really should name this island, calling it the Island all the time just seems messy to me."

"Well Hermione told me that's it's near the three Cayman islands."

"What are they called then?" Ginny asked a shiver running up her spine from his touch.

"Grand Cayman, and then there's Brac and Little."

"What's a Brac?"

"I've no idea."

"What about calling it Tiny Cayman then?"

"Yea we could I suppose, but if we started calling it that, and people overheard us, someone may try and start looking for it in this area."

"You're a little paranoid aren't you?"

"I assume by that, that you think, I think someone is out to get me."

"Do I?"

"Yes I think you do, and since the moment when Trelawney uttered that first Prophecy I'll remind you that someone was actual out to get me for real. So in answer to your question no I am not paranoid." Ginny lifted her head of his chest and looked at the man she loved with a wry look on her face. Harry though was still star gazing and didn't notice.

"Alright then we won't call this island anything with Cayman in the title. How about we name it Norbert?"

"You want to name it after Hagrid's pet Dragon!"

"Why not?"

"It'll just be confusing. You know, you're probably not the right person to name anything."

"Oi!"

"Well I mean Pig and Arnold, come on," Harry said.

"First of all it's Pigwidegon…"

"And that's better is it?"

"And what's wrong with Arnold?"

"It just doesn't suit a Pygmy Puff, that's what's wrong with it."

"Well tough, how about Haven?"

"You want to call Arnold Haven. Now I think you've cracked."

"Not Arnold, the island. We call the island Haven. That way if anybody hears us talking about it they have no real idea what we're talking about."

"Yea I like it. It can have more than one meaning. Alright then Haven it is."

"So I am capable of naming things then?"

"It's a wonderful name, you're right as usual."

"Damn right I am. I'm glad we got that straight." Ginny shifted causing the hammock to swing and snuggled closer into Harry.

"Do you think its midnight back home yet?" Harry said.

"Probably, why do you ask?"

"It's New Years Eve."

"So."

"I've never been to a New Years Eve party before."

"Well maybe we'll hold one next year, and invite everybody."

"Blast, I just remembered that I told Neville I would invite him to one this year."

"Don't worry about it. He's busy harvesting some weird plant, and it can only be done at midnight on the full moon."

"Well I suppose that's not too bad then, but I can't believe I forgot that till now." Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the hammock resting his feet on the sand underneath. Ginny stayed lying down rubbing Harry's back.

"I have to confess Harry that I didn't want you to be round any people tonight."

"Really, why?"

"I didn't want you getting hurt like last year," Harry looked at her in surprise. "I know it's irrational, and doesn't make any sense but…"

"I understand, sort of," Harry said placing a finger on her lips. "I don't think a News Years Eve party is quite as dangerous as sneaking around a powerful Wizards house, in the middle of the night."

"He nearly killed you Harry. I saw inside your head Harry, literally," Ginny shuddered at the memory.

"It was as much my fault as his. I caused so much damage in that room that the ceiling fell on my head. I owe Neville big time for getting me out so quickly."

"What was his name again?"

"What the man I killed?" Harry said realising how final that sounded to him. "Santangelo I can't remember his Christian name." What sort of person was he that he could forget the man's name? He shook his head in disgust and let out a deep sigh. Ginny immediately manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting beside him.

"Hey it's alright love, you had to do it. You tried to reason with him and he chose to fight," she said wrapping her arms around him. "You needn't feel guilty about it"

"That's the trouble Gin I don't feel guilty about it. That's what worry's me. Surely I should feel something, but I don't." Harry wasn't surprised when Ginny didn't say anything at first, after all what could you say to that.

The sun had set which meant the only illumination came from the house three hundred yards away. The surf wasn't very high at the moment, but the waves gentle lapping at on the beach relaxed Harry as they suited his mood. Usual he enjoyed watching them crashing in with a roar of unbridled power.

"I don't think you should worry about it Harry, your heart is clean and pure, and I love you more now than ever. I'm feeling chilled I think I want to go in," Ginny said standing up.

"Ok, it's not as hot as it was in July," Harry answered grabbing her offered hand to help him out of the hammock.

"That was too hot!"

"Well if you wore a little more clothing you wouldn't feel the chill so much."

"You can talk, besides are you complaining," she said as though looking over none existent glasses.

"Absolutely not," Harry said with a wide grin, as he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

"My great friend Harry Potter and Mistress Ginny your supper is ready," a small voice said. Harry looked over and could see the outline of Dobby in the open doorway, silhouetted against the house lights. The eccentric Elf was still wearing several woolly hats on his head. He had worn more earlier on, but even Dobby had found it too warm. He was only wearing three pairs of socks today.

"If you ask nicely I'm sure Dobby would lend you a hat and some non matching socks." Harry received a sharp elbow in his ribs for his cheek, but the image of Ginny wearing them stuck in his head making him laugh. He was forced to run back to the house to avoid anymore pointy elbows.

After a more than splendid meal Harry sat back in his chair and looked across at the woman he loved and smiled at his good fortune. They had both got dressed before the meal, Harry sticking with slacks and a black t-shirt. It may have been the Caribbean but the evenings chilled down rapidly. Ginny though had decided to slip into a turquoise satin nightdress that displayed her curves to their best advantage. Her mum and dad had bought it for Christmas for her.

"What are you thinking about, I'm getting some strange feelings from you," Ginny asked from the other side of the table.

"One half of me was thinking I should thank your mum and dad for buying that nightdress you're wearing. It makes you… desirable." Harry said suppressing a growl. "The other half of me was discovering how weird thanking them for that would be."

"Yea that would explain what I was feeling. Do them and us both a favour, and don't tell them that."

"Excuse me Mistress could you move that bowl so I can put the tea tray down," Dobby asked with a tray so big that he was hidden under it.

"There you go Dobby," Ginny said moving the offending bowl and helping him put the tray down.

"Thank you Mistress."

"Dobby there are only two cups again. I thought I told you that we wanted you to drink with us in the evening," Harry said.

"And Dobby has told my great friend Harry Potter that he must be asked each evening."

"Fine have it you way. Dobby please join us for a cup of tea." Dobby clicked his fingers twice and a stool and a cup appeared for him to sit on and drink from.

"So Dobby," Ginny asked once the tea had been poured, "can we persuade you to go swimming with us tomorrow."

"Dobby has decided that House Elves do not belong in the water. That big creature in the water looked at Dobby in a way he does not like."

"Alright Dobby we won't force you to come with us," Harry said hiding his amusement.

"Cans Dobby asks the great Potters something? It is not worthy of their time, but Dobby does not know where else to turn. Dobby will understand if it is too much trouble, as the great Potters have plenty of troubles of their own. Dobby has said too much and he will…"

"Dobby," Harry barked, "tell us what the problem is and we will take it from there."

"Sorry Master Dobby will punish…"

"Dobby enough, how many times have I told you not to punish yourself or call me Master?" Dobby looked as though he was working out in his head how many times Harry had said that. "Don't answer that? What's the problem?" Dobby's mouth opened and closed as he struggled with what to say next, until he finally came to an internal decision.

"The death of the wicked and bad Wizard has left many House Elves without a home and work. Many of theirs Masters and Mistresses have died, been imprisoned or fled. The Ministry has taken the houses, and told the Elves to leave and not return. They cannot find work as no Wizard wants to take on an Elf who has served such dark Masters."

"And you want us to find some work for them," Harry said. Dobby nodded his head in enthusiasm. "How many are we talking about?"

"Dobby does not know. Dobby does not know his numbers." He said bowing his head in shame.

"More elves or less than there are at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Dobby thinks about the same, but Dobby is not sure."

"Is there not enough work at Hogwarts for them?" Harry asked.

"I is afraid not, but we is letting them stay there all the same."

"Well that's something," Ginny said.

"But it is very crowded," Dobby added.

"Ok Dobby these Elves need a place to stay and work right." Dobby nodded again. "Well I think I'm right in thinking that the Shrieking shack is part of Hogwarts, as it was built for Remus to transform in. Why not get them to fix the place up, I know it needs a lot of work, and when it's habitable they can stay there until more work can be found for them."

"I knew that the great Potters would find an answer," Dobby's face cracked in a broad grin.

"We'll think about what other work they can do."

"Perhaps one of the other Elves can teach Dobby to read and do maths. You might be able to pay them for it Dobby," Ginny suggested.

"It is an idea Mistress, and Dobby will think about it. Dobby will clear up now, and lets you loves each other." With a series of clicks the table was cleared and the stool he had been sitting on vanished, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. For several minutes they just looked at each other not needing to say anything, feeling the love they had for the other.

"So Mistress is you going to lets me love you," Harry said breaking the silence, and making Ginny giggle.

"Oh yes, it has been prophesised," she answered her eyes sparkling in the candle light. Harry came round to her side of the table, and lifted her out of her chair. Cradled in his arms he carried her back to their bedroom.

"Why Mr Potter you're so strong and masterful I think I might faint," she said laughing and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"You're impossible sometimes," Harry said turning to one side so he didn't crack her head on the door jam, although he was tempted for just a moment.

"I'm sorry did I ruin your romantic gesture," she answered attempting to pout and failing.

"Oh I'm not making a romantic gesture. I just wanted some pay back for those pointy elbows you gave me earlier." Harry then swung his arms, and flung her onto the bed where she landed in a heap of arms and legs.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that."

"You and who's army," Harry retorted leaping at her. Ginny rolled away and he missed giving her the chance to pin him down on his back.

"I don't need an army," she said leaning over him. "Do you want to surrender now, or suffer the consequences?"

"I think I'll take both options. By the way have I said how beautiful and sexy you are today?"

"And you called me impossible. How am I supposed to torture you now?" Ginny said in mock disgust and rolled off Harry lying next to him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did we get so lucky," Harry corrected, "and the answer is that we deserve each other, especially after what we've both been through."

"It looks like we going to have to go through it again, when we get back," Ginny said the playful atmosphere changing instantly to a more serious one.

"Well the Wizengamot can go and hang itself. What have they ever done for me, for us?"

"They're the Government Harry we can't ignore them completely."

"Just watch me. What gives these people the right to demand answers from us. They're a self elected body, a little club that scratches each others backs."

"They're not all like that Harry, after all Dumbledore and Madame Bones were members."

"They're both dead Ginny. Riddle made sure that any competent competition was eliminated. He was a sick evil man, but he understood power, and how to wield it. What we're left with is the rump of a bunch of time servers, and those wanting power for their own glory, not for the benefit of others."

Harry was surprised at his own depth of feeling on the matter. Politics had never interested him, but he realised that he hated the fact that others could have power over him without him being able to have any form of recourse. The Dursley's had taught him that. It had been a hard lesson, but one he was grateful for. He turned on his side so he was facing Ginny. She was deep in thought, and after seven years of being friends with Hermione he knew not to interrupt that look.

"I'm not sure that anybody does something for the greater good Harry."

"Dumbledore did. He wasn't always right, and made mistakes, but when he did he was man enough to admit them, and his motives were always to do the right thing."

"I don't know love, maybe you're right. What would you do if you had the power?" The question took Harry by surprise. What would he do if he had the power, he thought?

"I'd get rid of the Wizengamot to start with."

"And what would you replace it with?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I know nothing about politics, except that Uncle Vernon always complained about it." Harry was taken by surprise again. "I can't believe I've actual agreed with Uncle Vernon."

"I'll ask Hermione she's bound to have an opinion on it," Ginny said with finality.

"Oh she'll have an opinion. You don't need to worry about that. In fact I'd be amazed if there was anything she didn't have an opinion on," Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Leave it with me Harry I'll sort it out. If you just give someone enough rope, they'll hang themselves with it."

"What's to sort out it's not like we can change anything. We don't have the power." Ginny just smiled at him, leant over, and placed her fingers over his mouth. Her flowery smell wafted over him and all thoughts of politics and court appearances left his mind.

"Maybe not at the moment, in the mean time how about you letting me love you."

XXXXX

"Mr Potter can we ask you a few questions before you met the Wizengamot?" a reporter shouted at Harry as he was getting his wand registered.

Harry ignored the voice, retrieved his wand and followed Mr Widdick, and Ginny through the golden gates towards the lifts. For the second time in his life Harry was making his way down to Courtroom ten, granted this was meant to be a friendly chat as oppose to a full blooded trial like last time, but he couldn't really see the difference. The first time he been confused and terrified of being expelled and having his wand snapped.

"You alright love?" Harry said feeling Ginny's nervousness.

"I'm with you, what could go wrong?" Usually plenty Harry thought, but said nothing, knowing Ginny was joking. He was comforted that this time he wasn't alone. He was also not going to be bullied by these people. When they arrived outside the door of Courtroom number ten Harry gave Ginny's hand an encouraging squeeze. They had a plan.

They had discussed what they were going to do today for hours, along with Hermione and Ron. Now they had to go through with it. Nervousness and excitement were competing against each other, but Harry was sure about one thing he wasn't going to take anything lying down anymore.

Harry opened the door and entered the dungeon that was Courtroom number ten. The chair placed on a central podium, and covered with chains and manacles was the first thing that Harry saw in the gloomily lit room. He had expected to see it, and dismissed it. What really made his blood boil was what was in front of it. A pair of the ricketiest wooden chairs, which Harry had ever seen in his life, told him all he needed to know about how they were going to be treated. There was nothing for Mr Widdick to sit on.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," a voice said from the dark.

"Who said that?" Harry asked. He drew his wand and wordlessly cast his most powerful Lumos spell. The bight light forced the fifty or so people in the room to shield their eyes as they temporary lost their sight. "Oh it's Wriggleswort."

"Answer the Minister of Magic," said Cresswell who sitting right beside him.

"I had to buy a Recording Quill before I came here, and there was a queue in the shop," Harry lied. He had bought the Recording Quill before Christmas. They were late on purpose, Harry wanted to make the point that he wasn't at these peoples beck and call.

"Being late does not help your case Mr Potter," Cresswell said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry," Harry said "I didn't realise there was a case. That rather nasty letter you sent me gave me the impression that this was a question and answer session. Am I to understand that we are here under false pretensions?"

"No, no of course not," Wriggleswort said quickly. "There is no need to think that Mr Potter, and there really isn't any need for your Recording Quill. My assistant Weasley will be writing a full report on what is said here." The Minister pointed over to the far corner of the room where Harry could see Percy sitting behind a desk, quill in hand. "He will send a copy of today's events to everybody here."

"I wouldn't trust a word that idiot says or writes. We'll keep our own records thank you," Harry said disgust rolling of every word. His face showed utter contempt, but inside he was triumphant that Percy was positioned amongst his enemies. He glanced at Ginny who was giving Percy a look that could curdle milk. Percy was saving all his glares for Harry ignoring Ginny. Harry turned his back on the Wizengamot and walked back over to the wooden chairs. "I'm not sitting on those."

"Why don't we transfigure them," Ginny said beside him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well my first thought is to turn them into golden thrones to get up their noses, but that's probably going over the top."

"Well I rather like the idea of those leather swivel chairs that Muggles use in their offices."

"I can manage the chair part easily enough, but the swivel part maybe a little harder. Let me have a go while you set up that Recording Quill," Ginny said.

"Mr Potter we must get on," Wriggleswort said from the top bench.

"We're not ready," he said without turning round, and ignoring the outraged gasps of other members of the Wizengamot. "Mr Widdick are you up to conjuring yourself a chair?"

"Don't worry about me," he said waving his wand and conjuring a simple table and chair. Ginny though was having a little more trouble, and soon the three of them are in a deep discussion about the best way to make the chairs swivel. Mr Widdick's sudden enthusiasm for the task made Harry realise where his twin daughters got their insatiable curiosity from. Both Mr Widdick and Ginny seemed to have forgotten the fifty odd people behind them.

"Mr Potter you cannot continue treating the Wizengamot with such contempt," a large witch, unknown to Harry, said.

"The people of this room were the first to show contempt Madame. Did you really expect us to sit on those things you put here?" Cresswell he noticed had disappeared, and Harry thought that probably meant trouble.

"What do you reckon Harry," Ginny said. One of the wooden chairs had been transfigured, and when nudged span around.

"That's cool, McGonagall would be proud."

"I'm going to have to get one for my office," Mr Widdick said, but added in a lower voice. "Harry do you really think you should be antagonising them like this."

"Probably not, but I'm not going to let them push me around. You said I didn't have to answer any of their questions?"

"Well yes."

"So I didn't really need to come here if I didn't want to?"

"Well in theory yes, but if you didn't come they would have found some way to force you. They're are the Wizengamot, and it would be better if everything was done on a more friendly level."

"Oh they clearly showed how friendly they were going to be with those chairs. I'm not going to take their bullshit any longer. Besides if I did Ginny would hex me two ways to Sunday."

"Damn right I would, after I'd hexed them first of course," Ginny said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. The murmuring behind them had increased and Harry could tell that they had pushed as far as he dared for the moment.

"We'd better sit down," Harry said. Once they were settled he noticed that Cresswell had returned with two Aurors in tow, and the one person, still alive, that Harry really hated, Delores Umbridge. His anger, fuelled by Ginny's who had also seen her, burned through him and only fierce self control stopped him from blasting her out of the room again. Getting his emotions under control took him a few moments, but once he had, he stood up and walked over followed by Ginny. Ignoring Umbridge completely he offered his hand towards the two Aurors.

"Good morning," Harry said. "I think I saw you both at the Battle of Hogsmeade."

"You did indeed Mr Potter, Mrs Potter," the first one said.

"Call me Harry."

"Stop this now," Umbridge shrieked. "Get to your posts." Both Aurors gave her an undisguised look of disgust, but moved anyway. They took up position either side of the central podium.

"Why is this woman here?" Harry demanded of the Wizengamot while still ignoring her presence. "I was under the impression she was banned from the Ministry."

"Bans can be lifted Potter," Umbridge said. "I am now Head of the Aurors."

"Which idiot did that then?" Ginny said.

"I resent your tone young lady, Miss Umbridge works for me, anymore of this nonsense and I will be forced to have you both arrested for breach of the peace," Cresswell said.

"What breach of the peace would that be?" Mr Widdick asked.

"Disrespect of the authority of the Wizengamot is a clear breach of the peace."

"I think you'll find it's not," Mr Widdick answered.

"It will be once Ministerial Decree number fourteen is passed," Umbridge said.

"Is that right, well it hasn't been passed yet so it doesn't mean anything then," Widdick replied.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," Cresswell was starting to lose what little composure he had left.

"He's my lawyer," Harry said.

"You don't need a lawyer. This is just a hearing."

"I'll decide whether I need a lawyer or not," Harry said. "You've already tried to arrest me on a non existent law, and I've had a taste of Wizengamot justice before. I don't intend to take any chances."

"He is not allowed to address the Court," Cresswell said bristling with anger.

"I thought we weren't on trial?" Ginny said quickly.

"You're not."

"Then why did you mention Court?"

"It's just a figure of speech. Now we need to get on."

"Well go ahead," Ginny said, "but I think we all know you want this to be a trial." Cresswell looked as though he was going to say something, but found just enough control not to.

"Is your name Harry James Potter?" he said eventually.

"That sounds a little formal for just a hearing?" Harry said.

"It is the way things are done. Now answer the question."

"In that case you should address me as Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin First Class. Harry then reached into his pocket and hung the award round his neck. It had taken Dobby and him half an hour to find it that morning. It was still in the pocket of the dress robes he had been wearing when he had received it all those months ago.

"And you are Ginerva Molly Potter?" Cresswell said ignoring what Harry had said. Harry though made a loud coughing sound. "Order of Merlin Second class," Cresswell added through gritted teeth.

"Yes I am."

"You're not second class to me though," Harry said invoking a loud groan or was it a grunt from Percy. Harry wasn't sure whether it was part of his act, or whether he was having a Ron moment, which in hindsight seemed more likely. Which ever it was Cresswell turned on him.

"Be quiet Weasley. You should leave your family matters outside the Courtroom."  
"Again you're calling this a Court," Ginny said, but only received a glare for her efforts.

"The Wizengamot wishes to find out the truth about a number of…" Cresswell began.

"What is Cuffe doing here," Harry said interrupting him. He had only just noticed him sitting in one of the gloomier parts of the dungeon.

"Mr Cuffe is a full member of the Wizengamot, and has every right to be here."

"Really he's a member of the Wizengamot," Ginny said. "Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean how can he report on the rights and wrongs of the Wizengamot when he's a member. How can his reporting be objective?" Ginny said as though talking to a small child.

"How dare you talk to me like that" This has nothing to do with the matter at hand. All these interruptions are stopping us getting on with what's important," Cresswell said turning red in anger.

"I think knowing who owns the Daily Prophet is a very important matter. Would Mr Cuffe like to inform everybody here who owns what it still the main source of daily news for the Wizarding World?" Harry said. Mr Cuffe though didn't move from his seat.

"Yet again you are trying to divert us from the real reason for all of us being here. This must stop," Cresswell said. Throughout all this Harry was surprised at how quiet the Minister for Magic Wriggleswort had been. Percy had said that he was weak and lazy, but just how weak was still a surprise to him.

"So I take it that nobody on what was once an august and noble body cares that an unknown person or persons can influence the editor of the paper," Harry said.

"How dare you insinuate that I can be influenced?" Cuffe shouted.

"Oh come on now Cuffe, we not going to have this argument again are we? I forced you, against your will, to publish an article about Voldemort only last year." Harry's anger flared up again when many of the members gasped at the use of Voldemort's name.

"This is all irrelevant," Cresswell snapped.

"So nobody here cares that the Prophet could be owned by a foreign power or Dark Wizard, with an Editor that has probably been bought and paid for."

"How dare you accuse me of taking bribes?" Cuffe yelled. "Withdraw that statement immediately, or I'll see you in Court."

"Go ahead I dare you," Harry retorted in a cold voice. "That way we'll find out who the owners really are, and any other financial irregularities that have been going on."

"Enough," Wriggleswort suddenly said taking Harry by surprise as he had completely written the man off. Harry had a sudden panic attack and checked that the Recording Quill was working. Otherwise this whole charade was a waste of time. To his relief it seemed to be _Word Perfect_. When he had bought it, and it wasn't cheap unlike the Quick Quote Quill that Rita Skeeter had used, the salesman warned him that sometimes it made strange spelling Miss Steaks.

"I'm disappointed in all of you," Harry said. "Voldemort was a good judge of character it seems, and murdered anybody on the Wizengamot who had half a back bone. You people can't even stand to hear his name, and he's dead." This time Harry wasn't sure whether the gasp was caused by the name or the insult he had thrown at them.

"Mr Potter will you stop using that name, and sit down," Harry hadn't realised that he was on his feet and pacing the floor, "and answer the questions that we want to put to you," Wriggleswort said.

"I'll sit down, but I make no promises on anything else." Turning his back on them again he caught Ginny's eye and winked. Mr Widdick was doing his best to show a neutral expression, but he was clearly confused with how things had gone. Perhaps they should have told him what he Ginny, Hermione and Ron had cooked up beforehand. It was too late now.

There was a pause in proceedings while Wriggleswort and Cresswell had a quiet conversation, and Cresswell was not enjoying it Harry was glad to see. Maybe Wriggleswort the worm was turning.

"Mr Potter perhaps you would like to explain why you allowed Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, a sentence considerably less than the life time in Azkaban he deserved for the murder of Albus Dumbledore," Cresswell asked.

"Albus Dumbledore was murdered on the orders of Voldemort." Harry was going to use his name at every opportunity. "Draco Malfoy was given the task with the intention that he would fail and be killed. It was punishment for his father's previous failure. When it came to the act of casting the killing curse Malfoy was unable to do it. He was no killer. However the traitor Snape had no such qualms, and killed the man who had saved him from Azkaban after the first war."

"He was still there, and it was his plan that succeeded. Seven years is hardly sufficient." Cresswell said. It appeared that no one else was going to speak.

"He was still sixteen at the time, and had been brainwashed in the Death Eater cause since birth. He also provided vital information in insuring that Voldemort stayed dead when he was killed again."

"What was this information?"

"I'm not telling you. It was vital though."

"Mr Potter could you tell us why you got to decide Malfoys sentence?"

"Minister Scrimgeour asked me to."

"Do you know why?"

"Because I was the only one who knew how helpful Malfoy had been, I think it was also a matter of placing our trust in each other. You could of course ask him yourself, but it appears that he has disappeared, maybe even murdered."

"Are you trying to tell me that the Minister didn't know what the information was, and he trusted your judgement?"

"Yep," Harry said.

"Would you like to add anything to that answer?" Cresswell said.

"Nope, come on move on. I'm bored of this subject."

"It is not for you to chose the questions," Cresswell said some of his old arrogance reappearing. "Why won't you tell us what this information was, or are you trying to protect an old school friend." Harry couldn't stop himself and roared out laughing at the idea. Ginny just looked at the man in disgust.

"Mr Potter please answer the question," Wriggleswort said.

"No." There was a pause as they waited for Harry to say something further, but all Harry did was look at the gold watch on his wrist that Ginny had given him for Christmas.

"We'll be reviewing Mr Malfoy's sentence with a possible recommendation to increasing it," Cresswell said. Harry looked up from his watch, and noticed that Mr Widdick was whispering in Ginny's ear.

"You'll do no such thing," she said. "Once given sentences can only be reduced not increased. You'll have to convict him on another charge to do that."

"Not once Ministerial Decree number sixteen is passed," Umbridge said with a sickly smile. Harry wanted to shout in her face, but instead looked at the ceiling. "Minister I would like to ask Mr Potter some questions regarding the arrest of a witch, in Diagon Alley before Christmas." Again Mr Widdick was whispering in Ginny's ear.

"This has nothing to do with the current hearing, as that event transpired after the summons you sent us," Ginny said.

"I wasn't asking you girl," Umbridge snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you toad face," Ginny said back.

"How dare you!"

"Excuse me is this woman a member of the Wizengamot as well?" Harry asked.

"Now please everyone calm down," Wriggleswort said. "This is meant to be a friendly meeting. Miss Umbridge is not a member of the Wizengamot, but I see no reason why…"

"Then what is she doing here?"

"Mr Potter please don't interrupt. I was going to say I can see no reason why she shouldn't ask any questions about the incident at Diagon Alley."

"I'll give you several reasons why. Umbridge is guilty of using Veritaserum illegally. She is also guilty of wanting to use the Cruciatus curse, and luckily for her she was tricked out of that by her own greed. Then of course she's guilty of using an illegal blood quill to torture students, and finally, although I'm sure there are more crimes she has committed that I am unaware of, she is guilty of attempted murder."

"He's lying," Umbridge screeched. Her face looked as though it had puffed up into a mutant beetroot.

"Yea you've accused me of that before. You were wrong then, and you're wrong now," Harry said calmly. "I'll tell you what why don't you prove your innocence. Take some Veritaserum voluntarily, and we'll ask you if the reasons you were sacked from the Ministry in the first place were true or not." There was complete quiet in the dungeon, and when Harry looked around he saw shock on many of the faces of the Wizengamot.

"Too much of a coward aren't you," Harry said as Umbridge stood there speechless. It didn't matter what she said she would condemn herself one way or another.

"Madame Umbridge you are dismissed," Wriggleswort said suddenly. Cresswell had been whispering in her ear. Umbridge vanished from the dungeon with surprising speed, and Harry was gratified to hear one of the Aurors snort in disgust.

"It must be inconvenient to have one of your inner circle guilty of serious crimes," Ginny said in derision.

"Madame Umbridge is guilty of nothing these are wild accusations made without any form of proof," Cresswell said.

"Well we wouldn't want any of those then would we," Ginny replied.

"I don't suppose you have any intention of investigating these crimes?" Harry asked.

"What we do is no concern of yours. Do you have anything to add to the Diagon Alley incident?" Cresswell asked.

"I'll take that as a no then," Harry said ignoring Cresswell's question.

"Do you have anything else to add," Cresswell said again.

"No I made a full statement at the time."

"If that's the way you want it, so be it. What can you tell us about this bombing campaign that's been going on?"

"Nothing," Harry said. He was trying to remain calm but he was finding it harder and harder. If it wasn't for the plan he would have stormed out of here already.

"Nothing, all you can say is nothing. Hundreds of thousands of galleons worth of damage done, many businesses forced to close, a witch dead and all you can say is nothing."

"I'm a student at Hogwarts, what has any of this to do with me."

"You're a rich man Mr Potter. Many of the properties in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade belong to you. I'm I right?"

"Some yes," Harry answered.

"And yet none of these has suffered any damage. Why is that?"

"I've no idea, but I'm sure you're going to make some wild accusation without any form of proof."

"Mr Potter your lack of respect for this body is bordering on contempt," Wriggleswort said.

"You're right Minister I do find this body contemptible. By what right do any of you sit here and judge others. By what right do you sit here and pass Ministerial Decrees over Wizards and Witches who have no right of reply. This body has sent people to jail without a trial in the past. The Muggles passed a law forbidding this nearly eight hundred years ago."

"We are again straying from the point," Wriggleswort said.

"I'm sorry Minister," Cresswell said, although his face showed nothing of the sort. "Mr Potter you were raised a Muggle were you not?"

"Yes till I was eleven," Harry wondered where this was going.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has discovered that all the bombings have been caused by Muggle explosives."

"What's your point?" Harry asked bewildered.

"My point is that you have means and motives. By destroying your competition you can buy them out cheaply, and with your background you know all about Muggle explosives." Harry had heard some dumb things said about him in his life but this beat them all. He turned and looked at Ginny to check if he had heard correctly, but her face was as stunned as his must have looked.

"You were muggleborn yourself and you know that Muggle children are not taught how to use explosives at school? I'm sorry we've been patient enough this is obviously a kangaroo court. I think it's time we left. I really can't afford the waste of time this has been. I could have been finishing off my Potions essay." Harry stood up as though to go and Ginny followed suit.

"Mr Potter we have yet to ask you about your confrontation with you-know-who," Wriggleswort said.

"Do you mean Voldemort, because if you do say so," Harry snapped. "We've said all we are going to say on that matter."

"Did you use the killing curse?" Cresswell shouted. Harry didn't really want to answer the question, but with the Recording Quill still working flat out he knew he had to say something.

"For the last time Snape was killed by Voldemort using the killing curse. Voldemort was killed by his own killing curse rebounding off the arms of Mrs Potter and myself."

"Do you really expect anybody to believe that?" Cresswell said.

"I don't care what you believe. A mind as closed and dense as yours is impossible to change, but why is it so impossible to believe when it happened to me as a baby. Or are you accusing me of casting an Unforgivable when I was a year old."

"If you don't stay Mr Potter charges will be brought against you," Cresswell said.

"So bring them. You were always going to, no matter what was said here."

"We're not finished with you Mr Potter." Harry though didn't bother to acknowledge the implied threat, but ushered Mr Widdick and Ginny out of the dungeon. He was quite sure they weren't finished with him, but he wasn't finished with them either.

XXXXX

I feel that I should apologies to the character of Cresswell after the publication of the Deathly Hallows. I know he's fictional, but I've certainly libelled him in this story.


	16. Fallout

I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter World, except seven well read books all paid for.

Chapter16

**Fallout.**

The fallout of Harry and Ginny walking out of the Wizengamot was swift. The Daily Prophet condemned them, making no effort to hold back their language describing them as rude, arrogant, insolent and unhelpful. Harry didn't really think he could argue with the last two, but didn't care one way or another. The upshot of it all was that there was now going to be a full investigation headed by Umbridge. The first time he read that his guts had squeezed into a painful knot. Two days later though he realised that it was almost inevitable that they would use her. She wouldn't be worried about inconvenient facts getting in the way of what they required.

The other non surprise was how selective the Prophet had been in it's reporting of the hearing. The Editor was the only person from the press who had witnessed what had happened, meaning Cuffe was up to his neck in it, whatever it was, along with Cresswell, Umbridge, and probably Wriggleswort, but none of them could be sure of him. He wasn't the brightest spark under the sun.

"Should we run this like a proper meeting?" Hermione asked settling down in one of the chairs that the Room of Requirement had provided, along with a long highly polished table for them all to sit round.

"If you want to Hermione," Harry said.

"I know there are only six of us but it may speed things up if we do."

"However you want to do it," Ginny said although her expression told Harry that she didn't care one way or another.

"We should take a vote on it then." Five hands were raised. "Five in favour one against."

"I'm not against," Neville said. "I just have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Can't break up the dream team Neville," Ron said cheerfully. He had picked up the six Butterbeers that Dobby had provided, and handed them around the table.

"I thought you three, sorry four, were the dream team."

"Don't be silly two of us would be dead without you, and without Luna we wouldn't have been able to lead Riddle and his supporters into a trap," Harry said.

"That's not true Harry you didn't need me, you could have found a way to trap him without me," Luna said.

"And I still don't understand what I'm doing here," Neville said.

"We want you to know what's going on, as there's a good chance you might get dragged into this mess," Harry said. Neville shrugged and leant back in his chair, sipping his Butterbeer.

"I know why I'm here, if that helps," Luna said. Harry could see that Hermione was struggling not to say 'not really' but she managed to control herself.

"We need to vote on a Chairperson, so we don't wander off the topic," she said.

"It's you Hermione. We all know that," Harry said. No one disagreed.

"Alright then we've all read the slander that the Prophet had written, and we all know how we are…"

"Point of order Chairperson," Ron said a mischievous grin on his face.

"What!"

"I thought I should point out that slander is spoken, whereas libel is written."

"Ron take this seriously," Hermione said an edge to her voice. She chose to ignore the smirks from everyone else. "As I was saying we all know how we're going to respond to this _libel_, but we need to second guess what they'll do after that."

"You've lost me again," Neville said looking round at everybody else.

"Didn't you tell him Ron," Harry said.

"You said you were going to," Ron said back.

"You two are hopeless," Hermione said raising her eyes to the ceiling.

"Some things never change do they Ginny," Luna said making them both smile.

"Alright I'll do it now," Hermione said. "Harry and Ginny were summoned to see the Wizengamot. The letter was phrased in such a way that if they didn't come voluntarily, other means would be found. The Quibbler will be publishing that in their next edition."

"That's this weekend," Luna whispered loudly in Neville's ear so everybody heard her.

"The Quibbler will also be printing nearly the entire transcript of the hearing."

"You said nearly the entire transcript. What bits are you leaving out?" Neville asked.

"Well there's a bit of swearing, and a private chat between Harry, Ginny and their legal council that really doesn't need to be aired."

"I still say you should cut out that second class mush Harry said to Ginny," Ron said his face looking like he'd chewed a lemon.

"Certainly not," Ginny said. "Besides Teenage Witch Weekly has agreed to publish the whole thing as well as the Quibbler, and they loved that bit. I still think you should keep the 'toad face' crack in though."

"It cheapens and demeans the whole thing," Hermione said.

"She was provoked," Harry said standing up for his wife.

"The Quibbler will also be publishing the full Auror report of Harry and Ron capturing that mad witch in Diagon alley.

"It's going to be the biggest issue of the Quibbler ever," Luna said. "Daddy's very excited by it all. He's always believed that the Ministry was corrupt and should be removed."

"Hold on Luna we're not trying to remove the Ministry," Harry said wanting to stop Luna from going on one of her weird anti Ministry rants.

"We've no plans yet Harry," Ginny said firmly.

"Look this is meant to be a proper meeting. All remarks should be addressed through the chair," Hermione said, "and this is getting us off the point. We need to discuss how we think the Ministry is going to react, as well as the general public."

"I suspect that most of the public will end up binning it," Harry said.

"Oh look cheerful Harry is back to haunt us again," Ginny said ruffling his hair. "He's so much fun when he's like this. I suggest we just ignore him, as he's channelling his inner Moaning Myrtle at the moment." Harry looked at Ginny with pursed lips.

"We shouldn't worry what the public thinks," Ron said. "The Ministry's, or should I say Cresswell and Umbridge's, reactions are going to be more important. My best guess is a sudden flurry of Ministerial decrees banning stuff."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Well judging by past experience they'll ban the Quibbler, and any other publication that prints the transcript," Harry said. "Does your dad understand that?" Harry said looking at Luna.

"Oh you don't need to worry about Daddy. He's been expecting to be banned for years. The Quibbler will just go underground. Everything is all set up," Luna answered with fanactical glint in her eyes that quite unnerved Harry.

"Look if it does come to the Quibbler being banned I'd want to help. Money, somewhere to print, whatever you need let me or Ginny know," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry that's very kind, but we're very well prepared, and our readers pay their subscriptions annually."

"I hope you won't be angry Harry, but I wrote to Cho Chang," Hermione said. Harry shrugged his shoulders puzzled why he should be. He felt Ginny's emotions flare up for a moment, but they subsided just as quickly.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Ron said.

"Well the Quibbler s fine and all, but it still doesn't have a very large readership. It's a niche publication," Hermione answered diplomatically. Harry could tell it had taken a huge effort to even halfway praise the magazine. Luna was wearing a bright smile. "I asked Cho to send us a list of Prophet Subscribers."

"Hermione she could be sacked for that," Ron said, "maybe even jailed."

"I know, and I said it was up to her, and that I knew it would be risky."

"So what did she say?" Harry asked.

"She hasn't replied as such," Hermione then reached into her bag, pulled out a thick bundle of parchment and thumped it onto the table. "This list of names and addresses turned up though, without any covering letter. It's the past and present membership."

"Well she may have leaked like a hosepipe, but she was in Ravenclaw for a reason, no-one will be able to prove anything," Ginny said.

"You want Daddy to send a copy of the Quibbler to all these people," Luna said looking shocked, and then disappointed. "I don't think many of _those_ people will pay for a copy."

"Well I was hoping that it could be a one off free issue, or something," Hermione said suddenly looking uncomfortable at Luna's reaction.

"Yea you could offer a discount on a years subscription," Ron added.

"I don't think Daddy could afford to print and deliver that many," Luna said gazing at the block of parchment her head tilted to one side.

"I can provide the money for that," Harry said.

"I don't know Harry, Daddy has his pride, and anyway we could never get enough owls to deliver them even if we printed them all."

"All right I'll make it a loan, to be paid back whenever. There's no need to deliver all of them at once, take a few days or weeks if you need to," Harry said although Luna still didn't look convinced. "Just so long as everybody knows what an awful rag the Daily Prophet is." Luna's eyes lit up at that thought, and Harry knew he had convinced her, and if she was convinced then her father was sure to follow.

"Ok Harry I'll write Daddy a letter, and see what he says."

"Great let me know before you send it. I'll arrange a banker's draft to send with it. What's next on the agenda then?"

"Well we don't really have an agenda," Hermione said with a pained look.

"Oh ok then. I shouldn't have to say this, but I will anyway. Cho's part in this should never be mentioned outside of this group. We may have need of her in the future, and I don't want her in trouble on account of us," Harry said.

"You mean treat her like a spy," Ron said, making Harry nod in agreement. "Then we better give her a code name."

"I've got one," Ginny said grinning. "How about Teardrop?"

"We can't call her that she'd hex us, me, into the middle of next week," Harry said exasperated.

"She doesn't have to know. This is just for the six of us," Ginny folded her arms in defiance daring Harry to disagree with her. He looked around the table and could see that he wasn't going to get any support.

"Alright Teardrop it is," he said resigned. Ron made a noise like a whip cracking. Harry glared back at him to no avail as Ron's grin grew broader.

"Do we have anymore spies?" Neville asked.

"Percy Weasley," Harry said.

"I thought he was a bit of a prat," Neville said. "No offence," he added quickly looking at Ron and Ginny."

"None taken," Ron and Ginny said together.

"Code name Prat then," Harry said before Ginny could name him. "I've got an idea for a spy network, but I'm not sure it will work."

"Well don't keep us in suspense what's your idea," Hermione said when Harry paused, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Dobby gave me the idea sort of. He told us that there were a lot of Elves without homes and work, because of the confiscation of Death Eater assets. No one wants to employ them because of their backgrounds, and…"

"That is just typical of the attitude of…"

"Hermione," Harry said raising his voice to stem the flood of vitriol that was about to overwhelm them. "Can we stick to the subject, please?"

"Sorry, but…" Hermione caught herself when Ron placed his hand on her arm.

"That's alright Hermione we all know how you feel, and I hope this might be a solution for them, as well as for us. I thought we could set up a cleaning and catering business with the Elves doing all the work," Hermione's face flared up in anger again, "and owning most of the company." Harry added quickly.

"What you mean they would hire themselves out by the day, and for special events," Ron said surprisingly quick on the up take.

"Something like that, Dobby and Winky already do that with your mum and dad Hermione. I don't see why it shouldn't work."

"I don't know Harry," Ginny said. "They like to belong to a home, and they hate the idea of being paid. Remember what Winky was like before she came to you."

"No Ginny, Harry's right," Hermione said an excited look on her face.

"That'll be a first," Harry muttered under his breath.

"If the Elves are loyal to the Company they'll feel like they belong, and it'll be the Company that earns the money not them, so they won't mind." Hermione's mind was now in top gear. "They'll be free without really knowing it, and because they've bonded with the Company no-one will be able to enslave them again. It would be best if they had a house of their own to work from. That'll make the bond much more effective."

"They already have one Hermione, the Shrieking Shack. I want you and Remus to have five percent of the Company each and it'll be up to the two of you to work out the details."

"Harry I don't want to have five percent. I'll do it for nothing."

"You can't Hermione it needs a Wizard or Witch to handle the business details, like registering the Company, paying taxes, and dealing with the Goblins. The Goblins would eat them alive otherwise, and I can't think of two people who would look after their interests better than you two. There's an added bonus in that Remus would be working for himself, and he'd never have to worry about Werewolf prejudices ever again."

"How is this going to help you with your trouble with the Ministry?" Neville asked. "Not that I don't think this all a good idea. In fact I think Gran would be interested in hiring an Elf herself every so often."

"Yea I was wondering that too," Ron added scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"I thought if we could get an Elf working in the right place they might hear something of interest."

"And because Wizards and Witches never pay them any attention they won't worry about being overheard by them," Ginny finished for him.

"But they won't tell us anything, "Ron said, "House Elves don't give away their Masters secrets. Dobby still refuses to talk about the Malfoys all these years later."

"Normally you'd be right but their loyalties will be to the Company so they can tell Remus or Hermione," Harry said. There was silence as everybody thought about Harry's plan. The idea had rattled around in his head for weeks now and he couldn't find fault with it except for no one wanting the House Elves services. That seemed a slim chance, as on the whole Wizards and Witches were basically lazy about domestic chores, despite their ability to do magic. Mrs Weasley was an exception to the rule.

"Even if they won't pass on secrets we should do it anyway," Hermione said eventually.

"Fine we'll leave that for now, anything else?" Harry said.

"Why?" Luna stated simple.

"Why what Luna?" Harry said.

"Why are they trying to put you and Ginny in prison?"

"They hate us," Harry answered.

"Hate's a strong word Harry. That can't be the only reason. They're going to a lot of trouble there has to be more."

"I have to agree with Luna. There has to be more to this," Hermione said. "I don't believe those three have the ability to blow up buildings, never mind the brains to plan this."

"So you reckon there's a mystery person out for revenge," Ron said.

"But there isn't anybody left to want revenge. They're all dead or in prison," Harry said not realising he was raising his voice, but he was getting frustrated with the whole turn of events.

"Are we sure of that?" Ginny asked. "It wouldn't be the first time that somebody slipped the net, and the Ministry covered it up."

"The Auror's are in control of the prisons now, Shacklebolt would tell us if he knew there was somebody out there after us."

"If we find out who bought the Prophet," Luna said, "I'm sure we'll find the person behind everything else." A frown crossed Harry face as he realised that Luna had hit the nail on the head. Somehow this had all started at the same time as the Daily Prophet changed hands.

"That's not as easy as it sounds. I should have another word with Shacklebolt, and see if he's made any progress in finding out. I don't hold out much hope though. Whoever is behind this has gone to great lengths to remain hidden."

"Do you think there are spies at Hogwarts?" Neville asked. "Working for them I mean.

"Probably Neville, but it could be anyone. That's why we have to keep everything secret, so no talking about this in public," Hermione said.

"The first suspects have to be the new Professors," Harry said.

"Look out Professor Neville you're under suspicion," Ron said causing a flash of alarm on Neville's face until he realised that Ron was joking.

"So Professor Rossi and Professor Urquhart might be working for the other side," Harry said. "I don't know a lot about Rossi, except she knows her potions, is easy on the eye, and Ginny thinks she has a thing for me." Harry winked at Ginny who just scowled back at him.

"She gives me the creeps. She always seems to be lurking about."

"Come on Gin its just coincidence."

"No it's not we bump into her more often than all the other teachers combined," Harry had had this argument many times before, and he really didn't want to get into it again, especially with the others present. It didn't matter what he said, Ginny always took the opposite view.

"Alright then why don't you ask her if she's following us? See if you can confirm your irrational views," Harry snapped hoping to end the argument.

"Right I will," she said her face turning red. "And you can have a word with Urquhart."

"Fine, if that's what you want you go ahead and make a fool of yourself." He could feel the anger rising up inside him, but this time he didn't want to suppress it as he had in the past. He wanted to let it out. He couldn't remember the last time he had got really angry.

"Stop it the pair of you," Hermione said, "you can't go accusing people of being in some conspiracy without proof."

"Well what do you suggest? I'm not going to let these bastards walk all over me and Ginny. All I bloody want to do is finish school in peace without being threatened, by a bunch of…" Harry never finished his sentence when he saw Ginny's face screwed up in pain clutching her forearm. Immediately his anger vanished to be replaced immediately by a wave of guilt in causing her pain. "Ginny I'm sorry."

"Well done Harry you've finally lost your temper," Ginny answered between taking deep breaths. "Took you long enough, it's been months." Harry reached over and began to rub her arm for her, hoping to remove the pain himself, and some of his anguish.

"I'm so sorry Gin I hate seeing you in pain. It's my fault." Images of Voldemort making her scream and writhe on agony from the Cruciatus curse filled his mind. They were as fresh as the day he had been forced to watch helplessly. He closed his eyes desperately wishing the scenes away.

"Hey look at me Harry," a quiet voice said beside him. "I'm alright you took me by surprise that's all. If anything I should apologise to you for all the pain I've caused you in the last six months when I've lost it." Ginny's expression was now one of concern and compassion, but not pain.

"You don't need to apologies." He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek making Ginny shiver. Someone coughed loudly making Harry remember that they weren't alone.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Hermione said looking embarrassed.

"No, no lets finish, sorry about that," Harry said. The others all looked as uncomfortable as Hermione did witnessing such a personnel moment. "I'll have a word with Urquhart; see if I can't glean something from him. After all he bound to knows about explosives, and as the DADA teacher he has to be the number one suspect."

"Unless the curse has really been broken," Ron said.

"I want to ask him something anyway."

"I'll have a word with Rossi, unless you don't want me to Harry," Ginny said.

"Have a go if you want, but how are you going to do it?"

"I thought I'd show her the Half Blood Prince book, and then see if I can steer the conversation round to our troubles."

"You both need to be discreet about this," Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

"I can do discreet," Ginny replied. Harry didn't say anything people had always accused him of acting before thinking.

XXXXX

Getting Urquhart to agree to see him hadn't been difficult. Setting a time suitable for both of them had proved more problematically. That was why five days later, on a snow swept Sunday evening, Harry found himself knocking on the door of the DADA office door. Instead of hearing the Professor call him in it was opened by Sean Palladino.

"Go on in he's expecting you."

"Thanks," Harry replied not sure where he exactly stood with the Slytherin Prefect these days. Palladino smiled weakly nodded his head, and walked off in the direction of the Dungeons. Harry closed the door behind him, and surreptitiously cast a privacy charm on the door. He didn't want anything to be overheard, by anyone.

"Thanks for taking the time to see me sir," Harry said as he sat down on the other side of the desk.

"I made the offer a long time ago Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry?" he asked.

"No sir," Harry replied.

"Good I want to be as informal as possible so feel free to call me Roman."

"Thank you sir," Urquhart just gave a wry smile back.

"I understand your reluctance to get involved with new people Harry. Looking in from the outside yours has been a difficult life, with plenty of ups and downs. I've been there just as you have, although I have to admit not to the same intensity."

"I don't know if that's true Sir," Harry said making Urquhart's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I've had a look at your file. I'm impressed." It never did any harm to butter the man up.

"How did you get to see my file?" Harry had never seen him looked so shocked. His usual demeanour was one of calm and total self control.

"I know someone, who knows someone," Harry said. "It took awhile but I was determined to know as much about you as I could."

"Assess the threat before it threatens you, very sensible," Urquhart said. "I admire your caution, although it saddens me that you have to think like this at such a young age. You know some powerful people Harry to get access to my file. Not even I've had that privilege."

"Maybe I'll let you see it one day, and you can tell me how much of it is true."

"Is it secure?"

"Only two people on the planet know how to access it, and I'm one of them."

"And the other one?"

"I trust with my life. I give you my word that no-one else will see it"

"I'll accept your word Harry. If someone else saw it they'll only make ridiculous judgements about me."

"That I can relate to," Harry said with feeling. "The man I read about in the file I could trust, but I have one major problem doing that."

"What's that?" Urquhart leant forwards.

"I'm being accused of crimes that you could commit with your eyes shut. It appears that Muggle explosives are being used to blow up parts of Hogsmeade and Diagon alley." Harry locked onto Urquhart's eyes tempted to use Legilimency, but he might be detected if he knew Occlumency, and he really wanted to trust the man. Invading his mind would be a major breach of that trust.

"Ah I see," Urquhart said. "That piece of information has been kept out of the papers. I'm not sure how I can convince you that it has nothing to do with me, as you said I'm more than qualified. I could state the obvious and say that plenty of other Wizards could have done it. Knowing how to handle explosives isn't that hard to learn. You just have to treat them with respect." Harry wanted to believe him, and as far as he could tell he wasn't lying. The only trouble was his file said that the Professor had been trained to resist interrogation by experts, and nothing short of Veritaserum, which he didn't have, would prove whether he was lying or not.

"So do you want to admit that you're doing this?"

"No not today Harry, but tell me why they think it's you?"

"Oh some made up nonsense that none of my properties have been destroyed therefore it must be me. It's not like the properties aren't rebuilt in a matter of days, but whoever is doing this made a mistake and killed an old witch."

"If it was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems obvious to me Harry that someone is out to ruin your reputation."

"That's been tried before."

"And they want revenge."

"I'm sure you're right Professor, and I've discussed this with my friends. The only trouble is that there's no one left to want it. They're either dead or in prison."

"There are always friends and relatives. From what I can gather many have been stripped of their wealth. Wealth that their families have had for generations. That makes the loss much harder to bear. They know nothing else."

"Well they can just go out and get a job!" Harry said without a hint of sympathy. "That's what everybody else does."

"Most of these people would prefer to starve than work for somebody else. Revenge can be a much more palatable and easy option."

"So you're saying that there could be hundreds of people out there wanting our blood."

"I'm afraid so. You have, after all, been attacked once already. I'd image if you weren't here at Hogwarts, temporarily out of reach of the general public. That you would have been attacked more often.

"Gee thanks for making my day Professor."

"I don't think for a moment that all the people wanting revenge will attempt to act on it. You do have a fearsome reputation of your own, and they want to get revenge, not commit suicide or risk imprisonment."

"You mean they're cowards."

"Coward is a strong word Harry. They want to live and be free more than they want revenge. That's probably a better way to put it. Your problem is with those who think the opposite."

"Well the odd nutter we can probably deal with. It's who's pulling the Wizengamot's strings that worries me."

"But they don't have a case against you."

"That's not going to stop them trying. The Wizengamot is rotten to the core, but I'm not going to take it lying down." Harry gritted his teeth together trying to suppress the anger he was feeling again, after all these months of being strangely calm and relaxed. It felt new and uncontrollable. If it came down to a choice between his and Ginny's freedom, and the freewill of the Wizengamot he knew who would lose. If he had to find some grubby little secret on all fifty members he'd do it.

That was an idea. He felt no loyalty to the Wizarding World. It had proved itself shallow and inconsistent over the years. He would have to contact Rita Skeeter she was bound to know some buried skeletons.

"I'm sure you won't Harry. I wish there was some way for me to help you, and prove that I'm not one of those out to get you."

"Why do you care what I think of you?" A sardonic smile appeared on Urquhart's face at Harry's question.

"I want your respect Harry. Your opinion of me matters, and there are precious few that I would say that about." Harry was stumped on how to reply to that. No one, as far as he was concerned, had ever really cared what his opinion was on anything, at least not on important matters outside of Quidditch.

"But you barely know me."

"I like to think that my army career made me a good judge of character Harry. I've served with many kinds, heroes, psychos, shirkers, leaders and followers."

"So which one of those do you think I am?" Harry asked. He had found Urquhart to be one of the best DADA teachers they had had. Granted that wasn't saying much with some of the Professors they had been forced to endure. Remus was still the benchmark, and Urquhart was he had to admit right up there with him if not better. Snape had a deeper knowledge and love of the subject, but couldn't teach worth a damn, at least not to Harry. He was intrigued, and not a little anxious about how he was going to answer.

"Interesting, you really don't know do you?" Urquhart said staring straight at Harry. "I don't think any of your friends would argue with me when I say that you're a natural gifted leader, and one of the greatest heroes that I have every met, never mind read about."

Harry was again dumbfounded. Sure people had called him a hero before. He had thousands of letters back home calling him that, but those people didn't know him, not the real him so what did they know. They didn't understand the fear and desperation he had gone through. Then the thought struck him that he valued Urquhart's opinion of him. The reports in his file had been a little dry, but reading between the lines his deeds had been spectacular. Even if he had used magic to help him out on occasion. He knew what it was to put his life on the line. There was still one thing that bothered him though, and it was the other reason he had come to talk with him.

"You don't think I'm a psychotic killer then." Urquhart's eyes widened in surprise.

"What on earth makes you say that?" Harry paused it had been bothering him ever since Hermione had broken down, and cried on his shoulder over the two Death Eaters she had killed.

"Because I have no feelings for the people I've killed. Doesn't that make me a cold blooded killer?" Urquhart leant back in his chair his elbows on the arms, and his fingers entwined in front of him. His eyes never left Harry's.

"No not necessarily. Tell me what you felt at the time."

"Well nothing specifically. They were trying to kill me or my friends. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"So you didn't feel any joy or happiness then?"

"No!"

"Then you're not a Psycho." Harry felt a weight lift off his chest that he hadn't realised was there. "I can explain if you want?"

"Please!"

"Many years ago the leaders of a Muggle army discovered that most of their soldiers never actually fired their weapons at the enemy. Most of those that did fired without aiming, and a great many didn't even bother pulling the trigger. For example after the Battle of Bull Run a musket was found that had been loaded twenty three times, but not fired once. Don't think that this nameless soldier was a coward shirking his duty. He had stood alongside his comrades in the thick of the fighting, shells and musket balls whizzing past him, yet he had never fired his weapon."

"But that doesn't make sense," Harry said.

"Well it does, and it doesn't," Urquhart continued. "It's a common misconception that all humans are beasts and natural born killers. We're not. In fact it's very difficult to get one average person to kill another. It goes everything that most of us believe in. Modern armies are such that face to face fighting is actually rare, and it takes a lot of training and conditioning to get soldiers to do it."

"Then why do people kill each other?"

"Because there are always exceptions to every rule. One way is to have a belief that the ones you are fighting are less human than yourself and don't deserve to live. That way you can con yourself that you're not killing real people. The Death Eaters are a prime example of this. History is littered with other examples of this, mostly religious. Anyway to cut a long story short the Muggle researchers found that only two percent of the population were capable of killing others without any lasting psychological effect. One of these consisted of psychotics. They were happy to fight, and in fact enjoyed the whole thing."

"What about the other one percent?" Harry asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Well I guess the group name for them would be heroes. I believe that's the group you belong in Harry. In fact I know it is." Harry sat in silence as he let the whole concept sink in. He really wanted to believe the Professor it would remove the nagging doubts he had about himself, and for that matter Ginny. They'd both had nightmares, but they had never been about the lives they had taken.

"I don't see myself as a hero Professor."

"Heroes rarely do. That privilege is left up to the rest of us. Look I've given you enough to think about for one night. Harry if you ever want to talk again, my door is open, and if you can think of a way for me to help just ask."

"Thank you Sir," Harry stood up and started to head towards the door, but stopped just before reaching it, returning to stand in front of the desk. "There is one thing you might be able to help with if you're willing, although I'd understand if you don't want to, as it may conflict with your Head of House duties."

"You can but try me Harry." Harry drew in a breath wondering if he was about to make a mistake.

"I'd like you to dig up any dirt you could find about any current member of the Wizengamot, and pass it on to me or Ginny." Urquhart's eyes blinked in surprise.

"You intend to blackmail the Wizengamot."

"If I need to. It's clear that's what someone else is doing to them, so why not me?"

"I don't know anything about them Harry. I've not been an active part of the Wizarding World for years. I don't think I can be of much help to you, after all I'm not sure I could but a few of them."

"I wasn't suggesting that you would Professor, but I'm sure many of the members of your House know a great deal of things about a great deal of people, and who to ask if they don't."

"Bloody Hell Harry you're not asking for much are you. I need to think about this Harry before I make a decision."

"That's fine Sir. Like I said before I'm not going to take this lying down. If they want a fight I'll give them one."


	17. Information

Chapter 17

**Information.**

It had been four weeks since the Quibbler had been banned, but that wasn't stopping Hermione reading the latest issue at the breakfast table. Professor McGonagall had informed the school of the ban in accordance with the inevitable Ministerial decree that had accompanied it. She had also informed the whole school that anyone found reading a copy could expect to receive a criminal record. However the manner in which she delivered the news left no one in any doubt that the staff would make no effort to enforce the law.

Other publications were being steadily added to the banned list, but none had been as fully prepared for operating outside of the law as the Quibbler had been. They were now the sole representative of the free press, much to Hermione's pleasure and irritation at the same time. Pleasure that the truth was being spread, and irritation that they were still running their more outlandish stories.

The most pleasing aspect though was the reaction of the other students. Only a small proportion actually subscribed to the Daily Prophet but as far as Harry could tell nearly all of them had cancelled it. That hadn't stopped them trying to deliver it though. Every morning there were mini fights with the delivery owls who insisted on being paid, but no one was prepared to part with money for the pack of lies and half truths they carried. After a short tussle the owl would eventually give up. Leaving the unpaid for paper behind.

This was the fact that pleased them more than any other. The Prophet was having difficulty selling itself. Being stuck at Hogwarts meant they were cut off from finding out directly what the general population thought of the last few month's events. Letters from the outside gave the odd clue though.

"Did you hear the latest rumour," Ron said as he shoved three slices of bacon in a sliced roll that had been smeared in butter and ketchup.

"Is this the one that says Julie Murray's pregnant, because it's not true," Ginny said handing Harry three slices of toast covered in strawberry jam. "Her wand backfired when she was trying an enlarging charm."

"Eew sounds nasty," Ron said remembering his own mishap with a malfunctioning wand."

"Is it the rumour that Scrimgeour has been found, because that's not true either," Harry said.

"Well where is he then. No one's seen him since the beginning of November?" Hermione asked.

"I can't help thinking that something unpleasant has happened to him," Harry answered. "He's the only person with the authority to stop what's going on."

"I'd like to argue with you Harry, but I can't," Hermione said sighing.

"Not much we can do about that though," Ginny added.

"Look do you want to hear the rumour or not," Ron said dripping tomato sauce all over the table.

"Well anything's better than seeing you eat," Ginny said curling her lip in disgust. Ron choose to ignore her and placed the half eaten roll back onto his plate.

"It seems that a group of about three hundred people or so were demonstrating in the Ministry hall…"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I've no idea, but it seems it got out of hand and a mini riot ensued…"

"Was anybody hurt?"

"For goodness sake Hermione let him finish," Harry said.

"Quite a few were hospitalised I gather. That's where the rumour came from, but that's not the important bit. It seems that when the demonstrators wouldn't leave peacefully Umbridge called in the Aurors to evict them by force…"

"The evil cow," Hermione said.

"Ssh," Harry and Ginny said together.

"That's the point she called them in, but they refused to intervene. Apparently they said the demonstration was peaceful and using force would only result in serious injury or death."

"I bet that made the toad blow her top," Ginny said with a vindictive grin.

"Oh damn right she did. She suspended every Auror in the building, and then grabbed a lot of other like minded officials and started the riot."

"There's no hope that she was one of those injured?" Harry said wistfully.

"No such luck I'm afraid."

"It was too much to hope for," Harry said. "I expect she was gallantly leading them from her office."

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Two days ago I think."

"Well the Prophet hasn't even mentioned it."

"You're still reading that thing?" Ron said.

"Of course, we need to know what the enemy's up to."

"That pile of rubbish isn't going to tell you anything useful. It's a lie from the front to the back."

"Just because it says the Canons lost their eighth match in a row, a new record, doesn't mean there aren't useful facts in here. Besides it's what they don't say that's just as important." Harry knew the crack about the Canons would set the two off, and chose not to listen any further. Ron and Hermione rarely argued as much these days, but the Canons seemed to be one subject that could keep them going for days. They were much friendlier about it now, it had become a game to them. Ginny had told him that they probably missed their fights subconsciously, and over time had found safe subjects on which to disagree.

Gazing around Harry noticed a small unpleasant looking person standing in the doorway looking around the room. Dressed in what looked like a purple uniform he was well past his best years and Harry's first impression from his face was that this person was mean and bitter. Whatever the reason was for him being here he could tell it wasn't going to be for anybody's benefit. Harry slide his hand over, and squeezed Ginny's arm. When she looked at him he nodded towards the strange man who was now striding up alongside the Ravenclaw table.

"He's after Luna," Ginny said instantly. Harry could she that she was right as the mans gaze never left the back of the strange girls head as he homed in on her. The most direct route for them both to get there would mean walking across two tables which would cause more commotion than Harry really wanted. They would have to take the longer route.

"Come on love," Harry said quietly standing up. With Ginny right behind him they walked as quickly as they could down to the Hall's doors. They rounded the ends of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and began the march back up to where Luna was sitting.

The man was now standing right behind an apparent oblivious Luna who was concentrating on the runic puzzle in the Quibbler. He stood there for a moment waiting to be noticed, but it seemed everybody but Luna knew that he was there. Harry though suspected that Luna wasn't quite as oblivious as she seemed.

"Miss Lovegood you do realise that reading the Quibbler is a criminal offence," the man eventually said.

"Oh I'm not reading it," Luna said still staring intently at the paper. "I'm trying to work out the puzzle."

"Miss Lovegood I've come to find out where your father is hiding."

"Why?" she said. Harry and Ginny were now just a few feet from them both. Harry wanted to intervene immediately, but Ginny stopped him by putting her arm in front of his chest, a small smile on her face.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know where my father is?"

"He has broken Ministerial law you foolish girl, and must be arrested." The man was now speaking as though he was talking to a difficult four year old.

"Has he?"

"I've just told you that he has. Now where is he?" it was clear that Luna's vague attitude was starting to anger the man.

"Who are you?" Luna asked finally turning round and looking him over.

"Don't change the subject. Now answer the question. Where is your father?"

"You're very rude you know. I don't talk to rude people." She then turned away from him and began to study the Quibbler puzzle again. By this time the whole hall was silent and avivdly watching the exchange. Many of them were watching Harry and Ginny who had still not been noticed by this interloper.

"I'm arresting you Miss Lovegood for obstructing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in an on going investigation."

"I think you better go before you get hurt," Luna said twisting the Quibbler upside down again.

"You think you can beat me, get up now!"

"Oh I'm sure I can beat you. You don't seem very competent, or very bright, but I won't have to my friends Ginny and Harry will do that for me." The man drew his wand from his robes, and made to point it at Luna, but to his horror it flew out of his hand before he could even raise his arm.

"I can guess who sent you, but who are you?" Harry asked his voice calm but there was a chill to it. The man almost seemed to jump in shock when he turned and saw who was standing there.

"My wand," he stuttered.

"I'll keep it for the moment," Ginny said twirling it in her left hand, while her own wand was now pointing at just below his waist. Harry had his arms folded across his chest, with no wand visible.

"I'll not ask again, who are you?" Harry said locking eyes with the man.

"My name is Obadiah Schwitch and I'm here carrying out Ministry business. You're in enough trouble already Mr Potter, don't do anything foolish. Miss Lovegood is to accompany me back to the Ministry for questioning."

"I can't allow that," Harry said.

"It is not up to you to say what is and what isn't allowed," he seemed to have got over his initial shock. "This is a Ministry matter and you cannot interfere with it."

"Wrong!" Harry snapped. "It clearly states in the Hogwarts' rule book Chapter five, sub section eleven, paragraph three. No student of Hogwarts can leave the grounds without the written permission of their parent or guardian."

"That doesn't apply to Ministry business," Schwitch blustered.

"This is Hogwarts and the safety of students comes first," Ginny chipped in.

"We have no idea who you are. You come here unannounced, and then try and kidnap Luna here," Harry said.

"I am on official Ministry business," Schwitch shouted.

"So you say, prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Then prove it to me," a sharp edged voice said behind Harry and Ginny. "As Headmistress of this school I take the safety of my students very seriously." Harry turned his head to see Professor McGonagall as angry as he had ever seen her. Right behind her left shoulder was Professor Urquhart with a icy look that sent a shiver down his spine

"My identity," Schwitch said handing over a small scroll of parchment. McGonagall took the scroll, and unrolled it with the tips of her fingers as though it was contaminated with some of the worst contagious diseases known to mankind.

"Well this does state you work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but what on earth is an Enforcement Official? I thought that's what the Aurors were for, and you are no Auror," her disgust dripping from every syllable.

"The Auror's can no longer be trusted with the security of the Ministry. I am a member of the new Enforcement Squad," Schwitch said with pride.

"Do you have an arrest warrant on you?"

"I don't need one."

"Without an arrest warrant you have no business being here. Leave now before I call a proper Auror." Schwitch looked for a moment as though he had been slapped, but then the realisation dawned on him that he didn't have a friend or ally in the room, or for that matter even a wand.

"This doesn't end here," he said trying to muster as much dignity as he could, which was very little.

"I'm sure you think that," Harry said. "Just be sure to tell the toad you work for that she's made a bad mistake, and it has to be paid for."

"Are you threatening the Director? That's a crime under Ministerial Decree number thirty nine."

"I don't threaten. I make, and I keep promises. Leave now." Harry then slowly and deliberately drew his wand out of his robes his eyes though never leaving Schwitch.

"I need my wand," he said stretching out his hand towards Ginny. Ginny glanced at Harry, and seeing his agreement offered the wand to Schwitch. Just before his hand reached it Ginny dropped it so it clattered on the floor. He glared at Ginny before bending down and picking it up. With as much dignity, which wasn't much, and as quickly as possible Schwitch left the Great Hall watched, in the main part, by a silent school.

"Odious little wart wasn't he," Ginny said. "Fancy having the nerve to come here without any back up."

"I wouldn't call it nerve," Harry said. "Gross stupidity more like."

"Perhaps I should make sure he leaves Professor," Urquhart said.

"I have a better idea," Harry said with a sly grin. "We can get Peeves to see him off."

"Do you really think Peeves will listen to you Mr Potter," McGonagall said.

"No he won't listen to me, but he'll listen to Ginny."

"And why would he do that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"He says he's in love with me Professor," Ginny said trying to keep a straight face.

"Really, well that'll be a first. I didn't think that Poltergeist had the ability to feel anything other than a love of chaos and mayhem," McGonagall said.

"Peeves feels undying love for the most beautiful and majestic Lady Ginny," the Poltergeist said suddenly appearing above the group floating in mid air. "He thinks you look like a wrinkled old prune. Does my one true love require my assistance, or can I sing you another song. I've made up a new one!"

"No... no songs just now Peeves," Ginny said quickly, knowing the types of lyrics his songs usually contained, "maybe later. I would like you to make sure that man who left here just now leaves the ground as soon as possible."

"Call me by that special name," Peeves said his cheeks flushing.

"My dear little Pee Wee would you please do as I asked," Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"At once my Lady," and Peeves was off with an insane cackle only pausing to pick up a jug of pumpkin juice, and another one of milk. Those students that had heard the exchange burst out laughing. Harry, who had become used to Peeves strange behaviour over the last few months, wished he had a camera to record the look on Professor McGonagall's face.

"I… what… how long has he been like this?" she eventually stuttered out.

"Since September Professor," Harry answered.

"Be grateful I stopped him from singing his song. They're not suitable for young ears," Ginny said.

"They're not suitable for older ones either," Harry added. "The songs are bad enough, but what's worse is his acting out the words to the song."

"That's too much information Mr Potter."

"Sorry Professor."

"Tell me Mr Potter when did you read the Hogwarts rule book? I don't remember that rule you quoted."

"Er never Professor. In fact I didn't even realise there was one," Harry answered.

"Your behaviour over the last few years makes that more than obvious Mr Potter."

"I've got it!" Luna suddenly exclaimed.

"What have you got Miss Lovegood?" Harry had never seen his Transfiguration teacher be surprised so often in so short a time.

"The answer to the runic puzzle Professor. It's Stubby Boardman he used to play for the Hobgoblins you know. The only trouble is that they misspelled his name. I'll have to let Daddy know about that, and everything else." Luna then stood up and walked out of the hall. McGonagall's mouth half opened as though to say something, but it seemed that nearly seven years of teaching the strange Ravenclaw had made her realise the total pointlessness of doing so.

Harry and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor table to collect their bags and along with Hermione and Ron they followed the stream of students heading for the first class of the day. Unusually none of the four of them had a class for the first period, so Hermione dragged them all into an empty classroom. She locked the door behind them and put a silencing charm on them.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to know how Ginny got on with Professor Rossi," Hermione replied. All of them looked at Ginny, who just shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I still don't like her. She gives me the creeps. Every time I tried to ask her about herself she changed the subject. She's definitely trying to hide something."

"Yea but what?" Ron asked.

"If I knew that Ron I'd tell you. She wouldn't even talk about Italy and where she lived there. Shame really I've always wanted to visit. At least in the day time."

"Yea it was a bit dark when we were there," Ron said.

"Just because she has something to hide doesn't mean it has anything to do with us," Harry said.

"Why are you defending her?" Ginny snapped.

"I'm not defending her, but just because you don't like her doesn't make her guilty," Harry said.

"It doesn't make her innocent either."

"She really gets you two going," Ron said.

"Keep out of this Ron, or I'll tell you what Hermione really thinks of the Canons," Ginny said glaring at her brother. Ron held up his hands as though he was surrendering.

"This isn't helping," Hermione said, "we don't have enough evidence to make a judgement. So I propose that I contact Rita Skeeter and see if she can dig up anything."

"Well there might be a problem there," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because I've asked her to dig up dirt on the Wizengamot."

"Wow cool," Ron said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip.

"Oh she's already agreed to send whatever she finds out straight to me or Ginny."

"That wasn't what I meant Harry. I meant do you really want to sink to their level, if somebody finds out what you're doing it could really damage your reputation."

"What you want me to take the moral high ground. I don't care Hermione! These bloody people are threatening me and Ginny and I won't have it. Don't think for a moment that once they've finished with us they won't try and get you too," Harry shouted.

"But you're talking about blackmail Harry."

"Damn right I am. If that's what it takes to have a normal life then that's what I'll do." Harry was trying to keep his emotions in check, but over the last few weeks he had come to the conclusion that he was going to do anything short of murder to make sure he wasn't railroaded into jail, and there were times when even that possibility wasn't ruled out.

"What about your reputation Harry. I know you don't really want to believe it but the public now hold you in as much regard as they once did Dumbledore."

"I'm long past caring what others think of me, and anyway where is the public! Why are they putting up with a Wizengamot that's running rough shod over them?"

"They're not Harry. I told you about that mini riot at the Ministry," Ron said his voice rose as well. "And don't shout at Hermione she's trying to help." Harry closed his eyes took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to shout at you, but I intend to win this fight anyway I can. I'm not prepared to wait for the average Wizard or Witch to get off their behinds and do the right thing."

"I understand Harry, but you have to realise most people don't think like you. When trouble appears you go charging in. Everybody else just hunkers down and hopes for it to past them by."

"Well they shouldn't!"

"They need a leader," Ginny said. "Like you."

"Don't look at me. I'm eighteen, and about to take my Newts. Never mind the fact we're about to be put on trial for using an Unforgivable amongst other things. I don't have enough hours in the day to lead some sort of rebellion as well, even if I wanted to. And I don't!"

"Nobody's asking you to lead a rebellion," Hermione said throwing her arms up into the air.

"Well I am," Ginny said. Harry looked at her aghast. Hermione's and Ron's expressions weren't much better. He could tell though that Ginny wasn't joking.

"Gin you're being ridiculous no ones going to follow me."

"The Aurors will."

"Oh come on Gin be reasonable. I know you're thinking about what Shacklebolt told us on the train, but this hardly covers a life debt."

"Of course it does, and with the way Umbridge is behaving at the moment they'd probably follow you without it." Harry was about to snap back at her that it was nonsense, but he could see that she had a point.

"Well I'm not doing it!"

"Well don't complain about others doing nothing when you're in a position to act yourself."

"I think you better consider yourself roundly ticked off Harry," Ron said.

"You don't agree with Ginny, do you Hermione?" Harry wanted to know her opinion, of the four of them she was the most level headed. The least likely to let her emotions run away with her. Hermione looked at them all and walked over towards the window staring out over the ground. No one said anything when she got like this it was best to let her think. The longer she stood there the more nervous Harry got. He was sure Hermione would have dismissed Ginny's statement out of hand.

"No Harry I don't agree with Ginny, although it may come to that in the end," Harry was startled that Hermione thought things had got so bad. "I did have one idea though."

"What's that then?" Harry asked trying to avoid looking at Ginny's scowling face.

"If most of the Auror's are suspended as Ron's rumour suggests then why don't you ask them if they can investigate the Wizengamot members."

"Brilliant Hermione," Ron cried out. "They'll find out much quicker than that Skeeter woman, it's what they're trained for."

"Don't under estimate Rita she has her own abilities," Hermione said happy at Ron's praise.

"We'll do that. Any advantage we can get I'll take."

"I thought you said you weren't going to take it lying down," Ginny said.

"I'm not."

"It seems like it to me," Harry could feel that Ginny was getting angry.

"Alright then love what do you suggest we do?"

"Remove the Wizengamot."

"That's it!"

"Yea."

"What happens next Gin? Who governs the Wizarding World, because somebody has to?"

"Well you…"

"Don't even go there," Harry said cutting her off. "I'll contact Shacklebolt and see what he says."

"That could be risky Harry," Hermione said." The post is probably being monitored."

"Hedwig can get round that," Harry said showing his pride in his owl.

"You don't need to," Ron said. "You can pass a message to him this evening at this careers thing we have to go to. There's bound to be an Auror representative there."

"Good thinking Ron I'll wait till then." Ginny was still smouldering on the desk she was sitting on, and when Harry saw her he couldn't stop himself from sighing. "Honestly Gin I don't want to be the Minister of Magic, can't you hear how daft that sounds."

"You'd make a good one Harry," she said.

"Yea well thanks for the high opinion, I love you too, but let's be honest Hermione would make a much better one. Anyway if I was Minister you'd have to wear posh frocks every day, we wouldn't want you to let the side down." Hermione and Ron both burst out laughing at the look of disgust on Ginny's face.

"Come on then we'd better get ready for Potions," Hermione said. The four of them moved towards the exit, with Hermione removing the silencing charm and unlocking the door, which swung open to reveal Sean Palladino. Bundled in his arm were a number of scrolls of parchment which he proceeded to hand over to Harry.

"They'll be more," he said and walked away down the empty corridor.

"What are those?" Hermione asked causing Harry to pass a scroll over to her. He suspected her knew what they were and eagerly unrolled one dropping several others as he did so. The note was brief but to the point and it was just what he was waiting for. He lifted his eyes from the parchment and noticed the others were already avidly reading one of the scrolls he had dropped. Hermione was already on her second.

"Merlin's beard," Ron exclaimed. "This wizard is revolting."

"Why what's he meant to have done?" Harry asked.

"You don't really want to know Harry trust me," he answered but handed the scroll over anyway."

"How can a person like this be on the Wizengamot? If the muggles ever found out what this scum was up to they'd declare war on all Wizards. In fact I might join them."

For several minutes in silence they all read the scrolls which had details on seven members of the Wizengamot that they wouldn't like made public. Four of them were accused of taking bribes, one that had been doing it for the last eleven years involving a total of over a million galleons. Two had been up to their necks in a property scandal which had netted hundreds of thousands of galleons. What revolted them all the most was the one that involved muggle children, and a widespread use of memory charms.

"You need to send these to the Quibbler Harry," Hermione said her face angry.

"What do you think Gin?"

"Publish them," she answered. It was clear that she was as disgusted as Hermione.

"Ron?"

"No, save them for the right moment."  
"Ron you can't be serious. This…this person can't be allowed to get away with it." Harry was impressed with Ron who didn't buckle under Hermione's piecing gaze and verbal assault.

"He won't, once Harry and Ginny are clear of this nonsense we'll turn him in."

"But he could assault more children before then!"

"Look at the dates," Ron said handing the offending scroll back to her. "He hasn't done anything in years. I expect whoever found out about it has stopped him from continuing."

"We don't know that Ron."

"No we don't, but this is hardly proof unless you can use Veritaserum, and that's not likely to happen at the moment, is it?." Hermione was about to interrupt but Ron stopped her with a raised hand. "Even if we could prove this, and they were all sent to Azkaban they'd just be replaced with seven other people, and then we'd have to start all over again."

"Alright we don't publish anything about the corrupt ones, I get that, but this man is a monster. We can't let him get away with it."

"I agree…"

"Harry you need him every vote could be crucial," Ron pleaded.

"I agree he needs to be stopped. He needs to be sent a letter, a very threatening letter." Ginny perked up when he said that.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well nothing subtle that's for sure. I was thinking about an old fashioned death threat if he even considers returning to his old ways."

"Oh that's not quite enough," Ginny said. "I think a Furnunculus curse embedded in the parchment would help get our point across."

"I could add a charm to it that would have it burst into flames after he read. That way there wouldn't be any evidence you sent it," Hermione said warming to the challenge.

"No I want him to be sure he knows it's from me, and not somebody else on my behalf."

"Use Hedwig she's recognisable," Ron said, "just make sure she delivers it when the scumbag is on his own."

"We'll do it at lunchtime," Hermione said. "We need to get to Potions now. I want to get on with the project."

"Wait a moment we can't carry these around with us," Harry said holding up the rolls of parchment." Give them here and I'll put them in the safe."

"I'll do it," Ginny said grabbing them out of Ron and Hermione's hands.

"You can't do that Ginny you need to speak Parseltongue to open it," Ron said. There was a sudden silence as Harry's and Ginny's faces said more than words ever could.

"A gift from Riddle," Harry said weakly, wondering what his friend's reaction was going to be.

"Of course Ginny should be able to speak it," Hermione exclaimed. "I should have thought of it myself. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Ginny wasn't sure what your reactions would be."

"Honestly Ginny why would you think that? Harry's been our friend for years and it's never bothered us." Ginny looked sheepish her reticent had been based on ingrained prejudices, not common sense.

"Blimey," Ron suddenly said. "Do you think your kids will be able to speak it?" This possibility had never occurred to Harry and filled him with alarm at what they might have to face from the Wizarding World.

"Well if they can," Ginny said, "I'm sure they'll enjoy setting snakes on their Uncle Ron."

"I'm sure they'll be very well behaved," Harry said enjoying the startled look on Ron's face, "and set them on all their Uncles."

"Well so long as they can't talk to spiders," Ron said.

"Look I'll take the scrolls," Harry said lifting them out of Ginny's hand, "while you continue terrorising your brother, you're much better at it than I am. I'll meet you there."


	18. Careers

Chapter 18

**Careers.**

That evening found Harry and Ginny returning to the Great Hall for the careers event arm in arm. Professor McGonagall had warned them from the start of the school year about displaying overt signs of affection in public, but neither of them really cared about that anymore. Besides it wasn't as if the whole school weren't aware of their living arrangements by now. The few people that had bothered to make a comment about it to their face seemed to think it was perfectly reasonable. It was as they were passing a door that Harry remembered from his first year at Hogwarts that he asked Ginny a question.

"What are your dreams Gin?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could do anything what would it be?"

"Why are you asking me that? I don't think I'm in need of anything."

"That's not really what I asked. In my first year I discovered the Mirror of Erised which showed you your hearts desire. What's yours?"

"You of course."

"A glib answer, you already have me, but what about something you don't have?" Ginny locked eyes with Harry and he felt he could hear the brain working behind them.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise unless you want to be a clown or something."

"I don't even know what that is," Ginny said raising her eyebrows. "I guess my most long term wish has always been to be a Quidditch star." She then looked at Harry daring him to burst out laughing at her ridiculous dream.

"I reckon you could to," Harry said surprise registering on her face. "I've always thought you raised your game to the level of the competition. There's more in you than you've shown so far, and I don't see why you couldn't be good enough."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No I mean that, just ask Ron I bet he'll agree with me. He's always nagging you to do better at practises."

"That's because I'm his little sister, and it's his chance to have a go at me without fear of retaliation."

"I don't think so," Harry paused and then smiled. "Well maybe just a little bit."

"So you wouldn't mind if I tried out for a team?"

"Not at all, I like seeing you fly."

"Mum won't like it," she said frowning. "She won't consider it a fitting career or proper for a lady." Harry looked across at her still smiling to himself.

"I shouldn't worry about that. You're a Potter now, and Potter's never ever do what they're told."

"Well you can break the news to her if I get an offer, which I doubt." They descended the last set of stairs to the Great Hall joining a steady stream of seventh year students entering it. The tables had been lined around the room and down the centre. Above each of them was a floating banner describing who and what they were offering. In the far corner he could see a group of institutions offering further magical and non magical educations. It was largely ignored by the students in the hall. A notable exception was a bushy haired girl that seemed to be talking to three people at once.

The left hand side of the room was taken up by various departments of the Ministry. The one that had grabbed his attention was next to an empty table which had a simple sign sitting on it.

"Have you seen this Gin?" Harry said pointing out the sign to her.

"If you want to join the Unspeakables you can't," Ginny read out loud. "We find you. You don't find us, a bit childish really."

"I suppose, look I just want to have a word with one of those guys next door," Harry said looking at a pair of Aurors in full dress uniform.

"Mr and Mrs Potter it's a pleasure to meet you both," the taller of the two Aurors said. "My name's Lance Brogden and this is my colleague Hugh Weinstock he's not a real Auror though.

"I resent that," the other man said. He had a small moustache and greying hair, but there was no mistaking the strength of character in his face and the muscles hidden under his uniform.

"He's a field medi-wizard far more important than a mere Auror like me," Brogden said a wicked grin on his face.

"That's more like it," Weinstock said sticking his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you both again."

"We've meet before?" Harry asked clasping the hand and struggling to recall. He wasn't very good with names but he felt he always remembered a face.

"Sort of, neither of you were conscious at the time though, so I won't be offended that you don't remember."

"What my friend is trying to tell you is that he was the one who fixed you up enough so both of you could be transported safely to hospital. He abandoned me, left me lying on my face bleeding all over the floor."

"Don't be such a wimp your injuries weren't life threatening."

"It was a communal toilet, and I'm sure it hadn't been cleaned for weeks. All these months later I can still smell it."

"A few germs never hurt anybody. Stop making such a fuss."

"Well I want to thank you both for what you did," Harry said enjoying their gentle banter.

"Me too," Ginny said shaking both their hands.

"The thanks are all on our side you're the ones that got rid of him," Brogden said. "Now before we get down to business I have to pass on a message from our esteemed leader." He paused and dramatically cleared his throat. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will never hire a criminal like Harry Potter. Right now that I've done that what can I help you with?"

"I assume that was from Umbridge," Harry said.

"You are correct, but the rank and file don't much care for what she has to say. I could tell you both what requirements you need to become an Auror, but the recruiting office told me before we left that you're both in if you want, your two friends as well if they want."

"That can't be right," Harry said.

"Qualifications can only get you so far Mr Potter. Just don't tell your Professors that I said so. After that it's all down to character and natural ability. If a criminal knew that one of the Potters was after them they'd be much more likely to surrender without a fight. Madeye towards the end of his career rarely had to raise his wand when arresting someone. His reputation was enough."

"Well applying would really upset the toad. I might just have to do that," Harry said.

"If you're going to apply, so am I," Ginny said.

"But I'm not going to apply."

"You said you wanted to annoy Umbridge."

"I'd love to but be honest we have enough on our plates without wasting time applying for a job we have no intention of taking up."

"Fred and George would be turning in their graves if they could hear you, and if they were dead of course," Ginny said. Harry turned away from Ginny to speak to the two Auror's who were looking on in amusement.

"What would we have to do to apply?"

"A simple matter of filling out these forms," Lance Brogden said with a grin as he thumped a lump of parchment on the table. Harry eyed the thick wodge of paper with suspicion.

"How many question are there?" he asked.

"Oh about two hundred and fifty, some are quite simple others need ten or twelve inches to answer fully." Brogden said. "If you want to be an Auror you're going to do a lot of paperwork, so if you can't handle this little questionnaire…well forget it." Harry gave Ginny a side ways glance.

"We'll forget it. Fred and George would definitely not approve of us filling that lot out for a joke," she said, "unless we write spoof answers."

"That's a great shame," Brogden said, "but I understand."

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Weinstock asked.

"There is actually," Harry said looking around to see if anybody was within listening distance. He was in luck. It seemed that very few people were interested in a Ministry career this year. Hardly surprising considering their current behaviour Harry thought.

"I'd like you to pass this letter over to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Normal post can't be relied on at the moment. Whatever you do don't remove the seal or it'll burst into flames. It's keyed into his wand and magic so only he'll be able to do that."

"Impressive Mr Potter I assume this isn't the first time you've done this."

"No we've err… corresponded in the past. He's a good man." The two Auror's continued to gaze at him and he could tell that they wanted to ask about the letter, and were struggling to quell their curiosity. "I'm sorry but I don't know if you can be trusted despite having saved our lives. I have to trust Kingsley's judgement in this. If he does then you'll know all about it."

"I'm sorry that things have got this bad," Brogden said taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "I do know that Kingsley told you both about the Wizarding debt that we all owe you. I want you to know that it still stands for me."

"Me to," Weinstock said nodding in agreement. Their simple statements made Harry feel uncomfortable. The idea of anybody owing him anything just didn't sit right with him, but he understood that this was considered a serious matter so didn't make a comment.

"Thank you," Harry said holding out his hand shaking both theirs along with Ginny. "There is one more thing."

"Ask away."

"Are we likely to see anymore of that idiot Obadiah Schwitch?"

"What that numbskull's been here?" Brogden asked.

"He tried to arrest a friend of mine," Ginny said. "Her father's the editor of the Quibbler, Mr Lovegood."

"The man is a complete nightmare even Umbridge wouldn't have sent him here, especial on his own. He probably thought he could get back in her good books if he found out where Mr Lovegood was."

"What did he do that even Umbridge doesn't trust him?" Harry asked.

"He was placed in charge of the holding cells. Ten minutes later nine prisoners walked straight out. The moron couldn't even manage a simple locking charm."

"We can take this further if you want?" Weinstock asked.

"It'll be better if we just let it lie. I wouldn't want to give Umbridge any ideas," Harry said.

"Fair enough," Weinstock said.

"You all right Harry?" Ginny asked as they wandered up the hall ignoring the different departments at the Ministry. To be honest most of them were trying not to catch their eye either.

"Yea I'm fine," he said airily.

"Harry who do you think you're talking to," Ginny said stopping him and twisting him around to face her.

"Sorry love, I just don't feel right about this Wizard debt thing, that's all," he said with both hands on her waist.

"What you mean, don't feel right?"

"I don't like the idea of someone owing me anything. It's not necessary. The Auror's all did what had to be done. If it wasn't for Weinstock we might not have survived. He owes us nothing."

"He owes us if he thinks he does. That's the way it works. Why do you think people sent all that money to us? It was ordinary people trying to repay the debt they felt they owed, in the only way they knew how. I'm sure the bitch Umbridge feels she owes us nothing, and that's all we'll get from her."

"I'm sure your right love, you usually are when it comes to wizarding customs, but I didn't face Tom to have people owe me."

"It's those damn Muggles isn't it? They spent years telling you that you were worthless and deserved nothing, and you still believe it don't you?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged.

"I've a good mind to go and burn their bloody house to the ground."

"Don't please! We have enough trouble as it is without giving them proof of our supposed darkness."

"Of course I won't, and what did you mean by I'm usually right," she said poking him in the stomach making him flinch.

"Sorry dear you are always right," she poked him again, "about everything." Ignoring the fact that they were in the Great Hall in front of everybody he lowered his head and kissed her.

"You're worth more than can be counted," Ginny said quietly.

"To you maybe, but to me you're priceless."

"Mr Potter what did I say about public displays of affection?" a stern voice said beside them.

"That there shouldn't be any Professor," Harry said unapologetically.

"Then I don't expect to see any. Now I saw you talking to the Auror's. Am I to understand that you intend to follow through your original plan to join them?"

"No I'm afraid not Professor," Harry said. "I decided I couldn't face that butcher's yard more than once. I don't really know whether I want a job straight after school. I had half an idea to take a year off or something," Ginny looked at him in surprise as this was the first she had heard of it.

"I can't think of two people who would deserve it more," McGonagall said. "I would like to give you a piece of advice before you decide to go that route though. Make sure you have a reason to get up in the morning. A life of idleness will inevitably lead to a life of misery and strife."

"I'll bear that in mind Professor," Harry answered.

"Good," and with that she was gone to bear down on another seventh year. With her back turned Ginny snatched another quick kiss.

"I'll always give you a reason to get up in the morning," she said with a wicked grin.

"What you're going to start snoring like Ron," Harry said back knowing exactly what Ginny had meant. Fortunately all he got was a frosty glare, but he'd pay for it later. They continued to stroll around the room passing potential jobs in banking, insurance and magical catering which tempted him for a few seconds until he realised that even though he loved cooking he would be undercutting the new Elf Company he was in the process of setting up. Come to think of it they would be undercutting him. His ruminations were interrupted by a nasal voice calling out his name.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter could I have a quick word please, I promise I won't take up too much of your time." Sighing inwardly he turned and faced the man. His first impression was that he was looking at a smaller, or though only slightly, version of the late Horace Slughorn. He didn't have the Walrus moustache, and his belly wasn't quite as big, but he had the same silvery balding head. Floating above his head were the words 'Quidditch Agent'.

"What's one of those?" Harry asked pointing above his head.

"That would be me, Tyrone Warbington. I'm an agent for numerous professional quidditch players. Some are stars some are not. It doesn't matter I represent their interests with the same dedication, and I would like to represent you."

"I'm not a professional quidditch player," Harry said.

"Oh not at the moment you're not, but just say the word and every British team would be beating down your door wanting to sign you up. A few foreign ones would be more than interested as well." Harry visible flinched at the image of his door being battered down. "And that's where I come in. I would get you the best pay with the best team, and make sure you get the best sponsorship deals possible. All you would have to do is sign the contracts I've negotiated and play Quidditch. The rest would be my job. That would include handling all your post, which I'm sure would be considerable. So what do you think?"

"You make it sound very simple," Harry answered.

"In your case it is. Normally I wouldn't dream of representing anybody who hasn't already been offered a contract by a team. You on the other hand are different. There be no need for you to suffer the anxiety of tryouts, your performance at the World Cup supersedes that requirement."

"So you'd, what start an auction?"

"Not an actual auction but I'd be aiming for the highest bidder."

"What if I had a team I wanted to play for?"

"We'll… that'll be fine, but we wouldn't tell them that up front," Warbington said. "Do you have a favourite team?" Harry looked around to make sure Ron wasn't in earshot.

"No."

"Excellent, now before I start we need to have an agreement between us," He then proceeded to pull out a sheath of paper from a briefcase. "It's a standard form that I use with all my players." Harry picked up the parchment and began flicking the first few pages over, trying to make sense of some of the legalese on it.

"So what's your cut Mr Warbington?" Ginny asked.

"I take a small percentage of Harry's earnings. The more he earns the more I do. So our interests are the same." Harry looked at the strangely shaped man over his glasses raising his eyebrows as he did so, but decided not to comment.

"Just how small a cut is it?" His evasive answer had got Ginny's back up.

"Oh just twenty percent it's standard in the industry, quite standard."

"Twenty percent!" Harry and Ginny said together.

"You must be joking," Ginny continued. "You've just been telling us how simple it would be for Harry to get a position anywhere, and you want twenty percent."

"You're right it's very amiss of me, please accept my apologies." He didn't sound very apologetic Harry thought. "Because it's you Mr Potter I'll lower my percentage to just eighteen percent. I can't say fairer than that. You're a very popular man Mr Potter. It would mean a great deal of work and expense dealing with all the fan mail and the inevitable appearance offers that would come in."

"I don't know that I even want to play professional quidditch," Harry said, "and the whole fan thing is off putting, and eighteen percent is still extortionate in my opinion."

"I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficially agreement Mr Potter."

"Hmm maybe," Harry replied reading the odd paragraph in the contract. "Tell me Mr Warbington, and be honest. Ginny here is a really good Chaser what do you think of her chances of playing professionally?" The agent looked anxious for a moment. Harry thought being honest wasn't something that he usually did as a matter of course.

"You promise you won't be upset with me if I'm honest?"

"Why would I be upset with you if you're honest?" Harry said.

"I forget Mr Potter. You're still young, despite what you've achieved. Most folks don't like to hear bad news, even if it is the truth."

"You're saying that Ginny hasn't got a hope in becoming a Quidditch professional," Harry said.

"No, no I'm not saying that. I've never seen the young lady play," he said smiling at Ginny who didn't return the favour. "The problem is that very few ladies ever play professional Quidditch, and those that do are, now how shall I put this, not as blessed with the feminine figure that we men prefer."

"You mean I'm not butch enough," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but in a nutshell yes," Warbington said. "It also doesn't help that you're not as tall as the average."

"So Ginny would be wasting her time applying to any teams," Harry said annoyed that he had asked Warbington to be honest. "She's very quick and much stronger than she looks."

"Mr Potter her name will get her plenty of tryouts, but I'm afraid they'll take one look at her and dismiss her instantly without even seeing her on a broom. I'm sorry but it's a rough sport Quidditch."

"Yea I've heard that before," Harry added. "What if I insisted that we come as a package?"

"You shouldn't do that Harry," Ginny said. "You need to get on the best team possible, so you can get a shot at playing for England."

"Any team would accept that offer Mr Potter, but they wouldn't guarantee that Mrs Potter would ever get a game. She'd spend most of her time on the bench."

"Well if needs be we'll lower ourselves to play for the Chudley Canons. They'd put Ginny in straight away." Warbington laughed like a hyena.

"They couldn't afford you Mr Potter," Harry was about to say that he didn't care about the money until he remembered that he was talking to an agent who lived off commission.

"I don't want to play for them. The uniform is horrendous, and it'll clash something terrible with my hair," Ginny exclaimed.

"You sound like such a girl," Harry said grinning.

"I am a girl," she retorted through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we could get them to change the colour of the uniform so it wouldn't?"

"They're still a bunch of hopeless losers."

"Then you and I will change all that."

"I'm sure I can do much better than the Chudley Chumps," Warbington said. "Did you want me to start making enquires." The man looked very hopeful that he had reeled in what he considered the biggest fish Quidditch had seen in decades. Harry felt rotten for only a moment that he was going to dash his hopes, but his life was as usual more complicated than the average.

"No I don't think so Mr Warbington I'm sure you're aware of our legal problems at the moment. If we can get those out of the way we might be in contact."

"If I could give you my two Sickles worth it don't matter a jot what those pillocks on the Wizengamot do. They can sentence you both to ten life times in Azkaban. It won't matter. The Wizarding World won't put up with it. That little trouble they had at the Ministry the other day will be just the tip of the iceberg." Up until that moment the Quidditch agent had been all sunshine and smiles, but now he was in deadly earnest.

"I appreciate your support Mr Warbington. Life though is never that simple," Harry said.

"Not always, but in this case its dead simple. They're wrong and you're right. I speak to a lot of people in my line of work, and not one has said that you deserve this treatment. Most of them are downright angry about it. You could have used the killing curse a hundred times and I wouldn't care, and nor does anybody else. We all owe you big time and that's the end of it."

"Thank you," Ginny said. She had become much more at ease with strangers thanking them out of the blue than Harry had.

"We didn't use the killing curse," Harry added fed up with people saying that. Warbington held up his hands.

"I believe you Mr Potter. I'm just saying, that's all, now contact me as soon as you decide to go ahead. The more time I have before the new season starts in September the better the deal I can get for you." Harry and Ginny both shook his hand promising to let him know. They walked away arm in arm having already forgotten Professor McGonagall's warning about public affection only minutes ago.

"If we do go with that bloke," Ginny said, "he's not getting twenty percent of my money."

"I don't really care what I'm paid. I'd much rather play on the same team as you."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"I'm not very keen on the Chudley Canons though."

"Neither was he."

"What was that about the Canons," a voice said behind them. Both of them turned round to see a despondent looking Ron.

"Oh we were just discussing that they should quit for all time," Ginny said with a straight face.

"Don't be daft the Canons aren't quitters," Harry silently agreed with Ron, no team that lost so often, and yet still turned up to play could really be called quitters, hopeless losers' maybe, but not quitters.

"So has any career grabbed your fancy Ron?" Harry asked not wanting to get into another endless debate on his favourite team.

"No they all seem so dull," he answered looking even more despondent. "Mum will suggest I take a nice safe job with the Ministry, but that would mean working with Percy."

"A fate worse than death," Ginny said.

"You can be an Auror," Harry said. "They as good as told me that they'd take you, whatever your results."

"Nar I've gone off that idea, too many rules to follow."

"Quidditch then."

"I'd love to, but you know I'm not good enough."

"The Canons might take you," Ginny said. "Merlin knows you'd get enough practise saving goals, and you've got half the kit." Ron visible shuddered at the thought, of being responsible for letting all those quaffles in. Like a lightening bolt to the head Harry had a brainwave.

"I've got it Ron. I know just the thing for you."  
"What?" Ron and Ginny said together.

"You know more about the game than most normal people."

"Hey, I'm normal!"

"You have a passion for it like nobody else I know. It would be perfect."

"Harry what are you going on about tell us, before I have to make you," Ginny said.

"He could be a Quidditch agent." Brother and sister looked at him in amazement for a moment. Ginny's face was the first to crack into a broad smile.

"He's perfect for it," she half whispered.

"I can't do that," Ron said.

"Why not?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Well…" he paused for a moment to think why. "I know nothing about it. What does an agent actual do?"

"Judging by Mr Warbington they get a big fat commission, and sit on their arse eating. You'd be perfect for it," Ginny muttered glancing over at him. Ron's eyes lit up, either at the idea of a commission or the eating, but switched off almost as quickly.

"As far as I can make out an agent does everything but play the game. Look, go and have a chat with him," Harry said.

"Just don't tell him you want to be an agent, or he'll clam up," Ginny added.

"I'm not that stupid," Ron said. "But I need a player, and nobody's going to go to an agent without experience."

"First it's a client, not a player, according to this contract," Harry said handing over the copy he still had in his hand. "And secondly you have two already."

"I do," Ron said looking confused.

"Are you going to tell him or shall I?" Harry said to Ginny.

"I sometimes wonder about you Ron. I really do. You're going to be our agent."

"Really, you didn't say you were going to play Quidditch."

"That's true we didn't," Harry said.

"Cool."

"Don't think you're getting anywhere near twenty percent," Ginny said darkly.

"Go and talk to Mr Warbington. It looks like he's packing up, and then get Hermione to find you some books on the duties of an agent. The rest is up to you. Ginny and I are going to have an early night." Ron though paid no attention to Harry's attempt to wind him up, and was already heading over to Mr Warbington.

"An early night!" Ginny growled.

"Yea."

"Excellent, come on time's wasting."


	19. Criminal Charges

Not mine someone else's.

**Criminal Charges.**

"So Hermione it's been two weeks now have you decided what career path you're going to take?" Harry asked earning himself a quick glare from Ron who was obviously fed up with the subject. The lure of the book he was reading though was too much and he disappeared behind its covers.

"Yes I think I have," she answered buttering a slice of toast with her normal annoying neatness and precision. "I'm going to pursue House Elves for Hire. It looks like it's going to be a success. Remus says that word of mouth is bringing in more business each day, but it's nowhere near enough yet to keep all the Elves busy. We need some positive advertising to move things on."

"Such as?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling.

"An endorsement would be good," she answered beaming a smile at him.

"Oh no you don't," Harry said quickly. "You're not getting me involved. I set this whole thing up just so I wouldn't have to get involved."

"You wouldn't have to do anything all we need is the use of your name."

"How?"

"We'd quote you saying what a wonderful service we provide how you wouldn't dream of using any other service, that sort of thing."

"That sounds like an endorsement deal to me," Ron said emerging from his book. "That means I get ten percent of the fee, as your agent."

"Sorry Ron ten percent of nothing is still nothing," Harry said.

"So you don't mind," Hermione said with a broad smile. Harry shook his head. "I'll tell Remus to run the flyers off."

"Look Harry if I'm going to be your Agent we really will have to discuss these things before you go and give your name away for free."

"Ron you can't expect these poor Elves to pay for Harry's support. They don't have any money."

"Not now they don't, but what about when they do."

"Honestly Ron not everything is about money," Hermione retorted. Red rag to a bull Harry thought.

"So says someone who's never had to wonder where the next galleon is coming from."

"Enough the pair of you," Ginny interrupted.

"This use of my name is only temporary, ok," Harry added. "Once things are moving along nicely you drop me from it."

"Good," said Ron. "According to this book your name is a valuable commodity and should be used with great care. If it becomes over exposed it loses a lot of its value."

"I really regret getting you that book, and all those others," Hermione said. "You've done nothing but have your face stuck in them since they arrived. You're behind on your homework, and you haven't even started to revise yet. Exams are only a few weeks away."

"We haven't even broken up for the Easter holidays yet," Ron complained.

"You can never start too early. These exams will affect the rest of your life."

"No they won't."

"Of course they will every employer will ask you about them."

"I'm going to be self employed, and as my own employer I've no intention of asking myself about them."

"What if you fail as an Agent?"

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence Hermione. I'm representing Harry the man who beat Krum. How can I fail?" Ron was as angry with Hermione as Harry had seen him since the two of them got together.

"But what if Harry gets injured so badly that he can never play again. Then you'd be out of a job." Harry glanced at Ginny and raised his eyebrows, but all she did was give a shrug in return.

"I'll still have Ginny, and I intend to get other players as well."

"Well you haven't got any other players yet have you, and Ginny could get pregnant and then where would you be."

"Oh leave me out of this," Ginny snapped. Hermione realised what she had just said, went bright red and looked apologetic for a couple of heartbeats.

"Ron you can't let seven years of education slide by as though they don't mean anything," she continued at the same intensity.

"I don't intend to, but neither do I intend to spend every waking moment worrying about it."

"But Ron…"

"We're not the same Hermione."

"Look you two stop it," Harry said not wanting to be dragged in, but neither did he want to listen to this argument over and over for the next two and a half months. "Hermione you'll revise way too much, and will be short tempered until after the last exam. Ron you'll do the bare minimum and moan while you're doing it. Could you both except this about the other and maybe, just maybe do a little less in one case, and a little more in the other. Gin and I have more than enough on as it is, without your little side show."

"Hear, hear," Ginny added and fortunately for all concerned any right of reply was interrupted by the usual flurry of morning owls. A very regal looking owl landed between Harry and Ginny with two official letters, one for each of them. Ginny relieved the bird of it's burdened and handed Harry his, just before she ripped her own open.

"No surprise, they're charging me with using an Unforgivable," she said after quickly reading it. Ginny threw the letter onto the table in disgust where it was snatched up by Hermione.

"Same here," Harry said handing his over to Ron to read. "Except that they're also charging me with murdering a Gertrude Derwin, and the destruction of an endless list of properties."

"Who's Gertrude Derwin?" Ron asked frowning.

"She was the witch who was killed looking for her cat," Hermione answered. "You know what's strange about this?"

"What's that?" Harry asked. He wasn't really interested. He had hoped that this whole nonsense, and it was nonsense, would just go away.

"They haven't said who you're meant to have used an Unforgivable on."

"I'm not surprised," Harry said. "It hardly does their case any good to name the most hated Wizard of modern times as the victim."

"Well I suppose the good news is that it'll be over soon, one way or another. The twelfth of March isn't far off," Ginny said. Another owl then decided to dive bomb them dropping a letter inches from Harry's cup of tea. He picked it up and slit it open and quickly read the short missive.

"It's from Greg Widdick," Harry said.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Our lawyer Ron, keep up will you," Ginny said.

"It appears that we are under house arrest until the trial. Neither of us are to leave the school grounds. If we do we'll be locked up until the day of the trial. He also says that we're going to be escorted to the Ministry by three Aurors, but he intends to accompany us to make sure nothing untoward happens."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't say, but he reckons the case is so feeble that they're up to something else and I can only agree with him," Harry added, "but I'm damned if I can see what that is."

"I think it's time we called in our debt the Aurors say they owe us," Ginny said quietly so that only Harry heard her. Harry looked at Ginny and wondered what she had in mind. Ideas of his own had been floating around in his own head for some time and he wondered whether they matched.

"I think I agree with you love. We'd better go and see Professor McGonagall and let her know about our new prisoner status. Hermione could you let Professor Rossi know that we're going to be late?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can. Come on Ron, put that book down." Harry, Ginny, and Ron all looked at Hermione in total surprise. Those were words that they never expected to hear her utter. Hermione though chose to ignore their looks, gathered her belongings, and left the table. Ron followed still looking shocked.

"Just when you think you know somebody," Harry said once they were both out of earshot.

"I don't think she likes the idea of my brother being a sports agent," Ginny said.

"Well they don't have a very good reputation. Hermione probably thinks he should be doing something with more status."

"I know mum would agree with her, but with Fred and George running a successful joke shop she won't have much of an argument." Ginny leant against Harry, who was now sipping his tea. The word 'why' kept rattling around his head. Why were they so intent on sending Ginny and him to jail? It didn't make sense when had they ever been a threat to the Wizengamot. They'd been the one to pick a fight not them.

They walked in silence out of the Great Hall both of them deep in thought, so it was only on the third attempt that they heard the voice calling out to them as they reached the second flight of stairs.

"Dad!" Ginny said in surprise when she turned her head and saw her Father below her. Mr Weasley though didn't say anymore until they had reached him, and then in a whisper said.

"I'm Percy not dad."

"Wow good likeness," Ginny said.

"Polyjuice?" Harry asked. Percy just nodded. "Are you sure that your dad can afford the loss of hair." Ginny couldn't help herself and sniggered.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Percy asked ignoring Harry's comment and Ginny's giggling. Harry suspected that was due to the fact that Percy was showing early signs of becoming follicle challenged as well.

"There's usually an empty classroom on the first floor this period. We can talk there," Harry said. Once they entered the classroom Harry locked the doors and put up all the privacy charms that he knew.

"What's so important that you risked coming here illegally disguised?" Ginny asked sitting on top of the teacher's desk her legs swinging back and forth. Harry had to force himself to concentrate as he was finding the sight very distracting.

"They're hiding evidence from your lawyer."

"What evidence there isn't any," Harry said his irritation showing.

"I realise that, but they claim to have a witness that saw the pair of you casting Unforgivables like confetti."

"That's rubbish!" Harry snapped.

"I know Harry I know, and that's why they're hiding it from you. If they spring this on you they hope to damage your defence, and blacken your names."

"I am so sick of this," Harry shouted to the room.

"Who is this witness?"

"He's a Death Eater. He claims that he was under the Imperius Curse."

"Sounds like he's trying to find a ticket out of jail," Ginny said.

"Of course he is," Harry said still angry, "and they expect everybody to believe his word over ours?" Percy shrugged his shoulders there was really nothing he could add.

"We shouldn't let this go to trial Harry, I understand your reservations, but we mustn't let them play their game," Ginny said. Harry looked at her feeling her passion and knowing that this time she was probably right. Their hands were being forced and doing nothing was becoming less and less of a possibility.

"I know," he said a heavy burden weighing down on his shoulders. "We'll discuss this later, in private." Percy looked at his sister and brother-in-law and knew that something major had happened but he had no idea what.

"I have information on three members of the Wizengamot as well," Percy said pulling out several rolls of parchment. Harry scanned them quickly before handing them over to Ginny.

"Thanks Percy we already knew about one of them. It's amazing that so many people know what that pervert did and yet have done nothing about it. That makes a total of seventeen out of fifty who can be blackmailed. It's not enough."

"Seventeen!" Percy said a look of shock on his face.

"Appalling, isn't it, how corrupt the Wizengamot has become, and don't think for a minute that the other members aren't as bad or worse," Harry said.

"Do you really mean to blackmail these people Harry? Won't that make you as bad as them?" Harry glanced at Ginny and saw her shake her head slightly.

"It's best you don't know what we have planned Percy. Not that we really have anything planned at the moment." Harry could tell that Percy was dying to know what his cryptic comments meant, but before he could say anything Ginny asked him a question.

"Percy how are things at the Ministry? We hear all sorts of rumours."

"The place is a nightmare somebody is being suspended everyday."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"For mostly complaining about the latest Ministerial decree."

"Anybody been sacked yet?" Harry asked.

"No they haven't dared yet. If they sacked someone it would require a hearing. Suspending someone on full pay doesn't require any action for three months."

"I suppose that makes some kind of sense, but they can't continue like this for much longer though can they? So what's going to be the next decree then?"

"Umbridge wants to ban the public from writing letters of complaint to the Ministry, especially about you two. You have a lot of support out there."

"You're kidding me." Harry said.

"I'd say we have about a hundred letters a day on average protesting how you're being treated."

"Umbridge must love that," Ginny said.

"She refuses to open her own post anymore. Too many curses getting through. The only reason you haven't been locked up to await trial is that they're nervous about what the public would do if they did."

"Maybe we should force the issue and leave Hogwarts. Make them arrest us," Harry suggested.

"No Harry, not until we've got our plans sorted out, besides they'd separate us," Ginny said with a pained expression. He was better than he had been about being parted from Ginny but he knew he couldn't put up with that for very long.

"Ok love. Percy is it possible for you to tell Kingsley Shacklebolt that we want to have a private word with him."

"I guess so. What should I tell him it's about?"

"Debt repayment," Harry simply said

"That's all?"

"He'll understand."

XXXXX

The private chat with Shacklebolt turned into a series of long meetings which included Hermione and Ron. In hindsight it would have been less stressful without Hermione, but he would never have dreamed of starting what they were planning without her involvement and approval. It was her sense of detail that drove Harry round the bend. It was also, he realised in quieter moments, her sense of detail that was going to make the plan work, unless they were discovered and imprisoned beforehand.

The twelfth of March arrived sooner than they wanted and it was all Harry could do to pick at his breakfast that morning. He was having second thoughts, no change there. Ginny wasn't much better and she looked as pensive as Harry felt. Ron and Hermione weren't expected to be allowed in the courtroom, but they were going to be in the Ministry regardless.

The news of their coming trial had spread throughout the Wizarding world like wildfire despite the Daily Prophet making no mention of it. Some news just couldn't be constrained. Rumours of demonstrations and civil disobedience continued to circulate Hogwarts, but there was never any hard proof so Harry discounted them. It was only Ron who got excited about the rumours and believed all of them.

Hermione and Ron had left for the Burrow earlier as they intended to enter the Ministry alongside Mr Weasley in case there were difficulties. To be honest Harry was surprised that Mr Weasley hadn't been suspended or sacked yet, but it seemed he was determined not to create anymore trouble for Harry and Ginny and was keeping his head down.

"Dad what are you doing here," they both heard behind them. Turning they could see Greg Widdick was walking towards them between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Hilary and Irene ducked under the Hufflepuff table emerging right beside Harry and Ginny.

"He's come to see us," Ginny said.

"We didn't do it," they both said at once.

"What didn't you do?" Harry asked.

"Whatever it is that made you get dad here." Harry thought that was said by Irene.

"For once this isn't about you two, so quit panicking, and just what do you get up to when you're wandering the castle out of curfew?" Harry said looking right at them and narrowing his eyes. Neither of them answered but gave him their best innocent look, and realising they weren't in trouble they both walked as quickly as possible to greet their father. Running in the Great Hall wasn't allowed and it seemed to be one of the few rules that the twins were finally obeying.

Harry and Ginny strolled slowly after the two girls so they could have a few moments with their father. Mr Widdick was in a tight hug with his girls. All three of them were ignoring the looks they were getting from passing students. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that the Widdick's were a close knit family, and from no where a flash of jealousy ran through him that he had been denied it when he was growing up.

"All right girls that's enough. I don't want you to be late for class."

"See you dad," they chorused.

"And behave," he added sighing as they walked away.

"Yes dad." Greg Widdick watched them until they had left the Great Hall, before turning to Harry and Ginny.

"How are you two?" he asked.

"We're fine thanks," Harry answered.

"My girls haven't been giving you too much trouble I hope?"

"They definitely seem to be better this term. They're being caught out of bounds less at least. I still haven't figured out just what they're up to when they are out and about."

"I'm glad they're causing less grief for you. I never had any grey hair until they learnt to walk. Then we called them seek and destroy. Now we need to discuss the latest developments."

"There's usually an empty classroom on the first floor this period. We can talk there," Harry said. The three of them walked on with Mr Widdick looking round in much the same manner that his daughters had done when they had first arrived at Hogwarts.

"It hasn't changed a bit," he said half to himself.

"You studied at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I did and loved every minute of it. I was glad to leave in the end all the same and get out in the real world. This is the first time I've returned. I should have come back sooner, but life just seemed to get in the way. I had some good times here. In fact I was always worried I might not be welcome back after our leaving prank."

"What was that then?" Ginny asked as they entered the empty classroom.

"Me, and my nameless friends, some of them are rather important these days and pillars of the community, altered the bewitchment on the Great Halls ceiling."

"What did you do?"

"We made it actual rain during the final breakfast, even though it was a brilliant sunny morning. Got everybody completely soaked. It seems rather stupid now, but that's how we got caught. We all had water repelling charms on." He smiled at the memory. "One of my friends was even carrying a muggle umbrella the idiot."

"So you and your friends were the only dry people in the school," Ginny said laughing.

"We were, but there wasn't a lot they could do about it as it was our last day. Anyway enough of memory lane it's time we dealt with the here and now. I should explain what my tactics are going to be. We have just under an hour until the Aurors come to escort us to the Ministry."

"Look Greg I appreciate you wanting to come with us, but there's really no need."

"This whole thing stinks Harry and I want to make sure they don't try and separate us. You're both capable people but in this situation you need professional legal help, and that's me. Now the way I want to handle this…"

"It's ok Greg we've made plans of our own." Harry didn't like interrupting Mr Widdick, and no doubt he had spent a long time working out his strategy. The thought though of hearing him explain it at this late hour just didn't appeal.

"Sorry what plans are these?" he asked looking bewildered and not a little upset.

"It's best you don't know. Just in case it all goes pear shaped," Harry said with a forced smile. Greg Widdick's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out.

"This is a kangaroo court Greg," Ginny added jumping down from the desk she had been sitting on. "You know it. We know it. In fact anybody with half a brain knows it. Even my brother knows it. No matter what you've worked out in our defence isn't going to make a scrap of difference. They're going to find us guilty."

"You think things are that bad?" Widdick asked.

"Yes," Ginny said simply.

"But they can't hope to get away with it. People won't put up with it. I won't put up with it."

"We have no intention of waiting for others to fight our own battles," Harry said. "My Godfather spent twelve years in Azkaban because no-one was prepared to fight his battle. It was his own efforts that got him out in the end, and we have no intention of being imprisoned and separated from each other."

"But why…" Greg stammered. "Why are they doing this?"

"I wish I knew. I think it's some sort of revenge by someone, but I've no idea who. Maybe we'll finally find out today."

"We're not playing the game by their rules anymore," Ginny said. "Now while we wait for the Aurors to come and get us tell me exactly how you fixed the ceiling in the Great Hall." Harry could tell that the Weasley side of her character would not be denied. The chance of out doing Fred and George's spectacular departure from Hogwarts was too good to miss. He only hoped that they would be there at the end of term to carry out whatever mayhem she had in mind.

Harry didn't pay much attention to their conversation as he wandered around the room going over the day's plans. Even at this late stage he had doubts about whether it was the right thing to do, but Creswell, Umbridge, and Cuffe along with the rest of the Wizengamot had left him with very little choice. His thoughts though were interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. He lifted his wand and with a flick opened the door and revealed three Aurors in full dress uniform.

Dawlish was the Auror standing immediately in the door way. Harry had never liked the man and each time they had met nothing had happened between them to change his mind. Dawlish though was looking uncomfortable and Harry didn't need to use Legilimency to know that he would rather be anyway else than here today.

"Mr and Mrs Potter we have come to escort you to the Ministry. We have a Portkey that will take us direct to the Courtroom," Dawlish said stiffly and then cleared his throat nervously. "The Wizengamot also demands that both of you hand over your wands."

"No bloody chance," Ginny yelled making Dawlish flinch. Harry winced at her sudden anger.

"They're that scared of us are they?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but those were my orders." Harry could see that he wanted to say more but didn't. The other two Aurors entered and he saw that it was Hargrove and Walsh. They'd both been his personal bodyguards after the death of Riddle, and had dragged Umbridge out of the award ceremony for him. He was surprised to see that they hadn't been fired or suspended in between time.

"It's good to see you both," Harry said his arm out stretched. The two Aurors smiled and shook his offered hand.

"We take no pleasure in this," Hargrove said. Walsh looked as shamefaced as Hargrove but shook Harry's hand anyway.

"I understand," Harry said. "Here's my wand." He handed his wand over to Hargrove much to Ginny's surprise. Harry knew that having a wand wasn't going to help them at the Ministry one way or another. The plan would only start once he told Shacklebolt to begin. He wanted to see how things went in the courtroom before he started the process that would turn the Wizarding World on its head.

"Thank you Harry," Hargrove said placing Harry's wand in an inside pocket of his robes. Ginny hesitated for a moment but followed Harry's lead and handed her own wand over reluctantly.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to hand my wand over," Greg Widdick said his wand in hand.

"We don't need your wand Mr Widdick," Dawlish said. Greg looked a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get an argument and replaced his wand back in his robes.

"They're not the enemy Greg," Harry said. "Shall we go then?"

"Mr Potter I know we've had our differences," Dawlish said, "but I want you to know that I don't agree with what's going on. We owe both of you and if Mr Shacklebolt hadn't told me to do my duty I would have told Umbridge what to do with her job."

"Don't worry about it Dawlish. Let's get this over with and maybe we can be back in time for lunch."

"I doubt that Mr Potter."

"There's more going on than you realise Mr Dawlish," Harry said winking at Ginny. Now that things were on the move he was beginning to feel more confident. Sure things could go wrong, when had they not in the past, but they would deal with that at the time. Worrying wasn't going to help anymore. "Come on we need to leave the schools grounds so we can use the Portkey." Harry then left the classroom linking arms with Ginny in the doorway.

To an outside observer who had no idea what was going on, it looked like Harry and Ginny were in charge of three Aurors and a civilian rather than being escorted for trial. As they walked out of the castle Harry saw two familiar faces waiting to greet them, but Ginny got there first.

"Neville, Luna shouldn't you be in class teaching or learning?"

"We weren't going to let you go without our best wishes," Neville said glaring at the three Aurors as though this was all their fault.

"Cheers Neville," Harry answered, "but we'll be fine."

"We've told Ron and Hermione that we'll be waiting for news in the staff common room. The flue is connected to the network so if you need help just call." Harry was touched by his friend's loyalty it was something he couldn't get use to in others and was sure he never would.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, but thanks anyway."

"Remember Harry the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry," Luna said without her usual dreamy expression." Harry wasn't sure why but he felt a chill run down his spine as her words sank in.

"Ok Luna I'll try and remember that," was all he could say in reply. He might have asked why she said that, but he didn't dare. Maybe she was being perceptive, it had happened before, or maybe it was just another of her random sentences. Those happened far more often. The walk to the Hogwarts gate was carried out in silence as Harry ruminated about what Luna had said.

"Was that Neville Longbottom?" Auror Walsh asked.

"Yea," Harry said.

"Really, I expected him to be bigger, more imposing. He did take down Bellatrix Lestrange single handed after all."

"Yea… well he was well motivated. People can move mountains if they have enough motivation, and he had it by the bucket full. He normally prefers the company of plants and is one of the gentlest person I have the privilege of knowing," along with Hagrid he thought.

"My first partner, Jim, was one of the first people on the scene after his parents were attacked," Dawlish said shuddering at the thought. "Others who knew Jim at the time said he was never quite the same man after that. The spark went out of him is how they described it."

"The world's a better place without the bitch," Ginny said with venom. All conversation ceased until they reached the gates. Dawlish pulled out a coil of rope and waited until everybody had grasped a section of it. Then he touched it with his wand making it flash blue and moments later Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel and the worlds began to spin.

Harry was about to congratulate himself on landing on his feet this time when he heard multiply shouts of 'Avada Kedavra' from behind him Without thinking about it he flung himself at Ginny throwing her to the ground covering her body. He never saw or felt the two red beams of light that hit him in the back making the world go black.

There has to be a cliffy every so often!


	20. Abduction

Does not belong to me, shame.

**Chapter 20**

**Abduction**.

Over the last few years Harry had had extensive experience in coming round after being hit by a stunner. It had just become a part of living in the Wizarding World for him. Despite his befuddled mind he realised that he had been hit with more than one stunner this time and that he was still alive. He instinctively tried to adjust his glasses that weren't sitting quite straight on his face, but found that he couldn't move his arms. Nor he found could he move his legs, they were bound tight as well. His brain struggled to remember exactly what had happened and then the appalling truth hit him one of the last things he had heard had been the killing curse.

"Ginny," he tried to shout but it came out as no more than a croaked whisper.

"I'm right here Harry," he heard in his right ear. He struggled to open his eyes but his body didn't want to obey him. When he finally managed to overrule his body he saw the familiar face he loved above all others in front of him, and allowed himself an inward sigh of relief that she was alive.

"Are you ok?"

"Well apart from being trussed up like a chicken I'm fine. I was just stunned. What about you?"

"The same, how are we doing?"

"Oh about the usual."

"That bad," Ginny just nodded in reply. "Who died?" he asked that sound of multiple shouts of the killing curse being cast still ringing in his ears.

"They all did. They never had a chance." Ginny's face was an unreadable mask, but Harry could feel her grief and guilt, it was matching his own, more people had died.

"Mr Widdick as well?" He knew the answer already but a desperate hope wanted him to be wrong.

"Yes," she said simply a single tear rolling down her cheek. Harry knew what was upsetting her because a cold hand had clasped his heart for the same reason. Hilary and Irene had lost their father because of his association with them. They're going to hate us Harry thought closing his eyes again, and that thought bothered him more than the predicament they were both in. How were they going to face them if they got out of this mess? What were they going to say to them?

For what seemed like a long time they lay there feeling each others pain and they found themselves feeding off each others emotion. After a while fed up with the negative thoughts Harry eventually decided to move. This proved far more difficult than he'd imaged as his hands and legs were locked together with plasticuffs. With a bit of effort and a lot of grunting he managed to get himself kneeling on the cold metal floor they had been lying on.

Looking around he saw that they were in what looked like a large disused cold store with the door having been replaced by a set of metal bars. A large thick padlock showed them that they were prisoners of someone but who. The cold store was in a t-shape which meant that he couldn't see the whole room. The only thing he could see in with them were two thin mattresses. Beyond the metal bars was an area with a couple of dozen wooden pallets in it. Two large double doors prevented him from seeing any further.

There was no sign that four people had been killed in here assuming that it was here that it had happened.

"I guess they don't intend to kill us straight away," he said after a quick look round. "Do you know who these people are?"

"I haven't seen anyone since I came round." Ginny was still lying on the floor not having bothered to make the same effort as Harry.

"Did you see anybody before they stunned you," Harry whispered.

"No all I had time to see was that the others had been killed, and then they stunned me. When you knocked me down I thought you were dead as well." Harry didn't know how to reply to that.

"Did I hurt you Gin?" Ginny just shook her head.

"You did it again didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Took a curse for me."

"I didn't intend to, but of course I would. If I can I always will," Harry said wondering why Ginny was bringing this up now.

"Thank you, I guess you really do love me. Sometimes I don't understand why you do."

"When you start talking like this nor do I." Harry said with a half smile. "Come on we need to find a way out of here." Harry found standing up, while tied up tricky to say the least and he lost his balance on his first attempt. He crashed to the floor jarring his shoulder.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yea I'm fine." With his next attempt Harry was a little more cautious and succeeded in standing up on his two feet.

"Now what genius?" Ginny said still lying on the floor. Harry only then realised that he was standing up but unable to move his legs. Feeling slightly foolish, but determined not to back down, he shuffled and jumped his way to the steel bars ignoring the sniggering coming from the floor, at his antics. He was disappointed to see that the bars were circular and as smooth as glass. They weren't going to be any help in cutting their bonds. The more Harry looked around their small space the smoother it seemed. He didn't know whether it was deliberate or not but there wasn't a shape edge anywhere.

"I don't suppose you have a knife or anything sharp on you?" he asked eventually.

"Why would I carry a knife, usually I have my wand on me?" Harry grimaced at the thought of how easily he had handed over his wand to the Aurors. That said it would have been taken off his unconscious body in any case. "I don't believe it I'm an idiot."

"Idiot or not you're still my favourite person," Ginny said.

"I've been carrying it about for so long I'd forgotten all about it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was about to explain when it occurred to him that someone might be watching or listening. Hopping over towards Ginny he lowered himself down beside her and rolled right next to her so their faces were inches apart.

"I've got Tom's…" Harry then mouthed the words 'wand'. Ginny's eyes lit up when she understood what Harry meant.

"Can you reach it," she whispered. She'd immediately understood that someone might be listening in. Harry thanked Fred and George for instilling this sort of automatic paranoia.

"No it's in my robes inside lower pocket round the back. If you turn away from me you should be able to reach it with your hands." Ginny rolled over and Harry shuffled over so that her hands were near the pocket where Riddle's wand was. It seemed simple enough but proved to be remarkable difficult to extract the wand without it getting caught up in the robes folds. It didn't help that despite the dangerous situation they were in Harry was still ticklish and couldn't stop jumping every time Ginny's hands poked him around his kidneys.

"Will you keep still Harry it's hard enough as it is," Ginny said exasperated.

"I'm sorry but you know how sensitive I am there."

"Honestly you're hopeless sometimes. Now grit your teeth and let me have another go." Ginny though never got a chance as the door to the room opened with a bang. Harry turned over to see who had entered. A man with tight black curly hair and a dark Mediterranean tan stood in the doorway. From the way he stood and his expression Harry knew that he was trying to intimidate them. Harry had a long list of people that had tried to intimidate him in his short life, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, both Malfoys, Snape and of course Voldemort. This man though was an amateur in comparison to most of those names.

"So the great Potters are finally awake," he said. "For someone of your supposed reputation it was remarkable easy to trap you."

"Who says we're the ones trapped," Ginny snapped back.

"Oh please you had no idea what's been going on. We've been keeping a close eye on you for months." The man had stepped further into the room and was followed by four other men. Harry thought he recognised one of them but couldn't remember from where. He suspected that he was related to the one talking as their facial features were similar although he had straight black hair in a ponytail, and his tan wasn't quite so dark.

"And who is this we?" Harry asked.

"You don't recognise me then?" the man with the ponytail said with a sneer.

"Should I?" Harry said watching the three other men spread out, their eyes never leaving Harry. They all looked as though they had been in many fights and won most of them.

"I asked you a few questions at that ridiculous press conference," Harry recognised him then. He'd seen him later at the Ball with Cuffe, Umbridge, Cresswell and Wriggleswort.

"No sorry I don't remember you," he answered. His answer seemed to annoy Mr Ponytail and his hand started to reach for an inside pocket until he thought better of it.

"My name is Vittorio Santangelo and this is my brother Alberto. Do you remember me now?" he said with a snarl. Finally Harry understood what this year had been all about, revenge. Revenge for the death of Roberto Santangelo the man he had killed on Capri to get Hufflepuff's cup.

"I believe I met your father and he tried to kill me. He nearly succeeded too. This is all about revenge then is it?" Harry said wriggling on the ground to shield Ginny from them.

"Oh that's just the icing on the cake. If it was only about revenge you would have died months ago," Alberto said.

"Release Ginny she had nothing to do with the death of your father," Harry demanded. He received a kick to the shins for that from Ginny.

"The only release you two will be getting is death when we kill you, but there are certain things that have to happen first."

"Oh do tell," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Oh I fully intend to," Alberto continued. "We have a scheme that will net us millions of galleons, and you two are going to be the fall guys. You will be discredited in the eyes of the Wizarding World, and in the eyes of your friends and family."

"Well enough lies have been written about me in the past I don't suppose a few more will make much different," Harry said.

"Even as we speak you are on trial. Your murder of three Aurors and your lawyer and your subsequent flight from justice will only confirm your guilt."

"Oh please how stupid do you think people are," Ginny said.

"To be honest Gin the public can be really dumb sometimes, but in this case I agree with you," Harry said twisting his head away from the Santangelo brothers to look directly at Ginny.

"They'll believe what we'll show and tell them, and what they'll see are your dead bodies surrounded by thousands of galleons after you fell out with your fellow conspirators," said Vittorio.

"Really and where are these galleons coming from?" Harry asked ignoring his second death threat of the day.

"We're going to take it from your vault, the Ministry's and Gringotts. We're going steal your wealth as well as your reputation." Harry supposed that he should care about both of those things, but it came as a surprise to him that he didn't. He had nothing to prove to anybody, and he had lived without money before and no doubt he could do it again. Besides a lot of his wealth was tied up in property they couldn't steal that.

"You're going to rob Gringotts!" Harry said. "You're both insane."

"Oh we have a fool proof plan, and you two are the key to it. That and that alone are the only reason you are both still alive. Once we have succeeded we'll be back to kill you."

"No-one has ever successfully robbed Gringotts and got away with it. I was awake long enough in History of Magic long enough to learn that," Harry said. "Actually that's not quite true Lord Voldemort got away with it. Mind you what he was after had already been removed, so perhaps that doesn't count after all." Harry was interested in the brothers reaction to his using of Riddle's other name. Both of them twitched, but didn't jump or shout in shock as others were inclined to do. Only two of the three heavies reacted to the name making Harry wonder if the other one was a muggle, or deaf.

"We will be the first. All we need from each of you is some hair and a vial or two of blood. The rest we can manage with help from some Goblin friends. Now do we have to collect these items the easy or hard way?" Alberto asked with a nasty grin.

"Think you're a big scary wizard don't you?" Harry said. "Well you're not, so stop trying to be one. I've met big scary wizards and neither of you are in your fathers league, and he wasn't that scary anyway." Harry knew it was a bad idea to wind up these two wizards, especially considering that he was trussed up like a chicken. The fact was he was fed up with people trying to intimidate him, and even though it was going to cost him he didn't care. He was probably channelling his inner Ginny he thought idly.

"Good I like doing it the hard way, and for your information my father was the greatest wizard of his age." With a flick of his wand a section of the metal bars vanished and both brothers marched into their cell while the three toughs stayed outside.

Harry watched as they approached him, both of them pulled out a silver six inch stiletto knife. He rolled from his side onto his back his tied feet facing the bothers. He felt rather than saw Ginny do the same. Without warning Vittorio stepped to one side and launched a vicious kick into Harry's thigh. The sudden pain made Harry gasp as his leg went dead.

"Brave man aren't you, kicking a man when he's down," he said through gritted teeth.

"Bravery is for fools," Vittorio said dropping onto Harry's chest with his left knee winding him. His eyes watering he blinked to clear them and found the point of the stiletto an inch away. "I could carve a nice looking scar on your forehead to replace the other one if you want?"

Harry didn't reply as he was having trouble breathing. The blade abruptly flashed out of his sight and he felt a slight tweak to his scalp. Harry heard Ginny cry out and he turned his head to see her grimacing in pain as Alberto kicked her as well. He too bent over and slashed with his knife removing a large chunk of her vibrant red hair, and then with his other hand gentle caressed her cheek.

"Get your filthy hands off her you coward," Harry yelled at him. Alberto just laughed.

"Maybe you and I could have some fun together before we kill you. You're a pretty little thing," he said to Ginny, his face mere inches away. Ginny's eyes burned with disgust and anger, and unable to do anything else spat at him hitting him between the eyes forcing him to lean back in shock.

Wiping the spit from his face which twisted in hatred he smacked Ginny so hard across the face that it made Harry wince. Ginny though wasn't finished and she bent her knees right back to her chest and then flung them out with all her strength. It wasn't the best aimed kick in the world, with her legs tied up it was never going to be. Her feet connected with Alberto's hip. It was enough to send him spinning backwards off balance so that he fell backwards onto the cell floor.

"You bitch," he screamed.

"Untie me you bastard and I'll show you some real pain," Ginny yelled back her face red from rage. Startled by what had happened to his brother Vittorio started to stand up which turned out to be a mistake. Taking his cue from Ginny Harry bent his legs back as well and lashed out at him hitting him a glancing blow on the knee causing him to stagger back and crash into the bars of the cells. He collapsed to the ground dropping the stiletto his face showing his pain and anger.

Harry knew they were going to pay for humiliating both Santangelo brothers in front of their heavies, who he noticed hadn't moved a muscle. Learning from their mistake of getting too close to their prisoners the brothers stood back and began kicking them both repeatedly. This forced Harry and Ginny to curl up into the foetal position as much as they could to protect themselves. For Harry the beating ended when a boot connected with his head causing his world to flash bright white in pain before it turned into black.

XXXXX

For the second time that day Harry found himself regaining consciousness, and this time it was a much more unpleasant affair. Numerous parts of his body were competing for his attention. The most pressing was the sharp stabbing pain on his forearm. Harry didn't need to see it, not that he could as he was still tied up. He had felt that sort of pain before when Wormtail had extracted blood at Voldemort's resurrection. He assumed that the Santangelo brothers had done the same thing for some reason. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment so he chose to try and ignore it.

The rest of his body felt like it was one big bruise. There didn't seem to be any bones broken, but that was the only good news that he could find from his situation. Realising that he was still intact to all intents and purpose Harry began to move slowly testing his body. Rolling over he found Ginny lying unconscious beside him her chest rising slowly up and down with dried blood covered her face and it looked as though one of the kicks had broken her nose. A sudden burst of anger overtook him when he saw it and he promised himself that no matter what it took he was going to pay those bastards back two fold.

He began to wriggle his way over to Ginny hoping that she was all right cursing himself for riling up his capturers so that they had hurt her so badly. He was an idiot he should have just gone along with them and waited for the right moment instead of baiting them. They were now in a worse position than before. His self chastisement though suddenly stopped when he felt something press hard into his thigh. When he saw what it was all thoughts of his stupidity vanished.

In the ruckus one of the brothers had dropped his knife and left it behind. Harry's first impression, that they weren't as smart as they thought they were, had been proven correct. In moments he had the knife firmly clasped in his hands. His efforts to cut his bonds though were less successful as he couldn't angle the blade properly. He was going to need Ginny's help but she showed no signs of coming round and he didn't know how much longer they were going to be without company.

"Ginny, Ginny can you hear me," Harry said as loud as he dared. He didn't want anybody who might be just outside the room to hear him and then come in and investigate.

"Come on love I need you to wake up." At first Harry could see no sign of life the blow to her head seemed to have knocked her cold. He was about to speak again when he saw her eyelids flutter, and he released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Her face then contorted as she changed from painless oblivion to wide awake agony.

"Merlin's beard I hurt," she muttered opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gin I shouldn't have baited them, do you think anything's broken?" he asked locking eyes with her. Ginny slowly moved her body wincing once or twice.

"No, but I'm going to have plenty of bruises. It's my own fault though I shouldn't have kicked the bastard, but I promised myself that I was never going to take anything lying down without a fight first." Harry couldn't help but smile at this. This was the Ginny he had fallen in love with.

"It wasn't in vain one of the prats dropped his knife. Now if one of us holds it steady the other should be able to cut their hands free." It sounded so simple when Harry had said it, but the reality was something else. It took them forever to get the knife in such a position that Ginny could start to rub the plasti-cuffs on the blade without her slashing her wrists open. It may have been coincidence or perhaps it was the surprise of the whole building seeming to shake at just that moment, but Ginny's bonds broke at the same time as the first explosion. She made to grab the knife from Harry's hands, but the sudden rush of extra blood to her hands meant she fumbled it and it fell to the floor.

"Damn that hurts," she cried shaking both arms to encourage the blood back. There was another series of explosions from below them and the shouts of people in panic. The double doors to the other room in rattled but didn't open. This was followed by more loud shouting and Harry thought he heard the word key mentioned.

"Hurry Gin they're trying to get in. I expect they have orders to kill us if a rescue attempt is attempted," Harry said.

Alarmed by Harry's words Ginny picked the knife up again and hacked away at the plasti-cuffs that were round her ankles. The stiletto wasn't as sharp as a normal knife but eventually they parted. With the blood rushing into her feet making her wince in pain she didn't try to stand up but rolled over and began to saw away at the bonds around Harry's legs.

The door to the room crashed open and two of the three thugs they had seen earlier barged into the room. One had a wand in hand the other carried a silver looking pistol. He had to be a muggle Harry thought and dismissed him the real threat would be coming from the Wizard. His legs sprang apart as Ginny successfully cut through the restraints.

The Wizard threw back his arm his wand emitting green sparks. Not waiting for Ginny to cut his arms free Harry staggered to his feet ignoring the excruciating pain coming from them.

"Avada Kedavra," the Wizard said with an ice cold expression on his face. Ginny slammed into Harry's side sending them both sprawling to the floor as a green jet of light soared over their bodies crashing into the back wall leaving a black scorch mark.

Ginny was the first up hoisting Harry to his feet again, a few steps later they were both leaning against the back wall out of sight of the Wizard. That wouldn't last long all he had to do was open the cell and step in and their hiding place would become a trap. Harry held his hands up and Ginny once again attacked the bonds with the knife.

Harry's hands became free at the same time as the cell door swung open. The Wizard stepped in indicating that the Muggle should stay outside. Harry's eyes never left the Wizards wand which was once again being raised. At the same time he was desperately fumbling for Voldemort's wand in his robes. His still numb fingers grasped the unfamiliar wand and began pulling it out.

A green curse though was already forming on the tip of the Wizards wand and Harry knew that he was out of time. From the look on the Wizards face he knew that he was the target all he could hope for was a chance to dive out of the way. It wasn't needed though because a mattress suddenly flew in front of the curse and even though it was flimsy it deflected it just enough that it passed Harry's right shoulder as he dove to the left.

There was no time for subtlety or any fancy wand work. Harry just blasted out a Reducto curse in the general direction of their assailant. Fortune though for the very first time that day smiled down on him and his curse slammed into the Wizards knee. The crack of bone in the confined room was clearly audible, and even though it wasn't his knee, Harry grimaced in sympathy.

He leaped forwards stumbling over the fallen mattress that he realised Ginny must have flung. The Wizard was collapsed on the ground his face pale from shock while his hands clutched his shattered knee.

"Look out Harry," Ginny screamed. Harry twisted round at where she was pointing just in time to see a burst of flame flash from the end of a gun. Harry would later swear that he felt the first bullet brush past his temple.

"Protego," he shouted and he felt the following bullets slam into his shield. The Muggle though wasn't stupid and realising that he was now at a distinct disadvantage he flew at Harry determined to finish this at close quarters. Taken completely by surprise the first thing Harry saw was the blur of a large fist that smacked into the side of his head.

His vision blurred and then darkened. He felt rather than saw the floor as he hit it. The impact drove the wind from him and he felt his wand fly from his grasp. Gasping for air, his head ringing from the blow to his head, Harry tried standing up. All that happened though was a large weight bore him down again and a vice like grip attached itself to his throat.

All thoughts of trying to reach his wand vanished as he tried to wrench the hands away from his neck. There were flashes of black at the edge of his vision and Harry knew he was moments from blackening out. In desperation he lashed out at the body above him but it was like hitting concrete.

"Get off him you bastard," Ginny shouted as she swung a kick at the Muggle. The man removed his hands from Harry's throat allowing him to take in a much needed gulp of air. Ginny's second kick though was blocked by the muggle's forearm and with his other hand punched her in the stomach knocking her to the ground.

He then ignored her turning his attention back to Harry. His vision had returned to normal, or at least as normal as it was without his glasses which had been knocked off his face in the fight. Both of the mans hands were coming at him again and he grabbed them both by the wrists and pushed back with as much force as he could.

It was a struggle he was losing, inch by inch the hands slowly pushed their way towards his throat, and no matter what he tried he hadn't the strength to resist. The little air he had left in his lungs was expelled when his assailant's knee slammed into his stomach again and the vice like grip around his throat returned. Harry's resistance began to fade as his strength failed he was going to die he knew it. Then suddenly the pressure on his throat relaxed and the weight of the mans body fell away.

Harry was unable to move or say anything all that mattered was breathing. Something that he normally never even thought about, but the simple act of breathing in and out was taking all his concentration. He had no energy to think or move while he waited for the much needed oxygen flooded back to his body.

Lying next to him was the body of the man who had only moments ago been trying to kill him. His eyes were lifeless an expression of utter surprise on his face. The reason for that was clear. Sticking out from under his armpit was the handle of a knife surrounded by a large bloodstain that was still spreading.

Pushing himself up onto one elbow he saw Ginny kneeling, blooded hands clenched to her stomach. She was breathing heavily her face looking at the floor. Harry's chest constricted at the thought that she had been stabbed as well. This couldn't be happening.

"Ginny…" She looked up at Harry pain etched on her face and then held up a hand.

"Give me… a minute," she panted. "I can't… breath."

"The blood…"

"Not… mine." Harry lay back in relief, and began to take in deep measured breaths. He realised that the punch to her stomach must have winded her as badly as he was.

He suddenly remembered the Wizard he had hit with a curse, but a quick glance at him was enough to convince him that he was no threat. He had passed out with his hands still clutched to his damaged knee. Blood was still seeping through his fingers adding to the large pool on the floor.

With his limited medical knowledge Harry reckoned the man was in danger of bleeding to death. That was his problem though he thought coldly, not his. His attention though was interrupted by another explosion, and a rapid burst of machine gunfire. Deciding he was able to breath properly now he stood up picking up Voldemort's wand that had rolled to the base of the bars. His glasses were a few feet further on. He put them on to find one of the lenses had cracked. A quick Reparo charm fixed that.

The other Wizards wand had dropped out of his hands and was lying in the pool of blood below his knee. Grimacing Harry picked it up and began wiping it clean on the sleeve of his robe. He was going to have to throw these robes away if they managed to get out of this mess he thought idly. They were beyond cleaning.

He reached Ginny and held out an arm which she silently grasped and he pulled her up and enveloped her in his arms.

"You're my own guardian angel," Harry said after a pause. "You saved my life three times in as many minutes."

"That probably makes us even," Ginny replied.

"I think you might be ahead," he said pointing his wand at her nose. "Episkey." Ginny's nose fixed itself, although Harry wasn't sure it was quite the same as before.

"Who's counting?" There was another burst of machine fire and more shouting and yelling.

"We need to make a move if this is a rescue it doesn't sound like it's going too well. Here give this wand a try." He handed her the now clean wand and she gave it a little wave. A great gush of water spluttered out of the end soaking the floor.

"It's a little temperamental but it'll do," Ginny said washing her hands clean of blood from the still spurting wand.

"Should we take the knife as well?" Harry asked.

"I don't want it," Ginny said shuddering. Left with the fact that he would have to pull the blade out of the dead man Harry decided that he didn't want it either. He looked at the gun that the dead man had dropped and with a flick of his wand banished it from existence.

"Are you ok love? We can stay here and wait for them if you don't feel up to it." For a moment Harry thought that she would agree with his suggestion, but her expression suddenly hardened. "We'll take it steady ok. No charging around. I'll go first this wand suits me better than that one does you." Despite her reassurances he didn't trust her not to go out wand blazing and bring down all sorts of trouble on them both.


	21. Attempted Escape

Chapter 21

Not mine.

**Attempted Escape.**

Harry lay on his stomach, ignoring the cold chill that spread up from the rough concrete floor, and quickly glanced through the double doors that were slightly open. There was nobody on guard which was good news. Things were more than complicated enough as it was. He looked again and this time took a long hard look at what was outside.

They appeared to be in an abandoned factory or warehouse as far as he could tell. The floor area seemed to be at least three times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, or maybe it was larger Harry didn't think he was very good at judging size and distances. Scattered randomly throughout the building were stacks of equipment and machines, what their functions had been he had no idea.

The sounds of fighting came from the very far end from what Harry took to be the offices for the factory. They seemed to have been built into the buildings roof space at that end. Even as he watched a pain of glass shattered dropping shards to the factory floor. He didn't have a clear view of what was going on down there but he certain heard the yells of pain and curses from the person who had been hit by the falling glass.

He strained his eyes to see what was going on down there, but all he could tell was that there was a get deal of activity going on. To find out any more they would have to get closer. He turned round to explain what he had seen to Ginny, but was taken aback when he saw her looking at her blood soaked hands trembling in shock.

"Are you ok?" he asked knowing full well she wasn't. She stared at him wordlessly and for a moment Harry thought she didn't know who he was. "Gin I need you, what's the matter."

"I stabbed him Harry. I stabbed him," her eyes left his and she returned to studying her blood stained hands. Not knowing what to say to try and snap her out of this Harry touched her hands with his wand, making her flinch, and began to siphon off the blood. Once he had finished he drew her into a hug and held her tight.

"You did what you had to, you know that don't you? He was killing me. Without you I would be dead." He pushed back and gazed into her eyes. "If we want to get out of here alive I need you beside me." He watched as Ginny physical and mentally drew in a deep breath.

"Ok Harry I'm ready."

"No you're not take a few more moments love, and then we'll make our way down to the other end and see what's going on." Harry ignored the urge to rush to the sounds of battle and held tight his saviour and the meaning of life for him. The trembling slowly subsided and eventually Harry broke apart their moment of one.

He tapped her on the head with his wand disillusioning her and then did the same to herself. He grabbed her hand so they wouldn't lose each other and slipped through the door and out onto the factory floor.

The noise level was louder than Harry expected. There was still the sound of fighting from the offices, but the majority came from what ever was going on just below it. Harry had hoped that the fighting was a whole lot of Aurors coming to their rescue, but there didn't seem to be enough fighting going on for that. An image of Hermione and Ron fighting on their own came to him giving him a sudden urge to get involved quickly.

It would be the wrong thing to do he knew. So he tried to suppress the feeling, knowing if he did they would only land themselves in bigger trouble. There was no chance of them being heard due to the noise so both of them moved as quickly as possible from one piece of cover to another. Eventually they stopped behind a half dismantled conveyor belt.

In front of them was a mix of Wizards and Muggles. All of them seemed to be busy moving bright green plastic crates from one place to another. They watched as a stack of a crates appeared out of thin air onto a raised platform with a loud crash. Instantly a couple of Wizards began to levitate the top most crates down to the ground. Where a couple of muggles grabbed the end of one and with a great deal of effort lifted it and carried it off through a pair of plastic swing doors and disappeared from sight.

It was clear that whatever was in these crates was extremely heavy. Harry didn't quite see how it happened but just before one of these crates was placed on the ground it tipped over spilling thousands of galleons across the floor.

"You stupid bloody moron," one of the Wizards screamed. "We don't have time for this." He flicked his wand and the scattered galleons began to magically pour back into the crate. On another raised platform a stack of empty crates was being formed by four men. Two were flinging the crates up from under the office buildings while the others stacked them on the platform.

Both men leapt off the platform and an instant later the crates vanished. The men climbed back up and began the process again. There was another loud bang and another pile of galleon laden crates appeared. Harry was impressed at the operation, so impressed that he decided that something should be done about it.

Before he could though there was a shout from above. A door had opened at the top of a set of metal stairs that connected the office with the factory floor, a wizard stood there wand drawn with a trickle of blood down the side of his face.

"We need more men up here," he shouted.

"I don't have any to spare," the wizard who had lost his temper moments ago shouted back.

"You'll have to make do. I want ten men up here now," he commanded. The anger returned to the face of the wizard in charge of the operation on the ground, but he was clearly subordinate to the other Wizard.

"You, you and you, get up there," he said seemingly pointing at random. In moments a mixture of Wizards, and Muggles armed with pistols, were running up the stairs. "I didn't say to stop working, get a move on we're short staffed now. Don't bother carrying them onto the lorry anymore just make sure they're clear of the platform."

Harry looked around and guessed there were still about twenty people left. The odds for him and Ginny had got better but they were still appalling.

Wordlessly he cast a tripping jinx which sent a muggle crashing to the floor and dropping his end of a full crate of galleons. The Wizard in charge exploded in fury.

"You clumsy bastard," he screamed slashing his wand at the unfortunate man whose face erupted in vivid green and purple boils. Ginny not wanting to be left out, did the same, but this time to a wizard who was busy levitating two crates down at a time to speed things up. Both of them fell crashing to the ground and the cascade of galleons sent another man onto his back.

"Show off," Harry whispered in what he hoped was Ginny's ear. They never found out what the reaction of the angry wizard was going to be, because another window from above shattered. This time though a robed figure followed the glass down. The body landed with a sickening hard crunch on the concrete floor. A leg twitched involuntarily and then the body lay still. All work stopped again as nervous eyes turned to look at the broken window from where a notable increase in the sounds of violence echoed down to them.

"Come on, come on we need to keep moving," the wizard screamed at them again. Only a couple of them moved, the rest kept looking up at the office and each other. There was fear on a lot of the faces now. Things weren't going according to plan.

"We've got more than enough gold," one of them said. "If we don't leave now we're gonna be caught."

"Yea it's all going wrong," another said and several more nodded and muttered in agreement.

"You'll stop when I tell you," the perpetually angry Wizard snapped back.

"Look this isn't right," another said. "Where are Hoskins and Keeley? They should have finished off the Potters ages ago." All eyes turned in the direction where Harry and Ginny had escaped from.

"Harry we need to do something," Ginny whispered to him. He could feel her impatience radiating off her.

"We're outnumbered ten to one," he hissed back.

"So what!" Ginny, for reasons he couldn't understand, dropped her invisibility and got into a crouch that would allow her to spring up and begin throwing spells about.

"We can't take them all," Harry persisted.

"They're scared Harry and most of them are only interested in the money. They'll run, trust me." Ginny was certain she was right, and Harry could feel she was spoiling for a fight. The horror of having stabbed someone only a few minutes ago seemed to have been forgotten, at least for the moment. Not waiting for Harry to agree with her she jumped up and stunned a Wizard and a Muggle before anybody could react.

Cursing under his breath Harry stood beside her and stunned another Wizard reasoning that they were more of a threat than the Muggles. He was soon proved wrong when four pistols were quickly drawn and aimed in their direction. Ginny seemed unaware or was too busy duelling with two wizards to do anything about it.

"Protego," Harry shouted as loud as he could and was rewarded with the strongest shield he had ever produced. A number of curses rebounded of it, one rebounding and hitting a grey haired man who fell back with a massive gash across his chest. Harry knew he wouldn't be getting up from that anytime soon. There were several dull thumps as a hail of bullets impacted it as well.

Harry's disillusionment charm had been removed by the strength of his spell, and his shield shattered as Ginny fired through it from behind, destroying its integrity. She did manage to disarm and fling a wizard into one of the many stacks of crates that littered the place.

Harry was thinking they were going to be overwhelmed when three Muggles suddenly turned and ran. The sight of their bullets hitting thin air had been too much for them. Seconds later the rest of the Muggles followed suit slamming through the swing doors in their haste to get through to the loading bay. This left Harry and Ginny facing five wizards, although one was looking very dazed.

The rout of the Muggles had taken everybody by surprise, especial Harry. There was a sudden pause in the fighting as they sized each other up, each waiting for the other to make the first move. They might have stayed staring at each other for hours, but the temporary peace was broken by the sudden arrival of another stack of gold.

The only problem though was that the previous stack hadn't been totally removed, and the new gold fell onto the old. Galleons cascaded across the floor in a golden avalanche as the crates cracked and tumbled. The floor was now awash with gold but nobody paid it any attention. Taking advantage of the distraction Ginny had stunned the already dazed Wizard. He fell limply onto the heap of galleons.

"Expelliarmus," she shouted but the Wizard she aimed at partial blocked the curse. He was sent spinning backwards, but had managed to retain his wand. Harry successfully blocked an orange spell sending it crashing into the roof. He had no time to do anything for the next spell, except to dive under it. He found himself sliding along the floor on a bed of coins.

His wand arm had got trapped under his body, so when he saw the beginning of a death curse being formed on the end of a wand which was being aimed at Ginny he did the only thing he could. With his other hand he scooped up a handful of galleons and flung them at the Wizard responsible. It was just enough to put him off his aim and the curse flew off down the factory out of sight.

Scrabbling to stand up, despite the traitorous footing, Harry was unable to prevent Ginny being hit by a cutting curse. She yelled out in pain grabbing her left arm as blood swelled from her shoulder. A surge of anger roared through Harry and with a short stabbing motion he sent the wizard responsible flying backwards onto one of the raised platforms. Unfortunately for the Wizard another load of galleons arrived seconds later crushing him.

His anger though wasn't satisfied and ignoring the pain from a deep cut on his thigh. He sent another man crashing into the bottom of the metal staircase where he collapsed unconscious or dead he didn't care which.

There were now only two wizards left opposing Harry and Ginny. Harry could feel the warm blood trickling down his leg and Ginny's left arm was dangling by her side blood trickling from the ends of her fingers. The odds were even now and despite the gaping age difference it was the adult Wizards that were showing signs of fear.

"I'll give you a chance to run," Harry said. "There's been enough death here for one day." The four of them stood eyeing each other until one of the Wizards turned and ran through the swing doors. Ginny and Harry instinctively moved apart from each other to make themselves two separate targets The only person left opposing them now was the Wizard who had been in charge, and he guessed that it was his pride alone that was making him stay.

Another stack of crates appeared landing on the heap of coins still there and like the others spilled across the floor. It was enough of a distraction that the Wizard suddenly produced a large cloud of billowing smoke making Harry and Ginny choke. It took them several precious seconds to clear the air. The wizard had taken the time to climb onto the other raised platform which had a couple of dozen empty crates. He vanished before their eyes.

"Damn!" Harry said, "He's gone to warn them."

"Never mind that we need to help whoever that is up there," Ginny said. The sounds of fighting were still going on.

"Not until I stop the bleeding," Harry replied ripping the sleeve of her robes open so he could heal the cut. He gentle ran his wand down the wound murmuring the healing charm. The skin closed over leaving behind a red raw scar, healing wasn't his strong point. The important thing though was the bleeding had stopped. Madame Pomfrey could sort it out properly at a later stage.

That done he headed for the stairs determined to help whoever was trapped up there. He had only climbed three steps when Ginny grabbed the back of his robes and stopped him.

"Honestly Harry you heal me, and then don't tell me you're injured as well. Hold still." She then proceeded to do the same for Harry, as Harry had done for her. Her skill was much greater than his the mark she left behind was barely noticeable.

"You have a very soft touch," he said, "much better than Madame Pomfry's."

"She doesn't love you as much as I do," she replied with a smile. The thought of Madame Pomfrey loving him at all made Harry shudder. "All done lets go." She then took the stairs two at a time passing Harry and forcing him to follow her up. He had an overpowering feeling of pride and love in the figure swaying in front of him, and it took a great deal of effort to suppress the thoughts he was having. This was not the time all the place.

They were half a dozen steps from the top so Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Take it easy." Ginny turned around, an expression of annoyance on her face. The door above them slammed open to reveal a surprised looking Wizard. The same one they had seen before. Harry snapped off a curse but missed.

Ginny though had been facing the wrong way so was unable to do anything about the blasting curse that smacked into her already damaged shoulder. She tumbled down the metal staircase past Harry until she landed on the factory floor with a dull thud. Harry looked on aghast at her crumbled and still figure.

A vicious monster erupted from the dept of his being and all reasoned thought left him. This was an anger that banished any thought of mercy and restraint. With a flick of his wand and no spell in mind Harry sent the Wizard flying over the top of the top safety rail and half way down the factory. He didn't even look to see where the man ended up. Instead he blasted the open door off its hinges in his rage and sent it in the same direction.

He stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene in front of him, oblivious to his own safety. The office had been trashed, desks were over turned, bodies lay scattered about whether they were dead or alive Harry didn't know or care. The action seemed to be centred on the far corner where there was a barricade of desks and office machinery.

It only took a split second for Harry to take this all in. His sudden appearance and the disappearance of the man in charge had stunned all those he had taken by surprise from behind. All fighting had stopped and the place held its breath waiting for what was going to happen next.

A narrow beam of intense white light the colour of burning magnesium spewed from the end of his wand hitting the nearest man to him. It passed straight through him and he fell lifelessly to the ground. He cast the strange beam of light twice more killing those he hit before anybody else had reacted. A number of wizards fired back at him but Harry ducked and dived out of the way, the curses and bullets passing him harmlessly. He made no effort to block any of them

He only had to hit two more people with his dazzling white beam, before the rest leaped up and started to run out the office through a set of doors on the other side of the room. Harry though was merciless and continued to knock them down. The last man out the room was hit square in the back and he fell out of sight through the doors.

It wasn't enough though Harry's blind fury continued and he began to blast apart the desks that hadn't already been destroyed. His rage knew no bounds. The barricade in the far corner moved catching Harry eye. He swivelled round pointing his wand at the two people stepping out from behind. The face on Professor Urquhart was one of grim determination. Palladino's was white from shock and terror. Without thinking about it he raised his wand and prepared to strike them down.

"Harry no!" a voice said firmly behind them. The slender figure of Luna Lovegood appeared from behind them making Harry pause in his actions. His wand though remained raised and firmly aimed in their direction. Luna moved forwards standing directly in front of him blocking his view of anybody but her. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest the anger still in control and wanting to burst out.

"Mr Potter…" Urquhart started to say but was cut off when Luna suddenly put her hand up to stop him. Her eyes though never left Harry's. Harry found he couldn't break the intense gaze and bit by bit his heartbeat slowed, and his anger cooled along with it, as he slowly regained control.

"You're amongst friends Harry," Luna said after an undetermined length of time. Her face was calm and the usual dottiness in her eyes was no longer there. In the back of his mind Harry wondered if this was the real Luna the one no-one had ever seen. "Come on Harry lower the wand please." Harry dropped his arm down to his side and closed his eyes trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Thank you Luna," he said hoarsely when he opened his eyes and saw her still standing there.

"You're welcome Harry," she answered. A slight quiver entered her voice. "Harry where's Ginny?"

"She… she was hit," Harry found that speaking was next to impossible as the raw emotion threatened to take control again. "She fell… fell down the stairs," he managed to stutter out. To Harry surprise Luna grabbed his arm and ripped back his sleeve. A wide smile formed on her face.

"She's alive Harry look." He looked down at his arm and saw the familiar scar still on his arm. The one that connected them, if it was still there then so was she, or at least he hoped that's what it meant. He pulled away from Luna's grip and ran back to the door.

"Sean immobilise everybody in here, dead or alive it doesn't matter," Urquhart said heading after Harry, "and look after Professor Longbottom. Luna collect all the wands and guns you can. We don't want to leave temptation lying around." Palladino was still pale from shock his hands shaking, stunned at the scene of carnage around him, but he began moving around the room.

Harry mind was so full of conflicting emotions he barely registered that Neville was here. He reached the top of stairs and looked down. Her body was still lying motionless at the bottom. Despair, anger, fear and panic were all competing for his attention. He didn't so much as run down the stairs as flew kneeling beside her.

Luna was right she was still alive but her breathing was erratic.

"Don't touch her Mr Potter let me look at her first. I know some basic medicine," Urquhart said standing above him.

"She's having trouble breathing," Harry said. "It's my fault I should have taken the lead." Guilt was now adding to his already wrecked emotional state. Urquhart began to run his wand over Ginny's prone body, Harry could tell that he had done this many times before his movements were precise and measured.

Ginny was lying on her side her left arm trapped under her with the hand sticking out the back. A bruise the size of a Snitch was already swelling up on her forehead. Her right ankle was quite clearly broken and part of the cut that Harry had healed had reopened her robes being stained with fresh blood.

"She's punctured her lungs Harry. I've fixed her broken ribs so there shouldn't be anymore damage done to her lungs." He then twisted his wand and Ginny's ankle snapped back into position making Harry flinch at the noise. He then placed the wand on the expanding bruise and Harry saw it reduce in size.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he began to re-heal the cut.

"No problem Harry just a word of advice next time you have a little domestic dispute try discussing it in a more civilised manner." Harry looked at the man as though he was mad. "It was just a little joke Harry… to lighten the mood."

"Is that meant to be some sort of sick army humour," Harry said.

"Yea… is it working?"

"No."

"Sorry Harry I know how much she means to you." Harry didn't think he had a clue how much Ginny meant to him, no one did not really but he kept quiet. The man had risked his life for them, for that alone he was a friend. "We should move her up to the offices. This concrete floor is no place for her. Do you want me to take her, or can you manage? That's not your wand is it?"

"I can manage," Harry said tersely. He levitated Ginny and began to climb the steps back up.

"Whose wand is it then?" Urquhart persisted.

"Voldemort's."

"Really, it suits you."

"You think," Harry said.

"I don't mean you're like him Harry. I just mean the wand could have chosen you."

"I knew what you meant Professor. We had the same core in our wands, saved my life once." By now they had reached the top of the stairs and for the first time Harry looked at the carnage below him. The galleons seemed to have rolled across half the factory floor with bodies scattered throughout.

He turned away not wanting to look at the sight anymore. The only trouble was the interior of the office was worse. Each of the bodies in front of him had a large pool of blood surrounding it. He couldn't remember doing it but he knew he was responsible for most of the butchery.

Palladino was bent over between a splintered desk and a filing cabinet that had spilled its contents across the floor. He was being sick. Harry thought he should be feeling that way to, but he didn't. If anything he was now feeling completely numb. He found a clear space on the floor in the centre of the room and lowered Ginny down. Urquhart immediately checked her again and frowned.

"She needs to be in St Mungos. The internal bleeding is continuing and I don't have the skills to stop it. I can slow it down, but that's all." Her face was pale and her breathing was ragged.

"We can't leave yet. The anti apparition wards haven't been lowered yet, and we don't know if the area is clear," Harry said. "I'm not risking Ginny or anybody else getting hurt."

"Alright Harry we'll stay here for now" he answered not questioning his decision. "With her and Professor Longbottom slowing us up we'd be a soft target," Urquhart said.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked.

"He was hit by a couple of stunners and cracked his head. It's taking him a little while to shake them off Harry," Luna answered looking anxiously at Ginny.

"I know how he feels," Harry answered. "How did you all get to be here?" Luna squatted down beside Harry who was kneeing next to the unconscious Ginny. She had about a dozen wands in her hands, her own was once again stuck behind her ear, and she placed them on the ground and placed her hands on her knees.

In amongst the wands Harry noticed his and Ginny's. He quickly picked them up and placed Ginny's and Voldemort's in his pocket. His own he kept in his hand glad to have its familiar feel back again.

"You do realise that it is illegal to carry two wands at once Mr Potter," Urquhart said.

"Is it, I didn't know that. Yet another stupid law that should be changed, so Luna what's your story."

"Well Neville and I were in the staff room. Hermione had promised us that she would flue call if there was any important news on the trial." The trial Harry thought he had forgotten all about that. It belonged to another life time. "Anyway she called and told us that you hadn't arrived, and everybody was claiming that you had gone into hiding and it was proof of your guilt. We knew that wasn't true so we decided to come and find you."

"And just how did the Professor and Palladino end up coming with you." This had puzzled Harry since the first moment he had recognised them.

"We met them in the Great Hall, and the Professor asked us what was going on. I don't think Neville wanted me to tell them. He kept trying to interrupt and drag me away." Harry could well imagine the horror Neville must have felt at Luna telling them everything. None of them had been really been sure either of them could be trusted, but Luna in her inimitable way had done her own thing, and it had all turned out for the best.

"I can imagine," Harry said. "He's a bit of a worrier is Neville." Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"We used those wonderful medallions of yours, and we appeared outside this building." Luna then started to look around the office and Harry got the impression that she had finished the story. He would have asked what happened next but some how to ask that of Luna just seemed rude.

"Good to see you alive Harry," Neville said. He had managed to stand up and stagger his way across the room. He was still looking dazed and there was a bruise forming below his right eye.

"Luck of the devil, that's me Neville. How are you doing?"

"I've been better, but I'm still here. How's Ginny?" Neville asked looking down at the floor. Her breathing had become more laboured and Harry could feel the panic beginning to well up inside him again.

"Not good Neville. Is there help coming?"

"We told Hermione if we hadn't contacted them within an hour that she was to get help."

"How long has it been then?" Harry asked. His watch said it was twenty past two, but that didn't really help him. Neville looked at his watch.

"About fifty minutes." Harry's face fell Hermione was still waiting for Neville or Luna to contact her.

"One of us needs to go and find her," he said. It would take Hermione and Ron time to gather some help, even if it was only Hagrid and Grawp. That would be hard to cover up. It could be another half an hour before they got themselves together enough to come and find them. He didn't like to think what state Ginny would be in by then.

"I'll go Harry," Neville said.

"They might still be out there, so be careful. Are you sure you're up for it. You don't look all that steady. Sit down for a minute."

"I'll go with him," Luna said.

"If anybody should go, it should be me," Urquhart said.

"You can't Professor the medallions can only be used by the wearer. You don't know where Ron and Hermione are you could spend hours trying to find them. Besides I'd like you to stay here and keep an eye on Ginny."

"Ok you two go," he said looking at Neville and Luna, "but be careful I saw all that gold downstairs. I can't believe they won't be back for that, Harry do you know where it's all come from?"

"They're robbing Gringotts," he answered making everybody but Palladino look at him in surprise. Palladino was engrossed looking at a pile of spilt files. "Look this isn't the time to explain what's going on. Neville, Luna be careful, take no risks ok." Neville nodded and with Luna beside him headed towards the stairs at the back of the office that he assumed lead outside the building.

"Potter I think you'd better have a look at these," Palladino shouted. Harry wasn't very keen to leave Ginny's side, but Urquhart indicated that he would keep an eye on her. He walked over and noticed that the Slytherin was looking a little healthier than he had been.

"What's so important about a bunch of files?" Harry asked.

"Look at this," he said handing him one of the files. Opening it he read the name at the top and got a shock. The whole file was about Cresswell and as he read on it seemed to be a comprehensive study of the man. "Flick over a couple of pages."

"It's a series of payments to him," Harry exclaimed when he realised what he was reading. "He's been paid a small fortune."

"He's not the only one, there are dozens of these and I recognise a lot of these names. You could blackmail half the Wizarding World with what's in the rest of these files." That was a gross exaggeration Harry thought but if the rest were like this the Ministry of Magic was rotten to the core.

"The time for that is long gone," Harry said. "I need all these." He waved his wand and the files stacked themselves neatly in a pile two feet high. He then conjured some purple ribbon and with a more intricate wand movement it wrapped itself around the stack as though it was a present. The bow on top though failed and ended up as a tight knot. "Damn I can never do that last bit right."

"The least of our problems don't you think," Palladino said.

"True, look I haven't thanked you for coming to rescue us."

"To be honest Potter we may have come looking for you, but you were the one to do the rescuing, so I should be thanking you instead."

"Just call me Harry from now on will you Sean." Harry levitated the stack of files and started to lower them next to Ginny. His concentration though was broken when the back door was flung open and Neville and Luna ran back in throwing spells behind them.

"They've come back," Neville gasped out of breath from the run up the stairs, "and they are more of them this time."

"Stop them coming in. Sean you're with me they'll be entering the factory as well." Not even bothering to see if Palladino was following him he ran towards the top of the metal staircase, but Professor Urquhart had already beaten him to it.

A hail of curses and bullets greeted the professor. He managed to put up a shield charm which blocked most of the curses and all of the bullets. It was a bone crushing curse that passed between the open steps below that smashed into his ankle bypassing his shield. He collapsed backwards cracking his head ironically on the safety rail and landing heavily half in and half out of the office.

Harry grabbed the unconscious Urquhart by the shoulders and tried to pull him back inside fully. Urquhart though was a well built man and he struggled on his own. He was about to shout for help but Palladino had grabbed hold as well and they dragged him back in, leaving a trail of blood as they did so. They placed him behind a large copier and Harry raced back to the doorway.

Harry wished he hadn't ripped the door off in his blind uncontrollable rage earlier, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He heard the sound of a truck being started, and men being ordered about. A regular burst of gunfire and the odd curse or hex smashed in the doorway which was doing a good job of keeping his head down. He wanted to know what was going on out there but didn't dare risk a peek.

Just as he was wondering what to do next there was a sudden lull in the spells and bullets being fired through the doors and windows of the office. Without thinking too deeply about it Harry stuck his head round the door for a quick peek.

The factory floor seemed to be swarming with people. The spilt galleons were being magically re-crated and dragged off to the idling lorry, and most worryingly of all a large group was heading up the stairs wands drawn.

"Get up there and kill them all," one of the Santangelo bothers screamed. After all that had happened today Harry couldn't remember which one was which anymore and frankly wasn't bothered. He assumed the other one was directing operations at the other side of the building. A hail of covering fire forced him to roll backwards.

"I can't stop the bleeding," Palladino shouted over the noise. Harry glanced at the fallen Professor and his damaged leg. It was bleeding, but not too badly and there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Leave it, they're coming up I need you to help me keep them out."

"We've got to get out of here." There was a panicky edge to his voice now.

"There's no way out Sean its fight or die." Palladino though didn't move he stayed down hiding behind the copier next to the professor panic on his face, his eyes darting all over the place looking for a way out in vain. Harry was on his own, Neville and Luna would have their hands full at the other side of the room he could expect no support from there.

Two bodies stood blocking the doorway and Harry was forced to roll to one side to avoid the two spells they threw at him. He disarmed one of the sending him crashing into the man behind him, both fell to the ground in a heap of arms and legs. The other man threw himself behind an over turned desk. Harry though had to ignore him as there were now more Wizards barging their way into the office.

"Sean stand up and fight," he screamed as he sent another man to the ground stunned. It didn't matter every time he knocked one down another entered and took cover. Already he had been forced back halfway across the office towards the prone Ginny.

There were four able bodied Wizards in the room now and more were flooding in. Harry though was unable to do anything about it. He was struggling to hold his own against those already in. As he battled two on his right he was hit by a disarming spell on his left. His wand flew away and he found himself being flung backwards his head hitting the shoe clad foot of Ginny. All four wizards stood up and walked cautiously towards him wands in hand.

Bugger, Harry thought, he was in it now, right up to his neck.


	22. Pain

Chapter 22.

**Pain.**

Harry knew he had two more wands in his pocket, but any attempt to grab them would end up with him being cursed by one or all four of the approaching Wizards. They all seemed to be waiting for one of the others to do something first, or for him to make a move. Worst of all if one of them missed him they would hit Ginny. He could only see one choice left to him.

He shuffled backwards until he was level with Ginny and then covered her body with his own while still facing his attackers. He had no idea if his sacrifice would work this time, but it was all he had left. Ginny's life was far more important than his own.

So intent was he on the men approaching him he never heard the sounds of shouting and fighting going on down below, and when the men suddenly turned and started to run out of the office it took him completely by surprise. A flurry of spells headed towards them from where Harry had last seen the Professor and Palladino. Two of the four men went down, one with a high pitched scream as his broken thigh collapsed under his own weight.

Making the most of the distraction Harry rolled off Ginny, who still hadn't moved, pulling one of the two wands out of his tattered robes. Palladino was now standing up his face a mask of uncontrolled fury as every basic defence spell there was, blasted from his wand. His aim though was poor most of them passing over the Wizards heads.

"Look out," Harry shouted as a curved shaped purple spell exploded from one of the enemy wands. Palladino tried to bring up a shield but the curse passed straight through like a knife through butter and it hit him straight on the chest. He fell out of sight without a sound. Not even aware of what he was doing Harry stabbed the wand in his hand towards the one responsible.

"Reducto," he yelled hitting the man in the shoulder which crumpled under the force from what turned out to be Ginny's wand. Blood spurted out from where the splintered bones pierced the skin. The man passed out from the pain before he'd even hit the ground. The last man of the four fell down hit by a stunner that came up from the factory floor.

Without thinking Harry rushed to the top of the stairs to see who had fired the stunner only to have to dive down to avoid the second stunner that was aimed at him.

"Bloody hell Harry I could have hit you," shouted Ron lowering his wand. The factory floor was now full of red suited Aurors although there were still signs of fighting going on where the lorry's engine had been turning over earlier.

"Fat chance you're a rubbish shot, besides I've been stunned enough for one day," Harry said relief washing over him as he realised they were finally safe.

"Are you ok Harry?" a bedraggled looking Hermione said as she emerged from beneath the staircase.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, Ginny's hurt though." He looked around and saw an Auror working on an injured Muggle who had somehow been shot by his own side. "Hey Weinstock!" he shouted, "leave that scumbag alone Ginny needs attention."

Startled at being recognised and addressed in such a manner Weinstock waved over another Auror and pointed at the man he had been working on. He grabbed a bag and ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Where is she Mr Potter?"

"Over there in the middle of the room," he pointed. Weinstock started to move in that direction stepping over the bodies and destroyed furniture that littered the office. "Wait a minute you better look at the others first," he added remembering Urquhart and Palladino.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know they've only just been injured." Hell Palladino could already be dead he thought. Harry led the way to find Urquhart conscious with blood still dripping onto the floor adding to an alarmingly large pool. He was raising and lowering his wand over Palladino's chest and it was clearly a great effort for him. Every time he moved his wand Palladino's chest rose and fell with it.

"I'll take over now sir," Weinstock said imitating the professors' movements. "Harry this isn't my area of expertise I need you to get Bates. Tell him I've got what looks like a paralysing lung spell."

"What about the Professor?" he asked as Urquhart had now passed out the effort having been too much.

"In good time Harry, all in good time, all he needs is some blood and some basic healing. This lad is the priority at the moment." Harry didn't linger, the sooner he found this Bates. The sooner Ginny could be looked at. As he reached the doorway yet again he ran into two Aurors who were looking at the scene in shock.

"Either of you Bates," Harry snapped.

"No," they both replied.

"Well find him," and when they didn't immediately move added. "Now, get him now he's needed."

"He's busy attending a casualty," one of them said.

"Well get him unbusy he's needed here." For a moment Harry thought they were going to argue further but both of them turned and ran down the stairs. Unnoticed by Harry Ron and Hermione had found Ginny and were kneeing beside her.

"Harry do you know what happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"Punctured lung Urquhart seemed to think. He fixed the broken ribs. How's she doing?"

"She's not breathing very well, but I suppose that's to be expected," Hermione said clinically, but her concerned face belied her words. Harry looked at Ginny and if he was honest with himself she was struggling more now, and her face was as pale as he had ever seen it.

"Are Neville and Luna here?" Hermione asked.

"Yea they were guarding the other stairs," he said distractedly Ginny's worsening condition was beginning to scare him. "Where are they? They should be here."

"I'll go look for them," Ron said looking anxious, The state of his sister had clearly shocked him.

"Over there Ron," Harry said pointing him in the right direction. He half nodded and made his way through the office.

"Harry what's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later. I can't think about it now. Don't let anybody take that stack of documents though," he said indicating the wrapped bundle besides them. Hermione glanced at them her expression showing that she desperately wanted to know what they were, but she managed to restrain herself from asking.

"Harry are you sure you're ok you've got blood all over you and your neck is covered in bruises, and frankly you look a mess."

"It's not my blood, it belongs to the guy who tried to strangle me, and when do I ever not look a mess."

"True," Hermione said with a half smile.

"Alright let me see her," Weinstock said. The office was now full of Aurors removing the dead and injured. It was an efficient operation due to the sad fact that they had had plenty of experience in it over the last few years.

Harry stepped back to let Weinstock work on Ginny. Instantly she began to breathe more easily and some of the colour began to return to her cheeks. Harry stood there wanting to ask how she was, at the same time he didn't want to interrupt Weinstock who was working hard.

"I've done all I can Mr Potter. She needs to go to St Mungos to make a full recovery."

"She's going to be fine?" Harry asked

"In time, but to make a full recovery she needs to go to St Mungos." Relief flooded through Harry.

"She can't go to St Mungos," Hermione said.

"It's the best place for her Miss Granger. They have the expertise and facilities," Weinstock insisted.

"She can't go there, not with the way things are at the moment."

"Mr Potter you're her husband it's your choice, but she'll get the best treatment at St Mungos." He wanted to do what was best for her, but if the Wizengamot discovered she was there they'd arrest her. In fact there was a risk that they would stop any treatment she was getting.

"We take her to Hogwarts. In fact we take everybody to Hogwarts. I'm not leaving anybody to be taken as a hostage. If they need specialists then we'll take them to the hospital wing."

"What if they won't go," Weinstock said.

"Then we'll arrest them and take them there by force if we have to," the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt said from behind. One of the more noticeable things about Shacklebolt was the lack of emotion that usually showed on his face. Today though Harry saw deep anger, if it had been directed at him Harry would have fled for the hills.

"Yes sir," Weinstock said. "I'll arrange transport immediately."

"We need transport for four more bodies as well I'm afraid." Harry knew who they belonged to, and now understood what had made him so angry.

"I'll sort it sir."

"Good, thank you. Harry I need you to stay behind for a while. I know you want to be with her," he added when he saw Harry's face, "but I need to clear a few things up first."

"Ginny won't be coming round for a while yet Mr Potter," Weinstock said.

"Fine I'll…" Harry was unable to finish.

"A little help here," Ron said almost falling into the room. Neville was hanging on the shoulders of Ron and Luna, his face was constricted in a mask of pain. His right leg looked as though it had been broken in several places. Two Aurors were assisting them before Harry even thought to move.

It took fifteen minutes before all the wounded had been transported to Hogwarts. Luna went with them to, as she said, explain things and promised Harry that she wouldn't leave Ginny's side. He wasn't sure how Luna explaining anything was going to help, but he was comforted by her promise not to leave Ginny's side. In that he knew she was completely reliable.

This left Harry with Ron, Hermione, and Shacklebolt sitting on the few undamaged chairs around the spot where Ginny had been Portkeyed away. Tonks also decided to join them uninvited, but nobody thought to turn her away. Hermione kept trying to peek at the orange folders she was seating by to see what they were about, and Harry couldn't stop the smile on his face. She would never change.

"First things first where was the gold coming from?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Gringotts," Harry answered.

"I thought as much. I sent an Auror to them earlier just in case. That'll wipe the self satisfied smirk of the goblins faces."

"They had help from some goblins to do this," Harry said.

"I'm sure, wonder how much they got away with," Shacklebolt mused.

"A lot from what I saw. They got away then?" Harry didn't mean it to be an accusation but that's how it sounded.

"They did but we'll find them," Shacklebolt said confidently. Harry didn't share it though. "So Harry I know you don't want to but can you go through it from start to finish."

"You're right I don't want to," Harry answered, but he did it anyway. For the next twenty minutes he spoke about what had happened. He'd done the re-living bit before, and by now he thought he might have gotten used to it, but he hadn't. He felt the same fear and anger that he had at the time, and when it came to describing what had happened to Ginny his voice choked up.

"Alright Harry we can guess the rest," Shacklebolt said. "The only question left is what we do next."

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "You find these bastards and bring them to justice."

"That's not what I meant. We'll do that to the best of our abilities no matter what. What I want to know is do we continue with the same plan we had this morning or do we change it.

"What plan is this?" Tonks said looking confused.

"If Harry and Ginny were to be found guilty on any of the charges, the Aurors were going to remove the Wizengamot," Hermione said calmly.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Tonks," Hermione answered. It had always surprised Harry that throughout their secret discussions Hermione had been the most vocal for change, even more so than Ginny, while it had always been him who had wanted to find another way out. Hermione had strong views on most things, but deep down she believed in the fundamental rule of law. There was no question that he and Ron had been a bad influence on her over the years.

"I know that I was the one wanting to wait and see, and give them the benefit of the doubt, but no more," Harry said sitting up straighter as some of his anger at the days events returned. "We go with Hermione's original plan tomorrow morning. Is that enough time for you to prepare Kingsley?"

"It can be done," he replied after a moments pause.

"We arrest and charge all those we were going to, but I think we might have many more to arrest and charge if my guess at what's in these is true," Harry continued, slapping the palm of his hand on the files next to his chair.

"What's that then?" Ron said.

"A list of illegal payments to most of the Wizengamot, and I suspect many others as well."

"Is my name in there?" Tonks asked.

"Why, should it be?" Harry said noticing the glint in Tonks' eyes.

"I don't think so, but if it is I'd want to complain to someone because I didn't get my payment. I'm broke at the moment." Despite the grim surroundings Harry's spirits rose slightly at the weak joke.

"We need to go through them all," Hermione said. "If we have proof of widespread corruption it will give us more legitimacy."

"Hermione there must be fifty or sixty files there it could take days to get through them all," Ron moaned.

"He does have a point," Harry said.

"Don't look at me," Tonks added, "I don't do paperwork." There was a deep rumble from Shacklebolt, and Harry realised that this must be a long standing cause of friction between them.

"I'll just skim through them and note down one or two chargeable offences on each person. If there are more they can be dealt with in detail once they are behind bars."

"All the same Hermione that's a lot of work, and you never skim anything," Ron said.

"I'm quite capable of skimming. Besides we have enough information on seventeen members of the Wizengamot already, so I won't have to look at theirs."

"But you will though. I know you."

"You seem to be forgetting that I have an Auror department at my disposal," Shacklebolt said interrupting the fledgling argument.

"I'm not letting these files out of my sight," Harry said firmly.

"No problem I'll use a duplicating spell. The copies only last a few weeks but that'll be long enough for our purpose. What do you intend to do with the originals?"

"I have a safe," Harry answered.

"With all respect Harry just how secure is it. Most safes you can buy on the open market can be broken into. The Aurors have a specific course on how to do just that."

"There are only two people on this planet that can speak the password, never mind know it." Shacklebolt immediately understood what Harry was referring to. Tonks though still looked confused. "You're not the only one with unique abilities," he added.

"Oh, right that snake thingy you do," she said then her face looked confused again. "Just a minute who's the other person?"

"Ginny."

"Oh," she said her face lighting up. "Does this mean all your kids will speak snake thingy?"

"How am I suppose to know that?"

Shacklebolt stood up and cast a spell over the files causing them to shimmer and for a moment Harry thought something had gone wrong and he had destroyed them. With a small pop there were now two piles of orange files one slightly paler than the other.

"Right Hermione I'll see you in the Ministry Atrium. Harry I'm going to get two Aurors to escort you back to Hogwarts, you too Tonks. I'll tell everybody at the Ministry that you are under close house arrest. In reality they'll be guarding the hospital wing in case Umbridge gets any ideas. If she does then those she sends will be arrested if they don't take no for an answer."

"Do you think some of these people might flee?"

"If they do it'll make our job tomorrow easier," Shacklebolt answered.

"What are you going to do Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd come with you. If I'm going to become a sports agent I thought I'd better find out how an office works and what spells they use. That duplicating one looks really useful."

"Honestly Ron you can do that anytime. There are more important things. Harry needs your support."

"I'm fine, you go with Hermione Ron. You know you want to."

"Are you sure mate?"

"Go, I need to check on Ginny."

XXXXX

The walk from the Hogwarts gates up to the castle seemed to sap the little energy he still had left. The adrenalin had left his system and by the time he arrived at the hospital wing he was as weary as he had ever been. His first thought was to drop off the files in his room, but his overwhelming desire was to see Ginny so that's where he headed.

He chose to ignore the looks and stares he got from the students at his battered state, and the bizarre sight of him dragging a stack of bright orange files behind him with an escort of three Aurors. He passed Professor Kittleson and Rossi talking on a landing that connected one moving stair with another. Kittleson looked shocked. Rossi on the other hand looked horrified. He chose to ignore them. The idea of having to explain again was too hideous to contemplate.

He paused outside the hospital wings doors and drew breath. He knew that there would be endless questions from those inside and it filled him with dread.

"We'll be right out here," Tonks with an unusually serious look on her face. Harry just nodded in return, opened the door and stepped in.

The sight that met Harry as he opened the door was one of organised chaos. The hospital wing seemed to be full of Healers as were the beds. It appeared that the Aurors hadn't all got away scot free. At the far corner next to the end window he saw a shock of red hair spread across the beds pillow, and sitting on a chair next to it was Luna. He was about to walk towards them when Madame Pomfrey saw him.

"Mr Potter a word please." He nodded in reply not trusting himself to ask how Ginny was. "First she'll make a complete recovery given time. Secondly I want you to make sure that she takes these potions. She refused to take them until you arrived." It was clear from her expression that Madame Pomfrey considered this a grave insult.

"Right I'll make sure…" he began to say but was interrupted.

"You will also tell her that she will be in a delicate condition for the next few days, and she is not to push herself in any way shape or form. Do I make myself clear," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yea crystal, but I don't know that she'll pay me any attention."

"I'm making you responsible for her health Mr Potter. I have far too much to do here without worrying about awkward and difficult patients, thanks to your activities." Harry was about to protest, but was cut off before he could say anything. "Make sure you come and see me before you leave so I can check you over. I suspect you maybe suffering from the early stages of shock." Having said her piece, and leaving Harry standing there speechless, she disappeared into her back room.

Holding the potions in his free hand he strode down towards the far end, still dragging the orange files behind him which he dumped at the end of her bed.

"Harry sit here," Luna said standing up from her chair."

"Don't get up I'll sit on the bed."

"Don't be silly I've had a nice chat with Ginny and now you're here I can search for the Winklepickers. They always like to hide under hospital beds in the afternoon." Harry as always never knew quite what to say when Luna started to talk about her strange creatures so he chose to ignore what she had said.

"Thanks Luna thanks for everything. If there is anything that Ginny or I can ever do for you, you only have to name it."

"I already told her that," Ginny said in a croaky voice. Luna though had drifted off, but was making no effort to look under any beds as she did so. "I think she made those Wrinklepluckers up you know," she added once she was out of earshot.

"I think she called them Winklepickers," Harry said. "She's a very good friend."

"She is I'm sorry Harry I messed up."

"No you didn't it was my fault I distracted you. How are you feeling?"

"To be honest not good it would be easier to tell you where I'm not hurting."

"I've got some potions you're meant to take," Harry said remembering what he was holding. "There's a pain killer and dreamless sleep."

"Not yet I want to know that you're ok first," she stretched her arm out resting her hand on his wincing in pain as she did so.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Is that Harry Potter fine, or fine in that you are fit and well?"

"I'm fine I came here under my own steam. I'm just worried about you that's all. Madame Pomfrey said you were going to be a bit delicate for awhile, and that you were to take things easy and not strain yourself."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, now take these potions, and do as you're told."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Luna explained how you rescued them, but what's going to happen tomorrow."

"It all changes, everything."

"Oh thank Merlin for that, you've finally come to your senses. I want to be there," she demanded. Her voice was weak but her expression more than made up for it. Harry was about to say no she wasn't strong enough, but he wasn't up for the inevitable argument that would follow.

"We'll see how you feel in the morning, ok."

"I'm coming!"

"Look just take your potions and get some rest. I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey is usually over cautious, but if you can't walk out of here without help then you must stay. It could be a rough day."

"Alright I'll take the damn potions, but you better see me before you leave tomorrow."

"I will I promise, tomorrow will be easier if I have you beside me." Ginny knocked back both potions grimacing as she did so. Harry held her hand and they stared at each other not saying a word until she finally succumbed to sleep. Gently he lowered her hand, adjusted the pillow, and stood up. He watched her breathing slowly in and out her face calm and relaxed. He had come so close to losing her today and the thought of life without her physical hurt. He tore his eyes away from her determined to not let these thoughts consume him. He still had things to do.

Four beds down he saw Neville, his leg all strapped up, across his chest lay an open herbology book showing a gruesome picture of a man being attacked by some type of animated vine. He was fast asleep no doubt Madame Pomfrey had drugged him with something. She did that a lot. He supposed that's how she liked her patients, quiet and unmoving.

"Mr Potter?" Harry turned towards the voice and saw Professor Urquhart beckoning him over.

"Thank you Professor for coming for us. I'm sorry that you've ended up here though. Ginny and I owe all of you big time," Harry said conjuring a chair and sitting down beside his bed.

"You don't owe me anything Mr Potter no-one forced me to go."

"If I say we owe you then we do, that's how it works, or so I'm told, and besides you're a member of Slytherin how can you not want me to owe you."

"My days of wild ambition are over Mr Potter all I want now is a nice quiet life teaching. Unfortunately trouble seems to find me, or at least I can't turn away when it does." Harry couldn't help himself and laughed.

"You and me both. I'd hoped the DADA curse had been lifted but it appears it hasn't."

"Oh don't think I'm not coming back next year," Urquhart said. "I'll be here regardless."

"I hope you do. You're a good teacher. I'd better go Madame Pomfrey is giving me a dirty look," he started to stand up again.

"Before you go I recognised one of those men in the factory, the one with a ponytail." Harry sat back down again, Urquhart had his complete attention.

"Where did you see him?"

"At the staff Christmas party. He was talking to Professor Rossi."

"How were they? Did they know each other?" A new surge of adrenalin was pumping through Harry's veins. He had been told that they had been watched.

"It's difficult to say, but I'd hazard a guess that they did."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"No not really, just watch your step around her Harry. It maybe nothing but…"

"Don't worry I will are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" Harry asked, once again standing up.

"Yea there is," his voice now dropped to a whisper. "If they don't catch these bastards soon, and you find out where they are, I want to be there. I owe them." Urquhart's face turned to one of suppressed anger and Harry didn't want to find out what he would do or say if he turned him down. Instead he just nodded and said.

"I'll keep you informed as much as I can."

"Mr Potter I need to check you over," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I'll come straight back," Harry said as he opened the hospital's wings doors wanting to escape her clutches.

"If you don't I'll send someone to get you," she said back. "By force if need be." Harry didn't bother answering. The trip to his room was without incident and the incriminating documents locked away and secured by a password in Parseltongue. He conjured two extra guards just in case, and grabbed the Marauders map before closing and locking the door behind him.

Walking away from his room Harry's mind was in turmoil. He had yet again escaped death, this time with no real consequences for himself. The others had not been so lucky, but it wasn't over yet. He had nearly lost Ginny, again, and he had killed again. Was this going to be his life leaping from one crisis to another fighting and killing?

Harry stopped striding down the hallway and stared out the window at the peaceful scene of Hogwarts school grounds where a group of first and second years were chasing each other around without a care in the World. Without any warning his body began to shake uncontrollable. His knees began to give way forcing him to lean on the waist high window sill for support. He should have listened to Madame Pomfrey he was in no state to be wandering around, but those documents needed to be put in the safe, and only he could have done it.

He looked down at his hands both of which were trembling. Neither of them seemed to belong to him, they looked alien. He was having some sort of post shock attack his mind thought with a strange detachment. It almost made him wish that he was out cold so he didn't have to go through the experience.

He tried taking deep breaths and emptying his mind of the racing random thoughts that were competing with each other for his attention. He stood there unaware that his whole body was shaking, with his eyes were tight shut as he waited to regain full command of his body.

"Harry are you ok?" His body still shaking he opened his eyes and saw Hilary and Irene Widdick. He didn't know what to say or do. He knew by their demeanour that nobody had informed them of their father's murder. For just a moment he thought of saying that he was fine and running away as far as possible.

"I think you should see Madame Pomfrey," Irene said. "You don't look well at all, and is that blood all over your robes?"

"I've just left there," he stammered out. "It's not my blood."

"You're very pale Harry," Hilary said. "We should get you to sit down before you fall over, come on." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the corridor. His mind still desperately wanted to find a way out of this, but it wasn't working coherently, He desperately wanted someone else to tell them the bad news, but their kindness to him was making that less and less possible.

They reached an unused classroom, but it wasn't empty, two six years were romantically entangled in it. The sight of two relative strangers was enough for Harry to regain temporary control of himself.

"Get out both of you," he barked. He wasn't prepared to be understanding or lenient.

"You can't order us about like that," the boy said his face red with embarrassment. "We've done nothing wrong."

"Get out now," Harry said drawing his wand adrenaline coursing through his veins again. "Get out before I make you." The boy, and that's how Harry saw him, looked horrified at the threat of violence, and grabbing his appalled looking girlfriend scuttled out of the room.

"Sit Harry," Hilary demanded while pulling out a chair. Harry sat down without protest.

"Now are you going to tell us what's going on," Irene said. "I thought you were meant to be at that stupid trial." Both girls got their own chairs and sat opposite him. Their eyes locked onto his daring him to defy them. There was no way out he would have to pass on the bad news.

"We never got there. The Portkey took us all somewhere else…" Harry hesitated to say anymore how could he. Here they were trying to look after him and he was going to destroy their world.

"Took you where?" Hilary asked the first sign of alarm on her face. They were both in Ravenclaw and joint top in their year. Harry knew that they could connect his tattered robes and the fact that he had left Hogwarts with their father.

"I don't know exactly but we were all attacked," he couldn't put it off, and there was no easy way to say it. "I'm sorry your father was killed." Irene's face looked as though he was joking for just a moment before it collapsed in front of him. Tears welled up in her eyes and the colour drained from her face.

"No you must be mistaken," Hilary whispered her face going a pasty white. Harry didn't trust himself to speak and just shook his head. For what seemed like an eternity to Harry the three of them sat there as the enormity of what he had told them sank in.

"I'm sorry if there had been anything I could have done I would have, please believe that, but your father and three Aurors weren't even given a chance to defend themselves," Harry said eventually. "I doubt he had time to be aware of what was happening. I know I didn't."

"Then why aren't you dead as well," Irene said. It was a familiar accusation to Harry. Usually he was the one making it to himself after a near death experience, especially when someone else had done the dying.

"They needed Ginny and I alive at that point." Harry could have added more and explained the whole plot, but what would be the point. Tears were starting to flow down both girls cheeks unchecked. Harry, his emotions drained, drew his wand and conjured two handkerchiefs for them. It wasn't the best magic he had every done but they were good enough for their simple purpose.

"Why?" Hilary muttered.

"It doesn't matter now I'll tell you both another time if you want, I promise. I should take you to see Professor Flitwick. He's probably looking for you both right now. I gather he was contacting your mum. I'd image she'll be here soon."

"Is Ginny all right?" Irene asked in a whisper fear on her face at the possible answer.

"She's in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey says she'll be fine soon." That was skirting over her injuries, but Harry didn't want to burden the two first years anymore than he had to. He knew that they had liked Ginny almost as much as she had liked them. They were kindred spirits, and Harry had caught the three of them giggling and whispering together on more than one occasion. His natural paranoia had always assumed it had been about him.

"I'm glad Harry," Irene said looking anything but.

"We'd better go and find the Professor then," Hilary said to Irene. "You know how he worries about us."

"I'll escort you there," Harry said. They made the trip to Flitwick's office mostly in silence. Harry wanted to say something to alleviate their pain but no words could ever manage that. There were a few strange looks from the small number of people they passed, but one look at Harry's face and his battered condition was enough to prevent anybody from asking what the matter was.

By the time Harry knocked on Professor Flitwick's door both girls were listless and withdrawn, and seemingly unaware of their surroundings. Flitwick's face was one of compassion and concern as Harry guided them both into his office. He didn't need to ask if the bad news had been passed on.

"I've made a Portkey to take you back home girls. Your mother is waiting for you there." Both nodded letting him know that they had heard him. Harry wanted to say that everything would be fine, but it so obviously wasn't going to be he didn't, instead he said.

"I want you to know that I am going to do whatever it takes to catch those responsible, and when I do they'll wish they had never been born." Hilary and Irene both looked at him a determined look in their eyes.

"Do you mean that?" Irene said.

"I swear it," Harry answered meaning every word.

"Good," Hilary added.

Once the twins had Portkeyed out Harry turned on his heel and headed back towards the hospital wing. He didn't want to, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. On a whim and to avoid noticing the looks he was getting Harry unfolded and activated the Marauders Map looking for any unusual activity, and when he saw one name and where that name was a hard coldness swept through his body. Someone else was going to be suffering pain today.

"Harry there you are Madame Pomfrey is going nuts," Ron bellowed from three flights of stairs above him. Harry looked up as did half the student population of Hogwarts. Ron had never been the subtle sort Harry thought wryly. Hermione was standing next to him looking appalled at the scene he had just made. They met on the second floor landing, just as all the stairs decided to do a complete change. It didn't happen often, usually only one or two decided to move at once. When all of them did it together the noise was deafening.

"What are you doing here Harry you belong in a Hospital bed," Hermione said clearly annoyed with him, or Ron or both.

"I had a few things to do," he said not wanting to explain, "and I still do. Hermione at what stage is your test for the antidote of Veritaserum." For a moment Hermione was startled by the sudden change in subject matter.

"Well it's not perfected. I'm sure I've told you that it takes up to two weeks for the antidote to leave a persons system once they've taken it. All my test will do is tell you if they have taken any, not how long they have until it is cleared from their bloodstream. It's quite an interesting problem actually. What I want to do is…" Harry didn't have the time or energy to go into what was exactly interesting about a subject that was way above his intelligence quota, so he was forced to interrupt.

"So it works then."

"Well yes but…"

"Could you go and get it and meet me and Ron in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Well I suppose but why?"

"I have the perfect person for you to test it on."

"It won't work on ghosts Harry," Ron said.

"It's not going to be for a ghost. At least it won't be if we get to my room in time." Hermione looked as though she wanted to know more.

"I'll explain there ok," Harry said marching off. Ron hesitated for a moment and then with a shrug to Hermione followed Harry.

"So do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Ron asked as they approached Harry's room.

"Some one has broken into my room," Harry answered drawing out his wand as he stood outside his door. The door handle and lock had been blasted off. Harry gentle opened the door not wanting to scare his extra security.

"_It's me_," he hissed in Parseltongue.

"_Enter master, we have caught an intruder_." Lying on the floor wrapped in the coils of a ten foot boa constrictor, while an eight foot cobra looked on, was the potions Professor a look of complete terror on her face.

"Merlin's underpants it's Professor Rossi!" Ron exclaimed taking a step backwards as the cobra turned its attention in his direction.

"Yes it is," Harry said looking at her with cold merciless eyes. "_Let her go." _The boa constrictor slowly unravelled itself and slithered away from Rossi. Harry then stunned her and put her in a full body bind.

Hogwarts had seen many strange sights over the years, but the sight of two students escorting an unconscious and bound teacher had to rank high on the list. Even stranger than that though was that no-one dared say or do anything about it. Even Filch stared on in silence. Harry had come to a silent agreement with the caretaker over the year. Filch would ignore anything Harry did or say.

Unimpeded they soon arrived at the least used bathroom in Hogwarts, so easy had been their progress that Hermione had yet to arrive. This left them with the dubious pleasure of Moaning Myrtle.

"Ooooh Harry what have you done?" she said with malicious glee. "She's a Professor."

"She's a piece of scum. That's what she is," he answered, "Enervate." Rossi came round her eyes glancing every which way. It was the only part of her body that she could move. Harry stared at her but said nothing, maybe he wouldn't need to use Veritaserum, fear might be enough on its own.

"If you kill her here I'm not sharing my bathroom with her Harry," Myrtle said. "Take her somewhere else."

"I don't intend to kill her Myrtle," Harry said. A flicker of hope flashed across Rossi's face. "At least not here. I have some where else in mind if she doesn't cooperate. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber for ever. Accio Firebolt."

In full view of the Professor Harry walked over to the sink that have never worked gazed at the engraving of a snake, and watched as it sank out of sight revealing a pipe wide enough for a very large man to slide down. Harry looked at the hole and then at Rossi the inference was clear she was going down there if she didn't talk. Harry though still didn't bother to ask her anything, or let her speak. He was waiting for Hermione to turn up, and the uncertainty to work its own magic.

"Harry you'll get in terrible trouble," Myrtle pouted, "and then I'll never see you again."

"Trust me Myrtle this is the least of my problems," Harry answered, "but as the old muggle saying goes you might as well get hung for a sheep instead of a lamb."

"Frankly I prefer lamb," Ron said. "It's not as tough as mutton."

"You are so insensitive," Myrtle sudden screamed making Ron jump in shock. "Talking about food when… when I can't…" Myrtle gave out a high pitch scream and dived into her favourite toilet, water splashing everywhere.

"Barking," Ron said shaking his head.

The door to the bathroom banged open announcing the arrive of Hermione, who suddenly gave a scream of her own and dived to the floor. The reason was quite apparent as Harry's Firebolt swept into the room shuddering to a halt next to him.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked glaring at Harry as he helped her back onto her feet.

"Yea I'm alright. It just gave me a start that's all."

"Sorry," Harry said placing the offending broom against a cubicle. "Do you have the test?" Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out a series of strips of pink paper.

"All you need to do is place a drop of blood on one end and if it goes white then there's no antidote. If it goes darker then there is antidote present. I'm trying to get it so that different shades will tell us how much antidote there is."

"If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. You're a genius Hermione," Ron said.

"I second that," Harry said. "The only trouble is I doubt you'll get the marks for it considering who the test subject is." Hermione only then noticed the bound body on the floor.

"Well I guess Ginny will be happy. She never could stand the woman," was her only comment.

"She'll be unbearable," Ron added.

"Yea she will," Harry agreed. Bending over with one of the pink strips in his hand. "So Professor do you want to do this the easy or hard way? What no reply then I guess it'll have to be the hard way." With the tip of his wand he made a larger than necessary cut on her right thumb, pressing the paper onto the blood that oozed from it.

"How long does it take?" Ron asked.

"A couple of minutes, that's all. I got the idea from muggle litmus paper." Both Ron and Harry looked at each other bewildered they had never heard of litmus paper."

"Clever idea," Harry said hoping to forestall any long winded explanation. The paper was beginning to darken before his eyes. There was no question that Veritaserum was not going to work on her. He had expected it. He passed the paper to Hermione who watched it with delighted fascination. A wave of his wand removed the top half of the bounds and allowed Rossi the freedom to speak.

"You'll be expelled for this. I'll have you arrested you…" She was unable to say anymore as Harry had silenced her. She wasn't going to play ball.

"Fine if that's how you going to be," Harry said. "Dobby."

"Yes my great friend Harry Potter," Dobby said popping into the bathroom.

"Dobby I would like you to get enough food and water for five days for one person."

"Right away," and the little house elf was gone again.

"Harry you're not going to…" Hermione asked.

"Yes…yes I am." Harry then levitated the partial bound Rossi and dropped her into the hole. Send Dobby down will you when he gets back." Climbing on his broom he flew slowly down the pipe. He was very much cleaner than the last time he came down here. The same could not be said of Rossi who was lying in unmitigated filth.

Harry walked slowly along, Rossi in tow, passing through the gap where the ceiling had collapsed until he finally arrived at the wall with two entwined serpents craved on it.

"_Open_," he said in a low hiss. He stepped through remembering his feelings the first time he had come here. This time the Chamber was in total darkness, none of the flaming torches were lit. He lowered Rossi to the ground and freed her from the last of the bonds. "This is where you'll stay until you decided to cooperate with me. I need to know where the Santangelo brothers are hiding out." He then removed the silencing charm.

"When my brothers find you they'll tear you limb from limb for what you have done to me," she yelled.

"Wrong answer," Harry said silencing her again.

"My great friend Harry Potter I have the food and water you asked for," Dobby said beside him with two enormous baskets stuffed with food and bottles of water. Harry gave an internal sigh there was enough food there to feed Hagrid for a week. He had intended to leave her five days rations for a week in order to encourage cooperation.

"Thank you Dobby you've been most helpful."  
"Do you want me to clean up this filthy place," he said excitedly at all the work that would involve. "I could get more Elves to help me. They would love to do it now that we can get here."

"No Dobby I want it just the way it is." Dobby's face fell, "but once I've finished with it you can clean it to your hearts content." The smile reappeared on Dobby's face, and he popped away. Harry turned towards Rossi, who had now stood up, and he picked one of the baskets. "This is your last chance," but it was clear that Rossi had no intention of giving in yet. Harry stepped back through the wall he had opened, having left only one of the two baskets behind.

"I'll see you in a week's time then, _close." _The wall shut with a thundering bang.


	23. Thunderclap

Even if you wanted to pay me two million pounds for this story, which I'm sure you don't, I wouldn't be able to accept it as it doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 23

**Thunderclap.**

Harry woke up in his room with a start, and the sun blazing in his eyes. It had burst through his open curtains that he had failed to shut the previous evening before collapsing in total exhaustion. Madame Pomfrey had got her way in the end and treated his minor cuts and bruises. She'd also given him a specialised calming potion suitable for those suffering from mild shock. He had even been prepared to spend the night in the hospital wing, He would have had Ginny in the next bed after all and his room would be unnaturally empty without her.

Unfortunately he had to forgo that pleasure when an excitable Colin Creevey had burst into the wing saying that Professor McGonagall was on her way up wanting to know what he had done with her potions Professor. Thanking Colin and deciding that he didn't want that conversation just yet Harry legged it for his room. He managed to avoid the Headmistress on the way, thanks to the map, and sealed his room from the inside and put up a silencing charm so he wouldn't be disturbed.

Looking around, once he had put his glasses on, Harry noticed that a brand new set of robes had been laid out, he guessed by Dobby, but he decided not to wear them today. Today he was going to make a point, and muggle clothing seemed the best way to show his distain for the Wizarding World, and their current rulers. He pulled on a battered and well loved pair of jeans. A simple white collared shirt that was covered by an equally well worn black leather jacket.

He had wanted to get back to the Hospital wing before the bulk of the students had got up, but the rumour mill at Hogwarts was in overdrive and everywhere he went there were small groups of students earnestly talking in low whispers. As Harry passed they all turned and stared at him in silence until he had passed by and then the whispering would begin again even more intensely. None of them dared speak to him.

He knew that Ginny was still asleep before he even opened the doors of the Hospital wing. The connection they shared thanks to Riddle had grown deeper, and more important to each other over the year, and much less of a bother. He found that if he concentrated he could tell exactly what state of mind she was in. At the moment she was sleeping calmly, which helped him feel more relaxed as well. He liked that feeling.

He sat on the chair beside her bed and saw that a little colour had returned to her cheeks. He gentle pushed the inevitable errant hair that always seemed to stray across her face and thanked the powers that be that she was still alive. The events of the previous day began to overpower him again as the what ifs began to fill his thoughts.

To stave them off he grasped Ginny small and delicate hand in his and began to massage it gentle between his own. He was rewarded by a small smile appearing on her face. Her eyes remained closed.

"Morning Harry," she murmured.

"Knew it was me then?"

"No one else does that quite like you," she said opening her eyes.

"So someone else has done this before then!" he said in mock outrage.

"Of course not you idiot," she answered, "but if someone did, it wouldn't be the same so how are you Harry, did you sleep well?"

"Oh I'm fine went out like a light, missed you last night though."

"You didn't go off partying or anything?"

"Wouldn't be much of a party without you, so no I didn't go partying. You look much better, but do you feel up for a long day?"

"I'll manage," she said a stubborn look coming over her. "I'll crawl if I have to." Harry frowned but decided to let sleeping dogs lie for the moment.

"You're awake Mrs Potter, and looking a bit better than when you came in yesterday," Madame Pomfrey said suddenly from behind Harry. He was sure that she practised sneaking about just so she could make him jump."

"I'm feeling much better thank you Madame Pomfrey, and how are you?" Ginny said. Madame Pomfrey's eyes narrowed at her politeness.

"Don't think that means you can leave anytime you like. I'd recommended at least two if not three more days of bed rest, and then taking it easy for a week after that." Harry felt that he was now between the immovable object and the irresistible force, but he knew who he would put money on to win. Fortunately before battle could commence Hermione and Ron arrived with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt looked exhausted, and Harry guessed he had had very little sleep the night before, if any.

"How's my favourite sister," Ron said seemingly very pleased with himself this morning,

"I'm your only sister, prat," Ginny replied, but clearly glad to see him anyway.

"She is a long way from being fully recovered is the answer to your question Mr Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said. "She is in no state to go gallivanting off doing Merlin knows what." There was a strained silence as all eyes turned to look at Ginny, no one expected her to take that statement lying down, even though she actual was.

"What!" she exclaimed. "I'm just some sideshow now am I?"

"No, no of course you're not," Harry said quickly.

"If you think I'm staying here you're very much mistaken," Ginny added.

"I don't think any of us thought that," Hermione said, while giving a nervous sideways glace at Madame Pomfrey.

"I strongly recommend that you follow my advice Mrs Potter. I don't say these things lightly. You may be strong enough to walk down to the Main Hall or even to the School Gates, but it'll set your recovery back by days if not weeks. Your lungs are still damaged."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey I'll bear that in mind," Ginny said wincing as she swung her legs out of bed so that her feet dangled just above the floor. The sight of her bare legs distracted Harry for a moment, even though there was a bandage on one, and two on the other, so he never heard the question he was asked.

"Mr Potter!"

"Sorry what did you say?" he eventually asked after regaining his faculties.

"I suggested that you should persuade your wife to change her mind," Madame Pomfrey said. "Or has she bewitched you."

"Probably," he said, "come on let's see how fit you really are then Gin." Harry indicated that she should try and stand up. He offered his hand but she refused and pushed herself up from the bed. No sooner had she stood upright than she swayed alarmingly and Harry was forced to grab her before she fell over. He didn't say anything but lowered her back down so she was sitting down again.

"Alright, alright I'll stay here," she eventually said a scowl on her face. Hermione and Ron both smiled in evident relief. Harry's feelings though were mixed he wanted her to be with him at all times. This had become a core need of his over the last few months. At the same time he was glad that she would be safe here, and out of harms way.

"I guess it's for the best," he said. "Anyway your mum will be on the warpath if you're not resting."

"I suppose… but I want to be there."

"We have everything planned, and as far as we know they have no idea what's going to happen," Hermione said. "There's really no need for you to be there Ginny."

"I hope you're right," Harry replied, "if they do know, things could get very messy."

"We'd know if they were wise to us," Ron said looking at his watch. "They would have acted against us by now if they did."

"What are you lot talking about?" Madame Pomfrey said shooing them away from the bed.

"Nothing Madame Pomfrey, but you'll probably know one way or another by lunch time. I'll see you later Gin," Harry said just before the nurse blocked his view as she descended on her.

"You'd better!" Ginny said.

They were half way down to the Main Hall before any of them spoke.

"You know neither of you have to come as well you know," Harry said.

"We know Harry, but we're coming anyway," Hermione said loping her arm round his.

"This isn't your fight."

"We're making it our fight," Ron said loping his arm with Hermione's as well so they were all linked together, with her in the middle. Harry loved having friends. He had spent the first half of his life without any, and the fact that he had some still surprised the hell out of him on occasion, and this was one of those.

"Thanks… I really appreciate your support."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione said. Harry could tell she meant it when he looked at her face. There was a fervour to her eyes that suddenly reminded him of Luna when she had realised that the Quibbler was going to be banned.

"I can't wait to see Umbridge's face when she realises what's going on," Ron said. "Hey how about we hand her over to the Centaurs."

"I think that would come under cruel and unusual punishment," Hermione said with a small smile.

"It's no more than she deserves," Harry muttered.

"I meant for the Centaurs not the toad," Hermione said making Harry and Ron laugh. By now they had reached the Main Hall and their laughter caught someone else's attention, and she was not amused in the slightest.

"And just where do you think you three are going!" The three close friends untangled themselves from each other, and turned to face the one person that was still able to make them feel guilty with just a look. Harry doubted that would ever change, no matter how old he got.

"Good morning Professor, how are you?" Harry said trying to give himself time to pull himself together.

"Don't good morning me Mr Potter. It may escape most students notice that it takes a great deal of organisation, and hard work to keep a school running successfully. The job is not made any easier when one of my Professors is in the hospital wing, and another seems to have been kidnapped."

"Ah… well… I can explain about Rossi," Harry stammered still off guard.

"I don't care about explanations Mr Potter. I want my Potions Mistress. Exams are only a few short weeks away, and she is needed."

"Well that's going to be difficult. I suggest you try and find a substitute. She won't be returning."

"Where is she Mr Potter? I take the welfare of my teachers just as seriously as I do my students." For some reason that angered Harry, and his temper that had been so explosive recently surfaced.

"Well her welfare is no longer your concern," he snapped back. "She'll never teach here, or anywhere else again."

"Mr Potter..."

"No I don't care what you're going to say about her. She is right at the heart of this whole mess, and until she tells me what I want to know she's staying right where she is, and nothing you can do or say will change my mind."

"And where is that?"

"She's currently in the Chamber of Secrets contemplating the errors of her ways, and she's not coming out until I say so! Oh and I wish you the best of luck trying to get her you might find it difficult to find a Parselmouth. I gather they're rare." Professor McGonagall's mouth opened and closed. "We have better things to do today than worry about an evil Witch like that." By now a small crowd had gathered listening agog at the Headmistress and Head boy going hammer and tongs at each other. Harry though didn't care, He was no longer prepared to be reasonable with anybody.

"And what would that be?"

"We're going to arrest the Wizengamot and take over the Government," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"I don't appreciate your attempt at sarcasm Mr Potter. This doesn't end here, and now I know where she is I will find a way to release Professor Rossi. You can be sure of that." McGonagall glanced at Shacklebolt, and then turned on her heels and stormed off shouting at a group of third and fourth years as she did so, making them and others scuttle away. Harry was saw that she wouldn't have given in so easily if Shacklebolt hadn't been there.

"Blimey Harry she's not going to forget that in a hurry," Ron said.

"I don't care," he replied and he didn't.

"Harry?"

"Yes Luna," Harry said when he noticed that the Ravenclaw had joined them.

"You weren't being sarcastic were you?"

"No," Harry whispered. Her eyes light up.

"I better find Daddy then and tell him to be there. Of course he'll have to go in disguise, but he must be there. It's what he's been waiting for, for years."

"Luna you don't know where he is. You told me he was hiding under the Fidelius Charm," Hermione said.

"Of course I know where he is. I'm the secret keeper."

"Of course you are," Harry said smiling, "you're the obvious choice. Look Luna we need to get on, keep an eye on Ginny for me please."

"You know I will, and be careful of the Heliopaths."

XXXXX

As the trio reached the school gates there was a small group waiting for them.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said her arm around Remus's waist. Remus gave them a tired smile as the new moon was only three days old, "ready for the big day."

"I don't know, are we?" Harry asked looking at Shacklebolt and Arthur.

"I believe so," Shacklebolt answered. "Everybody I trust has been forewarned and knows what is expected of them. There were four members of the Enforcement Squad here last night, but they've been placed in … protective custody until we decide what to do with them."

"I suggest they're fired and banned from the Ministry," Harry said, "anybody who's joined must be unsuitable for any sort of position within the Ministry. What were they up to anyway?"

"Apparently they'd heard a rumour you and Ginny were here, and had come to arrest you if you were," Shacklebolt said.

"You mean they weren't sure?" Harry said.

"As far as we can tell they don't know about anything that happened yesterday," Arthur said.

"How can that be?" Harry exclaimed. "Gringotts was robbed and tens of thousands of galleons taken, and what about all the people killed how can they not know!"

"There are rumours Harry," Shacklebolt said. "There are always rumours, but we've tried to keep things quiet. That way things might go more smoothly today. Gringotts aren't likely to tell anybody they've been robbed if they can help it. People might panic and start a run on it if they did, and I don't think we need that either."

"How much did they lose?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip, a sure sign of her anxiety.

"A lot as far as we can tell, but the Goblins aren't telling. They're being very nasty and aggressive, more so than usual. That can only mean bad news."

"I think this is a distraction at the moment," Remus said. "If we succeed then we'll have to deal with it, until then we should concentrate on the matters at hand." Harry nodded his agreement.

"So how many do we have dirt on now?"

"Forty two Harry," Hermione said, "and there are another sixteen people who aren't on the Wizengamot, but have positions of influence."

"That many," Harry said stunned at how bad things had become.

"We're arresting those sixteen at the moment," Shacklebolt said looking at his watch. "We should start heading towards the Hog's Head. I've arranged for the Flue watch to be lifted for the next half hour, so we'll arrive at the Ministry undetected."

Harry was happy to notice that two Aurors remained at the school gates. He didn't want anybody sneaking in while he was away. He looked around at the scenery which had become so familiar to him since he had first come to Hogwarts all those years ago, and wondered if he would still be a free man by the end of the day. The enormity of what they were about to do suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, and he tripped over a loose rock on the path that he had failed to see.

"All right there Harry?" Mr Weasley asked beside him.

"Yea I'm fine Mr Weasley, just a lot on my mind that's all."

"I'm sure you have, we all do." Harry looked at his companions and saw the same serious faces that he had no doubt been wearing. "And I really think you should call me Arthur if we're about to overthrow a government." Harry couldn't help himself and let out a laugh.

"Habit can be a terrible thing sometimes … Arthur," Harry said smiling.

"They've left us little choice Harry. There comes a time when you have to stand up and be counted, and I'm proud to have the privilege of standing beside you." Harry felt his chest constrict at these words, no matter how many times someone said something like this to him it always took him unawares.

"The privilege is all mine. I'm just sorry that Ginny wasn't fit enough to come with us."

"I'm not," Arthur said. "Molly was beside herself when she heard the news last night, and was all for coming immediately, but the house is being watched and we couldn't risk bringing unwanted guest with us. I think Shacklebolt is the only person persuasive enough to prevent her breaking down the doors of the school, and Merlin knows what she would do if Ginny had dragged herself out today."

"Oh she wanted to, but even she knew that she wasn't up for it. I just like having her beside me that's all."

"I understand Harry. Anyway once things get under way Molly will be along later this morning to visit." Harry would be quite glad not to be there when that happened. He was still feeling guilty that she was in hospital at all. The rest of the walk to the Hog's Head passed in silence as everybody concentrated on what was ahead of them.

As Harry entered beneath the battered sign of a boars head Harry could tell that very little had changed in the pub since the last time he had been in here. The small dingy room was still as filthy as before, and the floor seemed to stick to the soles of his shoes. There was one thing that had changed, although Harry conceded that his nose might be blocked, there was no characteristic smell of goats that he associated with the Hog's Head.

The room was empty, but considering the time of day that was hardy surprising. Shacklebolt dug out a bag of Flue powder and handed it over to Tonks taking a handful for himself first.

"I'll go first and clear the way for the rest of you. Tonks bring up the rear," Tonks made a mock salute causing Shacklebolt to raise an eyebrow before shouting out 'Ministry of Magic Atrium' and in a flash of green flames he was gone.

Harry stood in line waiting as the others went before him. It had been felt that he shouldn't be seen for as long as possible. Harry hated the Flue he would much rather have apparated there, but apparently there where all sorts of wards in place now to prevent direct access to the Ministry. Still it could be worse at least he wasn't going by Portkey. He hated those now more than the Flue.

"Stick your hand in Harry there's plenty left," Tonks told Harry as he watched Remus spin out of sight in front of him. The moment had come he could refuse to go and that would be the end of it. Except of course it wouldn't be, the time for that had long gone, plans were in motion and if he didn't turn up in person then they would continue without him. Before his nerves took over all together he threw the powder, and the world began to spin much like his mind. To his utter surprise he stepped out the other end without incident. He had been so distracted that the worry of falling down hadn't entered his head.

"Nice one Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks must be a good omen."

"There's no such thing," she said removing the soot from his leather jacket with her wand. "I meant to ask did you get into muggle clothes on purpose."

"I did. I wanted to make a statement."

"What's that then?" she asked. Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know really it seemed like the right thing to do first thing this morning." Harry would have gone on and explained that he was sick to death of the Wizarding World and their backwards looking mentality, but someone had spotted him. Like the ripples in a pond after a pebble had been thrown in the news spread throughout the Atrium.

"We can't hang about now. We need to get moving while we still have surprise on our side," Shacklebolt said his deep voice seemed to reverberate through the hall. All of them began to march towards the set of golden gates at the far end of the hall. The further they progressed the more Aurors suddenly joined their group. Some were in full uniform and others in robes. Harry found himself at the front of the expanding group. He didn't really want to be there but they had all joined the group behind him. He tried to let people pass him but none of them would, instead he was given a push in the middle of his back when he slowed down by Ron who was immediately behind him alongside Hermione.

"This is mad," Harry muttered.

"You're telling me," Ron whispered back.

"Just remember what these people have done," Hermione hissed. Harry's nerves vanished and were replaced by a cool anger. An image of Hilary and Irene breaking down in Professor's Flitwick's office had swum across his vision. Despite all the death that he had witnessed it was that image more than any other that now angered him the most.

Peoples reaction to what was happening tended to be one of two. The majority looked at the marching group, sensed trouble was brewing, and hurriedly left the Atrium as quickly as possible. Others just stood there with stunned looks on their faces, unable it seemed to move. Harry noticed that another group was hurriedly forming by the golden gates, a group that was wearing purple robes, the new Enforcement Squad. They were now about thirty yards away and if anything was going to happen it was going to be very soon.

"Stay where you are," one of them shouted unable to disguise his fear. Harry though didn't break his stride and kept moving towards the man and locked his eyes onto his. "I'm w… warning you," he stuttered while aimlessly waving his wand around. Harry's insides were starting to boil with anger. A part of him wanted a fight, but that would lead to who knows what. It would be better if this was handled quietly, and quickly. Harry only stopped his advance a foot away from the man. Up close he could clearly see the sweat forming on his forehead and his skin had a sickly pallor to it. There was no fight in the man, and his dozen or so colleagues where not looking much better.

"Lower your wand and nobody needs to get hurt," Harry said. He recognised the voice as his own, but he heard it as though he was disembodied. It was calm, but forceful, unlike the emotions he was feeling under the surface.

"You're to be arrested on s…sight and brought b… before the Wizengamot," the man said a trickle of sweat running into his eye making him blink nervously.

"We'll don't worry. We're on our way to see them," Harry said. "Now I'm going to have to insist that you and all your men hand over your wands." There was a pause and an echoing silence that seemed to reverberated throughout the Atrium. Harry's eyes never left the man in front of him, and he could sense rather than see the Aurors fanning out behind him. He stretched out his left hand and indicated with his fingers that the wand should be placed in it.

"But…"

"If it's any help you're surrounded as well as out classed." The man jerked his head round and saw four more Aurors in full dress on the other side of the gate.

"We're stuffed Egbert," another member of the Enforcement Squad said behind him. It wasn't quite how Harry would have put it, but it did sum up their hopeless position. Within seconds they were all disarmed and their hands magically tied behind their backs.

"Put them in a holding cell," Shacklebolt said to two junior Aurors. "Good job Harry that was beautifully handled. Now it's time for the main event."

"How many more of those jokers are we likely to run into?" Ron asked.

"That depends on how many want to face us, and how quickly we reach the courtroom. The news of our presence will have spread like wildfire," Shacklebolt answered.

"Then we'd better get a move on," Harry said striding through the gate. He wanted to get this over with. As they approached the lifts Harry had a nasty thought. "I think we'll take the stairs." He didn't fancy getting stuck in the lift either by accident or on purpose. The noise of what had now had become forty pairs of feet on the stone staircase was deafening and speech became quite impossible, although Harry didn't have anything he wanted to say.

"It's Potter," a shocked voice shouted as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into a long corridor. Four members of the Enforcement Squad had obviously been told to stand guard outside the courtroom, and their noisy arrival had bought them to the base of the staircase. For a fraction of a second Harry thought about negotiating with them as he had the others, but instantly decided not to. Speed was more important now.

Wordlessly he stunned the two nearest him and then cast a shield charm which deflected the only spell cast at him. The other two were stunned by Hermione and Ron.

"Useless tossers," Ron said stepping over one of the unconscious bodies.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Sorry," he replied. Harry looked askance at his two closest friends. He couldn't believe that at this moment, one was ticking off the other about his language, and the other was apologising for it. The pair of them were barking mad. He ignored the bodies on the floor and began heading towards courtroom number ten checking that each of the heavy wooden doors they passed were locked and bolted. He wanted no surprises springing out behind them.

Finally he reached the grimy door which was closed but not locked. He could hear faint voices behind it as they continued his and Ginny's so called trial. He looked back down the corridor and saw that it was now filled with Aurors and his friends and family.

"Are we ready?" he asked to no one in particular.

"As we'll ever be," Ron and Hermione said together bringing a smile to his face, which they returned. Shacklebolt gave a short nod along with Arthur and Remus. Harry drew his wand, pointed it at the door and blasted it off its hinges. It flew into the room for ten feet and then crashed to the floor.

The effect was like an enormous clap of thunder.


	24. Coup

Chapter 24

**Coup.**

The echo of the door slamming onto the stone floor reverberated throughout the courtroom, and up and down the corridor the Aurors were standing in. Harry had wanted to make a shocking entrance so they had the upper hand from the word go. The noise had been so loud that he had been temporally deafened, and he paused in the hole where the door had been. He had a clear view of the Wizengamot, and at the back of his mind he noticed that they had all jumped as one when the door had crashed to the floor, all except for one elderly looking man who he assumed was stone deaf. What the hell he was doing there Harry had no idea.

The door had landed just short of the chair covered in manacles for the more dangerous criminals, which Harry thought was a pity. He would have liked to have seen it smashed to pieces. He stepped around the fallen door as he strode in and stood in front of the chair facing the Wizengamot. They had been shocked into total silence. Harry didn't say anything, it wasn't possible to anyway with the noise of the Aurors metal tipped boots on the stone floor. Umbridge had been addressing the members as he had blasted the door from its hinges, and was standing dumbstruck. Harry ignored her for the time being his eyes scanning the room for the first sign of resistance.

He watched as a dozen Aurors stamped up the central stairway that provided access to the rows of benches, their wands clearly visible. When the first one had reached the top flight all of them stopped. The result was that all of the members of the Wizengamot were now trapped in their seats. No one could leave without passing an Auror, none of whom looked as though that would be a possibility. Harry heard rather than saw the others spreading out around the room behind him. It had all taken just a few seconds, and still Harry said nothing just gazing around the room waiting for a reaction. It came from the last person he imaged.

"What's the meaning of this?" Wriggleswort demanded.

"I'd have thought that was obvious," Harry answered.

"This is outrageous never in the Wizengamot's existence has such behaviour been witnessed."

"Well there's a first time for everything. Now you will all sit quietly, and then I'll explain what's going to happen and if we're lucky nobody needs to get hurt," Harry stated.

It was a mistake no sooner had he finished speaking than all fifty members started to shout at once. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Percy, who had been sitting at his small desk taking the minutes, was now moving to stand beside his father by the door. One of the Aurors made a move to stop him but was prevented from doing so by Arthur.

"QUIET," Harry yelled, with the aid of his wand, but the incoherent shouting continued unabated. No one had drawn a wand yet, but it was only a matter of time before someone on the Wizengamot did. He decided to squash that temptation right away. He pulled his wand out of his jacket and without ceremony flung Umbridge into the front row of benches. She had been shouting just as loudly as anybody else and, as far as he was concerned, was the perfect candidate to be made an example of. The yelling stopped and Harry took the opening.

"That's enough the next person to speak out of turn will be incinerated," and for good measure he let out a burst of flame from his wand above his head. All of them crouched down in panic to avoid the heat. Harry had over egged the spell and the temperature in the room rose. It had the desired effect though and the sea of faces in front of him now looked fearful, rather than just angry.

"It has come to our notice," and Harry indicated with a wide sweep of his arm that he meant all those people he had entered the courtroom with him. "That this room is full of people who have broken the law in one form or other."

"Oh really, and I suppose you exclude yourself from that," Wriggleswort shouted out.

"Oh I do and you'll be pleased to hear Wriggleswort that you're excluded to. You are though very definitely in the minority. I have written proof that forty-two members of this once august body have committed a serious crime." The total silence that greeted this statement was thunderous.

"This is preposterous…"

"Your opinion is no longer important Wriggleswort," Harry snapped. "Unlike most people here you weren't even considered worth bribing. It doesn't say much for you does it?"

"But I…" words failed the man.

"I'll start with the most recent and serious crime shall I?" Harry asked rhetorically. Umbridge was slowly trying to pick herself up wincing in pain as she did so, her normally manicured hair a shattered mess. "Yesterday three Aurors turned up at Hogwarts to escort me to this ridiculous show trial that you were still having for me when we arrived. We were meant to travel here by Portkey, except the Portkey took us elsewhere. The three Aurors and my lawyer were killed without mercy. The records clearly show that Delores Umbridge created and authorised this Portkey. She is therefore guilty of four murders and two attempted murders. Do you have anything sensible to say in your defence?"

"I deny it," she gasped finally standing up, "records can be forged."

"Tut, tut, tut, Delores you must not tell lies," Harry said unable to resist fling that right back at her. "Don't worry though we have a large fresh batch of Veritaserum to make sure everybody has a chance to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. You like Veritaserum don't you Delores?" Her face paled at the thought and Harry was glad to see beads of sweat break out on her forehead making her copious makeup run.

"This is outrageous!" Wriggleswort shouted, "Veritaserum is a restricted potion whose use can only be authorised by the Ministry." Harry was impressed that this stooge was finally acting as though he actual was a Minister of Magic, but exasperated that he still didn't realise what was happening.

"I'll explain so even you can understand. We are the Ministry now, and if we want to use Veritaserum we will. I shall also warn everybody that we have a test that will prove if anybody has taken the antidote. Anybody discovered with the antidote will be considered guilty automatically of all charges against them, and will be held under lock and key until it effects have worn off.

"This is outrageous!" Wriggleswort shouted again.

"Yes you've already said that, but this is the way it's going to be." A small burst of flames erupted involuntarily from the end of Harry's wand quelling another round of protest. "All of you will have the chance to confess to your crimes, in front of witnesses, before the administering of Veritaserum, and your sentence will be adjusted in your favour for cooperating willing. There is of course the chance that you are innocent, in which case you'll be free to go."

This had been Ron's idea and had been the subject of much debate. Ginny, Harry and Shacklebolt had all been in favour of proving their guilty and throwing away the key, but had gradually changed their minds when they understood Ron's thinking. The main weakness of using Veritaserum had always been knowing which questions to ask. By using the threat of the truth serum, and the carrot of a reduced sentence, people could well confess to crimes they'd had no knowledge of.

The counter argument ran that you could stab in the dark with questions like have you ever murdered anybody, or taken money as a bribe. However if the person thought it wasn't murder, such as a pureblood bigot killing a muggle, or that the money they had taken was a justifiable payment or commission in their eyes, then it wouldn't help. There was also the problem of there being so many crimes to pick from that it would take far too long to go through them all.

In the end it was Hermione who had come up with the best reason to let people confess willingly, and that was it would give their action more legitimacy in the eyes of the public.

"The people will never stand for this," Umbridge shrieked. "This is treason. This body is the power in this land."

"Well that'll be up to the people to decide, but not you," Harry said in a quiet voice. "Whatever happens in the future you will have no part in it. You have no support out there Umbridge, and with out support you have no power. All you can expect is a lifetime in Azkaban, and I intend to see that you get it."

"I have plenty of support you'll see, the elimination of half br…" A red beam of light flashed across the room and connected with the back of Umbridge's head she collapsed to the floor for the second time that day. Harry turned towards the direction from which the stunning spell had come from to see an unrepentant looking Percy.

"Sorry Harry, but she was getting on my nerves," he said shrugging.

"Me too," Harry replied with a grin, and even as he said it two Aurors were levitating the unconscious body up from the ground and proceeded out the door with her. In some ways Harry hoped that that would be the last time he would ever have set eyes on the evil toad. The thought of personally escorting her to the Centaurs though still had a certain vindictive appeal.

"Now let's get back to more important matters," Harry said turning his attention once again to the seated Wizengamot. "Throughout the Ministry and in one or two other places in the Wizarding World people are being arrested as I speak. In a moment all of you will be escorted from here and put in a cell. There you will be questioned and all interviews will be recorded to be used in the prosecution or defence of your case. Now so far nobody has been hurt today and I'd like to keep it that way, so when an Auror approaches you hand your wand over carefully, no sudden movements please, and then go with them peacefully. Those who show any sort of resistance can expect to meet severe and brutal violence. After yesterday's events, and the deaths they caused tempers are short, so you have been warned."

The casual mention of possible violence stunned those waiting to be arrested, and they all sat there with horrified expressions. This sort of thing just wasn't part of their normal life, and it depressed Harry no end that it had become part of his. Most of them still looked puzzled by his references to whatever had happened yesterday, but there were a few who he suspected had known what was going to happen. It wasn't something he had to worry about now. It would be covered in the long list of question each person was going to be asked.

Without saying another word he nodded towards the nearest Auror who then moved forward and stood in front of the nearest Wizengamot member. Harry had no idea who the wrinkled and balding man was, or cared less. All that mattered was that this was the first real test of his authority. If he refused and decided to put up a fight then things could get messy in a hurry. The outcome wasn't in doubt the Wizengamot would lose, but it would look bad if people were killed or hurt.

The man quickly looked round at his colleagues, but none of them would look him in the eye. Without any support he meekly handed over his wand, stood up and left the courtroom followed by a single Auror. Harry heaved an internal sigh of relief, but maintained his external mask. In just twenty minutes there was only a single member of the Wizengamot left, and Harry had no intention of arresting him.

It had been decided after much arguing that Wriggleswort free was better for their cause, than having him under lock and key. With all that was going to be revealed over the next few weeks about the abuse of power by the old Wizengamot it was going to be up to him to take the flak from the press, and general population. Let the anger and frustration that would inevitable come centre on him, and not Harry and everybody else who was involved in the Coup. Harry almost felt sorry for the man, but he managed to resist the urge.

"Blimey," Ron said as the last Auror left the courtroom, "that was easy." There was only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Shacklebolt, Remus and a disconsolate looking Wriggleswort left in the room. Arthur seemed to have vanished, and Harry had to admit things had gone very smoothly so far.

"It gets harder from now on," Shacklebolt said.

"Oh come on it's done," Ron said cheerfully. "Harry and Ginny are free, and they're all under lock and key. It's all sorted." Harry looked at Ron and was amazed that he could still be so innocent after all they'd been through. Any moment now somebody was going to bring them some bad news.

"Harry, Kingsley the Chairman of Gringotts is in the Ministry," Arthur suddenly said popping back into the room. "He's in the Minister's office. He has bad news." Harry's shoulders slumped he hated it when he was right.

"But the Chairman never leaves Gringotts," Percy said looking appalled.

"You know him well, don't you Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"We've spoken once or twice, but I wouldn't say I know him well," he answered.

"Oh come on Harry compared to most Wizards you're best friends," Hermione said.

"Yea well but…"

"Right that's settled then," Kingsley said. "Come on then we'd all better go and see what he has to say. Lead the way Harry." Courtroom number ten quickly emptied leaving the pathetic figure of Wriggleswort alone and forgotten about.

The walk back up into the heart of the Ministry was bizarre to say the least. The news of the Coup was now common knowledge, and without exception everybody they met hurried to get out of the way of the small group, with many people flattening themselves against the walls of various corridors in their hurry not to be noticed. The vast majority of the faces, to Harry's relief were friendly, fear and anxiety made up the rest. Harry suspected that was mostly due to worries about whether their jobs were safe.

As Harry entered the conference room that adjoined the Minister's office he could tell that the single Goblin sitting there was nervous and uncomfortable when so many Wizards, and one Witch entered the room. It was unprecedented that any Goblin entered the Ministry of Magic willingly, but Harry wasn't sure what to make of the fact that he had come alone and without support.

"Mr Chairman it's a pleasure to see you again," Harry said as warmly as he could.

"Thank you Mr Potter. I gather you've had a good morning," he replied as the others all found seats round the large table.

"So far so good, now I don't want to appear rude Mr Chairman but what is so important that you've come here on your own?"

"Times are too hazardous to worry about good manners Mr Potter. The first thing I should tell you is that I am no longer the Chairman of Gringotts bank. I resigned this morning, before I was sacked."

"No," Hermione gasped in shock.

"I understand Mr Chairman," Harry said ignoring Hermione. It was hardly a surprise, he had just suffered the worse break in, in modern times, and someone had to take the blame, whether it was fair or otherwise. "What should we call you now?"

"My name is Slipknot," he answered. "Before I resigned I persuaded the board to make me the liaison between our two worlds."

"Excellent I was concerned that your resignation would complicate things," Kingsley said.

"What I have to tell you next though should not leave this room," Slipknot said. "So if you think that there is anybody here who shouldn't be then I'd suggest you ask them to leave."

"No one needs to leave," Harry said looking round at everybody in the room. Only Ron and Remus looked as though they didn't think they should be there, but both settled back down when Harry caught their eyes.

"There no way to sugar coat this," the Goblin continued, "Gringotts is broke, and so is the Ministry." The silence that greeted this statement was deafening and Harry was forced to ignore the sickly feeling growing in his stomach.

"They took that much," Harry eventually said.

"The last total I know about was over a hundred and ninety million galleons. We expect that to rise further over the next couple of days." Goblin faces were hard to read at the best of times, but Harry was sure that he was horribly embarrassed. "I'm afraid Mr Potter that there is worse to come."

"Ok," he said cautiously. He wasn't sure how it could get worse as without money the coup would fail and everybody around this table could expect, at best a lifetime in Azkaban, at worse the Veil. It wouldn't matter that they weren't responsible. In the coming meltdown that would be forgotten and unless the gold was recovered they were toast.

"They entered your vaults first Mr Potter and they've been emptied." The Goblin was unable to look Harry in the eye when he said this, but Harry found that he wasn't really all that surprised, or surprisingly bothered by the revelation. Ron though was.

"That's outrageous you're responsible for Harry's gold you're the ones who should take the loss. Not Harry." Harry appreciated Ron's defence of his wealth, but it clearly wasn't helpful to the discussion.

"Ron just let it go for now, ok," Harry said. He wanted to spare the Goblin the further embarrassment by having to respond to Ron. "How did they enter my vault?"

"They were Polyjuiced as you and Mrs Potter. They had your key and sufficient blood to enable them to open your vaults. They also had …" The Goblin paused spluttering, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to cough himself to death. "They also had help from a number of Gringotts employees." All those around the table that had been Wizard born let out a cry of shock.

"They had my key!" Harry said surprised as far as he was concerned it was still in his safe.

"It might have been a replica. We don't know yet."

"Ok I'll go along with that for the moment. How did they manage to get into all the other vaults then?"

"Through a great oversight of Gringotts and the reason I resigned." Slipknot was now looking down at the floor in shame and was unable to look anyone in the eye. "Two hundred years ago all new vaults were individually warded, but the older vaults never were. The thieves tunnelled from your vault through to a large number of the older vaults, stealing every galleon as they went."

"Which vaults were broken into, and how did they get the gold out?" Shacklebolt asked.

"All Gringott's reserves are gone, and most of the Ministry vaults as well. The apparition wards were partly bypassed, again with Goblin help, and portkeyed out."

"Where are these Goblins now? We need to speak to them."

"They are all dead. They were killed by the Wizards." Slipknot said in a tone of voice that suggested he blamed all wizards for their deaths, not just those that did the actual deed.

"What about individual vaults," Hermione asked.

"Many of the older vaults were empty and unassigned. Since the fall of Voldemort many of the older families had everything confiscated. Nearly all the gold taken were from Ministry and Goblin accounts, only a very few individuals lost anything."

"Do you have a list of names?" Hermione asked her hand already out stretched.

"Yes." It was a sign of how far the Goblin had fallen that he didn't react to Hermione's rudeness when she snatched the parchment he offered right out of his hand. Harry could see the brain working at high speed behind the eyes that flittered across the page. A half smile began to form on her face the nearer she got to the end of the page.

"I take it that most of the members of the Wizengamot opened new vaults in the past year," Hermione said her eyes still on the parchment, "as very few of them seem to be old Wizarding names."

"You are correct," Slipknot replied. "They found that the standard Vaults weren't large enough… for their new wealth."

"You mean bribes," Ron snapped.

"Could you tell us the good news Hermione?" Harry asked as her face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh it's just perfect Harry, just perfect."

"What is?"

"The Santangelo brothers have stolen back all the galleons that they used to bribe the Wizengamot."

"You mean Umbridge and the others are broke," Harry said unable to resist the grin spreading across his face at this unexpected news when she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well at least there's some justice," Remus added. Apart from the Goblin everybody else's mood had lightened at the news.

"We may still be able to keep the break in a secret," Hermione said. "Or at least the scale of it," she added when she saw Harry raise his eyebrows.

"Why does that matter?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron if people lose confidence in Gringotts they'll remove their money. If they remove their money Gringotts will fail and along with them Wizarding economics. It'll be a disaster worthy of Voldemort winning." Harry could tell that Ron didn't believe Hermione, but he held his tongue for the moment. It was a common prejudice among Wizards to belittle the Goblins, and the importance they held in the Wizarding World. It wasn't going to change overnight.

"It can't just be mine and the Wizengamot vaults that were broken into, how many others are there?" Harry asked. Hermione quickly scanned the parchment again her lips counting as she went.

"About twenty or so," she answered handing the parchment over to Shacklebolt when he beckoned to see it.

"That's still twenty too many," Ron said. "The minute one of them wants to visit their vaults the secrets out. Unless you arrest them or something." Harry knew he meant that as a joke, but it was an indication of how serious he took this problem that he thought about doing just that for thirty seconds.

"I'm sure the Goblins can come up with a good enough reason why they can't go in person," Hermione said.

"What like a rampaging dragon," Ron suggested.

"Excellent idea Ron," Harry said meaning it.

"I was joking!"

"A good joke, and a good excuse," Slipknot said writing something down. Ron looked startled at the praise from the goblin.

"Slipknot just how much gold do we have left," the deep voice of Shacklebolt asked.

"At last years spending and income levels the Ministry has enough reserves left for a little over a month. After that spending will exceed income."

"In that case we have less than a month to recover the gold or we all go under," Harry said.

"This is hardly our fault," Ron said. "We should just own up to it, and blame the Wizengamot."

"Your mother would be very proud of your honesty Ron," Arthur said, "unfortunately I agree with Hermione. This would be a disaster if it got out."

"Harry this isn't right, you shouldn't start with a lie."

"I'm sorry Ron this must be kept quiet. Even if they didn't blame us for the robbery they'd blame us for the chaos that would follow."

"Does everybody else agree with this?" Ron asked. He was met with a series of nodding heads. "Alright I'm wrong. I usually am."

"It's not a question of being right or wrong Mr Weasley," Shacklebolt said, it's trying to do what's best. In a month's time coming clean maybe the only thing we can do."

"It'll be too late then."

"In which case the priority is to track the thieves down and find the gold," Harry said. "Everything else is secondary. Now if there isn't anything else we'd better be getting back to Hogwarts."

"You just can't leave Mr Potter," Shacklebolt said raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"You're the Minister."

"Just a minute I never agreed to that," Harry said.

"Yes you did."

"All I agreed to was leading the coup, and nothing more."

"The coup isn't over yet. The public needs to know someone's in charge."

"And that someone is you Harry," Arthur said. Harry didn't know whether to scream out in anger and frustration, laugh, or just slide under the table and hope it all went away.

"I'm a student about to take his Newts. What do I know about running a government?"

"So who would you have heading the Ministry instead?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on Hermione, I'd have thought you would understand," Harry said. "How am I meant to decide that?"

"The Ministry needs a figurehead Harry, and it's quite obvious you're the best person for that," she answered.

"I don't want to be the Minister."

"I'm not sure what you want matters Harry," Remus said quietly. "Whether you like it or not the public are going to be looking to you for leadership." Harry looked around the table trying to find a face that agreed with him, he failed.

"Mr Potter I must agree," Slipknot said. "The Goblin nation would find it … difficult to deal with anybody else but you at the moment."

"Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them," Hermione said.

"William Shakespeare," Arthur said.

"You know him!"

"Of course I know him, although I'm not too keen on Macbeth. I found it a little… prejudiced against our kind," Hermione laughed. Harry found nothing to laugh at. He was being pressured into becoming something he didn't want to be, and he was struggling to find a way out.

"So Harry what are your orders?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I don't have any. Look Kingsley you'd be much better at this than me, you take charge."

"I'm sorry Harry I can't."

"Why the hell not! You're a leader of men, and you mostly organised the coup in the first place."

"Because I want to be the first Minister to be elected by the popular vote, and not have it handed to me on a plate."

"Oh come on that's just stupid. Nobody's going to care once you've been elected."

"I'll care," he replied. "Besides I'll be busy trying to track down the Santangelo brothers."

"That is the most important thing," Hermione said. "You said so yourself. Harry hated it when someone quoted his own words back at him.

"I know, I know," Harry said. "Ok Kingsley the whole law enforcement thing is your responsibility. Do what you think best, and use any means you deem …appropriate. Take the gloves off, and if it all comes apart blame me." Shacklebolt just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What would you like me to do then," Arthur said. Harry thought for a moment. The best way not to get dragged into this was to delegate as much as possible.

"I want you to tell the Prime Minister what's been happening," Arthur's jaw dropped. "Anything to do with Muggles is your responsibility, and on top of that organising the election is up to as well."

"But, but… I can't do all that. I mean where do I start."

"Why do you think I know what to do?" Harry answered rather enjoying turning the tables. "Find some one who does, and delegate it to them, like I'm delegating it to you. In fact ask the Prime Minister he's bound to have lots of ideas."

"Oh right, that's a good idea, maybe you should come with me."

"I'm not getting involved," Harry said firmly. "I'll tell you what take Percy with you." Percy's back straightened at this.

"And what would the Minister like me to do," Remus said with a big grin.

"The first thing is not call me Minister," Harry growled knowing full well that he only called him that to get a rise out of him, but he needed to say it. He didn't want to be called that by anybody. It sent a shudder down his spine.

"Sorry Mini… sorry Harry," Remus said still with a large smile.

"Very funny, Sirius and dad would be very proud, but one good joke deserves another. You Mister Remus Lupin are going to be responsible for the welfare of all magical creatures. Werewolves, House Elves, Centaurs and all the rest it's all down to you now."

"That's not funny Harry," Remus said without a trace of a smile. "No one will take me seriously. I'm a dark creature remember."

"You're only classed as a dark creature, so change the law and bring yourself into the light, and if someone doesn't take you seriously sack 'em."

"It won't make any difference Harry. The next government will only change the law back."

"They might, but they may discover that between now and then that the world doesn't end if Werewolves are treated as proper human beings. I assume you agree that they are human beings?"

"Of course we are, or at least most of the time."

"I'm not sure what your pay will be, but I'm sure the three of you can work that out between you. In fact the three of you can do that for anything else that comes up."

"I don't think that's quite true Harry," Shacklebolt said. "We need someone we can trust to handle our dwindling cash reserves. No one in this room is qualified for that."

"That's not quite true," Hermione said and Harry saw which way her eyes were looking.

"Slipknot what plans do you have." The goblin gazed at Harry so hard that he thought the beady little eyes would pierce his skull.

"I was intending to retire in ignominy," he replied after a long pause and as much dignity as he could manage.

"Harry you can't be serious," Ron said before he could make the actual offer.

"Deadly."

"People will react to this Harry. I know you were raised by muggles, but the Wizarding World has a lot of history …"

"Good I hope it does. Things need to change, so Slipknot would you be up to running the Ministries accounts."

"I don't know Mr Potter your friend has a valid point, my appointment would not be welcome."

"They'll get over it."

"I'm not sure I have your faith," Slipknot answered.

"If we tell them in the right way, we could get away with it," Hermione said and when no one interrupted her she continued. "We announce that after the previous regime we decided that we needed a totally independent outside source to thoroughly vet and overhaul the Ministry accounts, because of all the corruption we have discovered." The table went silent as they digested what Hermione had said.

"Do you know that may just work," Shacklebolt said, "and it would certainly help in trying to keep the robbery quiet."

"Good that's settled then," Harry said. "Come on you two it's time to get back to Hogwarts."

"I have not accepted the position yet Mr Potter," Slipknot said.

"My apologies, do you accept the position of Ministry Treasurer." Slipknot paused for what Harry was sure was dramatic effect as he'd seen the interest the goblin had shown earlier.

"I accept the position Mr Potter."

"Great then it's time to go. I've got homework for McGonagall to finish," and before anyone could stop him Harry was half way to the door. He had moved so fast that he was in the corridor before Ron and Hermione had even stood up, so he was forced to wait for them to catch up. He was taking by surprise when Percy was the first through the door followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry wait, please," the usual uptight Weasley said.

"I'm not going back in Percy." Harry began to walk down the corridor heading towards the lifts.

"But there's many more heads of departments to organise, and …"

"I don't care Percy. They're the adults it's up to them to sort it out."

"But …"

"How many people do you think I know who work in this building Percy?"

"Well I don't know."

"I can count them on one hand. I'm not qualified." By now the three of them were in a lift with Percy keeping the door open. "If I was you I'd get back in there. You never know what job might be available."

"Oh right, yes, of course," Percy's eyes lit up as he let go of the lift door and began to turn away. Harry though caught the door before it shut.

"Percy."

"Yes Harry."

"Keep a close eye on your dad with the Prime Minister. I wouldn't want to hear that he'd lost all his plugs or had his office dismantled." Harry then closed the door before Percy could respond.

"It still surprises me how well you know my family sometimes," Ron said once the lift started to move.

"It's my family too Ron."

"Yea of course it is Hermione's too."

"Not yet its not," she said primly stepping out of the lift ahead of the two boys. Harry gave Ron an evil grin, and received the bright red flush he was hoping for. Blocking their route to the Atrium was Wriggleswort.

"Mr Potter… sorry I mean Minister, can I have a quick word?" Harry groaned internally it was too much to hope that they could have reached the Atrium and escape without someone stopping them. He wasn't happy about being called Minister either.

"Mr Potter's just fine," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh right… um I wanted to know what I should say to the press."

"Whatever you like," Harry answered.

"Really."

"Yes really, now is there anything else?"

"Well… yes just a small matter really probably not worth your time." Harry didn't say anything, but stood there waiting for the idiot to say something. "I was wondering if I was going to be receiving my ministerial pension." Harry was nearly dumfounded when he heard that, and he didn't know whether to laugh out loud or hex the man into a glutinous blob. Unfortunately there was now a small crowd watching the exchange, several Harry recognised as reporters.

"That'll be up to the new elected government to decide," he said watching a trickle of sweat run down the ex-minister's cheek. He had obviously noticed that they were being watched.

"I …I thought you were the government," he stammered.

"If it can be organised in time every member of the magical community will get the chance to vote, unless you're insane or a convicted criminal. Now I need to get going." Harry made to barge pass the man, but was stopped when an out of breath voice shouted behind him.

"Minister, Minister…" Wearily he turned round to face whoever it was. An Auror was running along in full robes. He was young and Harry suspected he had only just qualified.

"What!" Harry had meant to snap but being called Minister was really starting to annoy him.

"A prisoner is threatening to cause mayhem if she doesn't get to see you."

"She's a prisoner, what mayhem can she cause."

"Err… well," it was clear to Harry that the Auror had been intimated by the prisoner and he had a good idea who it was.

"It's Umbridge, isn't it?"

"Yes minister… I'm sorry, but she was so…"

"Yes well never mind. Tell the bitch I have no intention of seeing her, and if she causes any more trouble I'll arrange a visit to the Centaurs for her." The young Auror's face looked confused at the Centaur reference but he didn't ask about it.

"Yes sir." Harry turned to leave until an idea struck him. Five minutes later the four of them entered Umbridge's office and Harry spotted what he was looking for on a back shelf. A feral grin formed on his face as he picked up one of the quills from its stand.

"Here you go give this to her and some parchment and tell her to put her complaints in writing."

"I'll need some ink as well sir."

"Oh she won't need any ink. This is a very special quill. Be sure to tell her to write everything in triplicate, and if by chance she does, burn all three copies in front of her."

"You don't want to know what she's written."

"I never want to hear from her ever again."

In the next chapter Harry is embarrassed beyond belief, thanks to an idea from reviewer Lilyflower. However I can't say when that'll be as things are getting busy for me.


	25. Banshee

Chapter 25.

**Banshee.**

"I took you for a bad liar this morning Mr Potter. It seems that I owe you an apology," Professor McGonagall said from her side of the desk. She was seating upright and stiffly as though this admission was giving her severe pain.

"There is nothing to apologise for Professor. You couldn't possible know that I really did mean to remove the Wizengamot," Harry replied hiding the smile that threatened to break out.

He hadn't retuned to Hogwarts until the late afternoon, along with Hermione and Ron they had decided to eat out in Muggle London. Not only to get away from the Wizarding World for a few hours, but also because Harry wanted to save the few galleons he still had in his possession. Fortunately one of the first things he had done on turning eighteen was to open a Muggle bank account. It was a good thing to, as it was now all he had to live on until the Gringotts situation was sorted out.

Hermione and Ron had insisted on trying to pay for the meal, knowing his financial straits, but he wouldn't let them. It had been his idea to eat out and besides he enjoyed watching them argue with him and of that of course had led them to argue with each other. When they had been doing that on a nearly daily basis it had become intolerable, but now when it was so rare he missed it. He realised now that he had a broad masochistic streak running through him.

His feelings on the morning's events were mixed. There was elation at what they had achieved, but the nagging doubt at the back of his mind that it would all come crashing down just wouldn't go away. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to have the doubts he did, which surprised him. Both of them seemed convinced that the Santangelo brothers would be traced within a matter of days, and the gold recovered.

"All the same Harry you have my apology."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you either Professor. It was rude and uncalled for," Harry responded.

"I'm sure you had plenty on your mind at the time."

"Just a little, but that's still no excuse," Harry understated.

"Now what about my potions Mistress, what part did she play in all this, and when are you going to release her?" Her eyes narrowed as she said this and Harry suspected that not being able to release her from the chamber rankled.

"I don't know for sure, but once the Veritaserum antidote has worn off the Aurors can pump her dry, but she's up to her neck in this."

"And how long will that take?"

"Well according to Hermione's test a week should be long enough."

"What test is this? I don't know of any test."

"Oh right you wouldn't know," Harry said. "She's invented a litmus test that can detect the presence of the antidote in someone's blood, and she reckons she has a week until it clears Rossi's system." McGonagall's face showed surprise and then pleasure at this news.

"If that's what Miss Granger believes then I'm sure she's correct. I am worried though about what sort of condition she'll be in after a week. Wouldn't it be better to check up on her." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care all that much at the moment. The overly warm office was sapping the last of his energy, and all he wanted to do at the moment was lie down and fall asleep.

"I promised her that she had a week in the Chamber of secrets to change her attitude, and I don't like to break my promises. If there's nothing else Professor I need to stop by the hospital wing."

"Yes of course Harry, don't let me delay you, and for what it's worth Mr Weasley, Mr Shacklebolt, and Mr Lupin are all good people."

"Yes they are," Harry agreed. "I just hope events don't overwhelm us."

"Us Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said in mock surprise. "Only a few minutes ago you were telling me that you had washed your hands of the whole thing."

"Oh I have but if things fall apart I don't doubt that I'll be dragged down with it."

"Is that likely?"

"Is what likely?"

"That things could fall apart Mr Potter."

"At the moment I'd give it fifty, fifty." Harry hadn't mentioned the impending financial crises earlier when he had replaced the circulating rumours with hard facts. The Headmistress didn't need to know.

"If you think things are that bad, shouldn't you get more involved."

"What and make things worse. I don't think so. If they want my advice, and I can't think why they should, they know where I am." Harry stood up and moved towards the door, his forearm was aching and he knew that someone or something was irritating Ginny.

"Just remember Harry your instincts are usually right, so trust them." Harry was also getting a little irritated at the constant interchanging of his Christian and surname, depending on what point McGonagall was trying to make.

"You trust my instincts!"

"Why else do you think I'm letting you get away with imprisoning a Professor at this school? One week Mr Potter then regardless she's out of here, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." It was the only possible answer to that tone of voice, and Harry quickly left the office.

The cooler air outside the office cleared Harry's head and revitalised him, although there was an underlying weariness. He was tempted to go to his room and wait for whoever was winding Ginny up to leave so she could cool down, but he knew she wouldn't do that to him if the roles were reversed, so to the hospital wing he headed.

The hospital's doors were stout and heavy, although they opened and closed with an easy smoothness especial on the way out, so Harry was surprised he could hear raised voices through them, despite the fact that he still had a full flight of stairs to climb before he reached them.

"…a silly little girl. You should have more respect I'm …" Harry heard and he knew that someone had left the hospital, opening and closing the door quickly as the voices were again muffled.

"Neville what are you doing?" Harry said shocked to see his friend almost dragging himself along the corridor while leaning heavily on the banisters. Neville looked startled for a moment when he'd realised he'd been caught. However when he realised it was Harry he went through a series of emotions.

"Oh thank Merlin it's you Harry I if it had been Madame Pomfrey she'd have crucified me," he said in relief.

"You're not fit to be wandering the halls Neville you need to get back to bed," Harry said while hating himself for saying that.

"No, no I can't go back in there, not yet anyway." He gave the large doors a nervous backward glance.

"Don't be stupid Neville I hate being in that place more than most, but even I can see that you could hurt yourself further wandering around out here. Let me give you hand back in."

"No, no I don't think either of us should go in there at the moment."

"Why?"

"Well Ginny's got a visitor, and they're … they're having differences, and I don't think you should get between them." Again Neville looked at the door nervously. Harry's eyes also locked onto the door as another muffled wave of shouting erupted behind it.

"Who?"

"An Aunt I think," Harry relaxed slightly, it was family, and as it wasn't Fred and George there weren't any risk to life and limb.

"So what's got you in such a panic then?" Harry couldn't understand what the matter was with Neville. This was the man who had faced down Bellatrix why was he frightened of a mere aunt.

"She's worse than my Grandmother," Neville said.

"Oh…" Harry said finally understanding Neville's reaction. "She wouldn't happen to be called Muriel by any chance." Neville just nodded. "Alright just stay here and I'll see what this is is all about."

"Do you think that's wise Harry?"

"Nope, but when has that ever stopped me?" Aunt Muriel had often been the subject of conversation around the Weasley meal table, and Harry was eternally grateful that the dubious honour of meeting her had never come his way, until now that is. He'd toppled a Government this morning how hard could an aged aunt be to deal with. Nevertheless he still drew in a breath as he opened the door.

"It's none of your damn business," Ginny snapped from a sitting position on her bed at the far end of the hospital wing. A glance showed Harry that Professor Urquhart was pretending, badly, to read a book. It was a mixture of the half smile on his face, and the slight angle of his head as he took surreptitious little looks that gave him away. Sean looked as though he was asleep, but Harry didn't think his body looked relaxed enough to be managing it.

"Young lady I am a hundred and eight, and I don't expect to be spoken to in such a rude manner," Aunt Muriel growled. She had her back to Harry so all he could see was her blue rinsed hair, and the back of a loose fitting dress of dark blue with wafer thin white strips.

"What, nobody's ever told you that they don't care what your bloody opinion is? I find that very difficult to believe," Ginny said her face reddening. Harry knew the signs. A full scale eruption involving wands was only moments away. He had to prevent that at all costs.

"And what do you think you're doing wearing such indecent clothes when there are men in here. It's quite scandalous. I shall have to have a word with that idiot nurse who runs this place. It's totally unseemly, why in my day …"

Harry looked at the pyjamas Ginny was wearing blocking out what was being said. He knew for a fact that of all her nightwear what she was wearing revealed the least. As far as he was concerned they revealed nothing of interest, and were definitely his least favourite. Ginny's answer to her aunt's disgust was to promptly undo the top two buttons. Aunt Muriel either didn't notice, or chose to ignore this blatant act of defiance.

"… and if you can't look after your hair properly you should cut it to a more manageable length. It looks as though you've been dragged through a hedge backwards. The young have no idea …"

"I like her hair just the way it is," Harry interrupted in a firm but calm voice, "messy or not." Harry had managed to walk the length of the Hospital wing without either of the combatants noticing him. Aunt Muriel turned around and stared hard as though he was something to be stepped over on the pavement. Many people over the years had given him that sort of look, but even Harry flinched slightly at the piercing brown eyes locked onto him.

"I hardly call that a recommendation looking at the birds nest on your own head Mr Potter."

"Call me Harry, we're related to each other now." He was trying to be pleasant, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Yes I'm afraid we are, and don't think I approve of the way you two managed that! I see you're still wearing those ridiculous glasses that make you look gormless."

"They're comfortable and work fine," he answered resisting the urge to step backwards at the sudden assault.

"I find them sexy," Ginny said to Muriel's back making her turn sharply round.

"I suggest you get you eyes tested as well young lady," she squawked back.

"How can you not think he's sexy." Harry recognised the dangerous undertones.

"He's meant to be some kind of Wizarding leader isn't he," Muriel continued, "and yet here he is wearing the tattiest of muggle clothing. He should be in full robes, as any sort of decent wizard knows." She then leant towards him and gave a loud sniff.

"I like being comfortable," Harry answered suddenly unnerved by the women's strange action.

"It's not the clothes that make the man Aunt Muriel," Ginny said. "I should know I've seen him out of them." A sheen of nervous sweat erupted down Harry's back, and his face heated up at the hideous direction of where this was going. He wasn't sure if he actual heard a snort from one the beds behind him, or whether it was all in his own head.

"You're drunk!" Muriel said totally ignoring Ginny's comment.

"I am not drunk."

"Don't shout at me young man, I maybe a hundred and eight, but I'm not deaf you know. You've been drinking, in the middle of the day!"

"I had a couple of beers," he said defensively.

"What are you an alcoholic?"

"No!" Harry said.

"Bit of a weak jaw as well. I can't understand what all the fuss is about. I think Rita Skeeter had the measure of you, until she went all funny about you a few years back." Harry knew full well why that had happened.

"I dare say you're impotent as well," she sneered. Harry's jaw dropped he wasn't sure he'd heard her right. Having delivered her most vicious retort Aunt Muriel started heading towards the exit.

"I beg your pardon!" Harry was stunned at the women's rudeness.

"Impotent, Barry, impotent look it up in the dictionary," Muriel snapped back. "If you know what one of those is?"

"I'll have you know Harry makes me HOWL LIKE A BANSHEE," Ginny screamed at the retreating back of Aunt Muriel. The elderly Aunt from hell stopped for a moment in the open doorway, and Harry waited for the next caustic comment to be flung his way. For uncountable seconds there was a pregnant pause as Ginny's words seemed to reverberate in the air, and then the dreaded aunt was gone. It appeared she had no reply.

The slamming shut of the door was the signal for Professor Urquhart and Sean to collapse in helpless laughter. Unfortunately for Sean it soon changed into uncontrollable coughing as his damaged lungs objected. Despite the pain he must have been in it still took far too long for Harry's liking for him to stop laughing, and therefore control his coughing. The Professor had no such inhibitions and a deep booming laugh filled the hospital wing.

"Why did you have to say that?" Harry asked as he sat on Ginny's bed,

"But you do! You know you do."

"I … I can't believe you had to shout that out so the whole damn school could have heard." Harry had never felt more embarrassed in his life than he did at this moment. Nothing the twins had every done to him came even close.

"Oh quit worrying they're all in class, nobody will have heard anything." The hospital door opened making Harry jump but to his relief Neville staggered back in. He'd had a sudden panic attack that Aunt Muriel had returned for round two.

"Is that true Harry?" Neville asked. Another uncomfortable flush swept Harry's body and he knew that if he could see a mirror he'd be bright red. "Only I think half the fifth and sixth years who were changing classes don't believe it."

"W…what?" Harry stammered.

"What Ginny said, is it true?" There was a broad grin on his face as he said that, and despite the fact that he thought it couldn't get any worse his embarrassment reached a new height.

"Shut up Neville." It was a poor response, but all he could think of. This only made the three of them to burst into more laughter. He decided to turn his back on them, only to see Ginny laughing at him as well.

"This is your bloody fault you know."

"Lighten up Harry."

"Oh I'm sure you think it's funny now, but just you wait until the whole school is in on the joke. It won't be so bloody funny then."

"I can't help it if you make me howl. You should take that as a compliment, besides it got rid Aunt Muriel."

"Whatever function that woman's at I'm not going to, unless it's her damn funeral."

"It doesn't work that way Harry. There are just some family events that you can't avoid."

"Try me?"

"Weddings, Christenings, important birthdays, that sort of thing."

"It was a rhetorical question. Well she's not invited to any birthday of mine, and definitely no Christenings."

"You can't not invite her Harry."

"I'll send her a non-invite then. I'm not having that old trout yelling to all and sundry that the baby looks nothing like me, and then insulting your morals."

"Well perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss this with you. You're obviously not in the best frame of mind, so tell me everything that happened this morning." Ginny reached out and pulled him close to her. Instantly he found his anger began to leach away.

XXXXX

Harry's fears about the school's reaction turned out to be well founded. Learning new material for the seventh years was now over, and revision was now in full swing. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey he had to attend the first two days without the company of Ginny, which made the teasing far worst as he was sure many wouldn't have dared if she'd been there.

Unfortunately for Harry, Professor Urquhart was able to make the first DADA lesson of the week. With a totally straight face he told the class that they would review the three ways in which you could defend yourself against an adult Banshee. Harry had to then sit there while the whole class collapsed into laughter. Even Ron and Hermione joined in, much to his irritation.

Professor Flitwick suggested they review silencing Charms, even though that was an OWL subject. Then with a nervous giggle he told them that silencing charms would be of no help when dealing with a Banshee. Yet again there was uproarious laughter from the whole class. Harry was left to ponder the world he lived in. One day you toppled a government the next you were the butt of everybody's joke.

All in all Harry was very grateful when the penultimate week of the winter term ended. With any luck and the stress of looming exams it would all be forgotten about once the summer term started.

"Mr Potter I believe the week is up," Professor McGonagall said at breakfast.

"It is Professor, it is," Harry replied. "We were intending to see her when we would normally be having our Potions lesson, did you want to be there?"

"I most certainly do." That was going to complicate things Harry thought. He didn't want Rossi to blurt anything out in front of the Headmistress about the stolen gold.

"Fine then we'll see you in Myrtle's bathroom at ten," Harry answered.

"Good."

Two hours later the four of them were waiting for the Headmistress to arrive. Hermione was biting her bottom lip, and Harry knew without having to ask that she was worried whether her test was going to work. Harry had no such doubts it had already been used extensively at the Ministry over the past week without any trouble. He knew well enough though not to mention this to her and set her off.

Ginny was standing next to him and he could feel her nervousness radiating off her. He knew that her anxiety stretched all the way back to her first year at Hogwarts. He had tried to persuade her that she didn't need to come, but in true stubborn form she had brushed him off.

Ron, well Ron had immediately insulted Myrtle somehow and the ghost had already vanished round the u-bend. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was already five past.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but Peeves was causing havoc in the kitchens. Please go ahead," Professor McGonagall said as she entered the bathroom. Harry turned to face the sink with the engraved snake on it, but Ginny beat him too it.

"_Open_," she commanded in Parseltongue. The only reaction from the Headmistress was a slightly raised eyebrow, but she refrained from making any direct comment. When she saw the dirty pipe that they would have to go down she looked as though she had sucked a lemon.

"Do you expect us to go down that?"

"Ah, well we bought some brooms," Harry said realising they'd only got four of the school brooms with them, and therefore were one short. After last time he hadn't wanted to bring his own as it had taken him ages to clean it to the standard he preferred.

"Well really!" The four of them then received a clear demonstration on why she was a Transfiguration Professor. In front of their eyes the large pipe expanded and steps appeared in a downward progression. The result was the brooms remained in the bathroom untouched.

"Wicked."

"Thank you Mister Weasley. Will you lead the way then Mr Potter?"

"My pleasure Professor," Harry replied, "alright Ginny."

"I'm fine. I'll be ok." Harry received a forced smile in return.

A week in the damp dark chamber had not been kind to Professor Rossi, and Harry believed she would have spilled everything she knew rather than spend another minute in there. Her hands were red raw, and most of her finger nails were broken. He realised that she must have spent a lot of time banging and clawing uselessly on the impenetrable wall. At some stage she had tripped and fallen as she was caked in filth. Her hair was a matted mess.

She had always taken a great effort in her appearance and Harry knew that if she was aware of her current condition she would be further humiliated. At the moment she was lying, he hoped, past out on the stone floor. A wave of guilt swept through him that he had done this to her, and only a light punch and glare from Ginny prevented him from immediately wanting to wake her up and apologise to her.

Harry couldn't believe that he had been so cruel and heartless. He'd spent ten years in a small pokey cupboard, and yet despite knowing what it was like he had sentenced someone to a week in this place. Self loathing enveloped him. He was a monster no better than those that had tried to kill him.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to her and her brothers," Ginny snapped. "They started this so they can suffer the consequences."

"But …"

"They wanted to kill us Harry! There's no need to think past that." Harry could see that Ron was in full agreement, but as he expected Hermione had the same doubts on her face that he had. Professor McGonagall's face was a blank mask as she looked down at her Potion Mistress, and her opinion on what he had done suddenly mattered to him.

"With the Dementors back at Azkaban she may well look back on her time spent here with fonder memories. Miss Granger I suggest you proceed with this test of yours," the professor eventually said. Hermione though didn't look keen on approaching the dirty smelly body in front of them, but she started to bend over anyway until Ron stopped her.

"Wait a minute, _stupefy_." The spell hit Rossi in the chest making her already limp body twitch.

"Mr Weasley was that really necessary!"

"You can't be too careful Professor she might have been faking it. Besides when else am I going to get a chance to curse a teacher," he said with a grin.

"We managed that in third year Ron," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone as she extracted a small vial of blood from the now stunned Rossi. "Remember Professor Snape in the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh yea, happy days."

"Do I need to know how that happened?" Professor McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A story for another time I think Professor," Harry said watching avidly as the litmus paper indicated that Rossi was now clear of the Veritaserum antidote. Harry was relieved for two reasons. He wouldn't have to seal Rossi back in here, and maybe, just maybe they would track down the gold and the Santangelo brothers. "Shall we go then?"

"Not yet Harry I want to look around."

"Are you sure Ginny?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm sure."

"Look there's no need to…"

"I need to do this Harry, of all the nightmares I have, here is the only place where I feel helpless ... where I had no control. I hate that."

"That's decided then," McGonagall announced, "we'll all have a look around, and ten points to Gryffindor for facing your fears." The Headmistress then strode down the chamber lighting the magical torches as she went. The lights burned brighter than Harry remembered from the last time he was here, and it seemed less oppressive as a result. The stone face of Salazar Slytherin took on a more human form than he remembered as well.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, "that thing is enormous." Ron had never actual entered the chamber the first time around. That dubious privilege had been reserved just for Ginny and him. The Basilisk had rotted away to mere bones, but the skull with all the remaining fangs gave a clear indication of its size.

"Harry that could have snapped you in half in a single bite," Hermione said awestruck.

"It's not as big as I remember it," Ginny said quietly her head tilted to one side as she gazed at the remains. "None of it does what do you think Harry?"

"It does all seem to be smaller," he replied. "I don't know if that's because I'm larger now or my mind exaggerated the size of the place."

"I suspect it's a little of both," McGonagall said fingering the hole in the skull caused by Gryffindor's sword. "You truly are a remarkable person Mr Potter."

"Has everybody seen enough," Harry said embarrassed by the praise.

"I think so," McGonagall said.

"Harry?"

"What Gin?"

"Do you think we should leave a message, just in case our kids inherit the ability to speak Parseltongue?"

"I don't know. We could I suppose. What did you have in mind?" There was a loud coughing and spluttering sound behind him and for a moment Harry thought that Professor McGonagall was having a severe asthma attack.

"You ok Professor," Hermione asked.

"I think it was the thought of a load of half Potters, and half Weasleys able to speak a secret language running round Hogwarts," Ron said, "and having sole access to a hidden chamber."

"It's certainly a scary thought," Harry mused. "With Fred and George as Uncles anything's possible I suppose, makes me glad I won't be here. Maybe you should retire should that happen Professor?" He couldn't keep the smile of his face at the thought of the potential mayhem there could be.

"I shall take your advice into consideration Mr Potter," the headmistress said having recovered slightly. "Fortunately I have a few years before I have to make a decision."

XXXXX

Thanks to a Portkey sent the day before, Ginny, Harry, and a still unconscious Rossi were deposited directly at Auror headquarters alleviating them of the potential nightmare of navigating their way through the Ministry. Harry fully intended to watch the interrogation through a one way mirror, but life as usual had other plans for him.

"You're needed up in the Minister's office Minister," a grey haired Auror told him once he had signed the paperwork that had been shoved at him as soon as he had arrived.

"I am not the Minister," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry sir." He looked anything but sorry, and Harry wondered if he was the target of a practical joke. "If you could make your way there as soon as possible the interim council is waiting for you." He refrained from replying and tried to ignore the sniggering from Ginny.

His suspicions that the Auror had been winding him up was confirmed as he made his way up to the Minister's office. By the time he got there every single Auror that they had met, and they had met a lot, had contrived in one way or another to call him Minister. After the fourth or fifth time he could have just shrugged it off, if he'd been on his own, but unfortunately he wasn't. Ginny's amusement ever time it happened was more annoying, so it was with a sense of release that he finally reached the Minister's office. Sitting round the table waiting for them was the goblin Slipknot, Shacklebolt, Remus, and Arthur.

"Harry come and sit down we want your opinion on a problem we have," Arthur Weasley said as soon as he opened the door. "Oh Ginny you're here as well and you're looking so much better."

"I'm feeling it too," Ginny replied hugging her father. An extra chair was soon conjured, but Ginny insisted on sitting behind Harry rather than at the table itself."So what's the problem?" Harry asked wondering if it was serious, or some sort of bureaucratic nonsense. Whatever it was he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It appears that the previous administration did not pay its annual membership fee to the International Confederation of Wizards," Arthur said

"Tell them to wait," Harry said.

"It's not that simple Harry the British Ministry is one of the largest contributors, and without it the Confederation is in danger of going bankrupt."

"Bankrupt just how much do we owe!"

"A little over eight million galleons."

"Eight million you've got to be kidding me. How many years do we owe?"

"Just this year's," Arthur said suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Let them go bankrupt."

"We can't do that," Shacklebolt said.

"Why the hell not?"

"We just can't, it's too complicated to explain easily," Arthur said and Harry took his word grudgingly that it was.

"Alright then, why are we the largest contributors?" We're hardly the richest nation."

"Historical reasons Harry. When the Confederation was first founded we were the richest Ministry, so natural we paid the most, and …"

"Because nobody wanted to create waves, or they thought it bought influence we still are," Harry interrupted instantly recognising the typical mindset of the Wizarding world.

"Well that wasn't quite how I was going to put it, but yes," Arthur said.

"Can we pay it Slipknot?" Harry asked turning towards the goblin.

"If we did Mr Potter there would be barely enough left to last the week."

"Then we don't pay," Harry said. It seemed simple enough to Harry they didn't have the money so they couldn't pay even if they wanted to, and frankly Harry didn't.

"We could pay some," Remus suggested.

"Well we could but how much?" Arthur asked.

"That would send the wrong signal," Slipknot said. "Other countries would wonder about our financial position."

"No we don't pay half, or a quarter of whatever we owe," Harry said. "We pay absolutely nothing. In fact we should demand a rebate for all the years we've over paid. If they want to avoid bankruptcy then they can get the galleons from somebody else. The best form of defence is attack."

"You have the heart of a goblin Mr Potter," Slipknot said. Harry was sure he meant it as a compliment, but somehow it didn't feel like one. Any further discussion was prevented by a knock at the door. An Auror poked his head round the door.

"Mister Shacklebolt we need a quick word," he said. Shacklebolt left the room and Harry found he wanted to get up and follow, but a small hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"He'll tell us in good time Harry," Ginny whispered.

"I don't know Harry," Arthur said. "It all seems a little …"

"Aggressive," Harry answered.

"Yes."

"When you're backed into a corner you have two options, roll over and die or come out fighting."

"And Harry would never do the first," Ginny said.

"No, no he wouldn't," Remus added. "What else do you suggest?"

"Make some unreasonable demands for reform, before we'll pay. That way you can muddy the water even more."

"And if we don't have any, make some up," Ginny added.

"Do you know that sounds like fun," Arthur said with a grin that reminded Harry of Fred and George. The door to the office burst open and Shacklebolt appeared with a grim look on his face.

"We have an address, a warehouse in Kent."

"Great let's go," Harry said standing up. Ginny was immediately beside him.

"Ginny you can't go," Arthur said.

"Yes I can, and I am."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Harry asked.

"Don't you start," Ginny said glaring at him. Harry held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"What am I meant to tell your mother?" Arthur said. It was clear that was what was bothering him the most.

"Why does she have to know anything?" Ginny said.

"The clock Ginny, don't forget the family clock."

"We'll be fine Arthur. We won't get involved. I just want to be there," Harry said.

"You won't get involved, you promise."

"I promise, we'll let the professionals handle it. It'll make a nice change," Harry said. Within ten short minutes Harry and Ginny found themselves in a large car park outside a large grey, and nondescript, warehouse along with thirty odd Aurors and a half dozen Oblivators.

There was no need for subtly. The warehouse was surrounded by a ten foot high chain linked fence and the only easy way out was through an open gate. An anti-apparation ward was quickly erected before the Aurors stormed the building from all angles. The Oblivators began to wander away dealing with the odd curious muggle they came across, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the car park next to the entrance.

"It seems wrong not being involved," Harry said listening to the sound of fighting from within the building. He wanted to enter the enclosed compound to get nearer to what was going on, but Ginny would insist on following him, so he resisted the urge.

"I know, I feel all twitchy," Ginny said. "Do you think they'll be there?"

"I don't think my luck's that good," Harry answered. At that moment a large section of the warehouse wall burst open in a shower of concrete dust leaving a ten foot wide hole. Three muggle dressed wizards, and a single witch stumbled through it wands drawn and all of them began to run towards them.

"Oh Merlin I hope mum's feeding the chickens or something," Ginny sighed drawing her wand and ducking behind the green pickup truck they had been standing next to.


	26. Cash

Chapter 26

Sorry this has taken so long. Any excuse you've ever heard I'm using.

Chapter 26.

**Cash.**

"Do you think they saw us?" Harry asked as he crouched down besides Ginny leaning against the tail gate of the pick-up. He grimaced when his hand came away covered in a mixture of grease and mud. He quickly rubbed his hand down his leg. It wouldn't do to have his wand slip out of his hand at a critical moment. He couldn't believe he had to get involved in this sort of crap again. He was so sick of all this.

"Maybe," Ginny said rolling her eyes at the mess he'd made on his trousers.

"What! Dobby won't mind," Harry said when he saw the look. "We should move position, just in case."

"There are only four of them."

"Don't under estimate them. You're not totally fit yet." He moved along on all fours and took a quick look through the back windscreen of a dark red people carrier parked next door, which seemed to be just as filthy as the green pick-up he had moved away from. The three wizards and witch were running flat out towards the exit seemingly unaware that there was anyone else around to stop them.

"How far do you think the wards extend?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to make sure they don't get past us and hope for the best. Wait until they reach the gate." Ginny gave a short nod and moved to the far side of the pick-up out of sight of Harry. He trusted Ginny impeccable in a situation like this, but he still wished she wasn't here. The thought of her getting hurt sent a cold shiver down his spine. He forced these feelings from his mind getting distracted like last time would only lead to trouble, and concentrated on the four people running towards them.

It was impossible to tell at this distance which of them was going to be the greatest threat. They were too far away and size and power had no relationship in the magical world. On the other hand if this got up close and personnel then Harry would definitely not want to tackle the wizard leading the group. He had to be a head taller than Harry was, so as far as he was concerned he was the first target of choice.

The next few minutes would have been a lot less fraught and the damage would have been kept to a minimum if Ginny's thought processes hadn't exactly mirrored his own. Two stunners slammed into the wizard's chest when he reached the gateway. He collapsed into a heap forcing the third wizard to jump over the prone body. Instead of it now being two on two, as he'd hoped, it was three on two instead.

The initial surprise had been lost, and there would be no easy hits from now on. Harry managed to fire only a couple more curses before he was forced to duck down as the car window next to him shattered, spraying him in a shower of broken glass. On all fours again he scrabbled his way back to the pick-up before leaping up again and trying a disarming spell. The wizard he was fighting though knew his stuff and deflected it away.

A quick glance showed him that Ginny was holding her own with the witch and the other wizard. All they had to do was hold them up before help arrived, but that looked like it could be a problem. The wizard facing him suddenly drew or conjured, a three foot long sword. Harry's school lessons in defence had been patchy, to say the least, but nobody had ever suggested what he should do in a situation like this.

A blast of flames would probably discourage the manic, but setting fire to a load of muggle vehicles would be a little had to cover up afterwards, never mind the treat of standing among exploding petrol tanks. He sent a blasting curse at the man hoping that would discourage him, but he deflected it away again, and for good measure swung the sword so it smashed into the tail lights of the pick-up inches from his neck.

As Harry fell backwards in shock he decided that the Statue of Secrecy could go hang itself and sent a column of flame back at him. The wizard dove to the left to avoid being fried. Thanks to the fact that Harry had been falling backwards at the time the flames shot into the air doing little damage to the nearby cars and the wizard. It was the clatter of the sword hitting the tarmac that alerted Harry to the presence of the wizard as he landed on the ground between the vehicles.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Harry shouted sweeping his wand in a wide motion between the back wheels of the pick-up. The prone wizard immediately seized up and Harry allowed himself a sigh of relief. A female scream and the sound of more smashing glass, followed by two or more car alarms piecing the air told Harry that it wasn't time to relax yet.

Placing one foot on the tow bar he heaved himself into the back of the truck narrowly avoiding stepping on an up-turned rake. No sooner had he got in than he had to duck again as a light blue spell flew over his head. Without warning Harry felt inexplicable angry, about what specifically he had absolutely no idea.

"ENOUGH," he yelled, "put your bloody wands down NOW." Stunned by Harry's sudden outburst both the witch and wizard stared at him in shock. Even Ginny stopped the spell she was preparing to cast.

"Oh my god it's Harry Potter!" the witch exclaimed dropping her wand at the same moment.

"Drop it," Harry said once more. This time directed to the wizard. The witch had her hands covering her mouth while staring wild eyed at Harry. Slowly the wizard's wand arm lowered until finally he dropped the wand to the ground. His eyes never left Harry's, and Harry's never left his. With the car alarms continuing to wail away both of them waited for the other to blink. In the end it didn't matter.

With the racket from the car alarms Harry never heard Ginny cast the stunning spells. He just saw the red light hit the man who collapsed in front of him. The witch made a move to help him, but she hadn't moved two paces before she too collapsed stunned.

He'd never tried it before so it took Harry several goes before he successfully turned off all the alarms, and with a modicum of peace restored to the industrial estate Harry turned to Ginny.

"Why'd you stun them? They'd given up," he asked.

"Just following some advice someone once gave me," she answered casually placing her wand back in her pocket.

"Which is?" Harry asked once it was clear that she wasn't going to provided anymore information without prompting.

"The best time to kick someone is when they're down."

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Charlie did when I was about seven. I was having trouble with one of the boys in the village at the time. He was right then, and he was right now." Harry felt he should argue the point, but an image of the late Madeye Moody shouting 'Constant Vigilance' at him stopped him.

"You have a point I suppose. I once heard Dudley explaining to one of his friends that if you wanted to punch someone on the nose you should aim for the back of the head. So what are we going to do with this lot then?" Harry said indicating the four bodies strewn around the car park.

"It's all right some Aurors are heading over we can let them deal with it. I suppose we better find Kingsley and see if this was worth the trip."

"Oh I hope so I don't want to do this anymore," Harry sighed.

"Chin up Harry it won't take long." Ginny's though was wrong, neither of them retuned to Hogwarts until late afternoon, where they were immediately accosted by Hermione and Ron. Not wanting to discuss what had happened in the crowded halls of the school he led them to the privacy of their room.

"Well what happened?" Hermione asked the moment the door was shut. Harry didn't answer straight away but kicked off his shoes and collapsed into an armchair. The girls perched themselves onto the end of the bed, while Ron sat in the other armchair.

"We recovered a small portion of what was stolen, and we know where the rest is …"

"That's brilliant," Ron shouted.

"Hold on it's not that simple," Harry said before Ron got too excited. "We know where it is, but we can't get it until it arrives at its destination."

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"Cuba," Ginny answered.

"But why can't we get it on route?" said Ron.

"Because it's heading there on eleven different ships all of them taking different routes, and arriving separately over the next six to seven weeks," Harry said.

"And if we assault one ship the others would be warned and change their plans and we'd run the risk of losing them for good. The magical world has no sea presence that would enable us to board them all at once," Ginny added.

"Which is why we've agreed that we have to wait until it all arrives in Cuba, but that brings its own problems," Harry said.

"What are those then?" Hermione asked.

"Both Ministries have refused to talk to each other for the last seventeen years," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Harry's fault," Ginny said.

"What do you mean it's Harry's fault!"

"They were big fans of Voldemort apparently," Harry said, "and when my mum killed him the first time they took exception and cut of all ties and nobody's bothered to renew them since." Harry had decided that he was never going to take credit for what had happened when he was a baby.

"Well we just go and steal the money back then," Ron said. "It shouldn't be too difficult if we know where it's going to be."

"We can't send Aurors into another country Ron," Hermione said. "It's an act of war." Harry could tell though that Ron wasn't bothered whether it was or not and to be honest nor was he.

"According to your dad this sort of dispute normally ends up being decided by the International Confederation of Wizards, but we've upset them too," Harry said.

"What bloody idiot did that then?" Ron snapped. "I bet it was that Umbridge cow."

"Ah no that would be me again," Harry said ignoring the giggles coming from Ginny. "I suggested that we shouldn't pay our arrears and demanded a thirty percent rebate for the last fifty years. The upshot is we'll receive no help from them."

"Then we do it ourselves," Ginny said.

"Oh come on Ginny the four of us can't do this on our own. We've been through this."

"It won't be just us, Neville and Luna will come and Professor Urquhart has demanded to come too."

"We have no idea how many people we'd have to go up against, but you can bet it'll be more than seven, and even if we did succeed what do we do with the gold. There's tons of the stuff." Ron's eyes turned glassy and Harry knew he was thinking of mountains of gold.

"Then we find more help from somewhere else," Ginny said. "We can't let them get away with this."

"I meant it Ginny. I don't want to do this any more. I'm sick and tired of fighting. It's time for someone else to …" Harry suddenly paused. "I'm an idiot. I'll be back later I've just had an idea." Harry leapt out of the chair rammed his feet into his shoes and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"I told you I had an idea. I'll let you know if it pans out." Hermione looked outraged that he wasn't telling her what the idea was. Well he thought the shoes on the other foot now. It's about time she realised how annoying it was after all the times she had pulled the same trick on him and Ron. He didn't really have the time to explain anyway if he wanted to catch the person he was after.

XXXXX

The Easter break was over and it was dawning on Harry that this was the last time he would be travelling to Hogwarts on the train. He had left the prefects cabin wanting to stretch his legs and get away from Hermione who was in full exam mode. Unfortunately Ginny had somehow become infected with the same disease and nothing he did would distract her. Harry could only assume that all girls got like this when there were exams looming over the horizon.

He knew he should join them in their study session he had never had so much to do and so little time to do it in. Hermione's revision schedule would have given him about two hours a day to himself if he had followed it. That was barely enough time to wash and eat. He had sneaked a look at Hermione's schedule when she hadn't been looking and hers looked even worse. Even if he had wanted to, which he didn't, he would have been unable to follow it anyway. It seemed like every other day someone at the Ministry had a problem that only Harry could deal with, mostly because no one else would agree or deal with the request.

It ranged from needing permission to increase the size of the Flue Network, to issuing permits to allow the import of dangerous plants and creatures. When that request had come in he had nearly told them to ask Hagrid and Madame Sprout opinions. If he had though the country would have been overrun with dragons and other equally interesting creatures. Instead he told them to go away.

Despite his best efforts to stop them the press had started to call him the Acting Minister. Why when he was still quite clearly at school he couldn't image. The Wizarding World was so bizarre at times that it seemed anything was possible.

Ron had joked that Voldemort would be turning over in his grave if he could see what was happening. Hermione of course had said that he had been cremated to stop any rituals trying to resurrect him.

In fact if it hadn't been for Ron making jokes of the way events had turned Harry might well have fled to their private island and never returned. Returning to Hogwarts was going to be something of a release. The Ministry found it harder to bother him there, and so long as they kept clear of the library there would be less contact with a doolali Hermione.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts Harry nearly missed the forlorn sight of two girls sitting together in a compartment on their own. He'd already past them and he could have continued patrolling the train pretending that he hadn't noticed them, but invisible strings stopped him going any further. His conscious wouldn't let him. With a lump in his throat he slid the door open and stepped in.

"Hi girls," he said unsure of what reaction he was going to get. Hilary and Irene had been staring out the window at the rapidly passing scenery and didn't seem to have heard him come in.

"Oh hello Harry," Irene said. Harry had finally managed to tell them apart by a small mole just under her chin. The normal sparkle in her eyes was missing and her whole demeanour was one of defeat.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Irene shrugged her shoulders while Hilary resumed watching the countryside flash by. Harry sat next to Irene and said nothing more. What could he say that wasn't patronising or inane. He'd been at the other end of loss and had people say various meaningless platitudes to him. He didn't want to be one of them. The minutes dragged past and Harry found himself staring at the scenery along with the twins.

"You don't have to stay here Harry we'll be fine," Hilary said breaking the silence.

"I know," Harry replied staying exactly where he was. He had decided that he was going to stay here and just keep them company. Words to help them deal with the death of their father didn't exist, at least not in Harry's vocabulary. If they demanded he leave he would go without complaint, but until then he was staying.

"Don't you have head boy duties to do?" Irene asked.

"Probably but they don't matter."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Only if Hermione finds out I'm skiving off, which isn't likely as she's busy revising."

"Shouldn't you be revising as well?"

"I do enough. You girls are all mad when it comes to exams. Even Ginny's going bonkers."

"We are not!" Irene said. It was the first time that either of them had shown any real emotion since Harry had entered.

"Yea you are." Harry said. Hilary turned away from the window and opened her mouth as though to say something, but then decided against it.

"You'll fail them, and then where will you be."

"Playing professional Quidditch."

"Really," Irene now sounded excited, "Who for?"

"The Chudley Canons."  
"Are you mad? They're the worse team in the history of Quidditch," Hilary shouted.

"Not once Ginny and I are playing for them." He wasn't sure how he'd done it but some of their old spark seemed to have returned to the Widdick twins.

"You'll be playing with Ginny, cool," Irene said.

"Oh no," Hilary suddenly exclaimed. "You'll be wearing bright orange, yuk."

"That is such a girl thing to say," Harry said wanting to raise their blood pressures and forget their woes for a little while.

"There must be another team that'll take you," Hilary said looking appalled.

"We wanted to play together and the Canons was the only team that would agree to Ron's conditions."

"Ron! What's Ron got to do with this?"

"He's our agent."

"You're kidding," they both chorused. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. The old twinkle was back in both their eyes.

"But he's an idiot."

"You haven't signed anything yet, because if you haven't you can still get out of it."

"It's all a done deal."

"Oh Harry you numskull," Hilary shouted. "They'll have ripped you off. You should have taken advice."

"I'm touched by your concern, but you needn't worry. I'm being paid more than any other Seeker in the League. Ginny is the number two Chaser, and we both get a percentage of the teams profits, plus merchandising." For a moment both girls looked impressed, but Irene's face turned to disgust.

"But orange!"

"Girls you're all mad! All you can ever think about is clothes."

"But orange," Hilary insisted.

"They're changing the uniform as well," Harry said with a smug grin.

"Really?"

"To what?"

"Not sure to be honest. There will be some orange in it I'm told, but we've been promised that it'll be toned down. Ginny will make the final decision."

"They want you that badly?" Harry suddenly felt embarrassed when he thought about it. The Canons had given in to every demand they'd made, or maybe he was doing Ron an injustice and he really was a naturally gifted sports agent. His friend had never shown so much commitment to anything in all the time he had known him, until now. Not only that he had told him in confidence that Oliver Wood was close to signing with him, and wonders of wonders even Vicktor Krum was going to join his agency.

"Yea I guess they do, strange isn't it."

"No, no it isn't," Hilary said.

"You're a great person Harry."

"High praise indeed, now if you both find things getting tough this term come and talk to Ginny or me, but only if you want to that is." Both girls nodded and Harry was sorry to see the sparkle leave their eyes as he reminded them of what they had lost. "I promise that the ones ultimately responsible will pay. Their days are numbered."

"How long until …" Hilary asked.

"One way or another it will be over by the end of term. I'll let you know when that happens, but don't ask for any more details I can't give them." Both girls looked at each other and seemed to communicate without words.

"We trust you Harry."

"Thank you that means a lot to me." And it did, he found he needed their approval.

XXXXX

Returning to Hogwarts was something of a release. The Ministry found it harder to bother him there and so long as they kept clear of the library there was less contact with a demented Hermione. The exams themselves came as a relief from the hard graft of revision, and as each one was done the mood amongst the seventh years lightened as the reality of finishing school came ever closer.

As fate would have it Defence Against the Dark Arts was the very last exam, and the one he was most anxious about. Anything less than an Outstanding would be considered a fail in his mind, and no doubt the wider world would have something to say about it as well.

"How did it go Harry?" Urquhart asked as he closed the door on the classroom where he had just finished the practical part of the exam.

"Oh it went fine," he answered not really wanting to say that he had found it surprisingly easy.

"Don't be modest Harry you aced it and you know it," Ginny said. "If anything the examiners were intimidated by you. That grey haired woman dropped her papers twice while she was talking to you."

"You making that up Ginny she was just a bit clumsy."

"She lost her place three times and kept stuttering. She was fine until you turned up."

"Yea well it won't make any difference whether she was or not, and I don't care that's the last exam I ever intend to take."

"So you'll be celebrating then?" Urquhart said a smile on his face.

"Eventually, but there's something we need to do first. A little bit of unfinished business to take care of. Are you still interested in catching the Santangelo bothers Professor?"

"Damn straight, do you know where they are?"

"Oh yes, meet us in the Main Hall at eight o'clock. That will give supper enough time to go down. It's one hell of a Portkey to where we're going."

"Where's that then."

"All in good time Professor, all in good time," Harry answered enjoying stringing the Professor along.

"Well at least give me some idea of what I should wear."

"Well there shouldn't be any snow on the ground at this time of year, but you get the idea."

"A warm hat wouldn't go amiss," Professor Ginny added without twitching.

"Alright I'll see you in the Main Hall at eight then." The Professor turned away to greet another student who had just left the exam room.

"Do you think he'll bite?" Harry said.

"I doubt it. He'll probably ask Hermione," Ginny answered."

"You could be right."

"Sorry!"

"I meant to say you're right as usual."

"That's better."

"I can't believe no more exams, no more revising, and no more lessons."

"I think we should wait until tomorrow before we start to celebrate," Ginny said. "We still have a certain financial problem to sort out." A crowd of second and third years were passing either side of them, unashamedly staring at them both, making open talk impossible.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that it's all taken care of."

"Mmmm …" was the only reply he got.

"Look all we have to do is turn up. You know what's going to happen. Your biggest problem is going to be not getting sunburned."

"The best laid plans of mice and men …"

"That's the beauty of the plan. It wasn't made by mice or men."

"Oh ha, ha Harry, things can go wrong at any time." Harry looked at his watch and smiled.

"Not anymore it can't. If it looks like they trying to move the money then they'll move in early. Us turning up is just a courtesy anyway. Come on I'm hungry."

Despite his outward appearance of calm Harry was tense and nervous as he waited in the Main Hall for everybody else to turn up. The last three hours had rushed by and dragged all at the same time. The overwhelming feeling though was that after weeks of waiting it was going to be over one way or another in the next few hours.

"I thought I was going to be late," Neville gasped as he ran in from the school grounds.

"Plenty of time Neville, plenty of time, we're just waiting for Luna and the Professor to turn up and then we can go," Harry said. Ginny, Hermione and Ron had arrived at the same time as he did. He hoped they would turn up soon or Professor McGonagall was bound to turn up and ask awkward questions. She had been remarkable agreeable to all his comings and goings over the last few months, and he doubted any other student had been given such latitude in modern times.

"So where are we going?" Neville asked.

"What has nobody told you?" Harry said.

"Luna just said to be here at eight if I wanted to get revenge."

"She said that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep."

"And nothing else," Harry said also surprised at what Luna had said.

"I didn't need to know anymore than that." Sometimes Neville's and Luna's attitude to life amazed him. Both of them saw everything in black and white and at times Harry envied them that simplicity.

In the end the Professor and Luna arrived together a mere minute before eight a clock. Luna seemed as usual only to be half in the real world, but she gave them all a broad smile which Harry was more than happy to return. The Professor though was carrying a large holdall bag.

"Are you moving out Professor?" Ron asked his eyes on the bag. It clunked loudly when the Professor placed it on the ground.

"Just a few items that I thought might come in handy should things get difficult," he replied. To Harry's disappointment he wasn't wearing any thick clothing so he had obvious not fallen for his rather weak wind up. He was still smarting from the Banshee teasing he had had to endure.

"We won't need it sir," Harry said removing the Portkey from his inside pocket.

"You can never over prepare Mr Potter."

"If that makes you happy sir, bring it along, but we shouldn't need anything more than our wands."

"Old habits die hard." Harry then decided that he really didn't need to know what was in the holdall, and hoped that whatever was in there was stable enough to travel by Portkey.

"I think we should go before we're stopped by any well meaning person. If you get my drift" Harry was anxious to be away and avoid a meeting with the Headmistress. "I'll explain everything once we get there."

The trip to Haven Island was as bad as Harry remembered it the other times, and it took several minutes for the seven of them to regain their equilibrium. Without saying anything Ginny staggered towards the house and Harry followed her. The others joined them on the veranda although it took Luna some time as she seemed fascinated by everything around her.

"Am I to understand that just the seven of us are going to capture the Santangelo brothers?" Urquhart asked looking around as though expecting a small army of Aurors to appear. "Do we know anything about what defences they might have, how many guards there might be, and the number of reinforcements that can be called up?"

"No."

"What do you mean no!"

"I mean I don't know the answer to any of your questions," Harry answered blandly.

"What kind of operation are you running here," Urquhart demanded. "I've stayed alive by going over every detail three or four times before I've committed those under my command."

"It's not my operation Professor that's why I have no idea what's going on. We weren't the only ones to suffer losses. The Goblins are running the show we're just here as a courtesy."

"I'm not sure I want to put my life in the hands of Goblins," Urquhart said.

"If there's any fighting to be done they'll be the ones doing it, so relax. They're thirsting for revenge, and I have no intention of questioning their plan and getting my head bitten off. You can always stay here if you want. I know we have some firewhisky around here somewhere."

"So what are we doing here then?" Urquhart asked ignoring the offer of firewhisky.

"We're here to administer a little justice. The Goblins have decided that Ginny and I were wronged first. They're more interested in recovering the stolen gold than justice."

"You intend to kill them?"

"No of course not, unless they give me no choice." Harry said standing up irritated that Urquhart could think him so cold blooded. "That's not who I am. We need to go and meet the Goblins that is if everybody's got over that Portkey?"

The Goblins had made a temporary camp at the far end of the island and Harry was shocked at the mess they had made of it. Huge stone bunkers were scattered haphazardly on the beach and further inland, and everywhere he looked Goblins were busy moving around with apparent purpose.

"Harry they've ruined it," Hermione said her dismay evident in her voice. "This was my favourite part of the island."

"It's only meant to be temporary. They said they wanted some secure storage for the gold before they return it home."

"It doesn't look temporary to me," Hermione said.

"I'm sure magic will sort it out in the end." Harry wanted to believe what he had just told Hermione, but the further he walked among massive stone vaults the less he believed himself. In some areas the bush had been completely cleared and palm trees had been crushed by the dozen. It was going to take years to return to its former glory if it was left up to nature alone.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Neville said. "Muggle plants are easy to replace with magic. It's the magical ones that are awkward." Harry was glad to hear that, especial from Neville. If he didn't know then no one did. Anyway the destruction of a few plants was an easy price to pay to get them out of the hole they were in.

"Well it's not the most important thing to worry about for now. I need to find Slipknot and then we'll know what the latest is."

"How are you going to tell which one he is?" Ron asked. "They all look the same to me." Ron naturally said this just a fraction too loud so that a number of the nearest Goblins glared at him.

"Honestly Ron you can be so rude at times," Hermione snapped.

"I'm rude! The Goblins are the rudest race there is."

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude back. Politeness cost nothing and I don't doubt that wizards were rude first." Ron just gave Hermione a pitying look as though she was horridly naïve, but made no further comment, which was just as well as Slipknot appeared from between two of the bunkers.

"Mr Potter are you and your associates ready?" the goblin asked. "The first wave has already gone in." Harry looked around and when nobody said anything he said.

"Just say the word."

"That won't be necessary. All those wanting to go should hold onto this rope and wait for the Portkey to activate. If any of you are unable to apparate you will have to find your own way back as this is a one way trip. It will be too dangerous to come back the same way with all the gold we'll be moving."

"Blimey nice rope," Ron said as he grasped it." The rope had thousands of thin strands of goblin gold inter weaved among the purple silken threads. Harry had to admit that it made a nice change from an old boot.

"We require its return," Slipknot said, "and for your own protection I suggest you kept together, anyone on their own maybe mistaken for an enemy. After all to goblins all humans look the same." He directed this last comment to Ron who had the good graces to flush red in embarrassment. Around the beach small groups of Goblins were disappearing into thin air. Harry had been feeling fine up until this moment, but his stomach now had other ideas. Once again he was leaping into the unknown. Ginny slipped he spare arm into his.

"You alright Ginny?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm with you." Harry had no time to dwell on what had happened when that had last been said to him. The all too familiar tug on his navel focused his mind on what they might soon encounter.

All of them landed without incident on a white sandy beach in front of a palatial colonial style mansion. It had been built on thick white pillars that Harry assumed was to protect it from high tides or storm surges. His first impression was that it made his bungalow look like a shack, and for a moment he wondered whether he should build something like this to replace it. He discounted it almost as soon as he thought it. Grand imposing buildings just weren't him.

"Mr Potter this way please," an unnamed goblin commanded. He then ignored them and headed towards the house not once checking that he was being followed. All of them were looking around expecting some kind of resistance but there was nothing except the harsh call of a number of birds inland. The beach was as quiet and peaceful as it should have been. He wanted to ask the goblin some questions, but it was clear from his demeanour that no answers would be forth coming.

Underneath the house was a staircase leading into the centre of the house and it gave the first sign that there had been any sort of resistance as a section of banister had been blasted away and was now lying on the concrete. At the top of the stairs were two goblins guarding a green door and each holding a wooden staff inlaid with silver runic symbols. Ron was forced to push Hermione past them as she attempted to study the staffs.

The room they entered was a plush dining room devoid of any windows. It was surprising cool and unstuffy despite that. Three smashed chairs were the only sign that anything violent had happened there.

"In there Mr Potter," the unnamed goblin said pointing towards a heavy burgundy coloured door. Harry felt a moment of trepidation just before he opened the door. Everything had been so easy up till this moment. Unless his luck had changed something was going to go wrong in the next few minutes. He hoped his luck had changed. It was about time it did.

The scene that greeted Harry as he stepped into the room made him smile and gave him a sense of relief that he hadn't felt since Ginny had come round after the death of Voldemort. Lying on the floor were the two bothers that had caused this years problems.

Both men were lying face down in the middle of the room surrounded by four goblins. The only visible restraint was a thick rope wrapped several times around their ankles. No-one said a word they all seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move.

Harry none too gentle turned them over with the aid of magic, and just stared at them. A tight knot inside him just wanted to kick them both until revenge and his underlying anger had been satisfied. The brother's faces looked calm as though they knew something that he didn't. Unfortunately for them Harry was well informed about everything except one thing.

"Have you found all the gold?" he asked Slipknot.

"We have Mr Potter in a secret chamber at the other end of the house. We are still counting it all. First estimates indicate that we might even make a small profit." Harry raised his eyebrows at the news. Knowing goblins a small profit actually meant a thumping load of cash. He knew that he would have to discuss with them where that profit went to, but now was the time. He turned his attention back to the prisoners.

"You two might have got away with it if you hadn't been so greedy. Didn't you realise that there would be no where you could hide that we wouldn't find you. You took so much that it left us no choice but to scour the world. In the end the trail you left was pathetically easy to follow. Your sister isn't too happy with you either. She ratted you out in a second."

"I suggest you leave Potter. Helps on the way and then you and your friends will spend the rest of your lives in a sweaty Cuban prison if you stay any longer," Vittorio snarled.

Harry's eyes remained locked with Vittorio's, but out of the corner of his vision he saw Professor Urquhart move to one of the windows and look outside.

No one else moved, or seemed bothered by the threat.

"You'll never move all the gold in time," Alberto adds.

"Oh don't worry about that we have all the time in the World. You should both be worried about what fate awaits the pair of you."

"I hate to rain on your parade Harry but I'd guess we have less than five minutes. There's a huge cloud of dust heading this way."

"That's more than enough time to deal with these two."

"So you're going to kill us in cold blood then. You don't have the balls," Vittorio said. Harry just smiled back.

"No maybe I don't, although Ginny might."

"So what're going to do then? Put us on trial," he sneered. "We'd be out in moments."

"What you think you're innocent!" Ron said.

"This is an illegal arrest. We'd have you for kidnapping."

"That's pretty rich considering what you're guilty of," Harry said still smiling, "but I made a deal with the goblins. They get to put you on trial first, and once they've done with you we get what's left." All four goblin guards grinned nastily and for the first time since entering the room the Santangelo brothers paled.

"You can't do that."

"Wizards have never submitted to goblin justice."

"There's a first time for everything," Harry answered.

"You can't be serious Harry?" Urquhart said tearing himself away from the window.

"Deadly serious Professor, and even if I wasn't I gave my word."

"We won't get a fair trial."

"That's not justice," was shouted at him from the floor.

"I guess not. Let's just call it rough justice shall we." Harry then pulled out two gold coins from his pocket and placed one each on the chests of the bound men. "Do you want to do the honours Gin."

"Thanks," Ginny touched each coin with her wand and both men vanished from sight.

"Harry the goblins will kill them," Urquhart said once more by the window. "You might as well have done the deed yourself."

"The Goblin's promised me in writing that they wouldn't."

"And you believed them!"

"Goblin's always keep their written promises. It's wizards who don't."

"So what's going to happen to them?"

"Hard labour for life, I expect after a few years of shoving dragon shit they'll have wished I'd killed them instead. Still they could always try tickling a sleeping one. That would soon end their misery." Urquhart was looking pensive and annoyed at the same time.

"Well if we don't get out of here soon we'll be doing hard labour as well. A half dozen trucks have turned up loaded with wizards." Harry finally walked over to the window and watched as the grounds outside became over run with bodies.

"Don't worry about it Professor, relax. The house has been put under the Fidelius charm. If you look none of them can see the house that they know is here. With any luck they'll think the brothers have conned them out of their share, and spend the next ten years searching the globe for them."

"Why the hell did you invite me along?"

"You asked to come."

"But I was expecting to finish what they started, not be a bystander. There was no need for me to be here."

"Oh there's a very good reason for you being here professor. We've all left Hogwarts without permission, but as we're with a teacher it doesn't matter."

"So I'm just your alibi."

"Yep that just about sums it up. Now I think it's time for a drink," Harry said spinning on the spot and apparated away followed shortly by all his friends.


	27. Epilogue

Chapter 22

**Epilogue.**

Harry found himself standing in the main hall of his house, waiting as usual, while Ginny rushed around the place checking to see if they had forgotten anything. This had become part of her routine over the last year, and even though it always made them late nothing he did or said ever made any difference. He closed his eyes, and tried to will the irritation he was feeling away. On opening his eyes again though the hall seemed to have changed subtlety, and he couldn't quite pin down what it was, but before he was able to work out what it was he heard voices coming down the stairs.

"Look Ron there's no need to get uptight, Ginny Weasley is just smarter than you, and she always has been."

"I'm not uptight. I just hate the way she always asks what my marks are, and when she finds out hers are better than mine, off she goes with that superior smirk of hers. That wouldn't be so bad, but on the odd occasion I beat her, the first thing she does is rush back to the teacher querying her mark and mine."

"I don't know why you let her get to you, it's been six years it's about time you let it go. This is our last year at Hogwarts, just enjoy it. She's not going to change." Harry was in shock this wasn't the Ron and Hermione he knew. This Ron had wild black untamed hair, and apart from a number of freckles on his nose and brown eyes could have been him, and this Hermione had the standard Weasley red hair, even if hers went half way down her back. Who were these people and what were they doing in his house?

"Hi dad, mum will be down in a minute or two. You know how she is," the red haired Hermione said to him, as she walked past heading towards the open front door.

"After twenty years of marriage I hope dad does." The black haired Ron added. "You shouldn't let her get to you dad." These were his children he realised with a jolt, when on earth did that happen Harry asked himself, but before he could think any further two more boys started to thunder down the stairs followed at a more sedate pace by a third.

He guessed that they could be a year apart from each other, judging by their slight height difference. The oldest was in the lead, and was an exact replica of him facially, apart from the fact that he wore no glasses. He was carrying a Firebolt, which was looking a little tired and battered.

"Hermione, when are you going to be holding Quidditch tryouts for the team?"

"I've no idea James, and will you stop asking me that. Until I can book the pitch I won't know, and I can't book the pitch until we get to Hogwarts, so shut up."

"Will you let me know as soon as possible? I really want to get the Seeker position now that it's free."

"Quit bugging her," the second boy said. He had bright red messy hair, and Harry couldn't help feeling the poor boy had got a bad mixture of both his and Ginny's hair. "Anyway Seeking is so boring. Being a Chaser is much more fun and challenging."

"You don't know what you're talking about Sirius. We never saw dad fly professionally, there was nothing boring about that, or unchallenging from what I heard, was there Hermione?" James said glancing at Harry as he said this.

"I don't want to see any of that sort of flying on my team, do you understand me. I'm not having mum or worse Gran yelling at me, for your stupidity when you crash, do you understand!" even Harry flinched at this sudden outburst. "Not that mum was much better from what Uncle Ron told me. He said she was completely mental."

"Alright, alright I'll fly within my limits, I promise."

"Right outside you lot and we'll wait for the cars there," Ron said and Harry noticed him adjusting a Head Boy badge on his robes. The youngest lad who had his nose deep in a text book looked up at Harry as he passed, smiled briefly at him, and followed the others out the door, his nose once again back in the book.

Harry had been unable to say anything the whole time as he tried to absorb what he was seeing and hearing, was this really happening, or was magic mucking him about again. Before he could ponder this any further he heard two higher pitch voices, and much lighter footsteps running down the stairs. He couldn't stop himself and drew in a huge breath when he saw the identical twins. If it was possible they looked angelic and wicked all at the same time. Both of them had Ginny's looks, and his mind flashed back to the station platform all those years ago when he first met the Weasley family. Each of them had their mothers red flaming hair, and a bright sunny disposition.

"Hi Daddy, mum promises not too be much longer," one of them said.

"And you're to stop feeling annoyed. We have plenty of time before the train leaves," the other one finished. Their body language and attitude reminded him so much of Ginny it physically hurt.

An unbidden tear trickled out of the corner of Harry's eyes as he looked at both of them. The emotions he was feeling were almost too much to bear and his heart felt as though it was going to burst. Up close he could see that they weren't completely identical, one had Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. The other had green eyes, just like his own. No he thought they were his mother's eyes. He didn't need to be told what their names were, he instinctively knew, Molly and Lily. They could be called nothing else.

"Don't worry Daddy we'll see you again in no time," Lily said, and as Harry bent over to give her a kiss that he seemed to desperately need her green eyes, which were twinkling like Dumbledore's used to, locked onto his and seemed to penetrate to the very depths his soul.

Instead of actual kissing the seventh child of a seventh child, Harry suddenly found himself standing in front of a very worried looking Ginny. Disoriented he looked around and found himself back in the original hall.

"You ok Harry? You were spaced out there for a moment," Ginny asked looking intently at him.

"I'm not sure," he asked shaking his head to clear it. "I think I might have had a vision or prophecy or something. Merlin that was really weird."

"What did you see? Is it trouble?" Ginny looked anxious and Harry couldn't blame her, their experience with this sort of thing hadn't been good. Was it trouble? Harry suspected it was going to be plenty, but not the sort they usually had, and he smiled. The tight tension left Ginny's face when she saw him smile.

"I think I saw a glimpse of our future family."

"You're joking!"

"No… no I don't think I'm."

"Well go on then what did you see."

"Are you sure you want to know, none it may be real."

"What you think I can carry on not knowing what might happen, when you do." Harry couldn't stop the smile appearing when he saw Ginny's cheeks flush in irritation.

"Well since you put it that way. The good news is it looks as if you're only going to be pregnant five times."

"Five times, five times and you call that good news!"

"What else can I tell you," Harry said ignoring her outburst. "Oh yes, I know the names of six of our seven children, and I think I can guess the other one."

"Seven, we're going to have seven children!"

"Yea two sets of twins, or at least I think Ron and Hermione were twins. They were certainly both in the seventh year at Hogwarts. I suppose it's possible they could have been born apart within the same school year."

"Trust me Harry they'd better be twins," Ginny growled trying to get a grip on her shock.

"What were they like?" she asked after a short silence, her curiosity getting the better of her. Harry thought for a minute he had only seen them very briefly, how could he sure what they were really like.

"I guess a good description would be to imagine the current Hermione and Ron and swap them about. Hermione seemed to be the Quidditch Captain, and Ron was Head Boy, and worrying about competing with some Ginny Weasley over grades."

"Was he winning?"

"No, at least not often, but that's hardly surprising if I'm right about this other Ginny's mum."

"Ah, I see your point," Ginny said understanding who Harry must have been talking about.

"Then there's James who wants to be a Seeker, and Sirius who wants to be a Chaser, you should see his hair, oh right you can't. The other boy seemed to be quiet and bookish, but I could be wrong. I only had a quick glimpse at all of them. It's strange they all seemed so real, and I only saw them for just a moment. I miss them already."

The thought caught in his throat that they were gone, and it prevented him from speaking any further. Ginny stretched out her arms, and Harry moved into them, holding her tight easing the unexpected pain away

"What can you tell me about the other twins?" she asked after she sensed he could speak again.

"Molly and Lily, a right pair they remind me so much of you. They were gorgeous."

"They look like trouble then?"

"Yea real trouble, I think we're going to do something stupid, and get Fred and George to be godparents, or something."

"Well perhaps we better not do that."

"You must be joking, where's the fun in that."

"So what did I look like?"

"Vanity, vanity woman, you're all vanity."

"Harry, I need to know."

"Come on we're late, yet again tubby!"

"What did you call me?" Harry opened the door and pushed her through it, without answering. Life was good and it was time to live it. Let the future worry about itself.

The End.


End file.
